Ghosts of The Past
by ForeverFalling86
Summary: When Bryan, Tala and the Bladebreakers find a machine in Kai's house Tyson accidently brings a young Kai to the present. How will they deal with the small, hurt, and lonely boy who eventually grows up to be their friend when trouble's on the horizon?
1. Kai

**Edit 08/24/09: Just cleaned some of the stuff up a bit and got rid of part of the A/N. **

A/N: Okay, so this story includes a machine from another show called Time Mentors.

**WARNING: Language, violence and gore...bet you didn't see that coming. **

* * *

The Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys were both hauled up together under one roof. Kai's roof, to be exact. The Demolition Boys always stayed with Kai when they weren't back home in Russia or traveling for various reasons.

Kai had long ago accepted it; the boys were like family anyway so as long as they paid to replace or repair what they broke, he didn't seem to mind their company.

The Bladebreakers were another matter.

After Kai and the gang had seen some horror movie Tala had insisted on, they had come home to a little surprise. The Bladebreakers. They had somehow managed to break into the house.

Unfortunately for them, they had left the door slightly ajar, tipping the others off to their company. Of course, Tala thinking it was a burglar pulled two of the machine guns out of the hall closet handing one to Bryan, Kai pulled a hand gun out of a table drawer against the wall, while Ian and Spencer readied their launchers.

Kai opened a circuit breaker box that was hidden behind a panel by the door and flipped a switch. The lights quickly went out and the manor was engulfed in darkness. There were a few muffled exclamations of surprise and several bumps and thuds.

Tala signaled that he and Bryan would take the front, Kai the middle, and Ian and Spencer the rear. They all nodded in understanding as Bryan cocked his gun, he was the type to shoot first; identify corpses later.

The noise had come from the front living room and they quickly and quietly made their way to the double door entrance. Kai dropped and rolled to the other side of the door way and Bryan crept to the other; Tala readied himself to dash in through the door and start shooting.

Kai looked to Bryan who gave a small nod to Tala. Kai peaked around the corner of the door frame to just make out four figures in the pale moon beams that shot through the window panes. Kai raised a hand signaling to the others to get ready.

He quickly dropped it, and Tala rushed in full force and let fly three shots into the darkness. And Kai and Bryan rushed in after him taking the sides and firing towards the figures, who ducked behind one of the couches. Ian and Spencer were back in the door frame, launchers at the ready.

Bryan continued to fire at the couch and the screaming and yelling started up again. Kai grabbed onto Bryan's shoulder.

"Stop," he ordered. "We both know I had that couch lined with Kevlar last year. Its no good," he whispered into his ear.

Bryan reluctantly lowered his gun with a growl. Tala took a step towards the couch. "You guys picked the wrong house," he sneered. "Forget about getting anything, except a few bullets in the head." Bryan smiled at the thought.

"T-Tala?" a frighten voice asked.

Kai stood there for a moment, he knew that voice. "Ray?" he asked pushing past Bryan. A raven haired head popped out from behind the couch. "Kai?" Ray asked eyes wide. "Yes. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked lowering the gun slightly.

He wouldn't shoot them, but he sure as hell intended to scare the shit out of them…if they hadn't already. The heads of Tyson, Max, and Kenny joined Ray's. Tyson, of course was the first to speak.

"What the hell?" he yelled angrily, all be it shaking slightly.

"You guys trying to kill us!?" Bryan once again raised his gun and trained it on Tyson's heard, who quickly shut his mouth.

"Like I asked before," Kai continued. "What are you doing here?"

Kenny was the one to answer. "We just came by t-to see y-you but no one was home. W-we were going to leave, but Tyson was hungry and said you'd have something so crawled through an open window, then let us in through the front s-so we could just wait in h-here for you." He stammered.

Kai nodded slightly as Max let out a nervous laugh "So now that that's all settled what do you say you guys lower your guns?"

.Bryan pouted at the fact he wouldn't be killing or injuring anyone tonight as Tala and Kai slowly lowered their guns and Ian and Spencer relaxed. The Bladebreakers made their way from behind the couch slowly, as if to not provoke the boys further.

"We're sorry we startled you," Ray smiled scratching the back of his head. Bryan rolled his eyes and continued to sulk while the others merely nodded. Bryan began kicking the floor, much to the annoyance of Kai.

"Look," Kai finally relented. "If you want to waste a couple rounds I don't care, but you're cleaning up after and paying for the damages."

The rest of the Bladebreakers looked confusedly at the other boys, as Tala merely shook his head and sighed grabbing Ian and hauling him out of the room.

"I suggest we take our leave," Kai said calmly to the other team before walking out with Spencer. The boys were confused yes, but the look on Bryan's face was enough to make them scramble out, pushing each other out of the way in their haste.

They made their way to the kitchen as the sounds of gun fire, shattering glass, and a cackling laugh met their ears. Tyson gulped and turned to Max who had gone a few shades paler.

"Where do you think they got all of those guns?" he asked. Max just shook his head. "They're probably illegal imports," supplied Kenny as they walked through into the kitchen to find the remaining members of the apposing team and Kai sitting around a large granite island in the center of the large room.

No one looked up and Ray sat himself on the counter and the rest of the team stood on either side of him leaning against the cold counter top. Kai looked to Ray and answered the unspoken question that lay in his eyes. "So, the reason we're here is to ask you a favour," Ray started only to be cut off by Kai.

"A favour? You're asking me of all people?" he scoffed.

He merely nodded. "Well you see; Tyson's grandfather and Hiro are going out of town for a few weeks and don't want us staying by ourselves. Normally we'd stay with Max and his mom, but right now Max was staying with us at the dojo seeing as his mom is in the U.S with the All Stars. So we were thinking, if it's not too much trouble; that we could…stay with you?" he asked wincing slightly.

The room was deathly quiet except for the still loud noise of gun fire and laughing. The first noise came in the form of a quietly choking Tala. They all looked to see if he was alright only to find him trying desperately, and failing to hold in his laughter. "You- you guys…w-want to stay with Kai? A-And you actually think he'd let you?" he finally choked out, gasping through his laughter.

Spencer and Ian too were laughing full blown now holding their sides as if to keep them from splitting. Bryan walked in and it was then they realized the gun fire had stopped.

"What's so funny?" he asked frowning as he resting the gun against his shoulder.

Ian was the first one to gain enough control to speak. " T-These guys think that Kai would actually let them s-stay _here_! With us!" He finally broke down and continued laughing. Bryan smirked slightly before letting out a short harsh laugh.

This all went on as Kai sat silently looking down at the table as if deep in thought. The other Bladebreakers looked as if they didn't get the joke, well all except for Ray and Kenny. Tyson finally spoke "I don't get it! Why wouldn't Kai let us stay with him?" he asked frowning.

"Maybe because he already has to deal with you during the week everyday!" Tala said.

"Sure he puts up with you, but trust me, most days when he comes home; he's not in the best of moods. I'm sure the holes in the wall Spencer has had to patch monthly can attest to that. And you think he'd want to_ live_ with you? Sure Ray's okay; even I can put up with him most of the time. The geek I don't know anything about, but you and Max? Tyson you're the most annoying self-centered idiot I know! And Max…frankly kid, you give _me_ the creeps. It's like you're permanently on a sugar high. That's _not_ normal, and truth be told it annoys the hell out of me," he finished.

Ray had a slight smile on his face, while Max and Tyson looked like fish out of water as they listened to Tala's brutal honesty. Kenny a.k.a "The Geek" seemed not to be effected; simply happy no one had anything bad to say about him.

A look then crossed his face "Oh, I'm not wanting to live here. No offence Kai, it's not that I wouldn't love to, but I'm staying at home with my family. I would ask the guys to stay with me, but you see my house simply isn't large enough to accommodate them all."

Kai 'hn'ed and left it at that. Kenny seemed to deem it appropriate to leave and after quickly saying goodbye to everyone left without a backwards glance but not before saying "Hilary, will probably be by tomorrow for training, I told her you guys were all staying here now." Tyson groaned at the thought of training while the others nodded.

"Kai, you're not seriously going to let them stay with us are you?" Bryan asked incredulously.

The Bladebreakers looked to him hopefully, and Kai simply nodded. "If it means I get to train the hell out of them with no one interfering, finally get Tyson's diet under control, and see if Max is naturally like that or if he secretly eats sugar twenty-four seven, then yes." Tyson looked torn between joy and fear at what Kai had just said but in the end went and hugged Max as they both cheered.

Ray thanked him repeatedly and bowed. As this went on Tala, Brian, Spencer, and Ian were having a little conference. "So how long do you give him?" Spencer asked the circle.

"A week at the most." Tala sighed.

Bryan thought for a minute "I'd say three, four days tops."

Ian 'hmm'ed as he thought of something."How many holes do you think he'll punch in the walls? I'd say…four."

Tala decided five, while Bryan chose seven, and Spencer six. "So," Tala smirked. "Want to make this a little interesting?" "A Bet? Sure." Bryan nodded. "But what's the prize and penalty?"

Spencer quickly piped up "Whoever wins gets a free punch at Tyson, whoever looses has to fix all those holes in the wall. I'm getting really tired of doing them all myself." He grumbled.

The others agreed and shook on it. Soon they would see just how far Kai could be pushed.

_______________________________________

One week, fifteen holes in the walls, one black eye, a shattered vase, and one dead squirrel later; Kai disappeared. Ray woke up early to find a note thrown carelessly onto the kitchen counter. It read:

_Dear Tala, Bryan, and Ray,_

_Gone to Russia. Taken Spencer and Ian with me. Be back eventually. Tala, make sure _

_they still train, especially Tyson. You have permission to do anything you see fit. Bryan, aim for the legs so they can still Beyblade. Ray, if at all possible keep Tyson in line other wise Tala will train him until he can't move, which will only make it easier for Bryan to shoot him. Don't destroy my house. _

_Kai. _

_PS. Bryan I borrowed your mace the other day. It's in the dish washer all the squirrel blood should be off it by now. Also when I get back my living room had better be fixed. OR ELSE. _

Ray shook his head as he replaced the note although, he hadn't expected Kai to last as long as he did.

Even if he'd punch all those holes in the wall, hit Tyson in the face, thrown a vase at Tyson's head, and apparently done something involving a squirrel and a mace that hadn't ended well for the poor creature.

Soon an indignant Tala discovered the note who quickly handed it off to an enraged Bryan. Both were disgusted at the thought of being left alone with the Bladebreakers. How could Kai do this to them?

If anything he should have left Spencer and Ian instead. But, slowly it dawned on Bryan as he reread the note Kai had left for them. They had more or less been given permission to torture the Bladebreakers or "train" them as Kai had so graciously put it. He had even given Bryan permission to use his guns.

Tala too, soon brightened to the idea as he realized just how much fun the next few weeks were going to be for them. Oh, if only the Bladebreakers knew what was in store for them.

Tyson had a rude awakening that morning as Tala delivered a swift hard punch to his stomach. It seemed Kai had pulled an escape taking the remainder of the Demolition Boys with him and leaving the twin demons behind.

But, at the same time he was a little relieved that Kai was no longer there to push him around and force him into certain rooms. The manor was huge and yet he'd only been aloud into the more common areas and his bedroom; this was the perfect chance to check out the rest of the house. He soon convinced a rather hesitant Max into joining his plan.

One down, three to go.

It had occurred to him that if Kai hadn't allowed him and the rest of the Bladebreakers to tour the house, Tala and Bryan had probably been sealed off from a majority of the rooms too; seeing as the two of them together had the destructive force of a gale force hurricane.

Convincing Ray turned out to be simple enough; he agreed to come along as long as they didn't break anything, stayed out of Kai's room, and left if a room seemed too private or personal.

"So are Tala and Bryan okay with this?" Ray asked as they headed towards the front living room where the sounds of hammers and staple guns could be heard.

"Well we haven't really asked them yet" Tyson admitted shyly.

"So…we're going to go ask them a question that they might find rather offensive, seeing as they _might _find it rude to pry into their "brother's" life and want to respect Kai's privacy; as they wield hammers, nails, stable guns, and saws?"

Tyson swallowed rather loudly, he hadn't thought of that.

But Ray simply shook his head and continued on towards the living room. The room itself was covered in dust as Bryan seemed to be installing a new window, and Tala hanging a new modern chandelier.

It seemed after about three days of construction the room was almost fully repaired. Tala jumped down from the latter he had been using as they walked through the door.

"Room's looking good," Max commented.

Tala made a 'hn' noise "Well it should. Bryan went a little over board. We even had to order new furniture, but that should arrive in the next few days. After the windows in we're done."

Ray nodded discreetly to Tyson who gave him a look as if to say 'why me?' but he gave him a shove. At this point both Tala and a stable gun holding Bryan were looking at them suspiciously.

"Well if…um you guys are done…we" Ray shot him a glare. "Well I, was wondering if you wanted to maybe explore around the house now that Kai's not here to kill us?" he asked nervously.

To the Bladebreakers great relief Bryan put down the stable gun and looked to Tala with a slight frown on his face.

"We actually haven't seen a lot of the house have we? And we've been staying here since he opened it back up." Tala nodded and looked as if he was deep in thought.

"That is true I suppose." Bryan nodded. "And now that Kai isn't here…we're free to do what we like. But at the same time…this could be crossing some lines we aren't meant to cross. Who knows what Kai's got around here that he doesn't want us to see?" Tala reasoned. Bryan smirked "Since when do we care about crossing the line, plus whatever Kai doesn't know won't kill him; at least in this sense."

Tyson turned to Max smirking "And you were worried."

They decided to explore the house after they ate lunch, just as they were finishing up the meal Ray had made Hilary walked in. Tyson groaned quietly.

"Sorry what was the Tyson?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Hilary. I was just over come with relief…at your…being here?" he finished wincing slightly.

"Alright, why don't you take your foot out of your mouth now and tell me when we're doing this exploration thing?" Tyson eyed her for a moment wondering how she'd found out about their plans. "Ray called me." Damn how did she do that?

"It's magic Tyson." Did he just say that out loud? "Yes Tyson, you did." He looked around to find the rest of the group either smirking or out right laughing at him. Tala seemed to be choking somewhat on his forkful of salad.

"Whatever." He sighed.

Once the dishes had been put away they decided to start on the top floor and work their way down. Once they started wandering down the darkly painted always they realized there was way more rooms then they had expected.

They started at the top of the grand staircase that was open to the entrance hall and began opening random doors. Some rooms were empty while others were filled with boxes. They soon found a gallery filled with paintings, pieces of pottery and sculptures.

All of the pieces had then initials L.H on them, which Tala identified as the initials of Kai's mother. They spent quiet a long time in the gallery examining the pieces. Kai's mother had had a great talent for painting landscapes many of them Bryan said were of Russia.

"Hey guys look at this!" Max called towards the back of the huge room.

They found him standing in front of several paintings situated between two windows. In the paintings sat a young boy the ages seeming to vary from around two to four; one had him curled up on a couch fast asleep, another of him sitting in a pile of snow his face flushed in the cold, and another had him sitting on the lap of an man, who he was the spitting image of.

"Is that Kai?" Tyson asked incredulously. Tala nodded stepping closer to the paintings. Hilary followed.

"He's so…cute!" she squealed, Bryan wincing at the noise.

The paintings all had his mother's initials and years ranging from 1994 to 1996. **(A/N: Kai's supposed to be 16 or that's what Wikipedia says so I have him present day 16, so he should have been born in '92) **"This was a few months before this he came to the abbey," Tala said pointing towards the painting of Kai sitting in the snow labeled 1996.

"He showed up in early spring. His cell was a few down from mine and I saw them bring him in. A little of a year later I got transferred into the same cell. He looks exactly like I remember him; if not a lot happier and healthier looking I guess," he mused.

It was Ray who spoke first, "You mean he was _four_ when he went to that place?"

Bryan nodded. "We'd had younger too. I know I can't remember anything other than the Abbey. I think I must have been there since I was born or really, really young. Same for you Tala, right?" "Yeah." They all stood there for a moment.

"Guys," Ray started. "I think this might have been one of those personal rooms we weren't meant to see."

They all agreed and left shutting the door firmly behind them, closing off all views of the beautiful pieces. Along that hallway they also discovered several weapons rooms.

"Okay, apparently Kai likes his weapons," Hilary said as they stepped into a third room with the walls covered in medieval style swords, knives, crossbows, and maces. Bryan seemed to be enjoying these rooms the most.

He picked up a crossbow and aimed it at Tyson experimentally. "This is a beauty. It's perfectly balanced," he said before replacing it and grabbing a mace from the wall and giving it a swing.

"Feel this Tala its great! He has seven different ones, and yet he always uses mine," he sighed.

Tala too stepped up and took the weapon from him giving it a swing. The Bladebreakers backed away at the sight of them both holding various sharp objects. Hell, they hated getting near them when they were cooking with knives, and now they were playing around with maces, crossbows, and swords?

"Um guys, why don't we get going?" Tyson asked nervously.

The Demolition Boys nodded vaguely as they continued their disturbing discussion about where the best places to hit for a quick kill. Max swallowed rather loudly as the boys put the weapons back with a look of longing.

"I'm so getting Kai to give me that crossbow, and one of those maces. They'll go great with that Iron Maiden I got for Christmas last year," They heard Bryan whisper to Tala behind them.

Hilary looked to Ray eyes wide as if to say "Holy shit". Ray nodded, and vaguely wondered who would have given Bryan an instrument of torture for _Christmas_ of all holidays.

First where would you get it in the first place and second: who the hell in their right mind would give one to BRYAN?! It was just asking for trouble.

They soon discovered several large bathrooms that none of them had ever seen, a rather large library that Ray practically drooled over, a room filled with spare blade parts, many empty rooms, and a bowling alley.

"He has a freaking _bowling alley_ in his house?" Tyson said jaw dropping.

"Apparently so," Ray said. "Doesn't look like he's ever used it though." He dragged his finger along a bench and it came away grey with dust.

"Kai doesn't bowl." Tala said nodding "Neither did Voltaire (Can you imagine him bowling?!), so it probably hasn't been used since this was his parent's house and even then most likely only for parties."

After about an hour there was only one room left. "Finally," Max breathed. "This place is huge. I mean did anyone count how many rooms there are, I lost count at forty-two."

Hilary laughed absent mindedly as she turned the knob, and opened the door. They all walked in to find themselves in a nicely painted bedroom. The walls were painted warm red and the room had several large windows open to a forested part of the back yard.

Tyson wandered over to a large door and opened it to find a huge closet filled with clothing and shoes. "Hey guys, look at this," Hilary said picking something up off of one of the bedside tables.

They all walked over to find a wedding portrait of Kai's parents, and their rings sitting on the table beside where it had been.

"Oh shit," Tala swore grabbing Bryan by the arm and backing up slowly.

Ray looked at him wondering what the problem was. "Tala?" he asked.

"Everybody. Out. Now." The Russian said emphasizing each word.

Hilary quickly replaced the photo grabbing Max and pulling him out, Ray doing the same with Tyson. Once everyone was out the red head quickly snapped the door shut. "Tala what's the matter?" Max asked concerned.

"Do you guys have any idea what that room was?" Tala whispered. Everyone except Bryan shook their head. "It was his parent's bedroom and by the looks of it he's left everything the way they left it."

Hilary immediately understood. It was one of the rooms Kai would have never wanted them to see and would probably kill them all for going into it.

"We never speak of this again. Got it?" The other fair haired Russian spat. The others nodded in agreement. They had no desire to infuriate a guy with three different rooms filled to the brim with weapons, a sharp tongue, and one hell of a temper.

The main floor had a large number of rooms as well, but most remained empty. The discovered a large ball room, four different sitting rooms and a small hall that led to a laundry room, the maid's quarters and a large wine cellar.

Tala made a mental note to go back to the cellar and try out some of Kai's selection. Max found one last door along he same hall, opening it he realized it led to the basement. "Hey guys! The basement's down here, lets check it out," he called to the group as he made his way down the long rickety staircase.

Tala made his way down the stairs, pushing Max none too gently out of the way so he could go down first. The others followed, Tyson with a slightly frightened look on his face.

"What Tyson, is the world champion scared of the dark?," Bryan sneered. "No!" he said indignantly, but clutching Ray's arm none the less as the neko-jin chuckled.

"Bryan just leave him be will you," Hilary asked shaking her head. The air in the basement was thick and musty. The entire room looked like a giant ink blot in the darkness.

Bryan 'hm'ed quietly. "This would have made dealing with that guy the other day a lot easier. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the mail man saying he heard screams coming from the house." Someone gulped loudly in the darkness.

Suddenly the entire room was thrown into light, shocking everyone's eyes except for Tala's; who stood by a concert wall, a light switch at his right hand. "Found the lights."

Ray looked around.

The basement was huge clearly stretching out under the entire house and even with the lights on the corners still fell into the shadows. Piles of boxes labeled in Russian were everywhere along with weirdly shaped silhouettes under white sheets giving the room a creepy feeling.

Tyson wandered deeper into the room flitting between the piles of boxes and objects under the sheets, occasionally pulled the white fabric off one sending a flurry of dust into the already dust filled air. Ray stared at what was uncovered.

While some were pieces of old furniture, others looked like they belonged in a laboratory. One piece looked like a chair used to strap people in during executions, while another looked to be a large tube filled with an odd translucent liquid.

Bryan had strolled over to this examining the tube's contents, while Tala, Max, and Hilary seemed to be looking over some paintings leaning against the wall. Tyson gave a shout from the far end of the basement and everyone quickly made their way over to see what the problem was. "Guys come _here_!" he shouted.

They found him sitting at what seemed to be a bizarre computer of sorts, a discarded sheet draped over the chair that he sat on in front of the thing.

"Tala what is that?" Max asked the red head.

"You expect me to know? Its some screwed up computer." He answered.

The thing really did look like a computer except for the many wires pouring out of it and the odd antenna sticking out of it. A metal tube rapped in wire seemed to glow slightly in the dark as it jutted out of a black box that was covered in wires that led back to the computer.

"It looks like something out of a sci-fi movie," Hilary commented. Tyson flipped a switch and the screen came to life.

"Welcome."

Tyson fell from his chair with a shout as Max shrieked and jumped onto Bryan who tripped under the blond, knocking over Tala, who grabbed Ray's sleeve, who wrapped his other arm around Hilary to steady himself but wound up dragging her down with him. "Ow." Came a voice from within the pile of arms and legs.

There was a growl from Bryan as he shoved the American off him and dusted off his pants. Tala got to his feet swearing colourfully as Ray picked himself and then Hilary up, apologizing to her repeatedly. Tyson sat on the floor, from where he had seen the whole domino affect; laughing as he held his sides.

"Shut up before I make you," spat Bryan. Tyson immediately shut his mouth and flung himself back into the chair.

"So," Tala coughed slightly, trying to regain his composure "Should we see what this thing can do besides say 'welcome'?" Everyone nodded, Max blushing slightly as he apologized to Bryan for jumping on him. The Russian merely glared at the scared boy as he imagined the different ways he could kill him.

The screen turned to a purple page with the words: Name, and Date written next to a bar of space to write in the required information. "So is it some weird kind of search engine?" Hilary wondered aloud as she made her way to stand behind Tyson's chair.

Tyson decided to type in something to see what would happen and off the top of his head wrote Kai Hiwatari in the section for the name and December 13th, 1997 into the space for the date. He clicked enter and continued staring at the screen wondering, just like the others what was going to happen.

The word 'processing' flitted across the screen and a strange whirling sound was emanating from the computer. The screen flooded to life again as what appeared to be a black and white movie played across it.

The film was of a young boy, he was leaning against the wall of what appeared to be a cell. The sounds of his labored breathing came from the speakers as his chest slowly rose and fell.

Ray found it terrible to think that such a young boy would be locked away like that, but what really disturbed him was the fact that the boy had clearly been beaten. Parts of his shirt were dark with blood and any skin that was exposed was littered with wounds, some freely bleeding and dark painful looking bruises.

His breathing was also shallow and irregular as he struggled for air.

"Oh my god!" breathed Hilary from beside him "The poor thing just look at him."

The only people who looked more disturbed then her were Tala and Bryan. They seemed to be casting worried glances at one another and whispering quietly in Russian.

"I wonder if I can zoom in, I want to see the kid better. He reminds me of someone." Tyson said.

Max stood there nodding in agreement, wondering why this film was under Kai's name.

**(a/n: they're speaking in Russian, so its all in italics. From here on in if someone is speaking in a different language its ****all**** italics. Ok?) **"_If Kai finds out about this we are so screwed."_ Bryan nodded. "_We're just lucky they're all such idiots, they can't even put two and two together." _Tala looked to find Ray looking in their direction.

"_Yeah… but, Kon's no idiot like the others, if anyone figures it out it'll be him and he'll go and tell the rest of the idiot brigade. And I don't think Kai would take too kindly to having to explain this…hell __**I**__ don't want to have to explain this."_ Bryan grunted, and as someone who had grown to understand the 'language' of Bryan, Tala knew he agreed whole heartedly.

'They seem up to something' Ray thought as he looked over at the Russians who had lapsed into an uneasy silence. Tyson had started fooling around with the screen, seeing if he could enlarge the image while Hilary "advised" him on what to try.

There was something so familiar about the young boy on the screen, who sat with a glazed look in his eyes as he continued his struggle to breathe. It was like every time he came close to the answer, it slipped from his grasp; it was so frustrating.

"Maybe if I click onto the boy it'll zoom into him..." Tyson said. Hilary nodded "Might as well try it we've done everything short of calling Kenny."

He grabbed the mouse and double clicked on the figure of the young boy. Something odd happened. The figure of the boy seemed to fade into a white light and the computer began whirling loudly. Tyson jumped from his chair as he and Hilary backed away.

"Opps."

Wires began glowing and the screen started flashing as the boy's body disappeared from sight. A loud humming began and blue static began passing between the antennas. The basement's lights flickered then died as the long metal tube wrapped in wires began turning blue, as it began moving to point towards the basement wall.

Max latched onto Ray's arm squeezing it as the humming sound increased and the glowing continued. Suddenly, a beam of white came from the tip of the metal tube as the glowing reached its peak.

The beam hit the floor in front of the wall and slowly in the light appeared the silhouette of a small body.

The beam cut off and left them in complete darkness.

"Um…," began Tyson. "I guess it doesn't have a zoom option…OW!" Hilary slapped him as the lights came back to life.

"Well that's odd." Tala said staring at the computer that now had a count down on the screen.

"What do you think it's for?" Max asked as he detached himself from Ray. The Neko-jin stared at the screen 13 days 24 hours 54…53…52…51 seconds. "Hey…guys?" came Hilary's nervous voice.

They all turned to find her crouched before the spot where the beam had hit. They walked over as she stepped aside to reveal what was there.

It was the boy! 'How in the world…' wondered Ray as he stared down at the small figure of the still struggling to breathe and badly beaten little boy.

But, it wasn't just any boy that lay bleeding on the floor, his hair matted with blood and clothing ripped to shreds.

It was the boy from the paintings in the gallery.

It was Kai.


	2. Home

I do not own Beyblade or the machine from Time Wizards.

'thoughts'

"Speaking" / "_Different Language"_

**EDIT: 27/01/2010: Just cleaned up some stuff. Looking back, my writing has changed a bit and I'm slowly editing this to bring it up to my current standards. **

* * *

_But, it wasn't just any boy that lay bleeding on the floor, his hair matted with blood and clothing ripped to shreds. _

_It was the boy from the paintings in the gallery. _

_It was Kai. _

_

* * *

_

Hilary was the first to pull her-self together,

"Is that…Kai?" she asked hesitantly.

Tyson's jaw dropped as he stared down at the small body, "No way."

'Yes way' Ray thought as he looked at the around five year old Kai. His breathing hadn't improved, if anything it had worsened and the bleeding hadn't stopped.

"_Tala,"_ Bryan started. _"You don't think he's having…?"_

Hilary looked to the two Russians speaking quickly in their native tongue.

Up close, to her it was clear that the little boy was in fact Kai and he wasn't exactly in the best shape. She wasn't sure what to do with the semi- conscious boy but plucked up her courage and cautiously reached a hand towards him to tap his shoulder lightly.

The boy's crimson eyes snapped open as he quickly took in his surroundings.

"Guys," Tala barked, "Back up now."

Everyone looked at him.

Tyson, who had also placed a hand delicately on the boy's other shoulder asked, "Why should we?

That question was answered as 'little' Kai sprung to life, grabbing Tyson's wrist and twisting it.

Tyson yelled out in pain as his wrist bent a way in a way it shouldn't have been able to before hissing out for the boy to let him go. Hilary backed away quickly as Tyson wrenched himself from the boy's grasp and staggered away cradling his arm to his chest as he gasped.

Tala watched as the Kai from his memories pushed himself unsteadily to his feet as he examined his surroundings.

Although he was clearly hurt Tala knew what Kai had been like at this age, just as he and Bryan had been. The training from the Abbey dominated his mind, plagued him like an unforgettable nightmare.

With Kai as hurt as he was it wouldn't be good for him to be moving around much, and even in this state and with his small size he could do a lot of damage. Well, not to him or Bryan...but the others?

Kai looked around wondering exactly how he'd come to find himself in his current situation before his gaze fell on the other occupants of the basement.

Two of them looked like they could pose a threat. But the others were dead weight, he could tell just from the way they stood. If he got to one of them he could use them as a hostage, or he could fight his way out easily enough.

In his current condition he wasn't sure how much damage he could do, hell breathing was posing a bit of a challenge at the moment. His thoughts flew to the puffer that he knew was slung around his neck but he quickly dismissed it.

'I won't show weakness in front of these people' he thought.

His vision started to blur and he was feeling light headed but his face remained blank. He made up his mind and lunged for a Chinese boy in front of him.

Tala saw what Kai was going to do and grabbed onto the far too small frame and wrapped his arms around him, pinning Kai's arms to his sides. Ray watched on worriedly as Tala stood causing Kai's small feet to lose contact with the ground.

He could feel the boy's rapid pulse through his back and his chest shuddering as he fought to breathe against his arms.

"Put me down," said a version of Kai's voice that he hadn't heard in years and for a moment he almost smiled at the thought before he was kicked in the stomach by the boy's foot.

Kai began swinging his legs and twisting violently in his grasp as he struggled for freedom.

"Calm down," he snapped as he repositioned the tiny body against himself as Kai almost slipped from his grasp. The boy merely grunted and continued the one sided struggle.

"Let me go," he wheezed as his air way constricted further.

Bryan came up and took Kai's face in his hands. "Hey kid," he said in a surprisingly quiet voice, "You've got to calm down otherwise you're going to pass out. You've gotta' breathe."

The Bladebreakers looked as the two Russian's spoke soothingly to the young boy whose breathing came in short, irregular gasps. Kai continued struggling as he tried to wrench his face from Bryan's grasp.

"_Hey, I told you to calm down. You're asthma is acting up, if you don't calm down and breathe you're going to pass out and have to go to the hospital and I know you hate hospitals_." He whispered gently in Russian.

If he was surprised that Bryan could speak in his native tongue and knew of his hatred of hospitals, it didn't appear on his face. He hung there for a minute looking like he was thinking it over as he gasped until he finally nodded.

"_Alright_," Tala said "_Now where's your puffer huh? Does Boris have it or do you have it tied around your neck?_"

"_N-N-eck"_ he gasped.

Bryan nodded and pulled the puffer from inside the neck of his shirt and popped off the lid. Ray watched as the three whispered back and forth in Russian and eventually Bryan pulled a puffer that seemed to be attached to a string that Kai had tied around his neck so he wouldn't loose his medicine.

Tala loosened his grip on the small boy before carefully letting him slip to the floor.

Bryan passed the puffer to the child as he watched to make sure he was alright. Kai on his part inhaled deeply making a face at the taste. When his wheezing only lessened, he pressed down once more.

After a minute his breathing evened out and he stared up at everyone through bleary eyes. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Max glanced at Ray and Tyson, "We're the um… Bladebreakers?" he said almost if asking for permission to speak. When no one told him to stop he simply continued on, his face adopting its normal smile, "I'm Max that's Tyson and this is Ray and Hilary."

Kai looked at them in confusion 'blade breakers…they break blades?' he wondered.

Hilary couldn't get over how cute the boy, which was clearly Kai, was. He was so small and fragile looking and his eyes seemed huge compared to those narrow eyes of his she had become accustomed to.

'Although,' she thought 'they're normally narrowed when he's angry, annoyed or suspicious.' Which meant all the time really. She would bet anything that if he relaxed he would have the same large, wide eyes as the little boy in front of her.

Kai blinked repeatedly as if trying to clear his eyes, but eventually his eye lids began to droop.

"Take…me home," he whispered as his eyes fell shut and he leaned his head back against Tala's side.

Hilary couldn't hold it in any longer and squealed loudly at the sight of the sleeping boy. Tala shot her a glare as he carefully picked him up not wanting to agitate his injuries.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Tyson in the silence that followed.

Ray looked at him and then Kai, "Well… Kai's clearly in need of medical attention and you need your wrist looked at so…the hospital I'd say"

Bryan shared a knowing glace with Tala.

Kai and hospitals didn't mix when he was sixteen…when he'd actually _calmed down_ some. Put a five year old Kai in a hospital and you got mayhem, destruction and one very upset and loudly swearing kid.

This was echoed with the fact that as Tala shifted the sleeping Kai he realized blood from his wounds had seemed onto the white of his shirt. Suddenly it hit Max-a rare light bulb moment for the blonde-, they had a problem.

"Um…guys can any of you drive? Because I sure can't."

Everyone stood there for a moment. Max, Tyson, Ray and Hilary were too young to get their license, while Bryan had tried to strangle his examiner and Tala had failed due to his road rage -He didn't get why…so he'd rammed into a car that had cut him off. It wasn't like the damage was permanent.

Even if one of them could have driven, Kai had taken the car; which Tala pointed out to the group.

"Oh come on," Tyson snorted. "What kind of rich guy only has one car?"

Tala looked at him, "The kind that doesn't really care what other rich people do, and leaves all his nice cars back at his home in Russia so you don't destroy them."

"Oh."

Tala rolled his eyes as he turned Kai around and shifted his so his head rested on his shoulder. Kai made a soft sound before he settled down again.

"So, does this mean we call an ambulance or a cab?" Hilary asked.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how much that would cost; the hospital is a half hour away! I know Kai might have that kind of money but we sure as hell don't," Tyson laughed.

Everyone looked at him.

Tyson had actually had a valid, not _completely_ idiotic point. Ray clapped him on the back with a look that resembled a proud father.

'So there are such things as miracles' Bryan thought as he stared at the idiot.

"Ambulance it is than," Hilary pulled out her cell and called 911 making sure to tell the operator the address clearly before hanging up.

"Well I guess we should go wait by the front door," Ray muttered as he turned towards the stairs.

A few minutes later they could hear the sirens making their way up the long dirt drive towards the house. Ray could see the flashing lights through the glass panes of the doors and quickly opened it. With the door no longer closed the sound of the sirens filled the entrance hall causing Kai to stir in Tala's arms.

Bryan went to go speak with the paramedics and fill them in on the situation as everyone else turned to look at the small boy who frowned slightly in his sleep. In the proper lighting of the hall, Kai really did look like hell. With his pale complexion the angry red of the scratches darting across his cheeks stood out in stark contrast.

Compared to his present face this Kai's looked so innocent and fragile his skin unmarred by the blue tattoos that adorned his present one. Bryan with two paramedics along with stretcher in tow came through the doors only pausing when the wheels of the stretcher caught on the door jam.

"Is this him?" a dark haired woman asked Tala gesturing to Kai. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll take the little guy; we have to put him on the stretcher," She said as she held her arms out expectantly.

Tala made no move to hand him over.

"Look," he started, "Kai's not good with hospitals or strangers. It'd be best if you just let me hold him until we get there."

The woman sighed tiredly, "Sorry, with the shape he's in we have to start treating him now to stop the blood loss. We can't treat him properly if you're holding him."

Ray threw a look in Tala's direction from where he stood by Tyson's side as the other male paramedic wrapped his wrist. Tala huffed before he growled and grudgingly handed over the sleeping boy to the woman.

Tala followed the woman as she placed Kai gently onto the stretcher trying not to wake him and they slowly began wheeling him out, the male paramedic swearing quietly as he caught his foot on the door on the way out.

"Ray, do you think he'll be okay? I know Kai's tough and all but…he's so small now. He just looks so…broken." Hilary said sadly.

Ray shrugged not really knowing what to say. The present day Kai was a strong, cold guy who seemed invincible. This Kai… looked as if he could be shattered with the slightest touch. Even if he was Kai, he was still just a little five year old who had just lost his parents and been sent away to a hell on earth by his grandfather.

--

It took a while, but eventually everyone could fit into the ambulance and still leave enough room so they could work on Kai while driving. They had just past the gates of the property when the driver made a mistake.

He turned on the siren.

The loud whining filled the back area where Kai lay and he immediately snapped to life. He ripped an oxygen mask that had been placed on his face off and went to pull out an I.V someone had started on his hand. The dark haired woman quickly tried to stop him, but he slapped her across the face before kicking her in the stomach.

Tala tried to grab the boy, but he ducked away quickly from his reach.

"Stop this thing now." He said slightly slurring his words.

The man who had helped Tyson tried to grab Kai's arm but he merely twisted the out stretched arm to an awkward angle.

"Don't _touch_ me," he hissed quietly with a hint of hysteria colouring his voice.

His breathing quickened and started to come in short rasps as he began to panic.

"I want out. LET ME OUT!" he screamed as he began forcing his way to the door. When he began struggling with the latch Ray grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away.

"LET GO OF ME!" he screamed kicking with all his might and earning a grunt from Ray as his foot connected "You bastards!"

Ray dropped him onto the floor of the cab. Tala knew that to Kai this was a nightmare. It was his fear of strangers, loud noises, hospitals, and claustrophobia all rolled into one neat little package. Bryan scooped Kai up into his arms whispering soothing, and slightly warning words into his ear in Russian but the boy continued to struggle as he gasped for air.

"Can you _please_ turn off the siren?" Hilary yelled at the incompetent driver.

The man quickly flipped a switch and the noise ceased leaving them all in an echoing silence that seemed to weigh down their ears.

"Put…me…down" Kai said between gasps and he squirmed in Bryan's arms. "I…don't…want to go!"

The paramedic pulled a needle out of a box while the other man took the struggling Kai from Bryan and pinned him to the stretcher making sure to strap him down.

If anything it made him panic more as he began screaming in a mix of English and Russian and thrashed against his bonds. Max had a panicked look on his face as he watched the paramedic plunge the needle into Kai's arm that was pinned to the bed.

He immediately began to calm a few tears rolling down his flushed face as his eyes glazed over and his gasps for air came slower.

"_I want to go home,"_ was the last thing he whispered as his eyes fell shut only Tala and Bryan understanding their distraught friend.

Hilary glared at the woman, "Was that really necessary? He was just scared!"

The woman gave a huff as she put the mask on Kai's face and started another I.V.

"_Well,"_ Tala turned to Bryan. _"That takes care of that for a while"_

Bryan nodded, _"But he's going to be in one hell of a mood when he wakes up."_

Tala grimaced; this just wasn't Kai's day.

Max turned to Ray, "What happens now? I mean when they check his medical records they're going to see he's not the right age. Kai is sixteen, but this Kai can barely pass for five. I mean look how small he is!"

Ray agreed while Tyson laughed, "I know look how scrawny is he! But, than again sixteen year old Kai is tiny too."

---

Somewhere is Russia…

Kai's head snapped up and he let out a growl as he looked around.

"_Kai, is something wrong?_" Ian asked concerned.

"_Someone is calling me small…I can sense it."_

Ian nodded turning to Spencer, "_I don't think he's getting enough sleep." _He whispered.

Spencer agreed. "_I'll see if I can get him to go to bed early tonight."_

They arrived at the hospital and Kai was rushed through the doors of the ER leaving them all wondering what exactly they were supposed to do with themselves. Tala, Bryan and Ray went to follow after a moment's hesitation but were held back by an old nurse.

"Sorry, only family are allowed in with him."

Bryan looked at Tala who nodded.

"He's our younger brother." The redhead intoned straight faced.

The woman looked at them skeptically before nodding, "Well then come along you two," she said leading them through the double doors.

Hilary stared after them, "You think Kai will be alright?"

Tyson glared, "Of course he will. If he had the energy to almost break my wrist and take out a paramedic I'll think he'll be _just fine_."

"Tyson will you just shut up! His bleeding hadn't stopped. If you actually took the time to think once in a while you'd realize that he's been loosing blood this entire time!"

The two began a shouting match that drew the attention of the entire ER waiting room. Ray pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to a worried Max.

"Ray…"

"I know Max. But he'll be fine; Kai's a fighter no matter how old he is. Plus, if you think about it our Kai's already been through this and we didn't bring him to the future so he made it through with probably little or no medical attention. Although I suppose because he didn't come to the future his asthma probably calmed earlier and he didn't bleed as much because he just lay there instead of moving around...or maybe this already happened to him and he was only okay after we brought him here or maybe he was never okay and went back badly hurt and then was treated…"

Max stared at him for a moment with a confused look on his face, "What?"

Ray looked at him, "I don't know! Time travel is complicated!"

Max bit his lip, "This is going to give me a migraine."

Ray smiled lightly, "I'm already there man and those two screaming at each other isn't helping in the least."

Max laughed at that.

After two hours Ray finally had everyone settled down and had them all seated as Bryan walked through the set of double doors and turned to them, Tyson waving him down.

"What's going on with Kai?"

Bryan looked at him, "Well, he's lost a lot of blood. They were surprised he was still moving around but he didn't need a transfusion, if he'd been out there a while longer he'd be in a lot worse of a condition. They stitched him up and are treating him for dehydration and malnourishment. Boris was never one to give regular meals so he's under weight, more so than the present Kai."

He continued tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair, "He hasn't woken up yet so all the nurses are pretty taken with him…I'm going to laugh at the look on their faces once he's up and going again. They're in for hell if they plan on keeping him here for a while; but the doctor said they'll probably just keep him over night and put us in charge of making sure he eats and drinks. That's going to be a bit of a challenge, but we can deal with it."

Everyone nodded as they took this in.

"So, when do you think he'll wake up?" Hilary asked.

"Oh, believe me we'll..." He was cut off by a yell that could be heard over the bustle of the ER and a loud crashing noise.

"Speak of the devil," Bryan said shaking his head and jogging back through the doors.

The Bladebreakers decided to follow and ran after him down the long white corridor until he ducked into a room. Several nurses and a doctor were trying to grab hold of Kai who was brandishing an I.V stand as he huddled in a corner.

"_Get away from me!"_ he screamed. The people may have had no idea what he was saying, but by his tone they got the gist.

"_Where am I? I won't go back to that place! Where's my mother?" _

Bryan turned to Tala who was asking the doctors what they hell they had done, "_Does he have a fever or something? The kid's delusional_!"

Tala nodded. "_Yeah, a hundred and four_"

Bryan whistled appreciatively before turning to look at Kai, "_Hey kid, we need you to calm down! We aren't going to send you back to the Abbey but your mother isn't here."_

Kai locked eyes with him, a confused and scared look on his flushed face. His breathing sounded harsh and too shallow, his asthma getting the better of him in all of the pandemonium.

A male nurse used this as an opening and wrapped a pair of muscled arms around Kai, making him drop the I.V stand.

"Come on kiddo, calm down. We're not going to hurt you," He cooed to the distraught child. If he thought that was going to work, he was wrong. Kai began struggling in the man's embrace screaming out incoherent things.

The fever might have been affecting his mind, but it hadn't yet affected him physically. His thrashings caused the man to nearly drop him several times.

"Can someone get a sedative? The kids going to hurt himself if he keeps this up!" he called to the group.

One of the nurses brought out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Kai saw this and started squirming harder

"_NO! Help! Leave me alone," _He growled as tears began to flood his crimson eyes.

The man held Kai's arm out to the woman while keeping it firmly in his grasp. She stuck the needle into his arm, and like before Kai immediately calmed.

"Sweetie," the woman coaxed, "I need you to take deep breaths for me okay?" She held a puffer to Kai's mouth and pressed the top down. After a minute his breathing calmed and his eyes drooped.

"_I'm tired."_ He whispered.

Everyone looked to Tala and Bryan who were the only ones who spoke Russian.

"He's tired," Tala explained.

The woman nodded understandingly, "Can he understand English?"

He nodded, "Yes, but its easier for him to speak Russian since it's his native tongue. I guess with the fever it takes less concentration to speak it, but he'll understand well enough."

The male nurse placed the now dozing Kai onto his bed while reattaching his I.V for the third time.

"Well, by the looks of it you'll be able to take him home tomorrow morning. But, you'll have to make sure he takes it easy and eats properly otherwise he'll be right back here," The man said in a serious tone.

"He's been severely under fed; he's at _least_ twenty pounds underweight. If he looses anymore we'll have to put him on meds to get his weight back up to a healthy level."

Tala turned to Bryan, eyes straying back to the small figure on the bed every little while, "_Did Spencer get rid of those pills he used to give Kai? They helped him get to a decent weight after the world championships last year."_

Bryan shook his head, "_He ran out a while back. Plus, Spencer had a theory that once he got off them he lost all the weight he'd gained and more."_

"Okay, seriously guys," Tyson growled. "Why don't you tell us what you're saying for once? Do you know how annoying it is when we have no idea what you're talking about?"

Bryan shot him a death glare that could rival Kai's and continued, "_We'll just have to make sure the kid eats, otherwise we're right back here dealing with these idiots again."_

Tala agreed while throwing himself down in one of the cushy armchairs beside Kai's bed. He stared down at his young friend wondering vaguely when he'd wake up.

He'd always had weight problems, your stomach tended to shrink while you were at the Abbey. Even he, Bryan and the others had had weight problems sometimes, but Kai was another matter. While they made an effort to stay at a normal weight and eat healthy amounts, Kai didn't.

Spencer had taken to loading him up on vitamins and protein shakes. Even at this age Kai hadn't eaten a lot and it seemed the more stressed he was, the less he _did_ eat. There had been times in the past where they had had to nag, yell, and threaten him until he ate something; otherwise he just wasn't all that interested. He had better things to do with his time than sit around and 'stuff his face'.

Even at this young age he would decline food and hand it off to others who he said "needed it more". Kai had always been a bit of a self destructive masochist, even if he himself didn't realize it. But, he was as good as their brother so it was their job to take care of him.

Even if Bryan hated kids; this was Kai, not some snot nosed brat. Although, even Tala had been surprised with how calm Bryan was being with the young version of their friend. But, Kai had always looked out for him so now it was Bryan's turn. He was a guy who believed in 'an eye for an eye' and it was his turn to help Kai out.

It also helped that this Kai had a devious streak far greater than the sixteen year old Kai, much like the one Bryan possessed and had yet to grow out of. Put the two together and you'd best watch out, mayhem and destruction were sure to ensue.

Tala looked up as Hilary sat down in the chair beside him pulling him out of his thoughts.

"So, you knew Kai when he was this age?"

The redheaded Russian sighed, "Yeah, I remember when these wounds happened to him…he was got an infection and was sick for a long time afterwards. His cell was a few down from mine and even from there I could hear him breathing sometimes late at night. A few months after that I got transferred into the cell with him and then we were put into a training group with Bryan, Ian, and Spencer."

Hilary bit her lip before asking, "So you were really close?"

Tala smiled, and she was taken back for a second. He rarely smiled; he normally smirked in a mocking way that made it seem as if he knew that something that'd you'd kill to hear. As if he was hiding the world away from your prying eyes.

"Yeah, we were like a family and we still are. None of us had had that before, and Kai's family situation was pretty fucked up and the only person he had left had sent him to hell. We only had each other, and we didn't mind. We took care of our own and the entire Abbey was filled with groups of kids who'd formed their own little families. It made everything a little more bearable."

Hilary returned his smile. She'd always known they were like a family; a little family of misfits. Their memories of young Kai would help them handle him for however long he was with them.

"So I guess we'll have to find a way to send him home to his own time soon," she thought aloud.

Tala shrugged, "I've already thought of that. If you noticed, that machine had a count down on the screen. According to it he'll be here for two weeks, the day after he leaves sixteen year old Kai will be back from Russia so he'll never find out. That's _if_ some loud mouthed idiot doesn't tell him!"

Everyone looked at Tyson

"What?"

Hilary sighed, "That sounds fine, but our lives never work out that well. Something's just bound to go wrong."

Tala smirked, "Of course something's going to go wrong. When you put a five year old Kai and Bryan together, nothing good can come of it. All I'm saying is you might want to lock your bedroom doors at night. There was this one time when we were little Spencer woke up hanging from the ceiling above a beydish filled with water and forty-five piranha. Frankly, I have no idea how they got him up there without waking him, or better yet where the hell they got all those fish."

Tyson swallowed nervously, he was going to have to watch his back.

"Should be lock up the weapons rooms then?" Ray asked.

Bryan laughed, "Why bother I can pick the lock in ten seconds or less. Plus I've got my own stock in my room and scattered around the house. Oh, this is going to be fun."

Tala smiled while the rest of the group shivered, "Just don't kill anyone okay? I'm tired of digging all those holes in the backyard."

Max was going to ask why they were digging holes in the yard, but quickly thought better of it.

"You're no fun."

Tala smirked, "Fine do what you like, but I'm not helping you. I've ruined three sets of clothes in the past two months. Blood doesn't come out easily you know."

There was a collective shudder as the two Russians went out the best way of fighting blood stains.

"Why don't we all go get some dinner?" Max asked feeling rather nervous.

Tala and Bryan declined saying they weren't hungry, so the Bladebreakers went down to the hospital cafeteria by themselves.

--

When they returned they found the two bladers speaking quickly in Russian. Bryan sat gesturing with his hands in violent ways as he described something while Tala sat there with a look of consideration on his face as he listen nodding occasionally.

"Anyway, if you do that the blood won't splatter on your clothes." Bryan concluded switching to English.

The others made to stay clear of the two as they sat around Kai's bed, waiting for him to wake. He looked less pale, but that didn't detract from the cuts and bruises that riddled his face.

As the night wore on everyone began slumping in their seats and soon Tyson, Max and Hilary had fallen asleep and Ray was slowly nodding off as well. After a while Bryan too fell asleep, his head resting on his chest and Tala settled deeper into his chair settling in for the long haul.

Sometime during the early morning Bryan woke to a small whimpering sound just barely audible over Tyson's snores- he'd have to remind himself later to _deal_ with Tyson-. He nudged Tala in the side who growled and swiped at him.

"Go away or I'll kill you," he grumbled.

"Go ahead and try and try it. There's something wrong with Kai," he hissed as he poked his friend again.

Tala allowed his eyes to slide open reluctantly and turned to look at the form on the bed, just barely visible in the darkness.

"Kai?" he called quietly not wanting to wake the others and have to deal with their whining. Another whimper was his only response. Tala sighed as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed while Bryan through himself across the foot of it.

"_What's wrong?_"

Kai curled in on himself, "_I hear them screaming_," he whispered "_They won't stop._"

Tala wasn't entirely sure what to do and went to ask Bryan only to find him asleep at the foot of the bed. He hesitantly took the small frame into his arms, making sure to be careful with his injuries, I.V, and the wires stuck to his chest.

"_Its okay_," he huffed as he held Kai who snuggled into his chest. He settled into the bed trying to get more comfortable while still holding the once again sleeping Kai and soon he like the others fell into the world of dreams.

--

Hilary woke to the cutest sight she had ever laid her eyes on and had to bite back a squeal. Bryan lay across the foot of Kai's bed, while Tala lay near the other end Kai wrapped in his arms and resting his head against Tala's chest, his arms around Tala's neck.

She then did the only thing any sane girl would do.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and snapped a few quick shots.

She'd have to make sure to send them out to all the other teams she had contact with. 'This could make a great card for the holidays...' She thought as she examined her handy work. As she went to put her phone away Ray stirred beside her and stretched making a small purring noise in the back of his throat.

As he stretched out his arms he accidentally punched Max in the side of the face who woke with a yelp and fell off his chair.

"All you had to do was say something and I would have woken up!" he said indignantly, rubbing the now sore side of his face.

"Oh, sorry Max. I didn't mean to" Ray said scratching the back of his head as he glanced down at the blonde.

Bryan growled from his position on the bed, "You'd all better shut the hell up before I burry you in the back yard next to that door to door salesman."

Max slowly turned to look at Bryan, "What door to door salesman?"

Bryan gave a muffled snort, "It doesn't matter now. He's won't be selling anything_ ever_ again."

Even half asleep Bryan was one of the most terrifying people Max knew. It was then that he noticed Kai and Tala lying together at the top of the bed as Bryan moved to rest him head on one of Tala's legs.

He pulled out a small camera phone from his pocket and snapped some shots.

Ray laughed as he saw what his friend was up to, "You know if they ever find out you're dead."

Max turned to him, "Well I have no intention of telling them."

"Imagine what'll happen when Spencer and Ian see these, they'll get a kick out of it," Ray whispered.

Max laughed quietly, "I could send them to the other teams so they could see the softer side of the Demolition Boys."

Ray looked at him, "Careful Max, its all fun and games until someone winds of dead. And he's a hint," he added "It'll be _you_."

A smile flitted across his face, "Well, when they find my body in a ditch somewhere you'll know who did it."

Ray grinned, "Don't be silly Max they won't find you, like Bryan would be so careless."

Max looked at him nervously, "Fine, these stay between us."

Ray nodded clapping him on the shoulder, "Good decision."

Tala rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "What's a good decision?"

Max paled as he stammered, "N-Nothing. Just talking about…waking Tyson up."

Tala got up, being careful not to pull Kai's I.V. He gave Bryan a hard shove causing him to fall onto the floor resulting in a loud bang and even louder swearing.

"_God_ Tala you're always such a bastard."

Tala huffed, "Get up and shut up."

Hilary shook her head in exasperation, "Come on we should get to waking Tyson. It'll take awhile."

The Bladebreakers went over to wake their team mate while Tala and Bryan sat back and watched…and watched. Twenty-minutes, three glasses of water, three ice cubes down the neck of his shirt, and two minutes of Hilary yelling into his ear; Tyson was still asleep.

Tala turned to Bryan, "_This is just plain sad."_

Bryan nodded before getting up from his seat with a grumble.

Ray who was still watching his sleeping friend was wondering what to do next when he heard an odd noise

'It almost sounds like…' he turned around to see Bryan cocking a large gun.

"GUYS MOVE!" he yelled dragging Max and Hilary away.

Bryan stood casually as he took aim and let loose three shots. All three went through the chair just millimeters from Tyson's head.

The navy haired teen gave a loud shout at the sound and then gave a rather girly scream as he found Bryan standing in front of him a gun trained on his head.

"Time to get up," Bryan said.

Max turned to Hilary incredulously, "Where the hell did he pull that from?"

Hilary nodded.

'Who needs an alarm clock when you have Bryan' Ray thought snickering at the screaming Tyson. He turned as he heard a small noise coming from the bed through the clatter of the others arguing.

"What are you morons doing?" a small voice asked curiously.

Everyone turned to see Kai sitting in bed staring through bleary eyes at the scene before him.

"Nothing just dealing with a pest is all," Tala said off handedly.

Tyson grumbled at that as Kai looked them all over.

Hilary walked over to him and put a hand onto his cheek, "You're fevers broken."

Tala saw a look cross Kai's face at the contact, "Hey…" he was cut off by a loud snap as Kai slapped her hand away looking at her guardedly.

"Stay away," he breathed as Hilary slowly back off.

"Are you… kid takers? Because no one's going to pay to get me back."

Ray turned to Tala, "Kid takers?"

Tala smirked, "He's not too strong with his English yet. He's only been working on it for a few months."

He turned to Kai who was still glaring up at them all, "We're not kidnappers. We're uh…" He was stumped, what were they going to tell him?

"It's been decided that we're going to take care of you while you're away from the Abbey," Max piped up.

Tala nodded, it would have to do for now seeing as no one else was offering up any ideas.

Kai nodded seemingly excepting this lie.

"We're going to take you home today," Tala said to him. "I signed all the papers last night; we were just waiting for you to wake up." He unhooked Kai's I.V and heart monitors and then lifted the boy up into his arms.

"I swear if you hit or kick me it'll be the last thing you do," he warned as he adjusted the body in his arms. But Kai didn't seem to feel like fighting anymore and he settled, simply staring up at the redhead.

"Hey Tala," Ray started. "What did you tell all the staff? I mean his age doesn't match his records."

"Oh that?" He scoffed "Told them some idiot must have gotten the files switched because _clearly_ Kai Hiwatari isn't sixteen years old now is he?"

Ray nodded, mistakes like that were perfectly possible in a busy hospital like this one.

Tala draped a blanket over Kai to protect him from the cool autumn breeze that was blowing through the city.

He brushed Kai's slate coloured bangs from his eyes as they left the room. At this age Kai's hear was rather short, but he'd grow it out more in the coming years.

It turned out the hospital offered free transportation for patients, so they all piled into a van and began the half hour drive back to the house.

Kai being as small as he was sat in Bryan's lap during the ride his eyes watching the trees go by. As they began to get closer to the house Kai straightened, "Are we going to my home?"

Hilary nodded, "Yeah, that's where we met you. You probably didn't realize it, but you were in the basement of your house before you passed out."

Kai's eyes widened at the realization, he'd finally gotten home after all this time and he hadn't even known it.

As they went up the drive Kai smiled, it was just how he remembered it, nothing had changed. The grey stone of the house and the tall trees lining either side of the drive each one turning beautiful shades of orange, red, and yellow.

He couldn't wait to get on his swing that his father had made him and hung from the large Sakura tree in the back yard. Had someone taken care of the fish in the pond while he'd been gone? Was the forte he'd built last fall with his father still standing strong after the winter? He even wondered if the blue bird that had made a nest in the large maple tree out back last spring would return this year.

First thing he would do was play in the backyard with his dog, Tucker. He would be turning five, just like him. Had the cat that lived in the forest around the house gotten on without him there to feed her? He bet his Nanny had missed him; she'd probably be waiting at the door for him like she always was.

As the van reached the large stone steps and he rushed out of the cramped vehicle he took a deep breath, smelling the fresh clean fall air. It'd been forever since he was outside, no longer was he cooped up his cell with only the rats to keep him company.

He was free, but more importantly he was finally home.


	3. Alone

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and your support! Okay, so other then that I would just like to remind you that when Kai is stressed out or worked up his English can get a little bad seeing as his native tongue is Russian. I just don't want you all thinking I'm an idiot who can't write properly or has terrible grammar, or that I've stopped using spell check…and anything along those lines :P Thanks for understanding! **

**P.s. I don't own Beyblade or the machine from Time Mentors**

**Special thanks to Grimnessreaper for telling me the name! It really bugged me, but I couldn't remember (at least I was close lol) I don't think I've watched it since I was like 10! So Grimnessreaper gets a cookie!**

**FlamingIce- Thanks for supporting me and reviewing! I really look forward to reading your reviews I must say. And let me just say I love your "Back To School" fic! You'd better update soon because I have to know what happens to Kai!**

**Ugawa- Thanks for the reviews I look forward to reading each one after I post the chapters! So keep it up!**

**Grimnessreaper- Thanks again for the review and telling me title of the show! I take it I'm speaking...writing to a fellow Canadian? But, man I don't know how long its been since Family Channel played the show. I liked the first one with Diana and Oliver not the one with his little cousin. The kid scared me a little. **

**Mika- Thanks for thinking my version of Kai is cute. I try :3 Please continue reviewing it really makes my day to know someone cares enough to take their time to review. And say nice things at that! **

**"speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

**"_different language"_**

* * *

_As the van reached the large stone steps and he rushed out of the cramped vehicle he took a deep breath, smelling the fresh clean fall air. It'd been forever since he was outside, no longer was he cooped up his cell with only the rats to keep him company. _

_He was free, but more importantly he was home_

_He was finally, home_.

* * *

Tala couldn't help but grin as a smile lit Kai's face and he practically jumped out of the van. Everyone got out after him as he stood waiting for them.

Ray turned to Tala "How are we going to explain the house. Not everything is going to be as it was when his parents had it. His grandfather must have redone half of the rooms to suit his tastes, and then Kai probably did some stuff too. He's going to notice."

Tala shrugged. "We'll say that it was redone for his homecoming." Ray nodded. Kai was waiting in front of the doors looking excited to be home. Bryan walked over and went to pick the boy up.

"Come on, I know you're excited but you can't be jumping around right now. Not with you're asthma and wounds." Kai pouted as he was swung up into Bryan's arms. He wanted to go out and play not sit inside.

"I'll be careful!" he said indignantly. "I want to find all my things and then come back outside! I'll bring my puffer with me." Hilary couldn't help but laugh. Even if he was hurt, he was still just a five year old who was happy to be home.

"We get that," she said. "But, you've got to take it easy for a while. You've got to let your body heal or else you'll wind up having to stay in bed all day." Kai glared at her.

On sixteen year old Kai it would have been down right frightening but on this five year old version it was just so damn cute!

He seemed to realize it wasn't working so he buried his head in Bryan's chest. "Stupid woman," he mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. Everyone, except for Hilary laughed. Tala unlocked one of the doors and threw it open and Bryan strode in with Kai who looked around the main hall.

"What have you done? Everything is so… not bright!" (A/N: Here's an example of Kai being too stressed to speak proper English) he said looking around with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dark," Hilary corrected him.

Ray shot a look at her "Well, it's been redone in celebration for you homecoming." Kai looked at him 'celebration' he couldn't for the life of him remember what it meant at the moment.

The house was now painted in dark hues of blue and grey. What had happened to his mother's bright colours? The warm reds like the colour of the autumn leaves? Or The light warm blues and greens, even the browns and creams.

Even the furniture was gone, to be replaced with stiffly backed chairs instead of the comfy couches and soft throw pillows.

"_It was perfect the way it was before. It was better Mother's way…WHY DID YOU CHANGE IT?" _He yelled at the group. Seeing the confused look on the majority of the faces he switched to English. "You CHANGED IT! YOU CHANGED EVERYTHING! And where's Nana? She's always waiting for me at the door!"

Max felt a swell of pity for his small friend. To him only a year had passed, but really eleven had. Everything he knew had changed; people had left and moved on with their lives years before. Yet, here he was expecting it to all be just the way he remembered it, they way he'd left it.

"_We_ didn't change it Kai," Bryan said trying to calm the boy in his arms down. "_And your Nana is…on vacation. She told us to send her regards but your visit was rather unexpected so she won't make it here in time to see you._" Kai hung his head in a mix of disappointment and sadness.

Bryan ruffled his hair "_It's not that bad. So the colour is a little different why do you care? Its just paint_" Kai looked at him. It wasn't just paint. His mother had picked all the colours and they'd painted every room together with his father, it was what had made it his home.

The memories that lay in these walls, all the Christmas's and birthdays, or the warm summer nights they'd spent sitting in the windows. His parents had bought this house when he was three, as a place to escape from the long, harsh winters in Russia. But all of those memories had been painted over and sealed away.

This was no longer his home; it was just an empty house. "I'm tired. Take me to a room, I want to lie down." Bryan nodded and brought him up the grand staircase and to his room. "Here you can lay down in your room." He set Kai down on the queen sized bed and walked towards the door.

Just as he went to shut it he heard a whisper "_This isn't my room. Not anymore."_

* * *

Bryan joined the others in one of the large family rooms. "Hey, the kid is up in bed."

Ray looked up from where he sat in one of the more cushioned chairs. "He doesn't seem to happy does he?"

Tala snorted. "Of course he isn't to him only a year has gone by, not much changes in the span of a year. But really, it's been eleven. _A lot_ can change in eleven years. We should get him up later to eat a late breakfast. We've got to get him back into the habit of eating."

Ray smiled. "What does he like?"

Tala thought "Well we'll need to start him off with something small, if it's too substantial he'll wind up getting sick"

"Um…hot cereal?" (A/N: People have different names for it. So hot cereal is oatmeal or porridge)

Tala nodded, "Sounds good to start him off on. Well it's…," he checked the clock on the mantel. "Pretty late. I guess we can scratch the late breakfast and give him a late lunch. He should be pretty tired with those wounds of his. I don't want him running ragged."

Everyone agreed. Kai had been through a lot in the few hours he'd been in their time. "Right now we should find him some clothes. I'm sure their must be some up in the attic."

Hilary nodded. "I can do that if you show us how to get up there, I don't mind. Max can give me a hand." Bryan, much to Max's dismay; led them out of the room towards the door to the attic.

Tyson turned to Tala "I'm hungry." Of course.

"Well what do you think I'm going to do about it? Go make yourself something if you haven't already emptied the fridge." Tyson practically ran from the room towards the kitchen, a wide grin spread across his face.

Ray threw himself down onto the sofa beside Tala.

"I don't think we can keep this from him Tala. He may be five but this is still Kai we're dealing with, he's going to notice something's wrong." Ray looked him in the eyes and saw a mix of worry and anxiety.

"We should tell him. If it'd been five years maybe we could pull a lie off. But, eleven is just too long."

Tala looked at the floor and sighed. "Yeah, I already figured that out myself, thank you. I just think we should wait a while, let him get used to us before we spring something like this on him. He's been through hell and in two weeks he's going back. Everything bad that ever happened to our Kai is going to happen to this one. And a lot of _terrible_ things happened in the Abbey. But, there's nothing we can do to stop it from happening. We know how this all ends, hell we live with him."

He laughed. "I just want to make him happy for a while. It's been years since I've seen those eyes, they're so innocent. Kai's so different from when he was young, but then again we all are. That place changes you, so I want to give him this chance because after this it only gets harder. I know I was there. Sure there were some good times, but looking back the memories are all tainted. So I want him to be happy, if only for a while. I want to give him this chance, ignorance is bliss after all."

Ray sighed. "Well, you still have to tell him soon. Something tells me if he figures it out on his own without anyone there to really explain it to him things will seem a whole lot worse."

--

Thankfully, once Bryan had let them up to the attic he left them alone to sort through the boxes. The only problem was they were all labeled in Russian, like everything else in the house.

"Well, I guess we can just look through them all until we find one with clothing in it. Then we'll just look for others with the same word labeled on it."

Max groaned. "This is going to take _forever_!"

Hilary shot him a look. "Well, then I guess we'd better get started then huh?"

They set about to searching through the boxes finding everything from old toys that spouted Russian saying to Lego and an old dog collar. Max even found what seemed to be Kai's mother's paints and easel. Eventually they found a large box filled with Kai's old clothes that he had out grown.

"How much stuff do you think he'll need?" Hilary frowned as she thought.

"Well, enough for about two weeks worth and extra because God knows what he'll get into…maybe we should just bring the whole box downstairs." She sighed pulling out a small blood red turtle neck. Max looked at it

"That's pretty small are you sure it'll fit him?"

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "This is probably too big! Kai's scrawny; this probably fit him until he was ten."

Max laughed. It was true, it probably had.

* * *

Kai's home is Russia…

"_I swear someone is calling me small again…I just know it. I'll make them pay!"_ Kai grumbled sitting in front of the fireplace. Ian looked at Spencer who was sitting on the floor. _"I thought you'd gotten him to get more sleep,"_ he whispered. Spencer shrugged "_I did but there's only so much extra sleep can do for a person."_

* * *

Ray and Tala had lapsed into silence when Hilary and Max finally came back with a large box. "So you guys found some clothes?"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah we've found enough for at least two weeks. Although, we couldn't find a nice thick coat, we only found a sweater. But, I figure compared to this time of year in Russia it must feel quite warm to him. Though that doesn't mean he shouldn't wear one…maybe we can pick one up." She said thoughtfully.

"With his asthma I don't want to take any chances with him getting sick. Imagine what a cough would do to him" Tala agreed as Ray looked to the clock resting on the mantel.

"Well, it's getting late, should we wake Kai up? He has to eat something today. Remember he needs to gain some weight."

Hilary went to leave "I'll go wake…" she was cut off by Bryan entering the room "No, I'll do it," he muttered before turning around and leaving again.

Stupid Bryan, hogging all of Kai's cuteness.

--

Bryan made his way to Kai's room rather quickly, finding the young boy fast asleep with the window thrown wide open. A cool breeze circulated through the room making Kai who wasn't under the covers shiver slightly in his sleep.

Bryan shook his head. The kid was just asking for trouble, he'd heard what Hilary had said and she was right. A cough for Kai could mean a trip to the hospital or having to keep him cooped up in the house all day. And that was something he had no desire to do, Kai had too much energy to be stationary for too long.

He'd always had a problem with being still for too long, Bryan still remember how much trouble he'd get into if he couldn't burn off his energy (It helped that he'd been right by Kai's side in most of the incidents).

"Kai," he called. "_Come on, time to get up_."

The boy gave a muffled groan and rolled over. Bryan huffed. Damn kids.

"_Up_." He said and pulled the boy into his arms.

"_No, go away,"_ he said but snuggled into Bryan's chest trying to capture some of its warmth as he shivered again. Bryan shook his head and grabbed one of the smaller blankets off the bed and wrapped it around the small frame.

"_That's what you get for opening the window when you're not well."_ Kai gave a muffled retort that he didn't quite catch. "_Don't you fall asleep again,"_ he said as he carried the boy from the room.

"_Ray is making you something to eat."_ But his words were wasted as he saw that Kai had already passed out again. Not that he could blame the kid with all he'd been through; hospital beds weren't all that comfortable either. Hell, he could go for some sleep.

He walked down the grand staircase and headed to one of the living rooms and sat himself and Kai down on a couch Tala had picked out a few months ago. It was amazingly comfortable. Maybe if he just lay down for a minute no one would give him grief.

He lay on his back and shifted Kai so he lay against his chest, the blanket now covering both of them. He'd just close his eyes for a minute, maybe five…

"I'm not waking him up you do it!"

"Are you kidding me? This is Bryan we're talking about, he'd skin me alive."

"Well then why don't you go get Tala, Ray or Hilary? I bet they'd do it and at least he...well he doesn't really get along with Ray or Hilary…but he doesn't hate them like he does us."

Bryan groaned, he'd been so comfortable and Kai was nice and warm against his chest. He could even feel the small boy's slow and steady heart beat through his shirt. Yet, he had to be woken by the two most annoying idiots in existence.

He sat up carefully, not wanting to make Kai fall. "Will you both just shut up? Really how could you expect me to still be asleep." He said to their surprised faces.

"You're voices are so annoying they could wake the dead!" But, there lay Kai the lucky little bastard still fast asleep oblivious to the annoyance around him. He sighed and got up, startling Max and Tyson with his sudden movement.

"Has Ray made something for Kai yet?" he made sure to whisper so as to not wake Kai just yet.

Max nodded. "Yeah, some oatmeal to start him off on."

--

Bryan made his way towards the large eat in kitchen down the hall from the living room, Kai still fast asleep. He entered to find a hot bowl of oatmeal sitting on the table with Ray, Tala and Hilary seated around it.

Bryan rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to clear the fog of sleep. "Sorry," he began "I guess I fell asleep on the couch with Kai."

Hilary nodded. She had been the one to find them. It had been adorable; Bryan had been lying on his back with Kai lying on his stomach atop him and a blanket thrown over the both of them. She'd taken a few pictures to add to her new ever growing album. She could probably sell them, she'd make a killing.

"Kai," Bryan said softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You have to wake up now." Kai shook his head. "Yes, come on you've got to eat." He shook his head again.

"You eat it. I'm not hungry," He yawned. Bryan sat himself, along with Kai down in front of the bowl with Tala beside him.

"No," Tala breathed. "You have to eat it. Otherwise you won't be able to go outside. You'll have to stay inside and rest." Kai was wide awake now sitting in Bryan's lap, the blanket discarded on the floor carelessly.

He started at the bowl of mush. There was no way in hell he was eating _that_! What had they done? Gotten someone to chew it, and then vomit it back up? Anything that looked that disgusting had no business going into _his_ mouth.

"If you don't want it then Tyson can eat it. I'm not eating that." Tala looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well, then is there anything else you want? You have to eat something." Kai sat there thinking. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten, but he wasn't hungry at all. In fact, the smell of the food was making him feel sick.

"I'll just have some juice. Do you have orange?" Ray got up and went about grabbing him a glass. "Kai, you have to have something other then juice." Hilary said looking at him. "Well, I don't want anything but juice. I'm not hungry."

"Come on, for me?" she asked.

"Why the hell would I do it for you? I barely know you! The answer is no, I'm not hungry." When he thought about it, he realized it might not be a good sign that after all this time he wasn't hungry at all. But that still didn't make him want to eat anything. All he really wanted to do was find some real clothes instead of the hospital pajamas and go outside.

"Kai, we're serious you have to eat something." Kai glared at her. "I'm serious I'm not eating anything because I'm not hungry. Get it through your head!" he said getting louder, his tone angrier.

"Just a few bites." Tala said. "Then you don't have to have anymore for now." Kai shook his head. What was with these people? Why wouldn't they just leave him be?

"I don't want any." He made to crawl down from Bryan's lap when the person in question wrapped his arms around him.

"Kai," Bryan said. "You have to eat. Otherwise you'll wind up back in the hospital. Don't be stubborn." Kai looked at him. God why wouldn't they leave him alone? He didn't want any, was that so hard to understand?

"I don't want any! Let me go, I want to go play…out of the house!"

"Outside," Hilary quickly corrected him.

But Bryan just pulled him closer to his chest as he said this, his arms wrapped around him tightly. It was then Kai realized he'd fallen into a bit of a trap. He was now stuck in Bryan's lap with his arms pinned and his legs hanging useless over Bryan's. Damn, life wasn't fair.

Tala took the bowl and scooped a spoonful of the mush out of it, and then brang it close to Kai's face. "Open up," he cooed soothingly.

'No way!' Kai thought. There was no chance he was going to let himself be spoon fed. It would be completely humiliating. There was no way. He shook his head.

Tala sighed, "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." (A/N: my dad used to say this to me all the time when I was little, when I didn't want to do something.). Kai glared at him.

"Okay. The hard way then huh? Can't say I'm surprised." And with that he took Kai's jaw in his hand, the boy tried to shake him off but Tala kept a firm grip. Why did the kid have to be so stubborn? He eventually forced Kai's mouth open and shoved the spoon full into it. Tala watched satisfied as Kai coughed and choked a little, but ended up swallowing the oatmeal.

"Now, do you feel like eating?" Kai tried to look away but he still had a firm grip on his jaw. "Fine, I can do this all day."

Bryan kept a tight grip on the boy as Tala continued to force feed him. Deep down Tala knew the kid would probably want to kill him after this. But, it had to be done (he'd make up for it later). Eventually, Kai seemed to grow tired of fighting and opened his mouth of his own accord.

Soon, the bowl was empty and Kai sat resting against Bryan's chest. "There see?" Tala laughed. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Tala watched as a strange looked crossed the boy's face.

"What's…" he was interrupted by Kai leaning over and throwing up all over the kitchen floor.

Tala turned to Ray "I thought you said oatmeal would be okay to start him out on?" he asked outraged as Bryan tried to sooth the still heaving boy. Ray shook his head "I thought it would be, but it's not a surprise really. He's just not used to eating anymore and this was just too much for his stomach to hand. I could have told you this would probably happen."

Tala growled at him. "Well then you can be the one to clean it up mister I-know-everything!" Kai had been reduced to dry heaving as Bryan rubbed small circles on his back.

"Are you okay now?" Bryan asked. Kai nodded as he weakly answered. "Yeah, I think so. I don't want to eat anymore." Tala nodded. "That's alright, at least for now. You can try eating again later."

Kai sat up "Can I go outside for a while?" Tala looked at him. He wasn't sure if Kai was well enough to go out yet. He had just gotten out of the hospital after all and he was still unnaturally pale and frail looking. Then there was his asthma to think about…

"Why don't you rest for a while longer?"

Kai glared at him. "I want to go outside! I've been inside since I went to the abbey!" Tala grimaced. He knew have frustrating it could be to be shut away in a cell when the outside world was just beyond the bared windows.

"We'll go for a walk later, how about that? But rest for now, you can watch a movie with Bryan." Kai sat there 'I haven't watched t.v in forever' he thought. Tala watched as the boy thought it over until finally he nodded.

"I get to pick," Bryan piped up. Tala frowned. If Bryan was picking, that meant some deranged gory movie. "Bryan, don't scar the kid for life." Bryan laughed. "Well, you're no fun." Ray too laughed, albeit nervously.

"Bryan," Hilary said in a nagging voice. "You don't want to give him nightmares. He's just little." Kai looked at her "It won't give me nightmares and I'm not little! I'm average size for my age!"

She laughed at that "Sure…average" Kai turned away mumbling something along the lines of "Stupid woman." Bryan laughed as he picked the boy up and left, headed towards the entertainment room.

Ray watched his retreating back "Are you sure we should let Bryan pick the movie I highly doubt it will be…kid friendly." Hell, anything involving Bryan wasn't kid friendly.

"Oh don't worry Kai was never the type to get spooked by movies. Believe me, him and Bryan are more alike then you would think. The only difference is Kai eventually calms down while Bryan never lost his…quirks." Hilary nodded skeptically.

She and Ray jumped as a high pitched scream filled the house followed by the sound of a chainsaw.

"What the hell!?" Ray said pulling himself up from the floor.

Tala sighed, "It's just Bryan he loves the surround sound. He says it makes him feel like he's right there with them. _Bryan, turn it down!"_ he yelled in Russian.

"_What?"_

"_Turn it down!!"_

"_What!?" _

_"TURN THAT DAMN THING DOWN!" _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"DOWN! TURN IT DOWN!!NOW" _

"_Oh, whatever. You don't need to yell"_ The screaming was lowered a few decibels as Bryan finally seemed to here him.

Tala pinched the bridge of his nose, so much for not scaring the kid. He'd turn out to be a mini Bryan, and God knew one was definitely all the world could_ possibly_ handle.

"Well," Hilary said looking at the time on her phone. "By the time the movies done it'll be time for dinner. What should we make? Kai clearly can't handle much…maybe toast?"

Tala thought about it. Kai couldn't even stomach a bowl of oatmeal, which meant he probably hadn't been given food for a while. And even when Boris allowed you to have food that didn't guarantee it was eatable and it was never enough to fill you. At least at first, eventually you got used to it.

"Toast should be fine I don't think he'll get sick if he eats it slowly." More screaming could be heard coming from the entertainment room as Max and Tyson came running into the room.

"Where's Bryan?" Tyson huffed.

"Guys, its just a movie," Ray assured them.

Max stared for a moment. "So he's not dismembering someone and then going to bury them in the backyard?" Ray looked at him. "No." Both guys let out a sigh of relief. "What has Bryan been saying to you two? Sure Bryan's aggressive but he wouldn't kill anyone."

Tala mumbled "Tell that to that salesman." Ray looked at him "You're joking right? I mean you guys…were just joking around and trying to scare us." Tala looked at him "Think what you like" he said vaguely. Ray couldn't help but swallow loudly. They had been kidding…right?

--

Kai sat in the entertainment room on the couch beside a now asleep Bryan. How he could sleep as the woman was being ripped apart by the chainsaw was beyond him. Her screams through the speakers were enough his make his ears ring.

He slid off of the couch, now bored with the movie. He didn't really want to watch it anymore, not while he could see the backyard clearly through the panoramic windows of the room. How he longed to go out, but he had no idea where his shoes were. He walked out into a deserted hallway and made his way to the entrance hall.

He searched through the closet where his mother had kept the coats and shoes. He quickly discovered that it no longer housed clothing, but a variety of weapons and tools. He counted five different guns, an axe, and mud and what looked like blood covered shovel. He was rather curious as to how the blood had gotten onto it, but decided to ignore it for now and continued looking for his shoes.

After a few minutes of looking and turning up nothing, he gave up. He wanted to go outside and he would, shoes or no shoes. He opened the front door easily as he'd had years of practice and slipped out of it.

Outside a cool autumn breeze blew through the trees, scattering leaves and carrying with it the sound of crows. The walk around the house took him a while with his small legs but eventually he made it into the dense forested area. He navigated through it as if he'd only been gone a day.

The house may have changed but the forest hadn't. It was timeless. He traveled between the trees making his way to where he and his father had built a fort together last fall, he wanted to see if it still stood after almost a year had gone by.

When he came to the clearing where they had built it though, he found nothing. It was gone, all of it. There was no sign that anything had ever been built there, not even some stray pieces of wood.

Even the fire pit they had made had disappeared within the sea of green grass. It saddened him greatly to know after all of their hard work it had simply fallen apart. Especially after only a year! It had been one of the last things they had done together as father and son, now it was gone.

He remember finding the clearing when he'd been running through the trees with Tuck- 'wait a minute' he thought. 'Where's Tucker?!' He hadn't seen or heard the dog since he'd returned, he'd probably been sent to live with one of the far off neighbors. He'd have to ask later if they could go pick him up. This would probably be the last chance he got to see him for a while.

It was starting to get cool, but Kai was used to Russian winters so he was comfortable with it. Even if he wasn't, he had no intention of returning to the house so soon. The breeze had a bite to it, but it still felt refreshing as it blew through his hair and passed through the still leaf topped trees. He wound up just walking and listening to the sounds of the forest around him.

He had grown up spending most of his time back here as he ran around by day and camped outside with his parents by night. After a year of just seeing the inside of the Abbey his appreciation for nature had grown considerably. Everything was so quiet and beautiful. Here there were no stone walls, or loud screams of other children to mar the silence. To him the forest was freedom…

--

Tala decided to go grab Kai so he could eat something. But, when he entered the room all he found was Bryan sitting asleep in front of a screen with the ending credits rolling over it.

Kai was gone.

Tala growled at the realization and smacked Bryan across the head who woke with a start.

"_What the hell?!" _Bryan scowled. "_What's your problem?"_

Tala looked at him, "_My __problem __is that KAI IS GONE!" _he yelled at the fair haired Russian. Bryan looked around the room finding a definite lack of Kai. "_Huh. Wonder where the kid got to. He shouldn't be running around too much in his state_" Tala's right eye twitched slightly.

"_I know that! Who was the idiot who fell asleep and left him unsupervised?!"_ Bryan frowned. _"He probably went upstairs. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to bed he seemed pretty tired earlier…I'll go find him."_ He said after another look from Tala.

The red head's face was starting to turn the same colour as his hair, and when that happened you wanted to clear out. Bryan pulled himself off of the couch and left, leaving his red faced friend to stew in his own rage.

Tala silently fumed. Where the hell had Kai gone? He wasn't well enough to go running around everywhere. At this rate he'd be bedridden! "UGH!" Tala uttered to no one in particular as he stalked from the room. He soon came across the Bladebreakers all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Have any of you seen Kai?"

Tyson frowned. "Wasn't he with Bryan watching a movie?"

"The idiot fell asleep and Kai snuck off somewhere."

Hilary looked worried. "Well have you looked for him? He's probably up in his…" Bryan jogged into the kitchen. "I can't find him." Tala paled slightly.

Oh God where had he gone? Ray seemed to think for a minute, "Did he go outside? He mentioned wanting to go into the back forest didn't he?"

Everyone looked at him and then out of the kitchen windows and into the "backyard". It was more like a couple acres of land covered in thick forest with a large clearing around the house filled with garden, green grass and a large pond.

If he was out there it would take hours to find him, and it was already getting dark. He hoped it didn't show on his face, but Tala was in a complete panic. What if he had had an asthma attack or gotten hurt? What if he was lost, or had gotten attacked by some animal. There were so many things that could have happened to him!

When he found Kai and made sure he was okay, he was going to kill him! He went to go out the back door when Ray called to him.

"We don't know if he's out there I was just thinking! But, we should look around inside first then head out. I don't think he would have gotten lost, he's grown up here. _We_ have a better chance of getting lost. He might have gone out there, but who's to say he didn't come back in a while ago? This house is big, he's not. It would be easy for him to find a little nook to hide in, and this is his home. He knows all the good hiding spots."

Tala nodded, knowing the neko-jin was right. They all set out to search the house.

--

Kai had been outside for several hours when he realized it was getting dark. It was about time for him to head back. He pulled himself up from the long brass at the base of a Sakura tree and began to make his way towards the house.

Everyone might be mad at him for not listening and going outside after they had told him not to, but he'd deal with it. There was no way their rage could compare to Boris's. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the purple haired Russian and he practically ran around the house to the front door.

Nothing could compare to Boris when he was angry, _nothing_. He was a demon in a suit. A demon who's goal was to have you writhing on the floor in agony crying. But Kai had learned quickly, crying only made it worse…so much worse.

--

They had searched everywhere.

Absolutely, everywhere and yet there was no sign of Kai. Tala and Bryan met up with the Bladebreakers in the kitchen. "Did you guys have any luck?" Bryan asked. They shook their heads, turning to look out into the now pitch black backyard which Kai had to be out in.

Ray sighed. "Max, Tyson why don't you go grab us some flash lights from the front hall closet? We'll need them if we want to see anything out there." Max nodded and dragged Tyson with him towards the front hall.

"Max, do you think he's okay? Cause if we screw this up maybe our Kai will get all screwed up…okay more screwed up" Tyson conceited as they walked through the hall and towards the closet.

"Yeah…" Max answered whipping his head in the direction of one of the living room doors. Had he just seen a flash of blue? No.

"Max what's wrong?"

"Nothing thought I saw something for a second, its nothing though." Tyson glanced in the direction he'd been looking before shrugging.

--

Kai from where he was hidden just inside of one of the rooms listened to what was being said. Were they mad at him? He'd just been shutting the front door when he heard them coming down the hall. A herd of elephants could make less noise then those two morons.

And what did they mean by 'Our Kai.' He wasn't theirs and he wasn't screwed up! (A/N: pure denial. But he's cute so he can get away with it!) He was pulled from his thoughts as Tyson said something. "This is just like Kai, sneaking off when no one's looking. But, I've got to say I like this one better."

What was he talking about 'this one' there was only one of him?

What was this guy _on_?

Tyson continued. "I kind of feel bad for him though. He doesn't know what's going on yet." Max looked at him.

"Tala says its going to stay that way."

Tyson nodded. "That's probably for the best I guess. What are they going to tell him? He already noticed the house being different. I mean after eleven years a lot of other stuff is going to be different too."

Kai stared 'eleven years? What the hell his he talking about?' Max pulled a few flash lights from within the closet.

"They're just sticking to the story from before I think. That the house was redecorated for him and his Nana is away on vacation. There's no reason for him to know, why worry him? He's just a little guy; even I'd be freaked out by the whole time jump thing. Its better to just let him think he's here on vacation. I think it would be kind of depressing to know you'd skipped eleven whole years! We're just lucky..."

But Kai didn't hear the rest as the two made their way to the kitchen. He stood there for a moment trying to regain control of his shaking hands. Eleven years? He let his legs carrying him up the stairs, not really noticing where he was going.

He'd skipped eleven years? How was that possible? He opened the door of what used to be his bedroom and looked around. Of course everything was different eleven years was a long time. He shut the door and headed down the hall blindly. Before he knew it he found himself in front of his parent's bedroom door.

They'd been gone for twelve years; they hadn't walked through these halls in so long. They were probably dust by now. He opened the door and was surprised and so relieved he almost sobbed.

It was the same.

Just the way he remembered it.

All of the mornings he spent laying on the bed with his mother came back to him, all the times his father had read to him while sitting together in the chair by the window. He pulled open the closet, even their clothes were still there. He grabbed one of his mother's sweaters and pressed it to his face.

Her scent no longer lingered in the fabric, it had long since disappeared; just like her. He was all alone now. He crawled into the familiar bed and pulled the covers over himself. He found the soft material comforting, but the memories that came with it made tears poor down his cheeks. Everyone was gone. Nana had been old when he had last seen her, she would be long dead.

Tucker...his best friend would also have met the same fate. Had his dog grown old and died waiting for him to return? The last thing he remembered was passing out on his cold cell floor. Had they used him as an experiment and sent him to the future...or had they frozen him for the past eleven years?

It wouldn't have been the first time he'd woken up to find that he'd been subject to some cruel experiment by the Abbey scientists.

"_Oh God, I'm all alone, everyone's gone_." He whimpered.

No wonder his fort had been gone, even it couldn't have lasted all this time. When he thought back he knew he should have realized something was wrong. It had been winter in Russia, and yet here it was fall. The movie had also seemed to be very graphic. The special effects too real.

Time had gone on with out him.

Everyone had gone on and lived their lives in his absence. His parents, his dog, his Nana, the cat he had fed would be dead, the same for his fish in the pond. They had all gone. He might not have been sure how he got there, or if he was going to find a way back to his time or be sent to the Abbey in this time. He wasn't even sure if he could trust the people he was staying with.

But, as he lay there curled up in his long dead parent's bed, his mother's soft sweater clutched to his face as he sobbed, he knew one thing for sure.

Everyone he loved was gone.

And he was alone, completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So, thanks for reading everybody and a special thank you to all of my reviewers. So I'm working hard to get all of my chapters out on time. I actually failed a math test because I'd stayed up until two in the morning working on this chapter. God, I can pass english, french, religion, gym, science and all the rest with at least an 84 but math just isn't my subject...maybe if I started studying...okay here's an example of tendancy to get side tracked. Um...so I was going to say that I will have the next chapter out most likely by oh I'd say the 21st at the latest. But I could get it out by like next friday at the earliest...wait what day of the week is the 21st? Oh well either way. Thanks for reading don't forget to R&R!!

Your's Truly,

ForeverFalling

P.S. 3!!


	4. Escape

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey! How have all your weeks been? Good I hope! I'm SO SORRY about the chapter being late!! My internet connection died and it turns out my old dial up wasn't working either! But better late then never and chapter 5 is well under way and should be posted soon. Well, this is chapter four and as you can probably tell by your scroll bar its extra long tonight! (23 PAGES!)I'm telling you it was killer to edit at the end! Plus my't' key stopped working for a while there. You don't realize how many words have the letter't' until you have to slam the key down repeatedly to get it to work! So enjoy Chapter 4. I don't own Beyblade or Time Mentors. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day!

**PS. There are some extras tonight in my author's note at the bottom...maybe I should call it like... author's corner...but to me its more like an author's sidebar or something like that...oops got sidetrack there for a sec! But anyways its to apologize for my lateness! Forgive me?**

_--_

_As he lay there curled up in his long dead parent's bed, his mother's soft sweater clutched to his face as he sobbed, he knew one thing for sure. _

_Everyone he loved was gone._

_And he was alone, completely and utterly alone. _

_-- _

It was early morning when everyone finally made it back into the house. There had been no sign of Kai. The Bladebreakers all threw themselves tiredly down onto the kitchen chairs while Tala and Bryan, who were used to hard physical training remained standing.

Tyson groaned, "We were out there for _hours_ and we still couldn't find him!"

Ray sighed, "Well, if he isn't out there he must be in here. Maybe we just missed him as he came in, or maybe we over looked him. Like I said before he's small, in a place as big as this it'd be easy to miss him."

"So we should search through the house again?" Hilary asked.

"That could take hours," Bryan said "And if he ran away we don't know how far he could get in that span of time. It's possible we could have missed him, but unlikely with those bright green pajamas of his. We must have missed a room, it makes sense this place is huge it would be easy to forget about one."

Tala nodded, "Then, the question is which room didn't get searched and who the hell was the _idiot _who missed it?!"

"Calm down Tala," Hilary scolded the red head. "We just have to figure out a where a five year old would go. He must have been upset by something or else he wouldn't have run off like this. We need to figure out where an upset little boy would go."

Tala's eyes narrowed. "So we need to think like a five year old huh?"

Everyone looked at Tyson.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because, you have the mentality of a young child. So Tyson, where would you go?"

Tyson scowled but looked deep in thought. "Well, whenever I'm really upset I go call or see my Grandpa, Hiro, or my dad when I can."

Ray sat up "He'd go to his parents..."

Tyson snorted "News flash they're dead if you hadn't noticed."

Hilary smacked him for being so insensitive. Tala seemed to understand what Ray was getting at. "We didn't look in their bedroom. I do believe Tyson was the one sent to that area to look."

The world champion hung his head. "Well, y-you said to never go into there or Kai would kill us."

The Russian rolled his eyes, he was dealing with idiots.

"So, he's probably just up in his parent's room?" Max asked.

Ray looked at him, "Maybe."

At that Tala and Bryan looked at one another then went running full speed out of the room to the stairs and made their way to the room in question. Bryan had a hard time stopping and wound up skidding for a meter across the hardwood.

Tala threw open the door.

He started to panic for a moment when he didn't immediately spot Kai. It was then that he noticed a small lump under the covers in the middle of the bed. Tala held a finger to his lips and pointed this out to Bryan who nodded.

He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat lightly on the edge. He could hear Kai's ragged breathing coming through the thick layers of fabric and Tala pulled back the material to reveal a small body curled in on itself.

Kai's face was slightly flushed and his cheeks had tear tracks running down them and he had a sweater clutched in his hands. It looked as if the small boy had cried himself to sleep.

He shifted himself into the middle of the bed and gently pulled the sleeping Kai into his lap. Bryan threw himself down on the bed, shutting his eyes tiredly,

"We were up searching for him all night and here he was sleeping away the entire time," Bryan whispered.

Tala nodded leaning back against the pillows. He could see why Kai had fallen asleep, the bed was quite comfortable. He realized that right now he should have been furious and shaking Kai awake to yell at the boy.

But, right now he was too damn tired to be mad...and Kai looked so sad and fragile. He could always yell at him later, and with that he let his eyes slip shut as Bryan's light snores filled the room.

* * *

Tala woke to the sound of birds coming in through the open window.

With his eyes still unopened it took him a moment to remember where he was and who the warm body laying on his chest was. He opened his eyes to find Kai still fast asleep in his arms and Bryan still snoring spread eagled on the bed beside him.

He checked the clock on one of the bedside tables which read 2:30 PM. They'd slept in rather late, but it must have been about five in the morning when they'd finally gotten in.

He vaguely wondered what had happened to those idiots after they'd run from the kitchen. Tala thought about gently shaking Bryan awake. He quickly decided against it and shoved his team mate off the bed who fell to the floor with a bang.

"_What the hell?!"_ came a groggy but angry voice.

Bryan sat up and looked around as if he'd forgotten how he'd even gotten there.

"_We fell asleep_." Tala said simply.

The other Russian nodded and pulled himself up from the hardwood floor and fell back down onto the bed. He looked over to the sleeping Kai

"_Should he still be asleep? I mean it was just getting dark when we lost him, he's slept a really long time_."

Tala thought about it for a moment, sure Kai was hurt so it was good that he was resting. But, was it a bad sign he was sleeping for this long? Especially after throwing up the only food he must have had in possibly over a week.

"_Come on_," Tala signed still unsure about Kai's condition. "_We'd better head down and see what's going on." _

He gently shifted Kai so he could carry the sleeping boy and not wake him and climbed from the bed, the sweater slipping from Kai's grasp. Bryan, reluctant to get up eventually followed him from the room and down the stairs to the living room.

It looked they everyone and fallen asleep where they'd dropped. Ray lay curled up in a ball in an arm chair. Hilary and Max were on one of the couches and Tyson spread out on the other by himself.

The world champion's loud snores filled the room and Bryan wondered how the hell they could all sleep through it. If it had been him he would have hit Tyson over the head with a shovel after ten minutes. They guy was as loud as a truck engine, even standing there for a moment he found the noise unbearably annoying.

He looked to Tala who sighed, "_Do what you want_."

Bryan smirked and made his way over to the couch. He quickly flipped the piece of furniture and sent Tyson flying. The others woke to the crash of Tyson hitting the floor and his high pitched shriek that frankly Bryan was surprised a guy could manage.

Max stared confusedly at the scene around him "What time is it?"

"Two thirty." Tala told him.

Max whistled at that "Man, we've slept the day away."

Hilary sat up beside him rubbing her eyes and Ray stretched out while he yawned. He then looked at Tala

"We went to look for you guys but you were asleep so we just left you there." Tala nodded as Ray continued to stare at Kai.

"Should he still be asleep? If he was up in there the entire time he's been out for a while. I would think he'd have woken by now."

Tala sighed, "Yeah we were thinking about that when we got up. I'm not sure if it's good he's resting or maybe if this has something to do with him not eating."

"Well then we should get him up and try to make him eat something. If he's still out of it after that he's probably just worn out from everything going on. Plus, I don't know about you guys but I want to know what upset him enough to make him go hide out in his parent's room. It looks like he cried himself to sleep," he said sadly eyeing his tear stained face.

Tala too had been wondering why he'd run off. 'Oh that's right!' he suddenly remembered he'd promised himself that he'd yell at Kai later before he'd fallen asleep.

He carried the boy into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

"Should we try oatmeal again?" He asked.

Bryan winced slightly, "I don't think he's going to be eating that stuff again anytime soon. Try toast or something. What about putting a bunch of fruit in the blender and giving him that? We could even stick a couple vitamin tablets in there, wouldn't hurt."

Tyson laughed. "Hey Bryan actually had a good idea."

The fair haired Russian gave him a death glare two times worse then Kai's. The world champ immediately shut his mouth and quickly ducked behind Max.

"I've got another good idea," the Russian sneered "How about I get a gun and a shovel and take care of you right now?"

Max looked horrified as he was right in the middle of the argument. "W-why don't I just go make Kai his smoothie then. I'll even go grab the vitamins." The American stammered and quickly ran from the room.

Tala could only shake his head and he saw Ray pinching the bridge of his nose.

Idiots they were all idiots. He decided it was about time for Kai to wake up and gently shook the boy in his arms.

"Kai, come on wake up now."

The small frame in his arms shifted and the boy groaned slightly.

"_No, go away."_

Tala chuckled "Well I would but if I did you'd wind up lying on the floor_."_

Kai opened a pair of bleary crimson eyes. Somehow he had found himself being held in the arms of Tala wondering how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was crying him-self to sleep in his parent's bed after hearing... 'Oh.' He recalled everything that had happened yesterday.

He'd found out he'd skipped eleven years, which meant everyone was gone. He was alone. As he thought this everyone started down at the young boy as his face went from confused, to thoughtful, and then to depressed in a matter of moments. Tala looked down wondering what exactly had just gone through the boy's head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked holding him closer. Kai tried to push away from him but his small injured arms gave out quickly and Tala was pulled closer still.

"Nothing," he weakly replied.

Tala had never heard such an obvious lie before. "Come on, you can tell me what's wrong," he said comfortingly as he brushed the bang's from Kai's eyes.

Kai tried to avert his gaze but Tala grabbed his face and made him look into his eyes.

"You can trust me."

But that was just Kai's problem. He couldn't trust these people, they'd lied to him! Sure, they acted like they cared but they didn't. They were just like some of the people at the Abbey who got you to let your guard down around them. Then the next thing you knew they'd taken out a syringe and stabbed you with it.

A few hours you'd wake up on an operating table either dubbed as a failed or successful experiment. Some would even out right attack you. Boris said it was to show that you can't trust anyone; that they'd only turn on you in the end.

He was beginning to think Boris had been right.

Sure everyone seemed nice enough, especially Tala, Bryan, and Ray. But, they'd already lied once. Who said they wouldn't do it again? The only difference was next time he'd be expecting it and there was no way in hell he'd let them fool him again.

"I told you nothing is wrong." He finally answered.

He knew that Tala could tell he was lying, but he didn't care, right now he didn't have the energy to lie properly. All he wanted to do was sleep. He vaguely wondered if him being so tired all the time was a bad sign but his lagging mind quickly dismissed the thought.

Tala watched Kai's eyes began to droop and he slowly began to lean into his chest again. He let go of the boy's face and held him so he wouldn't slip of and onto the floor.

"Hey! Kai," he called shaking the small Russian.

Something was definitely wrong if he was this tired. Ray came up and gently shook the boy's small shoulder.

"Hey, Kai," he said into the boy's ear. "Come on you have to stay awake for us okay?" There was no response except for Kai's deep slow breathing. "I think this is because he hasn't eaten. His body is trying to conserve energy." He said worriedly. "We need to wake him up and get him to eat something. Otherwise we'll have to take him to the hospital; they can give him an I.V that'll help until he has enough energy to eat on his own."

Tala looked at him "I'm not sending him back there, he just got out yesterday! He was terrified I'm not putting him through that again so soon. We'll just have to get him to eat. It doesn't matter if he's half asleep or not."

Just then Max walked over from the counter clutching a blended mix of fruits and vitamins he'd found in the cupboard. (A/N: I know I could say smoothie, but when you use that word with something involving Kai, Tala, or Bryan it seems like such a stupid word. Just my opinion.)

"Hey can you get a straw for me?" Tala asked.

Max nodded and set the glass down on the table and went to grab one from a drawer.

"Did you put in those vitamin pills?" He asked the blonde.

Max nodded as he stuck the straw into the cup "Yeah, I stuck a couple in there. There's lots of fruit; orange, banana, strawberry, blueberry, kiwi, and...I don't know but I stuck a lot of stuff in there."

Tala didn't bother thanking him as he picked up the cup and stuck the end of the straw into Kai's mouth.

"Kai," he said loudly into his ear. Kai's eyes cracked open slightly. "Here, just drink some of this okay?"

He didn't get an answer, but Kai started weakly sucking on the straw as he dozed with his eyes closed. About half way through the glass he coughed and choked a little. But except for spilling a bit on his shirt he was fine.

Tala was worried about how tired he was, he could barely drink out of a straw for God's sake! In the end Kai wound up drinking the whole glass, much to Bryan and Tala's pleasure. They waited for a few minutes to see if he'd get sick and when he didn't they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey why don't you go grab him some of those clothes?" he asked Hilary.

She nodded and disappeared down the hall way. Tala carefully pulled off Kai's pajama shirt, trying not to jostle him or put pressure on any of his wounds. He was extremely disturbed to find he could see every rib and where the bones jutted out.

His chest was covered in bruises, cuts, and old scares. Hilary reappeared and handed him a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Can you go grab a sweater? I don't want him getting sick out in the cold."

The girl disappeared once again. He carefully pulled the t-shirt over Kai's head and then put his arms through the sleeves. His bottoms were a bit harder to manage but with Bryan's help he got them on easily enough.

Hilary came in and handed him a black and grey hoodie and he quickly slipped in onto Kai and zipped it up. As he had put the clothes onto the tiny Russian he'd noticed how small they were.

They were sizes that a three year old could wear, but really Kai could pass for a three year old if he kept his mouth shut and didn't shoot anyone death glares. The Kai he knew now was actually average height but he was unhealthily thin. It seemed Kai would probably always struggle with his weight.

"Well we should probably get changed to," Ray said and then turned to Hilary who had already changed.

"Do mind keeping an eye on him?"

She quickly shook her head. Like she would give up a chance to be alone with Kai and his cuteness. Tala reluctantly handed him over to her and walked out but not before glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was holding him right.

When they had all gone Hilary went into the living room carrying Kai with her. She was surprised by how light he was, he barely weighed anything. She sat them down on the couch and shifted Kai so his head was on her shoulder.

He was just so small, she'd seen other five year olds around and none of them had even been close his size. It worried her even though she knew he'd grow up to be strong and healthy. Well, maybe not really healthy considering how small the present day Kai was, but he survived.

Just then everyone came back in, each wearing a fresh pair of clothes. Bryan quickly strode over and took Kai's small body from her and held him to his chest. Hilary couldn't help but scowl, she'd barely gotten to hold him. (A/N: he's just like a little kitten. Everyone wants to hold him 'cause he's so small and cute!)

Tyson sighed, "I'm getting bored with sitting around the house all day. Lets go out and do something!"

Tala looked at him "I don't want Kai walking around too much, he's tired enough and he won't want to be carried the entire time."

Tyson groaned. "Oh come on! The kid will love it. He's missed a lot in last eleven years."

Tala knew Tyson was actually right. Kai would love to get out of the house. But, that didn't mean it was the best thing for him and right now that was all Tala was concerned with.

"You know," Hilary started. "I think I saw something up in the attic that would help."

Everyone looked at her.

"I'll go get it!"

Bryan shrugged, it was worth a try. A few minutes later they heard something being dragged down the stairs and then a bang as it hit the hard wood. Hilary then appeared in the door pushing a stroller.

"See he won't have to walk and you won't have to carry him. Look I even found a carrier!"

She held up what Tala identified as a baby carrier that you wore like a backpack. He couldn't imagine Kai ever willingly sitting in one. Even if he was asleep now, as soon as he woke up he'd probably knock out the person 'wearing' him in a fit of rage. Or scream in their ears...or bite them...There were just too many things that could wrong with the carrier. But the stroller wasn't _that_ bad of an idea.

Kai would easily fit into it given his size. "You know that might work." He finally said.

Bryan snickered beside him. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kai's face when he woke up!

"Well," Ray said getting up. "I'll call a cab to take us into town and we can see a movie and get dinner."

Tyson and Max nodded excitedly. Bryan turned to Tala "_You know when Kai wakes up he's going to throw a fit. And if present day Kai ever hears anything about this we're __so__ dead."_

Tala could only laugh.

* * *

A half-hour later a van from the taxi company drove up and everyone piled in. Ray loaded the stroller into the trunk and Bryan sat with Kai, still fast asleep in his lap.

When they got close enough to the restaurant where they wanted to eat they quickly paid the driver. Ray grabbed the stroller from the trunk as everyone else jumped out. Tala stared down at the stroller as Ray pulled the various levers and hit the switches to unfold it (A/N: I'm talking about those heavy duty expensive ones. Not those tiny foldable ones with the fabric seats. But if you've ever had to set up a stroller like that (my brother had one) you know they're ridiculously complicated.)

Kai was going to kill them.

He couldn't see any other possible out come. The kid was going to wake up and strangle them all to death.

Once Ray finally figured out how to set up the stroller, Bryan carefully placed Kai into the seat and fastened the buckles. The strap its self was split, into a Y shape. One strap over each of Kai's shoulders and then they joined at his chest and then buckled into a slot in the seat.

It comforted him some what to know Kai wouldn't be able to jump out and kill them right away. He would have to figure out how to undo the straps then climb out. No surprise attacks possible, just they way he liked it.

Everyone gathered around the stroller with the sleeping Kai strapped in. Hilary squealed causing people within a block's radius to wince, Bryan who had been standing right beside her could swear he could feel blood in his ears.

"He's ADORABLE!" She cried. "Just look at him!"

Even Tala had to admit, Kai looked like he belonged in there but, instead of saying this he glared at her

"Sure you think he's cute now. Just wait until he wakes up and he finds out you're the one who started this."

Hilary's smile dropped a few notches and she laughed nervously. She was _so_ dead.

They made it to the restaurant with no problems which was surprising. Normally they would get pestered by fans and the media, it was a nice change. When they entered the building they were quickly seated at a table in the middle of the dinning room. Tala looked from Kai to the people around them.

"Could we get a table in back?" he asked the waiter.

The man looked at him clearly surprised, but he simply nodded

"Sure, right this way sir."

Once they were seated at a back corner table and the drinks had been ordered every looked at Kai. "So...should we wake him up?" Max asked hesitantly.

"I say _no._" Tyson said flatly.

Tala glared at him and Bryan growled quietly, although even they had to admit they didn't really want to wake the boy up.

Hilary sighed, "Look someone has to do it. I say...Tala."

The young man in question gave her a glare that could rival one of Kai's worst death glares. "And why would that be?" Hilary shrunk a little under his gaze.

"Well...you and Bryan are the best with calming him down and right now you're sitting closest to him so...it makes sense." Bryan nodded, smirking and glad it wasn't him.

"Sounds fair to me."

Tala looked at him before sighing. Why him? He shook the boy's shoulder lightly, "Kai, come on. You've got to wake up, you have to eat something."

Kai mumbled something and swatted at his hand.

"None of that, come on" he said patiently.

A pair of crimson eyes cracked open and he looked around. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was being really tired...in the kitchen. And clearly they were no longer sitting in the kitchen of the house.

But, whatever he was sitting in was quite comfortable as he tried to sit up something held him back. It took his half sleeping mind a moment to realize he wasn't moving forward like he wanted to. Everyone at the table looked at him nervously.

What was their problem?

He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the fog of sleep from them. He went to get up and again something held him down. What the hell was happening? He looked down at his chest to see an odd strap and ran his hand over it. 'What is this?' he thought as he pulled at it lightly and yawned.

Everyone seemed to shift in their seats as if they were trying to put some distance between him and them. He looked to see what kind of chair he was sitting in when he realized...it wasn't a chair. It was a stroller.

He Kai Hiwatari was strapped into a toddler's stroller.

Kai could feel his blood start to boil as he looked around him-self just to make sure. Yes, it was indeed a stroller. To be precise his old stroller that his mother had put away in the attic before she'd died.

He growled loudly and tried to undo the restraint, but just like two years ago...or should he say twelve; he couldn't get it undone. It was one of the main reasons his mother had chosen this stroller; it's buckles where too difficult for him to undo. He started pulling at them grunting slightly as it hurt his injured arms.

When he finally gave up he stared at the idiots who'd strapped him in.

"Let me out." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

When no one moved he started to shake with rage. He wanted out NOW.

"LET. ME. OUT!!" he yelled as he pulled against the straps again. "I will kill you! I will kill you all and then..."

What was the word? UGH he couldn't remember!!

"I'll...I'll put you in the ground in the forest!!"

"Bury. You'll 'bury' us in the forest." Hilary corrected him.

That threw him over the edge. "_I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"_ he began screaming in Russian. "_YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND HANG YOUR PELTS AT THE FOOT OF MY BED!"_

No one except his fellow Russians knew what he was saying. But the others knew by the amused looks on Tala and Bryan's faces it couldn't have been anything good.

"_LET ME OUT!" _Still no one moved. He was suddenly having trouble breathing, damn his asthma. He tried to focus on breathing, but his temper was getting the better of him and continued yelling "I... (Gasp)...let me (gasp)...now!" He finally shouted incoherently.

--

Everyone stared at Kai as he yelled and squirmed while trying to undo the buckles of the stroller. Tala chuckled at the look of horror and disgust on Kai's face as he realized where he was and as he threatened to skin them alive.

Kai would always be Kai.

It was when he'd started getting incoherent he began to worry. The boy's breathing began to hitch and soon he was barely breathing at all. Tala quickly undid the straps and scooped Kai into his arms; the boy didn't even seem to notice.

He stared out at the world with unseeing eyes as his face began to turn blue.

"Kai!" he called. He got no response. "KAI! Bryan hold him." He said as he handed the boy off to his team mate.

As Bryan held him Tala fished down the neck of Kai's shirt and pulled the puffer from around him neck.

"Kai," he cooed to the barely breathing boy. "You have to calm down and breath. Here, deep breathe come on"

He held the puffer to the boy's mouth and pressed down the button. Kai quickly began breathing again, but continued to wheeze. Tala pressed the button down again and after a moment Kai's breathing had calmed and he relaxed in Bryan's arms while leaning his head against his chest.

"Kai," Tala said soothingly. "Are you alright now?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah." He said weakly.

"You can't let yourself get worked up so badly. It's not good for your breathing," Tala said lightly.

Kai just stared at him before he seemed to recover and glared at everyone at the table.

"Whose idea was this?"

His voice was a deadly calm. It only took a moment of glaring for both Tyson and Max to point to Hilary.

"She did it!" they said together.

Hilary blanched and pressed herself against her seat as if trying to distance herself from Kai's wrath as much as possible. He looked at her and gave her a look that could rival the coldest of Russian winters.

"Y-you...were...a-sle-asleep and I didn't want to w-wake you s-so...I thought it was a good idea...and y-you looked cute," she finished lamely.

Tala winced she'd just committed a taboo. Kai hated being called cute,

"_This girl is digging her own grave,"_ Bryan whispered.

Tala could only nod as the temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Cute..." Kai whispered. "We'll see how _cute_ I am when I wring your neck! If you ever put me in that thing again I won't..."God what was the word!?

He turned to Tala "_How the hell do I say 'hesitate' in English?"_

Tala sighed. "Hesitate."

Kai swerved his gaze back to Hilary.

"If you ever put me in that thing I won't hesitate to kill you!" Hilary swallowed loudly and that seemed to be enough of an answer for Kai.

"So where are we?" he asked looking around the restaurant.

"We decided to go out for dinner and maybe see a movie," Ray piped up. "What would you like to eat?"

Kai sat there for a moment seemingly thinking it over. "I want some orange juice. I never got some after I asked yesterday."

Tala pinched the bridge of his noise frustrated at the boy that now sat between him and Bryan.

"Eat Kai. _Eat_ not drink. What do you want to _eat?_"

The boy frowned "I don't care just order me whatever you think is good."

Everyone looked at him surprised that he'd actually agreed to eat something.

"Do you want...," Tala thought it over. "You like grilled cheese don't you?"

Kai nodded. "I want grilled cheese," he said.

Tala couldn't help but feel relieved; the kid was actually going to eat something substantial. Just then a waitress strolled over to their booth quickly setting down a tray of drinks and then scribbling onto her note pad without looking up.

"What can I get you all tonight?"

Max ordered a burger, Hilary a salad, Ray some grilled salmon (A/N: he's just a big kitty! lol) and Tyson...well he seemed to order half of the menu. Bryan then ordered himself a steak, and Kai his grilled cheese. Tala looked over the menu

"Can I get..." but he was interrupted by a gasp.

"Oh my GOD!"

He looked up to the waitress. She had an astonished look on her face. "You're the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers!"

Tala sighed. He had not wanted to deal with fan girls (or boys) tonight. After a round of autographs the girl finally left with their orders. Unfortunately the waiter who brought their food a few minutes later happened to mention how 'cute' Kai was, sending the boy into a rage as he muttered to himself and swore colourfully.

But, once the food was set in front of him he stopped and glared down at his grilled cheese.

"Kai, it's a sandwich. I don't think it's going to pull anything so you don't need to glare at it," Ray laughed.

Kai gave a huff but picked up half of his sandwich and took a bite.

"Do you like it? We can order you something else if you don't." Hilary said trying to get back off of the boy's hit list.

"It's fine." He answered simply.

After finishing his first half, Kai made the mistake of letting his eyes fall on Tyson. It was like a lion attacking an antelope carcass, only worse. He had been about to bite into his second half of grilled cheese, but he quickly set it down.

He had definitely lost his appetite, and it only disgusted him more when Tyson asked if he could have the rest if he wasn't going to finish it. Kai shrugged and pushed his plate towards the glutton across from him. Someone needed to learn some table manners, or at least how to eat without making the people around him gag.

"Are you done already Kai?" Tala asked the boy who had suddenly gone rather pale.

"Yeah," he said in a slightly disgusted tone "I'm full."

Tala followed Kai's gaze to Tyson who was busy devouring what might have been a whole chicken. No wonder the kid wasn't hungry, the sight even made him push aside his roast beef and potatoes. Stupid Tyson, Kai had actually been eating something and he had to go and ruin it all. He'd pay.

"Check," he called to their passing waiter who nodded.

"What about dessert?" Tyson asked.

Tala glared "Are you sure you want any? After all I never said this was my treat. Bryan and I are sharing a bill and paying for Kai. You on the other hand are paying for yourself."

He couldn't help but smirk as Tyson's mouth dropped open and he stared at the ten dishes he had racked up. Oh yes, there were ways to get back at someone without having to get blood all over his clothes.

"B-but how am I going to pay for all this?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Figure it out yourself, glutton." After a few minutes of begging and groveling, Ray agreed to pay for Tyson.

The waiter descended upon their table carrying the checks and a large handful of hard candies which he dropped in front of Kai.

"Here, you're so cute I decided to give you extra," He said with a wink and strolled off. Kai growled and went to throw the candies at the man's retreating back but Tala caught his wrist. The boy glared up at him,

"Oh come on Kai, you got free candy out of it so why don't you just let it go?" The small Russian continued to glare daggers at him. Tala sighed and let go of the kid, Kai was impossible! Kai stared after the waiter, 'Moron' he thought as he dropped the candies back onto the table.

"Well we should get going if we want to see a movie," Hilary sighed as she stood and shoved Max and Tyson from the booth. Ray shook his head sighing, as he stood up and made his way out after the rest of his team. Tala also stood with Kai and Bryan following in his wake as they left the restaurant.

--

Kai followed after the red head rather reluctantly, he hated following these people around like some lost puppy. They were all liars and frauds. Sure they seemed nice enough, but who knew what they really had planned?

Maybe they were hired to keep track of him until Boris could come and retrieve him...or maybe the Abbey had discarded him like some piece of trash. They'd done it before to others, so why not him? He'd buy his time until he could figure out what to do because there was no way he was going back to that hell.

And if the Abbey was through with him they'd surely kill him and while most of these people didn't seem capable of killing someone the two Russians could probably do it without hesitation.

When he thought about it maybe that was why they were trying the hardest to get close to him. So that when the time came his guard would be done and they could dispatch him with ease.

There was no way he was going to let himself be fooled, sure he'd play along...for now. But, when the time came he was out of there. He wasn't quite sure where he'd go...he couldn't make it out of the country on his own very easily. He could take a train, but when he hit coast he'd have to stow away on a ship.

The U.S would be a good place to hide. Big enough for one kid to get lost in easily enough or maybe Canada. Still nice and big, but the climate was more to his liking. Kai was drawn out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

Without him knowing they had already walked all the way to the theater and apparently someone had bought the tickets because they were now standing in the concessions line. Damn, he'd let himself get distracted.

"Kai!" It was Tala who was looking at him worried. "Are you okay you kind of spaced out there for a while."

Kai nodded, showing he was alright. "Well do you want anything to eat; you didn't have much for dinner."

"No." he said simply.

Tala and Bryan got a bag of popcorn to share as did Max and Ray while Hilary bought herself a small frozen yogurt. Eventually Max took pity on Tyson and bought him some pop corn but refused to buy him the three different bags of sweets, the extra large pop, or the plate of nachos he had wanted. He'd have been broke for a week if he'd indulged Tyson.

Soon they all filed into the movie theater picking a row of seats in the middle. Frankly, Kai neither knew nor cared about what movie they were seeing. At the moment he was preoccupied with the thought that it would be easy for one of the group to kill him while the lights were down and people were absorbed in the loud movie.

He barely paid attention through the two and a half- hour film; he wasn't even sure what it had been about. It might have been a comedy...or a horror, or maybe it had been a thriller? Either way he really didn't care.

Everyone (except for Tala and Bryan) seemed to be quoting their favourite lines from the movie as they left the crowded theater and exited out onto the busy sidewalk. The air was cool and a refreshing breeze made its way between the buildings carrying with it the smell of autumn leaves.

--

Tala watched as Kai slowly began to lag behind the group, occasionally rubbing his eyes and blinking as if trying to clear them. Tala grabbed Bryan's arm to stop the Russian.

"Looks like Kai is getting tired." He said pointing back to the boy a few paces behind them. Bryan smirked and detached himself from his grip walking back to Kai. The boy looked up as Bryan walked over to him, narrowing his eyes slightly at the other Russian.

Bryan stooped down and scooped a startled Kai into his arms.

"I'll carry you if you're tired." He said as he shifted the small frame into a more comfortable position.

"I am not tired!" Kai said indignantly as he squirmed in Bryan's arms "I can walk!"

"Sure..," Bryan sighed sarcastically "Why don't you just sit still and shut up for once huh?"

Kai gave a huff, but otherwise kept quiet as they all took off towards where they had eaten dinner. Kai was not happy. He was sick and tired of being carried around like some child! He was perfectly capable of moving around on his own, yet they always insisted they pick him up!

When he thought about it, it was the perfect position for someone planning to take his life. It wouldn't be hard to just slip a knife under his ribs or inject him with some drug. In this position no one would probably even notice.

But...Bryan was really warm, and his shirt smelled good. It was pretty comfortable when he lay his head on his should too...he'd just close his eyes for a minute...just one minute...

--

Tala laughed as he spotted Kai fast asleep in Bryan's arms. Oh sure, he hadn't been tired at all. Hilary looked back at them,

"We can put him in the stroller if you want." She said gesturing to the stroller she was pushing.

Bryan shook his head, "Sure we'll stick him in there when we want out throats slit in our sleep." He then turned to Tala "Should he be sleeping this much? He's slept for the majority of the day."

The red haired Russian frowned "I've been worried about that too but I think with his asthma acting up the way it is it takes a lot out of him. Plus, none of his wounds have healed and he hasn't been eating enough."

He paused for a moment. "Maybe it's also his age...hmm. In the Abbey you're left in your cell for a good span of time, enough to fall asleep for a while at least. So...he's young enough to still need them and he might have grown used to taking naps during the day."

Bryan nodded, it made some sense. Soon they arrived in front of the restaurant where they had eaten earlier that night and also where Ray had asked the driver to pick them up.

The van was waiting for them at the curb and everyone piled in while Ray refolded the stroller and threw it into the trunk.

"So do you think Kai enjoyed himself tonight?" Hilary asked Tala who was sitting on the seats in front of her.

"Well other than you putting him in that stroller...maybe." She looked at him.

"Maybe?"

He nodded "He seemed a little...distant and there's also the fact that mister bottomless pit over there almost made him sick. Hell he almost made _me_ sick and I've seen what people look like after a Bryan's done with them."

Tyson gave a huff and looked pointedly out the window. Ray burst out laughing along with Max at the sullen look on the world champion's face

* * *

Before they knew it the van drove through the gates and made its way to the house. Ray hopped out and grabbed the stroller, wishing they had just dumped the heavy thing somewhere.

"Take Kai up to bed will you?" Tala asked his team mate as he unlocked the door.

Bryan nodded and made his way through the open door and up the stairs towards Kai's room. The boy was still fast asleep in his arms and had barely stirred the entire time. To think someone as devious as Kai could look so innocent in sleep.

He lay the boy down in the bed and quickly tucked the covers around him. He then closed the window half way so they wouldn't wake up the frost on the walls in the morning (A/N: I love sleeping with the window open in the fall/winter. It's so refreshing; my dad opens all the windows and turns down the heat when it's like -20C! He's just crazy.).

As he left Kai tossed in his sleep 'he must be dreaming' he thought as he shut the door quietly.

--

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen and was seated around the table as Bryan came in.

Tala looked up, "He in bed?"

"Yeah, the kid's out like a light," he said sitting down in the chair beside his team mate.

Ray smiled, "You know I had my doubts about this, well I still do of course. But, he seems to be doing alright. He still has a long way to go with his weight and eating habits but I think he might be starting to trust us."

Tala sighed. "I thought that too. But, after today I'm not so sure about the whole 'trust' thing. I knew Kai around this age and I'm telling you he doesn't trust us in the least at the moment. And remember, this is without him knowing about the time skip. If he doesn't trust us now, what's he going to think when he finds out we've been lying to him?"

Ray let the smile slip from his face; he hadn't thought of that. "Well...we should explain it to him then. I mean better him get the full story then have him try and piece something together. I've known Kai long enough to know that he tends to see the worst in people. He's going to think we're working for the Abbey or something weird like that."

Everyone was quiet for a while until Hilary decided to break it.

"Hey, I've been thinking about Kai and his asthma."

The Bladebreakers along with the Russians looked at her.

"Well, it's been acting up a lot and I'm wondering if maybe it has something to do with the air quality?"

Tyson frowned. "I don't get it." Of course.

She sighed "The air quality has been declining over the years and most people don't notice because we get used to it more or less. But Kai skipped eleven years so he didn't have that time. Eleven years is a long time considering how badly we're polluting the air each year, so maybe that's why his asthma is as bad as it is? It might not affect someone without breathing problems, but with Kai it just might."

Tala was shocked.

One of the idiots had actually said something mildly intelligent. Bryan seemed to recover first as he smirked

"Once again it has been proven miracles do happen. Now all we need if for Tyson so say he's not hungry."

The world champion shot him a withering look while Hilary looked slightly affronted.

"If that's the way you're going to be I'll just go to bed." She huffed and headed off towards the guest room she'd been staying in for the past few nights.

"Actually," Ray said as he too stood up, "We should all go to bed it's getting kind of late."

Max failed to stifle a yawn as he nodded and stood along with everyone else. Soon everyone had made it upstairs and headed to their respective rooms

"Night guys!" Ray called. His team mates said goodnight as well, but the Russians ignored them all and headed to their own rooms with only a nod to one another.

* * *

In Kai's room the young Russian tossed in his sleep...

_Boris brought the whip down and it cracked against his already bloodied back. Pain. That was all there was to his life anymore. Senseless agony. Why? Why was this happening to him, what had he done wrong? _

_He just wanted to go home...but even there, there was nothing left for him. Everyone was...dead? They flashed before his eyes, the broken bodies of his parents. His mother was spread eagled on the floor, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she begged him to help her._

_Her eyes glazed over as she reached out to him, pleading with him to save her. But, he couldn't move and her hand dropped uselessly to the ground as tears fled from her eyes. He stood their frozen as his mother died; a pained look on her face as she stared back at him even in death. _

_The body of his father joined that of his mother._

_He slowly reached out a hand to grab his cold wife's. They would die together. Why? Why did they have to die? Was he to blame? An unseen wind began to blow and Kai stood watching as his father's eyes faded, now only a ghost of what they once were._

_Dust gusted through the air and suddenly he could move._

_He reached out a hand to catch some of the particles in his hand, where had it come from? The wind picked up and tore at him and his parents and before his eyes they began to shrivel and disintegrate. _

_Years were passing and they were turning into the dust that now filled the air. _

_He choked as he breathed in. The dust in the air began to thicken until he could no longer see, but suddenly it began to thin slightly. Kai could just see the silhouette of someone coming towards him. It was...Bryan? _

_His fellow Russian came towards him, keeping a slow pace. What was he doing here in hell? For that was surely where he was. Bryan crouched in front of him _

"_Kai..." he whispered and he embraced him. Kai stood there shocked._

"_Kai..." Bryan whispered again as he continued to hug him. _

"_It's time...Die." _

_A sharp pain exploded across his back and he staggered away from the fair haired man who too turned to dust and disappeared into the wind. He groped across his back and his hand came to rest on the hilt of a blade._

_Bryan had stabbed him._

_Kai gripped the handle and pulled, screaming as he felt the knife slide from his body. Pain. He held the blade in front of himself; it was coated thickly with red. He could feel the blood running down his back and legs, his heart continued to beat...slowly draining him._

_The world seemed to spin as the dust filled air swirled around him. Kai collapsed to his knees trying to breathe, but the dust just coated his throat blocking his airway. _

_He was dying. _

_The knife slipped from his hand and he stared at his trembling fingers. _

_They were slowly shriveling. _

_His finger tips began turning to dust just as his parents and Bryan had, mixing into the air with them. Soon his both his hands were gone...then up to his elbows. He screamed as his body disappeared before his eyes._

_He was dying...years were passing, he was disappearing._

_Just like his parents...just like his dog, his Nana. Just like everyone eventually would. Now, his shoulders were gone, as were his legs. He fell onto his side as he continued to disappear. _

_His chest turned to dust as the skin of his face began to shrivel, he felt himself falling apart._

_He screamed as he turned to nothing... _

--

Kai shot up in his bed with a gasp and stared down at his hands checking that they were still there. 'It was just a dream' he told himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He hadn't had nightmares like that in a while.

He couldn't trust these people. He had to get away. He slipped from his bed, staggering slightly and made his way to the large walk in closet praying that it was still there. He quickly made his way to the back shelf and found to his relief that his large black bag was still there and grabbed it.

Inside would be enough money for him to get out of the country and safely into another. His father had given the bag to him a few weeks before he had died and filled it with seven different currencies of money.

He would never know what exactly the reason his father had given it to him, but he now realized how great a gift it had been. He quickly stuffed in several long sleeve shirts and pants out of a pile Hilary had placed on a chair near the window. Kai made sure to pack enough for a week at least and then left the room.

He made his way through the halls, not making a sound and quickly got to the front hall. He found his shoes by the door and shoved them on. As he made his way over to the front door and slipped out into the cold autumn night, he realized...

There were so many things he was unsure of, so many questions unanswered. But he was at least sure of one thing:

He needed to get back to his own time. He needed to get away... from this house that had begun to plague him with better off forgotten memories and from these people who pretended to care but hide behind lies. He needed to find a way to get home and there was no way he'd find the answer waiting around here to be killed by these people.

He needed to do something.

He needed to escape.

* * *

Dear Readers (this is a long note!),

So there you have it Chapter 4, I hope it was worth the wait. So the next chapter will be out by the...30th, depending on what happens with school and the various lessons I take. I do believe I can also add visiting a math tutor to my list of things to do (In my last letter I revealed my hatred of math!). SIGH. I mean come on when the hell am I going to need to know how to put an equation into the ymx+b form and then graph the equation in real life?! But don't worry come bad grades, voice competitions, or nagging parents I shall get my chapters out! And on time to boot!

Now I was sick this week so I found myself with extra time on my hands so I thought to myself 'wouldn't it be interesting to make a play list for the story so far?' and I answered 'why yes it would' and while I got many odd looks from my brother seeing as I said this aloud I decided to do it! So here is a list of songs I listen to when writing these chapters (so far). By the way I'm not saying they really make sense for the story but these are just the ones I picked to listen to while writing the chapters. I go more for the...feel of the music, if you get what I mean.

Make a Sound-Autopilot off _(gets stuck in my head all the time) _

Our Farewell- Within Temptation

Lullaby for a Stormy Night- Vienna Teng

Here We Are- Breaking Benjamin _(amazing, plus I think this might actually fit with the story) _

Rain-Breaking Benjamin

Golden-Fall Out Boy _(I could listen to this all day!)_

Sorry-Buckcherry

Firefly-Breaking Benjamin

Somewhere I belong-Linkin Park

Numb-Linkin Park

Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)- Dixie Chicks _(yeah I know Dixie Chicks? But it's such a cute song I'm actually singing this in a competition coming up)_

Be Somebody-3 Doors Down

Going Down in Flames-3 Doors Down _(love this song)_

My World- 3 Doors Down _(also love this song)_

Dust in the Wind-Kansas_ (actually makes sense with this chapter)_

Well that's it! Maybe I'll add to it later on...feel free to tell me your own suggestions. I'm open to anything really...except rap (no offence to those who like it, it's just not my cup of tea). I'd love to hear you're input! Thanks for reading.

Yours truly,

Forever Falling

P.S don't forget to R&R!


	5. Peace

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope! Well here is Chapter 5 of Ghosts of the past! Sorry it's late I got sick...again. Thank you to all those who reviewed, it really makes my day to read them all! So I hope you all enjoyed the play list I made up last week! I'd love to know what you thought about the songs if you listened to them (I hope you did) or if you'd already heard them! I've decided to pick a song each week that I feel best represents the chapter to add to the play list. Most of them I recommend you listen to while reading the chapter or during the last closing paragraphs .Thanks for reading!

**PS. I'm really curious as to what your thoughts were about Kai's nightmare scenes in the last chapter. I wanted it to be disturbing and freaky; was it?**

**Dinwrest- sigh that was not maximum power. Evan...just...I'll see you in French. Remind me to get you to sign my year book on Monday. **

**Beyblade-chick93: Sorry I couldn't save you man but I couldn't take away his stick! Anyways ten times is a little sad but that's okay! I'll call you, or you call me about tomorrow. **

This week's play list addition: Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson

_The storm is calling, but I don't mind_

_People are dying, I close my blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now. _

_All that I know is I'm breathing_

_All I can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing, now_

* * *

_He needed to get away... from this house that had begun to plague him with better off forgotten memories and from these people who pretended to care but hide behind lies. He needed to find a way to get home and there was no way he'd find the answer waiting around here to be killed by these people._

_He needed to do something._

_He needed to escape. _

* * *

Tala woke early the next morning to the sound of cawing. "Damn birds," he growled and rolled over. Those stupid crows were always making such a racket!

One of these days he'd have to- he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of gun shots and several thumps and then... silence(A/N: This is actually based on my Grandpa. He really did that when he first came to Canada from Denmark and was staying in a hotel. He did it each morning as he drank his coffee! There was also a cat...but that's another story.). Oh sweet silence.

He'd have to thank Bryan later he decided as he drifted back off to sleep. What seemed like only a few minutes later there was a loud banging on his door. He tried to ignore it but the bangs only got louder

"Tala!"

He growled and threw off blankets. This had better be good. Tala flung open the door and found himself face to face with Bryan.

"_What?" _he growled.

"_Kai's gone."_

"_Shit."_

--

"_Yeah. That pretty much says it all."_ Bryan sighed.

Tala rushed back into the room pulling a shirt on and searching around for some pants.

"_What the hell happened_?"

Bryan tossed a pair of jeans at him and he quickly tugged them on.

"_I don't know, one minute I'm sleeping and the next I've got that girl knocking at my door yelling about Kai being gone_."

Tala sighed, "_Did she check his parent's room or out back?" _

"_Apparently. But I checked for myself and I couldn't find him either. And when I was searching through his room, you know that bag Kai keeps filled with money for emergencies?" _Tala nodded. "_Well, it's gone along with a lot of clothes."_

Bryan began making his way towards the door

"_We can probably catch up to him easily enough. If he stuck to the main road we're good, but he should know the forest around here pretty well and if he took a root through there we might have a problem."_ He said as they both headed down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

The Bladebreakers all stood waiting by the door in thick sweaters and scarves. Ray looked up at them "We should hurry, the temperature is supposed to drop this afternoon and it'll just get colder the later it gets."

Tala made his way to the front door, pushing aside a certain blue haired moron.

"He should be fine. This cold is nothing compared to the winters up in Russia, even the falls are a lot colder then this. Still the sooner he's back the better."

Everyone nodded. "Um..." Hilary began. "I was wondering well if none of us can drive, and we don't have a car...how are we going to go look for him? Walking would take a really long time."

Bryan frowned at that until Tala spoke up

"Not a problem. Haven't any of you ever been in the garage?"

Bryan's eyes widened in understanding, while the others looked confused. Tala sighed, "Come on." He then turned to Bryan "_We're dealing with a bunch of clueless idiots. God help us." _

Bryan smirked _"Couldn't agree more. We're completely screwed." _

--

Tale and Bryan led the group out to the garage that was half hidden amidst the autumn coloured trees. Tala quickly strode over to a key pad mounted between the two large red garage doors and punched in the code. Both doors began rolling back revealing the mostly empty room.

"So..." Tyson started. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking at other then an empty garage?"

Bryan pointed over to the far corner in which lay a sheet covering several large looking objects. Tala pushed past them all and pulled back the sheet revealing four ATV's. Tyson and Max gasped excitedly as they ran over to one of the black machines.

"Why didn't we just drive these to the hospital?" The world champion asked.

"Because, as any idiot would know these things are illegal on city roads." Tala sighed. "Kai's probably out in the forest somewhere. It'll be faster to use these."

Tyson nodded in understanding. "Well there are only four of these and there are six of us. Who's staying behind?"

"No one. You and Max are going to ride together as will Ray and Hilary. Bryan and I will get our own."

Tyson's jaw dropped. "WHAT? No fair why do you each get one for yourselves?!"

"Maybe because they're ours." Tyson looked at him.

Tala growled frustrated, "As in we bought them!"

Max gaped, "You can afford this kind of stuff?"

Bryan looked at him "Believe it or not, Russia pays its bladers a lot better then the BBA around here. (A/N: do they even get paid? I wonder...) we probably make about...I suppose a million, or at least a couple hundred thousand for every public beybattle or tournament."

Max looked at him, "Seriously?! That's insane, how the heck does Kai still have more money then you?"

"Simple, half the time Kai is in Russia he's blading with us so he's paid the same. Then there's the fact he inherited all that money from his Grandfather."

Ray frowned, "If you have all this money why couldn't you pay for a cab to the hospital and I paid for the van into town last night."

Bryan smirked, "We haven't had time to exchange enough of our money to spend it all over the place yet. If we paid for all that we would have run out"

Tyson gave a huff, "Maybe we should move to Russia and start blading over there if it's so much better."

Tala laughed, "Sorry, only people who were born in Russia and are citizens can join the league. Unless it's for a tournament you can't blade there."

"But Kai does and he lives here!"

Tala sighed. Moron. "Just because he lives here doesn't mean he isn't a Russian citizen...actually I'm not completely sure if he's even a legal immigrant here. Knowing Boris and Voltaire, probably not; if anything they forged the papers. But either way he's retained his Russian citizenship since he still lives there a good part of the year." Tyson nodded as if he understood.

"So if that's the end of this impromptu Q and A can we get on with it?"

"Oh! Yeah..." Tyson said sheepishly. Bryan could only roll his eyes as he jumped onto his ATV. It was going to be a long day.

--

After a lot of arguing and Tyson stalling his engine five times, they all drove down the long drive and onto the country road. The wind tore through Tala's red hair as he heard Bryan call him name over the noise.

"_What are we supposed to do when we find him? Clearly he doesn't want to stay with us anymore_."

"_He doesn't have a choice. He's too young to be out on his own and we're all he's got right now_.

Bryan frowned as he looked away. He wanted Kai to want to stay with them, not be forced into it.

They soon reached the entrance to the trail that led through the forest and everyone slowed to a stop. Ray looked over to Tala,

"What happens if we don't find him? The forest is really big and he knows the land a lot better then us."

The Russian sighed, "If we don't find him we hope he doesn't get hurt or starve before the timer on the machine runs down and he's sent back. That's all we'll be able to do. But we'll find him; he won't have gotten too far with his breathing and wounds even if he knows the lay of the land. He's as good as ours," he laughed threateningly.

The red head's last comment sent a chill down the Neko-jin's spine and he was glad that it hadn't been directed at him. Suddenly he couldn't help but feel just a bit sorry for Kai.

"We'll split up," The Russian continued. "Bryan and I will take will take the right side of the trail, Ray you and the others will go left. Call me on my cell phone if you find him." The Bladebreakers nodded as everyone started up their engines and headed off in their respective directions.

"_Damn, I hope we're the ones to find him," _Bryan snarled. "_I'll teach that kid a lesson for making me worry like this. I swear he's taken years off my life in the past few days alone!_"

Tala chuckled but silently agreed with his team mate. The stress was going to get to them all soon enough, especially Kai. He'd been through so much already and at this rate the kid would finally lose it. But that was destined to happen already.

The Abbey would break and then rebuild him turning this Kai into the present day one. But, if he could help it there was no way he'd bring that fate upon his friend sooner then need be. And he sure as hell didn't want to be there to witness it when it happened.

By the time he'd met Kai he'd been broken, changed by the beatings and the brainwashing. He'd seen the aftermath of Kai's breakdown once; he didn't need to see it again.

Tala looked up into the cloudy grey sky as the wind began to howl through his ears, just where had Kai gotten to?

--

As they'd continued on in their search the temperature had slowly dropped and the grey sky had darkened considerably. Tala signaled for Bryan to stop as he slowed and came to rest by a fall coloured oak.

"_The weather's turning_."

Bryan nodded, "_We'll have to hurry..._" he voice trailed off as he stuck a hand in front of his face.

"_What?_"

"_Snow_."

Bryan said almost wistfully as he held a single snow flake in his hand. Tala was reminded of the long Russian winters back home. There were days when you could wake up to find yourself snowed into your house.

The cold wind would rattle the windows and send tree branches flying and freeze everything it touched. But once everything calmed you were greeted by a peaceful blanket of white that coated everything.

Last winter the entire team had had a huge snowball fight and then gone skating on the frozen lake, of course Kai- Tala snapped back to the present. Kai. They had to keep going.

"_We'd better hurry. Kai only had a thin sweater on and the cold air won't help his breathing. I'd prefer to find him before he gets sick. We both know what a grouch he can be when he's got a cough and a headache_."

His fair haired team mate nodded as they started up the engines again and continued on.

* * *

_With The Bladebreakers_...

Ray shivered as another snowflake fell onto his face and he quickly brushed it away. The weather had slowly worsened as they had continued deeper into the forest and only God knew where Kai had gotten to.

Hilary had fallen asleep a few hours ago as she leaned onto his back, her arms wrapped around his waist to keep her from falling off the vehicle. They'd slowed to a stop for a moment to warm their now numb hands from the biting wind.

"Ray..." The neko-jin sighed and looked over to the source of the whine. "Yeah Tyson?"

"I'm hungry. And cold. Can't we just head back? We're never going to find him!"

Ray began to grind his teeth as he tried not to those his temper with his team mate who seemed hell bent on making him snap.

"Tyson. We'll find him soon; he can't have gotten much farther then this. Just wait a while and once we find him I'll make dinner. Everyone is cold not just you. You're going to have to put up with it for now."

'Beep breathes' he repeated to himself as he tried to steady his heart beat and calm himself down.

"Here Tyson," Max smiled kindly "You can have my gloves if you want. I can stick my hands in my pockets."

God bless the blonde. Where he got his patience from Ray would never know. The world champ said a few words of thanks as he took the gloves from his friend and slipped them over his cold, stiffened fingers.

"Well shall we get going?" Ray asked.

He was answered by a quiet dry coughing that sounded terribly painful.

"Man Ray," Tyson said wincing. "That sounded awful! Maybe you should go back. We can call Tala and meet up with him and keep looking."

Ray frowned. "That wasn't me Tyson."

The neko-jin looked to Max "Well it wasn't me." Ray looked around.

"Then who...?"

--

Bryan shook the snow from his hair and shoulders only to have more take its place.

"_This is getting insane! That weather guy on channel three said there wouldn't be snow 'till next month! I think I'll have to have a 'talk' with him once we find Kai_," he said threateningly.

The snow had gone from softly falling to heavily blowing through the strong wind at odd angels so it managed to get up the sleeves of their sweaters and down the necks of their shirts. Needless to say their clothes were almost soaked through.

Bryan looked to Tala "_Do you think Kai's alright? The snows piling up pretty quickly soon it'll be too deep for him to walk_."

Tala shook his head. He had no idea if he should be happy that Kai would be slowing down or worried that soon he wouldn't be able to keep warm by moving. He'd be forced to sit in the cold snow and wait out the weather getting soaked in the process.

All this would not bode well for the young Russian who'd always had a rather weak immune system even if he refused to admit it. But if someone even staying in the room next to his at a hotel had a cold, you could bet by the next day Kai would be coughing his lungs out. If he stayed out in the rain the next day he'd have a high fever or even if he got too much sun he'd get terrible heat stroke.

As he got older this would decrease but there were still days now when Kai would have to be taken to the ER after catching a cold from one of his team members. A simple cold meant breathing problems and terrible coughs for the Russian. Sometimes they led to chest infections that remained for weeks afterwards.

"_He'll be alright if we find him soon. If not...well we'll cross that bridge when we meet it_," Tala said reassuringly to his friend. 'Where the hell are you Kai?' Tala's mind screamed into the silence of the forest.

"Come on, let's get going." Bryan huffed as he once again shook the snow from his hair and they set out to continue on in their search.

--

Ray carefully crawled off of the vehicle, setting Hilary down along the seat. The coughing had stopped and then started up again with renewed vigor. The Bladebreakers looked through the trees trying to spot the source of the noise.

"Do you think it's him?" Max whispered.

Ray shrugged unsure as he tried to pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. He finally decided it was coming from the North of them and headed in that direction, motioning for the others to follow. (A/N: Oh yeah, who cares about Hilary lets just leave her there...I know I would : P)

The snow continued to batter them and form large drifts as they made their way towards what they hoped to be Kai. They traveled for several minutes and Ray realized how hard Kai must have been coughing if they'd heard him from that great distance.

Finally they met a small clearing within the trees and at first it seemed empty.

"I don't see him," Tyson whispered surprisingly quietly.

Ray shrugged as he continued to scan the area until Max nudged his arm and pointed to the base of a large tree to their right. At first glace it looked like there was just a large snow drift, but if he looked carefully Ray could clearly make out the crimson red of Kai's eyes against the white.

The only noise that filled the clearing was Kai's now noticeably loud breathing. Ray grabbed onto Max's arm and dragged him off away from Kai motioning for Tyson to follow.

Once they were out of Kai's hearing range Ray pulled out his cell phone from the folds of his sweater. He quickly punched in Tala's number and waited for the Russian to pick up.

--

A loud ring shattered the silence of the forest, catching Tala and Bryan who had stopped to search on foot off guard. The red head pulled the cell phone from within his pocket and quickly flipped it open.

"Did you find him?"

Ray's voice answered back, "Yeah! He's sitting out in a clearing; we heard him coughing and followed the sound. But Tala...," The neko-jin continued worriedly "He isn't looking too good we could hear him coughing from really far away and he's gone all pale. He's just sitting there covered in snow leaning against a tree, he didn't even move while we were watching him."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Tala said quickly as he looked to the screen of his phone and pulled up the GPS application.

A large red dot blinked about a kilometer away from them, showing where Ray's phone was transmitting from.

"Come on," he signaled to Bryan and they quickly started up their engines and drove off.

* * *

The snow continued to fall covering their surroundings in a sea of white.

"_Damn_," Bryan snarled "_Once we make sure Kai's alright I'm going to kill him!"_

Tala sighed knowing that this was Bryan's way of expressing his worry. If only his friend could find a less violent way of doing it, it sure would make his life a whole lot easier. It was rather difficult to navigate through the snow and Tala had to consult his phone a few times.

"_UGH_," Bryan said loudly. "_This fucking snow is started to really piss me off!_" (A/N: Ohhhh he's mad! I guess now you know why it's rated teen (Well the nightmare wasn't really rated K+ either) and now you can expect some more...vulgar language. Not like every other sentence or anything. But it'll be there in a few cases, mostly from Bryan).

Tala bit into his lip as he once again had to push his vehicle out from a snow drift. This was getting insane and extremely annoying.

"_We just have to keep moving...we're almost there_."

It took them about twenty minutes and a whole lot of profanities, but they finally spotted Ray waving at them through the gusting wind.

"You made it!" The neko-jin smiled.

Bryan scowled and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, we're here."

Tala rolled his eyes, someone was ticked. "Where's Kai?"

Ray led them through the brush and they found themselves at the edge of a clearing. Tyson and Max were huddled together behind a bush and waved them over. They crouched down beside the world champion.

"He's over there," He whispered and pointed off to their right.

Tala peered through the bushes looking for the small Russian. At fist he didn't see him, but he soon spotted Kai sitting under an oak tree covered in a thin layer of snow, his face almost as pale as the white that surrounded him. His eyes looked like to huge pools of blood amidst the snow, his hair filled with white.

Bryan looked to Tala with concerned, but determined eyes "Well, let's go get him."

Tala nodded and slowly stood and he and Bryan walked into the clearing until they were ten feet from their small friend.

"Kai," Tala called.

The boy looked up with dead eyes; the rest of him completely still.

"_Kai come on lets go home,_" Tala cooed.

Suddenly the small Russian snapped to life and quickly stood, brushing the snow from his clothes

"_Go away. Both of you. I'm leaving, you shouldn't have come after me_," he said coldly.

"_Come on, let's talk about this. What happened? We wake up and you're just gone!_" Tala said anger colouring his voice.

"_NO! I'm done with you! I'm tired of all your sick lies, just leave me alone!"_

Bryan stepped forward

"Kai," he started figuring the boy must have some how found out about the time skip. Three guesses where. He'd have to teach the 'world champion' how to keep his fat mouth shut.

"_We didn't mean to lie to you; we just didn't want you to freak out_." Fear filled those crimson orbs as Bryan moved closer.

"_N-no you get away from me! Just get away!_" He yelled as he pressed himself against the trunk of the oak. Bryan stopped quickly. Although he'd never admit it to _anyone _he felt slightly hurt that Kai had reacted to him like that. Especially when he hadn't done anything threatening.

Tala reached out and grabbed Bryan's shoulder, pulling him back. "_Kai what's wrong?_" He asked softly, trying not to spook the boy again.

"_I told you to get away! You lied! Everyone's gone; EVERYONE!" _He screamed heart wrenchingly._ "Nana isn't away she's dead and you knew it, but you lied to me! The forte is gone and all my fish... My cat must have died years ago. Tucker is gone too and he was my best friend!"_ He cried, tears softy rolling down his now flushed cheeks.

"_Everyone went on without me...they probably forgot about me a long time ago. I always wanted to get away from that place, but not this way. I'd rather be back there then here, where there's no one waiting. Waiting... and hoping for me to come back home. Where there are people who miss me. I'm all alone now. And you knew it_!" he said his haunted voice building again.

"_You're all just working for the Abbey aren't you? This is just some experiment that bastard, Boris put me through right? Well tell me, was I a success?_" He spat.

"_Or are you here to kill me and throw me aside like a piece of trash?_ _Well then get on with it!_" Tala flinched at his voice. The betrayal, and the sadness that it held and all coming from their 'brother'.

He took an involuntary step towards him and Kai who had stepped away from the tree in his rage once again slammed up against it.

"_Stay away! Just go-_," he broke off as coughs began to rack his small frame. Bryan winced at the painful sound.

The coughing continued as Kai's lips started to turn a light shade of blue and he struggled for air. He pulled the puffer from the neck of his sweater and quickly took a few puffs as he leaned against the cold tree for support.

The clearing became silent except for Kai's harsh breathes and Bryan decided to take the boy's momentary weakness to his advantage. Before Tala could pull him back he rushed out to Kai and scooped the shivering boy into his arms.

"_P-put me d-down now_!" Kai said between deep breathes as he squirmed, but Bryan only held onto him more tightly.

"_I'm not putting you down until we talk about this_," he growled. "_You can't just leave like that I don't care what you think happened or what you found out! You could have given us time to explain, you could have come to us! But you didn't you ran off instead because you're afraid to depend on others Kai! Well now you don't have a choice because you're stuck with us for the time being. We're your friends, you're like a younger brother to Tala and I and I sure as hell wouldn't let my younger brother just stroll out of the house in the middle of the night and let him disappear off to God knows where!!_"

Tala stared on in shock as his team mate said more then he had uttered in the past few months combined.

"_If you'd come to us we would have explained that we're not working for the Abbey! Tala and I have been there; to that hell! We'd never work for those bastards_," he yelled as he stared down at the young boy in his arms.

"_BUT YOU STILL LIED,"_ Kai shot back, "_And...I'd trusted you. Then I hear that stupid glutton saying how he feels sorry for me because I've skipped eleven years?! You should have told me!"_

Bryan sighed. "_I know and we're sorry_."

"_And on top of that, I don't want anyone's pity! Especially that idiot's! I'll kill him then we'll see how sorry for me he feels_," Kai finished sniffling slightly as Bryan pat his head.

"_You can always kill Tyson later, but first we need to get you home_," Tala interjected.

Kai stared at him until he finally nodded as he coughed quietly into his hand. Tala sighed; the kid had gotten himself sick.

Bryan shifted Kai so his head could rest on his shoulder.

"I can walk!" the boy pouted as he tried to slip out of Bryan's grasp.

"No." the fair haired Russian glared at him "You were up all night out in this cold, with those injures of yours and the fact that you get sick easily. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Kai scoffed at him. "Killed? Yeah right, I was doing fine on my own, I barely popped nine stitches!"

Tala resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Nine freaking stitches, well that was just great. The Bladebreakers came rushing out from the bushes to meet them. Bryan growled at Tyson who look startled

"What?!"

Tala sighed "Bryan drop it for now. Tyson give Kai your sweater."

Tyson looked outraged, "Why the hell should I?"

Bryan growled again, "Because this is all your fault and like you really need it or does all that extra fat really have no purpose?"

The dragoon wielder looked like he was about to retort when Ray cut in,

"I've got a blanket back with the ATV's, I thought we might need one. Oh..." He said a frown appearing on his face. "We forgot all about Hilary...oh well she'll be fine, but we should get going."

The Bladebreakers led Tala and Bryan, who was holding a lightly dozing Kai back to where they'd left the vehicles. Hilary was still fast asleep and although he felt slightly guilty for it, Ray shook her awake so he could retrieve the blanket she was sitting on.

"What's happening?" She asked groggily as she sat up.

"We found Kai no thanks to you, that's what's happening," Tala said flatly.

Hilary's eyes darted over the group until they came to rest on the small form in Bryan's arms. The boy had his head rested against the older Russian's chest, his face pale except for a pink flush to his cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

He looked so small and fragile like if Bryan set him down the boy would shatter into a million pieces.

"What are you staring at woman?" Kai weakly asked.

Even his voice screamed breakable.

"N-nothing," she said smiling softly.

"Well do you might getting off your ass so we can get that blanket?" Bryan asked.

Hilary quickly scrambled off of the vehicle and handed over the warm fleece blanket. Tala carefully wrapped it around Kai who shivered in the new found warmth.

"Well let's get going before Kai winds up with pneumonia," The red head said as he began heading towards his and Bryan's vehicles.

Hilary looked at Kai worriedly; pneumonia, even a mild case would be extremely dangerous for the small Russian. Bryan placed Kai in front of him on the vehicle, keeping one had wrapped around the boy's small shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

He then realized something was missing

"Kai?" he started "What happened to that bag filled with money and clothes?"

The boy looked around at him "I got tired of carrying it so I threw it out by the gates to the house."

Tyson's left eye twitched slightly. The kid had thrown away a bag of _money._ Like it was absolutely nothing, like it was a simple burden he could rid himself of. Well if the kid didn't miss it he'd pick up the bag for himself!

Bryan sighed as he stared down at his 'little brother'. Kai never did care much for money. It was just paper, or so Kai always said. That didn't mean he liked to spend it on frivolous things but he could survive with or without it.

And that was just how Kai lived.

* * *

The snow continued to gust through the air as they made the difficult trip back to the house. After getting stuck several times and a whole lot of swearing they finally made it back to the gates of the estate.

Kai had long since fallen asleep against Bryan who carefully picked the boy up after they'd parked the ATV's back in the garage.

"Man I'm freezing," Max whined as they walked into the entrance hall.

"How about I make some soup for everyone?" Ray suggested as he pulled off his now soaked sweater and scarf.

Kai's chef had disappeared late one night only leaving a note saying: "That blue haired demon will be the death of me. I shall be back after Master Kai's return."

Since then Ray had been doing all of the cooking seeing as Tyson couldn't make toast without setting the microwave on fire. How he'd managed that Ray still didn't know. Max could bake anything from Brownies to lady finger cookies, but other then that had no cooking ability.

Apparently Tala and Bryan could manage themselves in the kitchen, but all of their recipes were for Russian foods that the others found too bold for their tastes. Also, no one trusted them handling the large kitchen knives.

So naturally the task had fallen to him. Everyone nodded and followed after him as he headed into the kitchen to get started. Bryan sat himself and Kai down at the table, taking the seat next to Tala.

"So what do we do about those stitches he pulled?" Bryan asked.

Everyone looked over worriedly.

"Stitches?" Max asked looking back and forth between the two Russians. They all stared down at Kai who murmured quietly in his sleep.

"He said he pulled about nine stitches. But I don't think we'll be able to get him back to that hospital, at least if we want to live," Bryan sighed as he unzipped Kai's sweater and pulled his shirt up to reveal his small chest.

White bandages covered most of Kai's chest but large patches of crimson covered several areas. Bryan gently unwrapped them to see that dried blood was caked around several gashes that had been stitched closed.

"Get me a wet cloth."

Ray quickly pulled a clean dish cloth from a drawer and ran it under the tap. When he offered it to Bryan the Russian quickly took his from his grasp and began gently wiping away all of the dried blood.

By the time he was done the cloth had turned completely pink and it was clearly visible where Kai had pulled the stitching from his skin.

"Will you get me some clean bandages?" He asked turning to Ray who quickly nodded and scurried from the room.

Bryan shifted Kai into a more comfortable position not wanting to wake him. But the boy had barely stirred even when he'd been passing over his still raw wounds with the cloth so clearly he was out for the count.

Max shifted uneasily in his chair at the site of the blood, "So um... are you going to tell Kai about the machine and our Kai?"

Tala put his head in his hands, "Well I guess we're going to have to...but we can't tell him everything. I'm not sure exactly how this whole thing is working but if we tell him about all the things that have happened it might affect his future decisions. But then again this whole incident might have created some sort of alternate dimension where Kai was taken to the future and then there would be our dimension where he wasn't. Then again maybe this already happened to our Kai, or this might be the first time it did. There are a lot of possibilities and a lot of possible repercussions. We might affect our own futures and completely throw everything off...or we might not."

Max and Tyson stared wide eyed at him completely silent until...

"I don't get it." Max was behind the whole blondes are idiots stereotype.

"Just never mind." Tala sighed not wanting to waste three hours trying to get the guy to understand. It just wasn't worth it.

Ray was the next to speak up as he stirred a pot of soup on the stove, "Well we should tell him we know his current self and just not give him the in depth details."

Hilary nodded, "I agree with Ray. He barely trusts us, at least if we tell him that we're friends of his he might open up some more."

Ray turned the temperature on the stove down and joined them at the table taking the free seat by Hilary.

"Yeah, we just won't tell him about him becoming a professional blader. It might even boost his spirits to know he makes it out of the Abbey."

Tala nodded, Ray had a good point. It was every kid's dream who was stuck in that place to make it out of there, and not in a body bag like most did.

"Well the soup is ready when you guys are," the neko-jin yawned "You should wake up Kai so he can eat something."

Bryan shifted the boy in arms so he was sitting up.

"Kai," he called, shaking him softly.

Kai let out a small groan and tried to bury his head in Bryan's shirt.

"Kai come on, time to eat." The fair haired Russian picked Kai up and sat him on the table. The boy shivered from the loss of heat and blinked bleary eyed at him.

"What do you want?" he asked groggily

"Well," Ray laughed at the boy's expression "We'd like to get you into some dry clothes so you can eat something."

Kai nodded, "Grilled cheese and orange juice," he said simply before reaching out to rap his arms around Bryan's neck and sliding himself off the table and back onto Bryan trying to try and fall asleep again. (A/N: So cute in my head)

The Russian sighed as he once again picked up the small frame and placed him on the table.

"You're having soup that Ray made and you have to stay awake. Can you grab him some dry clothes?" He asked turning to Hilary.

She nodded "Sure," and quickly left the room.

Tala ruffled Kai's hair as the boy sat droopy eyed on the table

"Soup?" was all he said, his voice sounding weak and raspy.

His face was had a pink flush to it and Tala reached across to press a hand to Kai's cheek. He had a fever...great.

It was then that Hilary reappeared holding a pair of grey sweat pants and a soft looking green sweater. Tala took them from her and carefully slid Kai's shirt off trying not to aggravate any of his wounds while Bryan slipped off the boy's jeans and pulled on the sweat pants.

The entire time the boy sat there staring off with far away eyes as if looking at something the others couldn't see.

Ray started passing out bowls of soup to everyone and soon Kai was once again sitting in Bryan's lap looking at his bowl as if he had no idea how it had gotten there.

"So Kai we said we would explain some things to you. Do you still want to know?" Tala asked.

Kai looked up and gave a small nod with a far off expression on his face; Tala had to wonder how much of the information the boy would actually retain.

"Is he okay?" Tyson whispered to Bryan from across the table.

"He's never been good with fevers."

Tyson frowned as he sat back in his seat.

"Alright," Tala continued "I'll start from the beginning. You see Bryan and I actually met...well meet you in your case I suppose in the Abbey. I was transferred into the same cell as you a few months after when we took you from and then we were put on the same training team as Bryan."

Kai stared up at him as if he was simply telling him the weather. 'The kid is either taking this extremely well, or he's completely out of it,' Tala thought to himself.

"So long story short when we left the Abbey we were...separated for a while and that's when you met the Bladebreakers. Once we all...met back up Bryan and I along with the rest of our team were here staying with you when these idiots showed up. They decided they wanted to stay with you and after some consideration you agreed. We all thought you were insane," He muttered almost to himself.

"Anyways, the fat ass got on your nerves so you picked up and left along with the rest of our team mates leaving Bryan and I here. Apparently you want the Bladebreakers dead... So the idiot of there talked us into looking around through the house and he found a machine in the basement. He typed in your name and a random date and being the moron that he is ended up bring you to our time. But there's a timer that says you just have two weeks here. So now there is a you in Russia who's sixteen and a you here who's five. I suppose it's rather confusing." Tala finished.

Bryan wasn't at all sure if the kid had actually understood any of that seeing as the entire time he'd been staring into his soup bowl as if waiting for something to jump out of it.

"Kai?" Bryan asked.

The boy looked up at him blankly. "Are you alright?"

He just nodded.

Kai sat there trying to figure out exactly what Tala had told him but for some reason his mind just wasn't working for him.

Every time he really tried to think about it something in his soup who remind him of something or someone. One carrot had looked a little like Tyson and there was no way in hell he was going to eat it.

Hadn't he asked for grilled cheese and why was it so warm in the room?

'Come on concentrate' he told himself as he tried to understand yet again what Tala had told him.

So, they were friends from the Abbey, he got that and Tyson had accidentally brought him forward through time. Of course this mess was all his fault.

Stupid carrot boy.

But carrots were alright if they were cooked properly especially when they had-

'NO' he told himself.

He had to keep on track...so they were friends, everything was Tyson's fault...and he was here for two weeks. Had he heard that he'd make it out of the Abbey?

'Hm...' he thought. The soup didn't look too bad. Maybe if he picked out the Tyson carrot he could eat it.

'Wait...aren't I'm supposed to be thinking about something? Oh. The Abbey, right.' He thought, silently reprimanding himself for getting sidetracked again.

Tala stared over at Kai who was still staring at his soup. What could be so interesting about it? Bryan looked over to him with a face that clearly asked 'what do I do?' he shrugged,

"Give him some soup I guess."

Bryan picked up a spoon and dipped it into the bowl before offering it to Kai. The boy just sat there now staring at the spoon muttering something that sounded a lot like 'stupid carrot boy in my soup'.

Bryan turned to him "I we should just take him to bed. He's acting really oddly." Tala pushed away his own finished bowl,

"Why don't we start a fire in the den, it'll warm us all up a bit before bed."

Everyone else had already finished eating except for Tyson who was on his fourth bowl so they all cleared away the dishes while Tala went ahead to get the fire going, Bryan following with Kai once again in his arms close behind.

Bryan could feel the heat coming off of Kai's skin even through the kid's thick sweater and his own clothes. He'd have to find something to bring down his fever later he decided as he threw himself down on one of the soft den couches.

This was one of his favourite rooms, unlike most of the others it was had a soft couch and arms chairs that surrounded the stone fireplace and the walls were painted a warm, rich red.

Kai had said he had redone it the same way his mother had had it before his grandfather had taken over the house. It was the only room besides his parent's he kept the same. Young Kai would be happy when he was well enough to get a good look at it. The room was off in the far corner of the house so he hadn't seen it yet.

--

The fire was crackling and casting a warm glow through the darkened room as everyone came in and sat themselves down in the arm chairs or lay down on the floor. Ray passed Bryan a bottle of medicine for Kai as he came in and he quickly gave some to the young Russian.

Tala joined Bryan on the couch while Ray curled up on the floor in front of the fire, and Kai was resting his head on Bryan's chest. Tala couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the tired looks on his friend's faces as they relaxed in the warmth.

For a day that had started out so horribly, it was ending rather nicely. Tyson gave a loud yawn as he stretched out in one the chairs and Hilary curled up with a soft blanket. 'What a calm evening,' Tala thought at he lay he head back against the couch.

--

As Kai drifted off to sleep in the arms of his current and future friend he couldn't help but feel happy. Sure, soon enough he'd have to go back and face the horrors of the Abbey.

Of Boris and his grandfather.

He would once again become a scientist's play thing and be forced to live out his days in his cramped cell. He'd be beaten and broken, like he had almost been before he'd been spirited away to the future. But, for the time being he could stay there and enjoy the company of the people who would look out for him, protect him.

There he was safe.

There he was finally at peace...

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I've officially got a math tutor! I'm so excited! No. You might not have been able to hear my sarcasm there; such is the downfall of writing, but believe me it was there! At least he isn't as bad as I thought he would be. I was worried he'd be like some Mr. Rogers, rapist kind of person. But, he's actually really funny and not that old or creepy.

So how was the play list? I hope you enjoyed it! By the way don't forget to tell me your thoughts on Kai's nightmare last chapter I want to know how you thought it was written. I enjoyed writing it! Smiles I love writing gory and creepy stories! I once got a letter sent home because one of my stories creeped my teacher out so much she thought I needed a councilor. I was one awesome grade six. Screw all the happy Christmas stories everyone was writing. Mine was about this family who burned alive in a fire but it mostly focused on the one daughter who survived. My teacher said the whole 'smell of burning flesh' thing was too graphic for an eleven year old to write about...sigh good times.

**Possible Sequel **Now, I don't know if anyone has checked my updated profile (I mentioned this there) but I was thinking a sequel to this story would be interesting. I could either have them bring a young Tala and Bryan (would be interesting but hard to write) or (this I'd enjoy) Have them bring an older Kai to the present. I would think around 10 years old, it would be cool because you would get to see the young still...well less tainted Kai. Right now he's new to the abbey and he's not that far into his training. But a 10 year old Kai would have been there for a while he'd be harsher and cruel (still cute though). And then you have the older Kai who's a happy medium because he's been away from the Abbey and stopped his training (at least that's how I see it). So you'd get to see the...evolution of Kai if you will. Figure out what really makes him tick. Now, I know I'm getting a head of myself here, hell I'm only on Chapter 5 but if asked I would continue into "Whispers on the Wind" which would be the name of the sequel (I think). Just something to think about.

Yours truly,

Forever Falling.

PS. Don't forget to R&R


	6. Moment

A/N: Hey everyone? How was your week? Good I hope! I'm sorry this was late. I got sidetracked with a couple of oneshots so give them a read! Well this is Chapter Six of Ghosts of the Past and I hope it was worth the wait. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, they really make my day! So I hope you all enjoyed last week's addition to the play list as I said before a new song shall accompany each chapter. Each song will in some how reflect the state of someone's mind or the events that transpire in the chapter. It's up to you to interpret who's thoughts it follows or what part of the chapter it reflects (it might also just be that the over all feel of the music suits the chapter!). But it's up to you to figure it out. Have fun! Also some extra stuff in the ending note. Thanks for reading!

This week's play list addition: Ain't No Mountain High enough by The Temptations ft. Diana Ross

_Ain't no mountain high enough_

__

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

_If you need me call me no matter where you are__No matter how far _

_Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry _

This song is awesome! Give it a listen when they're out back during the last paragraphs. It's the soundtrack to my inner montage as I call it. This song has the power to make everything seem inspirational! If you haven't seen the movie Step Mom it might not hold the same meaning to you. But if you have you have got to know what I'm talking about!

* * *

_As Kai drifted off to sleep in the arms of his current and future friend he couldn't help but feel happy. Sure, soon enough he'd have to go back and face the horrors of the Abbey. Of Boris and his grandfather. He would once again become a scientist's play thing and be forced to live out his days in his cramped cell. He'd be beaten and broken, like he had almost been before he'd been spirited away to the future. But, for the time being he could stay there and enjoy the company of the people who would look out for him, protect him. _

_There he was safe. _

_There he was finally at peace... _

* * *

Kai had woken in the early morning after a coughing fit and found himself tucked into his bed not remembering how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was sitting with Bryan at the kitchen table.

He sighed as he failed to remember and quickly regretted it as his throat throbbed terribly. He was sick again...that was just great. His head was pounding and his limbs aching but he ignored them as crawled out from under the covers.

The sky had turned a mix of blues and pinks as the sun slowly rose through the trees and the crows were cawing annoyingly.

Stupid birds.

He set his feet upon the cold floor and headed from his room and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. He hoped someone was up because he couldn't even make toast without burning it.

Actually, he couldn't even reach the toaster on the counter. It was just his luck that when he entered the kitchen and Ray happened to be sitting at the table eating some tuna from a bowl.

The neko-jin looked up at him and smiled,

"Morning Kai! How are you feeling?"

The boy shrugged as he took the seat across from him. "Can I get you something to eat?" Kai frowned for a moment as if thinking,

"Grilled cheese and orange juice."

Ray looked at him; grilled cheese and orange juice wasn't exactly breakfast material.

"How about a peanut butter sandwich?"

"Grilled cheese and orange juice."

"Well what about some French toast?"

"Grilled. Cheese. And. Orange. Juice." Apparently this guy was more of a moron then Kai originally thought.

Ray sighed as he got up, Kai could be so stubborn sometimes. Grilled cheese was not something one ate for breakfast and in the past few days that's all he had really eaten.

'Oh well better then nothing,' he thought as he pulled the cheese from the fridge and retrieved the bread from the corner of the counter top.

Kai sighed as he put his head in his hands. His throat was aching as was his head and now the room had begun to spin ever so slightly. Then there was the fact that he had to cough badly but, if he did Ray would be all over him telling him to go back to bed.

Truthfully all he wanted to do was have his grilled cheese sandwich and go outside into the fresh cool air. Over night the entire area had been coated in a blanket of white.

Although he would have thought he'd be sick of the snow by now after spending so long in Russia. But here the snow was...calm. It seemed to deaden the noise of everything and instead of making the area look foreboding like back in Russia, it seemed to call out to him.

To welcome him out into the frosty morning air, and how he longed to hear the crunch of it under his feet as he traveled through the trees like when he was younger.

It was then that Ray placed a plate of grilled cheese in front of him along with a small glass of orange juice. Now that he actually had the sandwich in front of him Kai wasn't sure he could eat it all.

--

"COME ON JUST TRY"

"I TOLD YOU NO!"

"YES!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU EAT IT ALL"

Tala growled as he pulled a pillow over his head. It was too freaking early for all this yelling. They'd better shut –

"EAT IT!"

"UGH. FINE!"

Everything was quiet for a few moments and Tala breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Kai had really pissed Ray off, although he had to wonder how Kai had managed it.

Ray was normally so calm and patient, but then again Kai had the ability to make a Nun start screaming profanities. For people who supposedly never swore, they sure were good at it. Tala began slipping off back to sleep only to be jolted from his bed and onto the floor

"I told you!!," Kai's voice was becoming somewhat hoarse.

"CAN SOMEONE GET A MOP!?" Apparently Ray was still going strong.

That was it!

Tala gave up on the idea of more sleep all together as he pulled himself up from the floor and searched for a shirt. Someone had better have a good excuse for waking him this early.

--

He arrived in the kitchen to find Hilary mopping the floor, Ray sitting on the counter frowning stubbornly and Kai sitting at the table looking extremely pale except for a pink flush to his cheeks.

"What the hell happened?" He asked turning to the Neko-jin.

Ray hopped down from the counter, "All he will eat is grilled cheese and orange juice Tala. _Grilled cheese and orange juice_! Does he want toast? NO. A peanut butter sandwich? NO. So I go out of my way to make him some and does he even eat it all? No he does not," he rambled on.

The Russian sighed, "What's with the mop?"

Ray now looked slightly sheepish as he cast a glance at the sickly looking Kai.

"Well...I told him to eat it all even though he said he didn't want to and once I got him to I guess it was too much for his stomach so he got sick."

Tala pinched the bridge of his nose; he really couldn't blame Ray. After all he was just trying to look after Kai. Kai was just being stubborn about eating, like he always would be.

The boy needed to gain weight and nothing seemed to be working even after the past four days of eating...somewhat regularly.

"Alright then. _Kai how are you feeling_?" The tiny Russian gave a shrug with a look of discomfort on his face.

"_Hey are you alright? Is something wrong_," he asked worriedly as he walked over to the boy.

Kai again shrugged with a pained look

"_Kai will you answer me?"_ he asked, starting to get annoyed with the boy's silence when there was clearly something wrong,

"_Now_."

Kai opened his mouth to answer only break out into large painful sounding coughs. He tried to stifle the sound with his hands but nothing could block out the loud noise.

The fit seemed to last for a full minute, leaving Kai breathing raggedly and looking paler then before.

"_Next time Kai_," Tala sighed "_Don't try to hold it in; it'll only make it worse_."

Ray set a glass of water in front of the boy to help ease his most likely raw throat,

"Maybe we should go into town and get him some stronger cough medicine?"

Tala nodded, coughs were never good for Kai's breathing. They also made the kid one hell of a grouch.

"I'm fine," Kai practically whispered hoarsely.

"Oh yeah that's why you can barely talk, are coughing your lungs out and," Tala reached over to lay his hand across the boy's forehead "Have a fever."

Kai slapped his hand away with a huff. Ray walked off and began rummaging through one of the cabinets

"Here," he said as he pulled out a bottle of cold medicine.

"Take this for now and once everyone is up we'll head into town and get something stronger...hm. Maybe we should pick you up a refill of your puffer too."

"I don't want to go into town. I wanted to go out in the...white stuff and I'm not taking that," Kai said weakly.

Tala frowned,

"It's called snow in English. You're not going outside like this and yes you are."

"No. It looks gross and there's no way in hell it's getting near my mouth forget in it."

Tala sighed, this was just like Kai. He refused to take anything for his colds and that was part of the reason why they always wound up getting so bad. He bent down and picked up the boy who gave a startled yelp

"_Where are we going_?"

"_You are going back to bed_."

"_No! I'm fine I want to go outside." _

"_Well maybe if you had taken the medicine I would have let you go out once it kicked in_," He lied.

There was no way he would let Kai go out when he was sick. Plus that medicine had the lovely side affect of knocking who ever took it out for several hours.

He sighed; it would have been too easy for Kai to have agreed to take it and slept the day away. No, he would be up and about coughing every few steps and being shorter tempered then usual.

It was going to be a long few days.

"_Put me d-d-dow_..." Kai was interrupted as he let out a large sneeze into his sleeve.

Tala winced, that had sounded painful and by the look on the younger Russian's face, it had been.

"_See you should be in bed_." Kai gave a sniff as he glared up at him,

"_Jus' shut ub_"

Tala raised an eyebrow, "_Sorry what was that_?"

Kai glared even harder at him, "_I saib jus' shut ub_!"

Tala had to work had to hold in his laughter. The boy seemed to notice this and turned away from him with a huff. Oh it might be a long few days but by the looks of it he'd get a lot of laughs out of it.

--

Kai was quiet for the rest of the trip up to his room. As Tala lay him down in his bed he put his hand on the boy's forehead, feeling the head radiating from it.

"_I'll wake you up when we're going to head out._" He said as he headed out of the room.

He stopped to take one last look at the boy before he shut the door only to see Kai was already fast asleep. He shook his head as he shut the door softly behind him and headed across the hall to wake Bryan.

After a lot of shouting, swearing, and arguing Tala finally gave up on talking to his friend and kicked him out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

"_Up_," he said forcefully as he threw a pair of pants and a shirt at his fair haired friend.

Bryan gave a grumble as he disentangled himself from the bed sheets and pulled himself to his feet.

"_What the hell is your problem Tala?" _

"_We're all going to head into town later to get Kai some stronger cough medicine and some stuff for his breathing. He's sick and it'll only get worse from here_."

Bryan gave a grimace knowing the hell they were about to go through. A sick Kai was not a happy Kai. Hell he was down right vicious at points.

He pulled on his shirt and pants and headed down to the kitchen to find Max, Ray and Hilary sitting at the table together.

Max gave a loud yawn, "Where's Kai?"

Tala sat down across from Ray as Bryan stocked into the room and threw him-self down into a chair as well.

"I put him back in bed; I don't want him running around when he's sick."

Max nodded "So Ray said we're going into town later to get him some medicine and I was thinking it might be fun to walk around for a bit. We could get some lunch and shop around a bit. I'm sure it'll be easy to get Kai some grilled cheese!" he laughed.

Tala pinched the bridge of his nose as Hilary sighed,

"You know it's not good for him just to eat that stuff. If you really want to get him up to a healthy weight he needs vegetables and meats not just half a grilled cheese sandwich and juice."

Tala glared at her "No really? Why I never would have guessed all that!" he said sarcastically.

It was then that a half asleep Tyson came shuffling into the room and sat down next to Hilary. Bryan glared at the world champion who he had not yet forgiven for telling Kai about his time skip.

It had been his entire fault that Kai had run away and was now sick. If Tala hadn't said he wasn't allowed to 'deal' with him the 'world champ' would have been buried somewhere out in the Acers of land behind the house.

He sighed; it would have been a lot of fun. Tala looked over at him

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Just thinking it would have been fun if you'd let me take care of the moron. You're going to have to pay me back later you know." _

Tala laughed, "_Whatever. We both know Kai wouldn't have been happy, especially after all the hours he's spent training that glutton."_

"_He would have understood, he of all people knows what a pain in the ass he is,"_ Bryan grumbled.

"English, please!" Tyson whined.

"Oh shut up!" Bryan snapped "Like I give shit if it bugs you."

Truth be told sometimes he spoke in Russian just to tick the moron off. Bryan then picked himself up from his chair and headed out into the entertainment room to watch the morning news, leaving the others to have breakfast and talk about their plans for the day.

Soon everyone went off until it was just Tala and Ray.

"Well I was thinking we can't go to Kai's regular pharmacist. The same woman has owned the store since before he was born so she's known him his whole life. She'll realize something is up if we walk in with a five year old version of Kai." Tala said as he picked at some toast.

Ray nodded,

"Well I saw another one in town owned by an old man. He seemed nice enough but I'm worried if we'll need his heath card or not. Even if we found an old one of Kai's lying around the years and the expiration date on the card would give it away. But, this guy might not ask. I was in there before Kai took off to Russia buying some headache pills for him and the guy didn't ask anyone for any I.D. Hm..." he said thoughtfully,

"It should be fine. He seems really nice too." Tala nodded, this could actually go off without a hitch.

--

Around eleven thirty Bryan went to go wake up Kai so they could head into town. He found the boy curled up under the covers shivering slightly.

"Come on Kai," He said as he picked the boy up "We're going into town."

The boy latched onto his shirt and tried to burrow into his chest, trying to keep warm. Bryan sighed as he grabbed some jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a knit sweater out of the pile of clothes.

It would be best to keep the kid warm if he was sick. Kai was still half asleep as Bryan pulled off his pajamas and tugged on the warm clothes and socks. When he was dressed Bryan picked him up again and headed down into the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

"How is he?" Ray asked as they walked in.

"He's still asleep, barely woke up while I changed his clothes." Ray gave a thoughtful 'hm',

"Well I guess that's normal right? I mean whenever Kai got sick when we were on tour he slept a lot. He got pretty out of it at times too." Bryan nodded in agreement.

"Well should we get ready," Max asked as he stood from his spot on the couch "The van should be here soon."

Everyone headed out into the entrance hall to pull on their coats and sweaters. Tala found one of Kai's in the closet and slipped it onto 'little' Kai.

"Where'd you get that," Tyson asked. "It's Kai's he must have forgotten to take it when he was made his great escape."

Tyson nodded as he wrapped a scarf around him neck and a beep was heard from outside.

Everyone piled into the van, Bryan holding Kai in his lap. The ride into town was a rather loud one as Max and Tyson argued over one thing or another and Tala was surprised Kai wasn't woken.

He reached over to place a hand on the boy's forehead and felt the heat radiating from it. If he'd taken the medicine Ray had offered him earlier that morning Kai would probably be up and alert.

--

The driver dropped them off a few blocks away from the pharmacy like Ray had recommended and they all climbed out.

"You should wake up Kai," Ray suggested as they began walking down the shoveled walk ways.

Bryan nodded, "_Kai time to wake up,"_ he said in the boy's ear as he shook him gently.

Kai grumbled, "_Go away_" as he swatted at Bryan's face gently.

"_Now Kai come on, up!"_

He shifted Kai up right and the boy blinked blearily as he looked around.

"_Where are we?_"

"_We're in town. We're going to pick you up some medicine and get you a refill for your puffer_."

Kai nodded as he tried to lie back against Bryan's chest and go back to sleep.

"_No Kai. You've got to stay awake for the pharmacist and then we're getting lunch. You need to eat something_."

Hilary could have laughed at the confused expression Kai had. The kid seemed to always take a few minutes to fully wake up.

"I want grilled cheese," Kai said as he blinked repeatedly before coughing lightly.

There was a collective sigh from the group as they stared at the small boy.

"Kai," Max started "Why don't you try something else? Grilled cheese is good and all but there's better things to eat."

The small Russian looked at Max as if he was spouting blasphemy and the small blond immediately backed down.

"He's right Kai," Tala sighed "There's so many other things out there to eat and you settle for melted cheese on bread. Do you see my point?"

Kai gave a huff "I don't want anything else, I want grilled cheese."

Tala pinched the bridge of his nose

"Kai, no grilled cheese today. You can have anything you want except that. Anything."

The small Russian smirked, "Anything? Fine I'll have Kotlety." (A/N: it's a Russian food. It kind of looks like a meatball)

Tala groaned inwardly, there was no way they were going to find a restaurant that served Kotlety. The chef that normally worked back at Kai's manor could make it but there was no way they'd find someone in this area who could.

Tala sighed, "Fine grilled cheese it is then."

A devious smirk spread across Kai's face as the red head admitted defeat.

They all went to cross the street and Kai had to swipe away Hilary's hand as she went to hold his while crossing. He shot a glare at her and continued walking quickly trying to put some distance between him-self and the annoying woman.

--

Although the pharmacy was only a few blocks away Tala noticed that Kai was already tiring and slowly falling behind. He slowed his own pace until he was beside the boy,

"Tired?"

Kai looked up at him as he rubbed one of his eyes with his fist.

"No."

"Really? You sure seem tired to me."

"I am n-not," the boy answered as he failed to stifle a yawn.

Tala sighed as he bent down and picked up his small friend and quickened his pace so he could catch up with the others.

"Is he tired already?" Ray asked as Tala appeared beside him.

"Yeah, he gets tired really easily when he's sick. He normally winds up staying in bed until he's well."

The neko-jin nodded as they continued down the street along with a dozing Kai.

After a few minutes they could clearly make out a store with the sign "Wilson's Pharmaceuticals" (A/N: Like Wilson from House!). It was a small building that barely stood out from all the other stores surrounding it.

When they entered a bell hanging above the door rang telling 'Wilson' that they were there.

After a few moments Tyson and Max had disappeared off into one of the aisles leaving everyone else waiting at the counter.

Right before Tala was about to call out a rather tall, kind looking man appeared from a door way to their right.

"Why hello there folks. How may I help you today," the man asked with a large smile on his face.

Bryan seemed a little annoyed with the man's cheerfulness but said nothing.

"Well my brother is sick. He's had a high fever and a cough and we were hoping to pick some medicine up that is a little stronger then the stuff we have back home. We'd also like a refill on his breathing medication as well," Tala said pulling the puffer off from around Kai's neck and placing it on the counter.

The man took it in hand and examined the label,

"Ah yes, I can get you a refill of this from the back."

He looked up to examine Kai

"I don't think a three year old would need very strong medicine though- Tala cut him off

"Kai is five."

The man's eyes widened in surprise

"Really?"

Everyone nodded as they looked over to the now asleep boy in Tala's arms.

"May I see the boy for a moment?"

Tala looked extremely hesitant but eventually handed Kai over after a nod from Bryan.

Kai opened his eyes groggily as Tala handed him over to Mr. Wilson. The man's eyes widened further

"Why he's much too light! He must be at least fifteen pounds lighter then other boys his age."

The tiny Russian looked up at the man and it seemed to hit him that the man was clearly not Tala

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hm. A bit of a tongue for one so young."

Tyson snickered from the comment from his hiding place within the aisles.

"Put me down." Kai said seething.

He couldn't understand why people were always carrying him around! He was not some child that couldn't get around. He was perfectly capable on his own. The man looked down at him with a surprised look.

What did he think he couldn't speak either? Did this man suspect him of being completely stupid?! The moron of a man set him down on the counter still staring at him.

Just before he was about to tell the man to go to hell Tala quickly spoke up as if suspecting what he was about to say.

"Why don't you go grab that medication for us?"

The man nodded, reluctantly taking his eyes off of Kai and disappeared through a doorway. The red headed glared down at the small Russian sitting on the counter. To any person who didn't know the boy they would have thought he was the picture of innocence.

Oh, but Tala knew better; it was that type of thinking that got you hurt or worse when you hung around Kai.

"For once can't you just act your age? Seriously, do you know how weird it is for a five year old to go around swearing at people? Its not exactly common and we attract enough attention without it thank you."

Kai glared up at him and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. Tala cringed; believe it or not the sixteen year old version of Kai was actually a calmer version of the boy in front of him, his temper had calmed slightly over the years. It also didn't help that Kai's temper flared easily when he was sick.

They were in for trouble.

"My age? Fine," Kai said simply as he shoved a glass jar filled with mints off the counter, letting it smash on the hardwood.

Small white mints were sent rolling everywhere

"Young children often break things you know. They're quite clumsy actually."

He leaned over and pushed a large glass vase filled with flowers to the floor, more glass, water and tulips joining the mints. The group stared at the boy in shock as he grabbed some medicine bottles from behind the counter and popped off the caps then threw the pills everywhere,

"Opps," he said innocently as he pushed a container of business cards from the counter.

"K-Kai!" Ray stuttered

"What? I'm just a little kid after all, we break things all the time. We love to get into things we shouldn't be in," He said with an innocent smile as he swung his legs back and forth.

"We just can't help it."

He pulled off a shoe and threw it across the room and Tala heard the crash of bottles falling to the floor.

"Oh no my shoe. Oh well kids don't care whether they wear shoes or not. They're happy to go around in their bare feet."

Tala had no idea if it was the fever or if Kai had gone insane, but the boy was out of hand. This was the closest thing to a temper tantrum he had ever had.

"Small children spit a lot too," the boy said as he spat at a shocked looking Tyson.

The dragoon wielder gave a shout as the spit hit his shirt.

"They draw on walls too so I'll have to that when we get home."

Just then a confused looking Mr. Wilson reappeared in the door way carrying the puffer and medicine he had gone to retrieve. The man looked shocked as he surveyed the damage.

"What in God's name happened?!"

"It was him! He did it!" Tyson shouted as he pointed at Kai who was still perched on the counter.

Kai turned his large eyes on the man, "I didn't do it," he said innocently "It was him! And he stolled my shoe!"

Bryan snickered, Oh Kai was good.

The kid was pure evil.

Tyson looked out raged "I did not!"

Kai turned his crimson eyes on the navy haired blader "Why are you lying like this? I didn't do anyfin'"

Bryan was having a hard time holding in his laughter. The look on Tyson's face was absolutely priceless as were the shocked looks of the others.

Hilary had a hand over her mouth while Ray stared wide eyed and Max's jaw was practically touching the floor. Tala was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to come up with a plan to get them out of this.

Mr. Wilson looked shocked

"How could you try and blame this on an innocent child? And a sick one at that, you should be ashamed of yourself," the man said as he went and retrieved Kai's shoe from across the room.

"Here you go little guy," he said as he slipped the shoe back onto Kai's foot.

As the man bent down he missed the smirk the boy gave the rest of the room. Tala was caught between being proud of Kai for getting Tyson into trouble and being angry for him trashing the store.

There really was only one way out of this,

"I'm equally shocked sir," He said as he went over and picked up an angry, yet smug Kai.

"I thought Tyson was an okay guy but he just went mental and started destroying everything. We met him at a restaurant down the road you see, and I felt sorry for him because he was sitting alone. My friends and I took pity on him and let him hang around with us for the day. I guess he had us fooled. My brothers and I should get going; Kai really should be in bed resting."

Bryan snatched the medicine out of the pharmacist's hand before he rushed from the store (A/N: Just saying this: no he didn't steal it but in Canada we don't pay for prescriptions and I'm writing this so they're doing it that way)

Tala grabbed Ray by the arm with his free hand and dragged the Neko-jin from the building while Ray grabbed onto Hilary bringing her too. Max followed after her, leaving Tyson alone to deal with a very angry Mr. Wilson.

--

They made it three full blocks before Bryan burst out laughing.

"Kai that was great, the look on that idiot's face was priceless!"

Tala failed to hold in a chuckle that quickly turned into full blown laughter. Ray was the next to join in on the hysteria as the laughing grew louder. Kai sat in Tala's arms with a satisfied look on his face.

Max stared at the four guys as if they were insane while Hilary breathed deeply as if trying to calm herself.

"Ray tell me exactly what you find so funny?"

Ray turned red faced to look at the girl,

"I'm not sure, I know Tyson is in trouble but I just c-can't s-stop laughin-ing," He got out between chuckles.

Max looked worriedly at everyone "But what about Tyson? Mr. Wilson didn't look happy at all and he thinks it was all his fault!"

Bryan recovered from his laughter and straightened his shirt,

"He'll be fine. That moron is like a cockroach, he's hard to get rid of."

Tala cleared his throat and looked down at the boy in his arms

"You know Kai that was uncalled for."

Kai gave a huff as he looked in the opposite direction of the red head.

"You could have gotten us into a lot of trouble. But...I guess its partly my fault. So I'm sorry for making you feel bad in there. You should be able to speak however you wish."

Hilary thought about telling Tala he was doing exactly the opposite of what he should be doing in the current situation, if he wanted to correct Kai' behavior but quickly dismissed the thought.

It just wasn't worth the trouble.

"Look why don't we go and get some lunch, I'm sure Tyson will catch up" Ray suggested.

Everyone nodded and they headed down the street towards a near by restaurant. As they were about to enter the building Bryan stopped suddenly making Ray slam into him and fall to the ground with a thump.

"What's the matter?" Tala asked, staring at his friend oddly.

The fair haired youth turned around and scanned the area.

"Bryan?" Ray asked from the ground.

"Nothing. Just thought...never mind."

The group seated themselves in a booth towards the back of the dinner and grabbing menus that were already set atop the table top.

Of course Kai already knew what he was getting so he left his menu where it was.

"You know Kai you're not getting off scot-free for your little stunt back there," Tala said as the laid his menu down in front of him.

The small boy looked up with a smirk,

"What are you going to put me on a time out?"

Tala laughed "No, how about no grilled cheese tomorrow huh?"

Kai made a face "Then what am I going to eat?"

Tala pretended to be deep in thought

"Oh I don't know...how about fruit or some vegetables? Or maybe even meat?"

Kai shot him a glare and quickly turned away much to the amusement to the other occupants of the table.

There was a loud bang as the door of the restaurant flew open and Tyson came stocking in.

"Kai! You are so dead you scrawny little twerp!"

Bryan glared at him "You go ahead and try it moron and see how far you get. I'd love to put you in the ground so just give me a reason."

Tyson hesitated slightly before throwing himself down into the booth beside Max.

"That guy was so mad he made me clean everything up! I had to talk him out of calling the cops and on top of that there's still spit on my shirt."

Bryan looked down at Kai who was sitting between him and Tala as he chuckled. Even the boy had a small smile on his face as he looked up to meet the older Russian's gaze.

It only took a moment until both of them had burst out laughing as Bryan gave Kai a pat on the head. Tala stared over at the two of them shaking his head to himself. Those two would be the death of him, but he still sat there and enjoyed hearing the laughter of his friends.

It was rare to hear Bryan laugh so care freely and Kai's child like laugh was something he hadn't heard in years. The two continued laughing until Kai broke off into a coughing fit.

Ray pushed over a glass of water and the boy took small sips.

"Maybe you should take some of that medicine now huh," Ray suggested as Bryan pulled the bottle of medicine from his pocket.

Kai shook his head

"I'm al-ri-," he broke off into several more racking coughs.

Bryan cracked the seal of the medicine and measured some of the green liquid in one of the spoons that were lying on the table. Kai stared as Bryan held the spoon up to his mouth.

The 'medicine' looked like some sort of poison and smelled strongly of old socks.

"I don't think," Kai began weakly only to have Tala cut him off

"You're taking it Kai."

The boy made a face but took the spoon in hand and quickly popped it into his mouth.

Kai sat there gagging for a moment before swallowing

"That tasted horrible," He said with a shudder.

Hilary laughed while Bryan gave him a look

"It can't have been that bad."

The older Russian poured out a bit of the medicine onto the spoon and put it into his mouth.

Tala stared at his friend as his face changed from curious, and considering, to absolute disgust.

He grabbed his glass of pop from the table and quickly chugged it down.

"That was awful," he said in distain. "It tasted like a cross between pennies, old socks, and the smell of wet dog."

Tyson frowned "Stuff can't taste like a smell."

Bryan shot him a glare

"Yes it can moron. (A/N: It so can.) Do you want to try some and confirm it?"

Tyson sat back with a huff.

"Here Kai," Ray said as he placed the puffer in front of the small Russian.

"You should take some; your breathing has been off all day."

Kai took the puffer in hand and inhaled the medicine before placing it back on the table.

He'd had enough of medicine for a while.

A waiter soon came by and took their orders, Kai much to Tala and Bryan's annoyance got grilled cheese and orange juice and the others ordered after the small boy.

--

Tala glanced over to Bryan while they were eating to see his friend scanning the room.

"_What's with you? You've been on edge ever since we came in here."_

Bryan's eyes stopped on him

"_Someone's been watching us. I can feel it. And don't say I'm being paranoid,"_ He added after seeing the look on Tala's face.

The red head gazed around the room

"_Well now that you mention it…Who do you think it is?"_ the fair haired Russian sighed,

"_I have no idea I don't think it's the Abbey."_

Kai switched his gaze to his two older friends at the mention of the Abbey.

"_We wouldn't have noticed them if Boris had sent them but whoever it is, is good. It took me a while to notice them but I'd say they probably followed us from the house. There's also a safe bet they've been watching the house for who knows how long." _

Kai finally cut in, "_Boris is still around now?"_

Tala smiled sadly, "_Unfortunately. I'm afraid he's been giving us grief even now that we've escaped Russia .Its likely we'll never really escape him."_

Kai nodded, it was extremely unlikely to escape the Abbey's compounds, but to escape Boris was bordering on impossible.

He knew; he'd tried and it was hopeless.

Boris had people everywhere that would call him in a heart beat. He himself had walked for miles until he was out of Moscow only to have a cop pick him up after Boris had called the police chief who happened to be a friend of his.

Others hadn't been so lucky and were shot on sight as punishment for their desertion. He carried a heavy guilt with him that out of all the others who had tried to escape over the year he'd been there so far he was the only one spared.

What made him so special?

Even if in this time he had escaped the Abbey's clutches there would likely come a day when Boris decided he belonged in Russia and he'd be taken back.

It was a grim fate but it was most likely his own.

He only hoped his older self was making use of this time when he was able to roam around and taste the freedom that had eluded him for years while he could, because there would come a day when that was no longer an option.

"Well on that note," Tala said switching to English. "What do you say we head home and go out back for a while? I think Kai should be okay now that he's taken some medicine."

Everyone nodded and threw done the money for their bills while Ray called the van to come and pick them up.

(They all had to desire to walk past the pharmacy again.)

The van drove up as they left the building and they all piled in. Kai sat beside the window leaning against the cold, frost covered glass.

The medicine seemed to be helping seeing as his throat was no longer throbbing and his head wasn't pounding.

It would be nice to go and play around in the snow like he had when he was younger. The only time he had been out in the snow in the past year was when Boris had wanted to work on his tolerance to cold and left him in the middle of no where in the dead of winter.

Needless to say it hadn't been one of the best experiences in his life.

He had wound up with frostbite on his finger tips and toes and a severe case of hypothermia. It was a miracle they hadn't had to cut off any of his fingers or toes.

Tala watched Kai as he leaned against the window resting his forehead against the cold surface.

He seemed to be deep in thought and he couldn't help but wonder what Kai was thinking about.

If only the boy would look over at him.

Kai's eyes were like two crimson windows into his soul. No matter how expressionless his face was Tala could always read his 'younger brother'. It was something all of the Demolition Boy's had the ability after all these years.

None of the Bladebreakers seemed to posses the skill, but maybe they would acquire it with time.

Kai had always been annoyed by the fact that they found him so easy to read, but Tala thought that secretly he enjoyed it.

It was a sign of their closeness, their bond as a family.

It showed just how much they cared about him.

Bryan too was easy to read, he wore his heart on his sleeve. (Although he would always deny it) Ian would bite at his lip if something was bothering him while Spencer would crack his knuckles.

Tala had no idea what they used to read him, but he once recalled Spencer saying it was something about his face. He'd have to ask one day.

--

The van pulled up the drive and they all piled out. Everyone was already dressed for the weather so they headed straight out to the backyard.

Tala was caught off guard when a large snowball smacked into his back making him almost topple over.

He whirled around to see Kai and Bryan standing side by side trying and failing to look innocent.

Hilary laughed lightly as she shoved Tyson into a snow hill while Max dumped a pile of snow onto Ray's head.

Before Tala knew what was happening everyone was throwing snow left and right. It turned out Tyson couldn't it the broad side of a barn as he tried to hit Kai and wound up hitting Hilary, who had been ten feet to the right; in the face.

Teams soon formed and it was Bryan, Tala, Kai and Ray against Max, Hilary, and Tyson.

Kai let fly a large snowball that smashed right into Tyson's face.

The small Russian received a high five from Bryan as the two laughed hysterically at the look on the world champion's face.

"What do you have against me Kai? What did I ever do?"

Kai only laughed harder and Tala soon joined in friends.

Ray stared down at them before breaking into laughter too.

Tala wasn't even sure what was so funny, but he couldn't stop laughing. Tyson taking advantage of their momentary weakness ran up and dumped an armful on snow on top of Kai who sat there spluttering and trying to shaking the white from his hair.

"You're ours now," the boy said as he grinned evilly and Bryan tackled Tyson down into a snow hill.

"Cold isn't it?" The small Russian asked as he shoved a large pile of snow down the neck of the dragoon wielder's shirt.

Tyson let out a howl as the cold snow slid down his bare back and tried to shake it out from his shirt. It looked like he was trying to do an interpretative dance.

Tala watched as Kai laughed and Bryan picked up the small Russian and threw him into a snow drift. The boy disappeared for a moment before his blue head appeared again along with a large snowball.

He looked so innocent, and child like; words that Tala had never thought he'd apply to Kai of all people.

It was amazing to see him so happy and carefree. Right now there was no Abbey or Boris, no dead parents or uncertain future.

There was just now.

There was just this one perfect moment.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yeah I know this chapter was pretty useless, think of it as a filler chapter, I just thought there needed to be a break from all the drama. I would like to wish everyone a happy late Thanksgiving. So I finally get my math! Now I've just got to get my French project under control and I'm set until my procrastination gets the better of me once again!

You know I've been wondering, when they were doing the voices for Beyblade why didn't they do the accents? I think Kai, Bryan, Tala and the rest of the guys would have sounded so cool with a Russian accent. I get them not doing a Japanese and Chinese accent in the English dub (they might have been hard to pull off) but I think they should have done the others. I just think Kai would sound badass with a Russian accent, it even might have made some of the lines seem alright. I don't know about you guys, but some of the dub lines make me cringe.

Like when he said 'loser babies' I sat there like Kai would NEVER say that. But that's a lot of dubs for you. Like if you've watched the English Yu Gi Oh gx then watched it in Japanese there's a huge difference. Turns out 4Kids cuts out all the blood and swearing and they censor all the good stuff! Seriously if you've ever watched something dubbed by them and thought it was stupid it'll be like 30x better subbed.

Plus the names are better. I don't know about you but once my wireless is back up and I'm off dial up I'm going to watch Yu Gi Oh 5D's subbed! Hmmm that reminds me the new Gundam 00 should be out dubbed so right? Gundam dubs always have a great cast! I tried watching it subbed and I discovered while all the technical stuff is cool while people are saying it and you can understand it but if you have to read it, it takes away from the show. At least that's my opinion. ALRIGHT! I got sidetracked again!...So

Okay! So some facts about Ghosts of the Past

1. _Have you ever noticed that Tala, Bryan and Kai have never actually said Hilary's name? _

Truth be told Hilary kind of bugs me, she always has and I've made their addressing of her reflect that.

2. _Ever noticed that after the first chapter Kenny seemed to drop off the face of the earth? _

To me Kenny is...well I don't know annoying I suppose. Sometimes he fits well into a story and others he's just another Character you have to keep track of. This is one of the later.

3. _Have you ever noticed that Bryan, Tala and Kai have never said anything really ending in an –ie sound? Except for pretty- and that was for 'pretty bad'_

To me anything ending in that sound just shouldn't come out of their awesome, kick ass mouths. Never in my writings will you hear Kai asking for a cook_ie._ Nor will Tala and Bryan ever say that word. Just like when Max made Kai that smoothie. Tala and Bryan thought of it as a fruit blend. Most people wouldn't call it that but can you really imagine them saying that word? I can't.

4. _Ever notice that up until this chapter the number of days Kai had been there was never mentioned? _

That my friends is because truth be told I had no idea how long he had been there. So instead of people saying the number of days I had them say 'the past few days'. It was kind of embarrassing I mean I can't remember such a basic fact about my own story. But my friend helped me figure it out after he read it. Turns out you just take the number of the current chapter ex. Six; and take away one and that's how many days Kai has been there, so he's been there five days! At least that trick works for now it might not later.

So there are some basic mildly interesting facts about the writing of the story! See you all soon! Thanks for reading.

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to R&R!


	7. Evil

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well this is chapter seven of Ghosts of the Past. Wow. Chapter seven already. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all those who review they really make my day to read them all! Seriously people reviews are a great thing for writers! So review! I especially love all the people who become regulars! Also, I changed my display picture for my profile and its more or less what Kai is supposed to look like in this story so take a look! Thanks for reading!

PS. Don't own Beyblade or Time mentors

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

"_Russian_"

This week's play list addition is: The Real life by 3 Doors Down

_But I woke up to the real life_

_And I realized it's not worth running from anymore _

_When there was no where left to hide I found out _

_That nothing's real here _

_But I won't stop now until I find _

_A better part of me._

Give it a listen.

----

_He looked so innocent__ and child like; words that Tala had never thought he'd apply to Kai of all people. _

_It was amazing to see him so happy and carefree. Right now there was no Abbey or Boris, no dead parents or uncertain future. _

_There was just now._

_There was just this one perfect moment. _

_---_

Kai woke up burrowed against Bryan's chest with Tala beside him on the couch. The Bladebreakers were also asleep in various places around the room.

Yesterday after staying outside in the snow until dark they'd all come in to warm up around the fire. It seemed they had all fallen asleep.

Tyson's snores filled the room as Kai tried to crawl out from the older Russian's arms without waking him. When he finally slipped from Bryan's grasp he tripped over Ray who was curled up asleep on the floor.

The Neko-jin woke with a start as Kai tripped over his legs.

"Kai?"

The boy in question found himself winded after all the air had been forced out of his lungs from slamming into the floor

"T-tripped," he gasped out.

Ray nodded as he helped the gasping boy sit up.

"Are you okay?"

Kai nodded as he pulled his new puffer from the around his neck and held it to his mouth. Ray watched as the boy took deep breathes, inhaling the medicine to calm his breathing.

It was then that Bryan stirred on the couch and accidentally rolled onto Tala. The red head woke with a start causing him and Bryan to go tumbling onto the floor. Kai looked down at the red head from where he sat at the floor shaking his head,

"You guys are insane."

Tala smirked as he pulled himself to his feet, "Never said we weren't."

Bryan climbed to his feet, "So I guess we fell asleep."

Ray nodded as he grabbed Kai under the arms and hoisted him up. "Well," the neko-jin smiled "What would you all like for breakfast?"

Kai looked up, "I want gri-,"

Tala cut him off, "Remember what I said Kai! No grilled cheese or orange juice for the entire day. You'll just have to eat something else."

Kai scrunched up his nose with a look of disgust, "All I like is grilled cheese."

Ray looked at the boy, "Why don't I make you some toast? Or an omelet?"

Kai shook his head; if he couldn't have grilled cheese he didn't want to have anything.

"I'm going to go get dressed," the tiny Russian said as he stocked grumpily from the room and up the stairs. Tala vaguely the slam of his bedroom door.

"Does he eat anything other than grilled cheese?" Ray asked.

Tala thought for a moment, "Well sixteen year old Kai doesn't like to eat a lot of stuff either. Hell he barely eats period. We have to nag him into it generally, but when he does eat he normally picks at whatever Spencer makes. But when he was this age the only thing we were ever given to eat was bread and water."

Ray sighed; this was going to be tricky.

"I have a feeling he isn't going to eat anything today if he isn't allowed what he wants," Bryan said from where he was now sitting on the couch. "And I don't feel like forcing the kid to eat again. I hate it as much as he does."

Tala nodded, forcing Kai was not the route he wanted to take at this point. Ray tapped his chin with his index finger

"You know they have stuff for picky eaters like Kai. It's like a...drink I think. It's filled with all the nutrients he should be getting. I think it might come in an orange flavor."

Tala nodded "We could go out later and pick some up from the store we're getting low on food anyways thanks to the bottomless pit over there."

The three young men's gazes turned to the world champion who was still snoring loudly as he lay in one of the arm chairs.

"We'll take Kai with us and go later."

Ray looked up "Why don't you leave him here with us?"

Tala looked horrified with the mere thought. "I – I don't think..."

Ray smiled, "Oh come on, I'd make sure nothing happened. He'd be fine."

The red head looked for an excuse to take Kai with him without seeming foolish. Truthfully he had barely let Kai out of his sight for ten minutes and even checked in on the boy periodically while he was sleeping.

"Well...who knows what he would do to Tyson without us here to keep him in line?" Tala inwardly smirked.

"We'd watch him! Hilary and I will keep him in line. Don't worry."

Bryan raised an eyebrow at his red headed friend, "I think Kai will be fine without us for an hour. What could go-,"

Tala cut him off, "Never say that. It's asking for trouble, especially when Kai is involved."

The fair headed Russian smirked at his friend, "Whatever you say Tala. But he'll be fine, we can go after lunch."

The Demolition Boy's captain nodded grudgingly. "Fine."

Ray smiled; someone had gotten a little attached. Though, who could blame him? Kai was like a little brother to the remaining Russians; it was only natural. But...it was interesting to see this old brotherly...almost dare he say parental?- side to Tala while Bryan, acted like the fun, protective older brother who would kill anyone for even looking at Kai the wrong way.

Max gave a loud yawn from where he was sitting in one of the arm chairs "Morning," he said as he pulled himself into an upright position

"Morning Maxi," Ray called back to the blonde. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh you don't have to make me anything Ray. I can manage."

"Don't be silly its fine. Get Tyson up and I'll make him some break-." Tyson shot up starling Max causing him to fall onto the floor in a heap

"Breakfast? I want pancakes!" Ray helped pull Max to his feet

"Geeze Tyson! Give me a heart attack why don't you?!" Max said indignantly.

The other blader gave him an apologetic smile, "Heh heh. Sorry Maxi didn't mean to scare you."

Bryan rolled his eyes as the blonde accepted the dragoon wielder's apology and made his way out of the room. If he was going to have to deal with these idiots this early he was going to need coffee.

Lots of coffee.

* * *

Tala followed Bryan out not wanting to be left alone with the Bladebreakers. As Bryan went about making coffee Tala threw himself down into one of the kitchen chairs,

"_What happens if Kai gets hurt while we're gone?_"

Bryan sighed as he turned around and leaned against the counter "_Ray will call us on one of our phones. Seriously Tala you're being a little paranoid aren't you?" _The other Russian raised his head with a light snarl

"_Paranoid? Who was the one saying we were being followed? Tell me, what happens if someone is trying to get to Kai and we aren't here?"_

Bryan frowned for a moment; he wasn't used to being the voice of reason "_What do you think Ray would just hand the kid over to them? Kai will be fine!"_

"_But what if he isn't?_" the red head almost whined.

"_Tala calm down. He's here safe in the house with everyone else. There's the gates at the drive stopping anyone from coming onto the property and it would take days to navigate through all that forest if they tried to go around it. So for once just shut up and listen to me!_"

Ray strolled into the kitchen along with the rest of his team,

"Hey what's the problem guys," Tyson asked as he looked from one Russian to the other.

"Nothing," Bryan said shortly as he poured the freshly made coffee into his mug and Tala's.

Tyson sighed as he sat opposite the moody looking red head.

"Do you guys want some pancakes too," Ray asked as he pulled out a whisk and a bowl.

Both Russians looked at him as if he was insane and the neko-jin seemed to realize the foolishness of his words. As if the two bladers would ever be caught dead eating something called 'pancakes'.

* * *

Kai pulled on his sweater and a pair of shoes before slipping out the front door. If he wasn't going to eat he might as well distract himself out in the snow covered yard.

The snow had slowed but it was still falling steadily, blanketing the world in white. It must have at least been the beginning of November now that all the autumn coloured leaves had fallen and the snow had begun to fall.

Back in Russia snow had been falling for a few weeks already and the temperatures had begun to drop a few months ago.

Kai took a deep breath of the cold air ignoring how it irritated his sore throat.

Damn cold. He was finally free from the Abbey and he gets sick. It was just his luck.

Kai walked quietly through the snow making his way to the back yard. Along the way he noticed the deer and rabbit tracks and he recalled in his last winter here once seeing a wolf's tracks.

All the animals seemed to appear in the winter when their beautiful firs clashed brightly against the white the covered the land. There were times when he and his mother would sit in her bedroom window together under a warm quilt and try to see the animals roaming through the forest.

They would never have to wait long before a deer or a fox would appear running through the brush.

Kai realized his feet had unknowingly carried his to under his parent's bedroom window and stared up at the unlit room.

They would never enjoy another winter like this with him. Twelve years they'd been gone in this time. That was a long time, longer then he'd been on this earth and that seemed like an eternity.

In this time the days seemed to be passing quickly unlike at the Abbey where one day slowly dragged into another. He'd already been here for six days which meant he only had...eight days left.

Eight more days of freedom.

Eight more days of happiness.

Eight more days of Tala and Bryan.

Suddenly eight days seemed like a very short time.

* * *

As everyone was crowded at the table Hilary seemed to finally wake and walked into the kitchen. She looked around to see everyone and stopped when she came up one short.

"Hey where's Kai?"

Tala stopped in the middle of going to pick up his coffee and Bryan froze as he was about to punch Tyson in the face.

Where the hell _was_ Kai?!

"Wasn't he getting dressed," Max asked. Ray nodded, "Yeah, half an hour ago."

Tala and Bryan shot from the room and the Bladebreakers heard the pair banging up the stairs at break neck pace. A few moments they heard rather loud yelling

"How the hell is this my fault?!"

"Maybe if you had just let him eat whatever the hell he wanted," the voice of Bryan snarled.

"Oh shut up! Maybe if you didn't enable his fucked up eating habits we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"ME! Look who's talking bastard!"

"You always just go along with whatever Kai wants!"

"What the HELL are you talking about?!"

"I'll tell you! Whose idea was it to set the table on fire huh?! We both know it was Kai and you never did anything to stop him!"

"I was fucking SEVEN! Flamethrowers were fun! Let it go Mr. tie- Ian-to- a-chair-and-spin-him-till-he-pukes!"

Ray sighed as the Russians continued and loud bangs joined the din of noise.

"I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Try it!"

It seemed someone decided to do just that as there was a huge crash.

"You think we should stop them before they destroy Kai's house," Max asked.

Tyson looked at him, "And get in the middle of _that_?"

The blonde nodded at the other's point. There were several more crashes until:

"I feel better now."

"Yeah me too. But Kai's going to make us fix this."

"True. Sorry for hitting you in the face with that umbrella."

"S'okay. Sorry for throwing that vacuum at you."

"It's okay. It didn't hurt that much it at least hurt less then that vase I broke over your head."

"Yeah that kind of smarted but hell I deserved it after I hit you with that table."

There were several scraping sounds and a thud.

"Do you think shoving it all in the closet was the best idea?"

"Do you have a better one?"

"Man if Spencer saw this he'd send us back to those anger management classes."

"Pfft. I'm not going back. Failing five times was enough for me."

"True."

Ray quirked an eyebrow at the sudden direction the conversation was going after the Russian's blow out.

"Um. Do you think we should remind them about Kai?"

"No need," the voice of Tala said suddenly from the doorway with Bryan beside him.

Blood seemed to be dripping from a large cut right above the fair haired youth's eye and Tala had a large bruise already forming on his cheek along with a large gash on his arm.

Both of their clothes had large rips and tears and what looked like blood smears.

"Um...are you guys okay," Hilary asked the two.

Bryan suddenly spat a tooth out into his hand,

"Never felt better."

He held the tooth up in the light revealing it to be one of his back molars.

Tala clapped his friend on the back, "Sorry about that."

Bryan shrugged as he threw the tooth into the garbage.

"Guys. Kai?"

Tala nodded, "He wasn't upstairs so he must be somewhere down here or outside again."

Bryan sighed, "Stupid kid."

---

Kai sneezed violently as he sat under a large maple tree in the snow. His headache was coming back along with his sore throat. With his luck his fever would come back full force.

So far he's seen three deer walking through the trees and nibbling on the bark. There were also some rabbit tracks weaving through the trunks. Maybe he'd see it if he waited long enough.

---

Everyone went off in different directions to search the house in the hopes of finding Kai.

Bryan and Tala looked through all of the storage and living rooms along the east side while Max and Tyson took the west and Hilary and Ray searched wherever they wanted.

Tyson groaned as they searched through yet another room, "Come on this is insane! Kai has been nothing but trouble so why are we even looking for him?!"

Max shook his head as he closed a closet door,

"You know you don't mean that Tyson. Kai's our friend and he's little so its our job to look out for him. Remember, he does grow up to be our Kai and he's done a lot for you. The least you can do is take care of him to two weeks."

Tyson sneered, "Kai doesn't do anything! All Mr. Sour Puss ever does is nag us and tell us to train."

Max turned around to look at his fellow blader, "Tyson. Who's house are we staying in? Who's chef did you scare off? Who is paying the bill for all of the paper view you've been using? Kai. He's our friend, captain and a good guy."

Tyson gave a huff and left the room leaving Max to search by himself.

"Oh Tyson," Max sighed to himself.

---

Bryan and Tala were searching through one of the many living rooms as Bryan sighed,

"He's not in here."

Tala nodded, "I know. This house is just too damn big it's too easy to lose a small kid like him. I wonder how his parents managed."

"Maybe they put a tracker on him...wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Hm. Maybe. Now help me search through this closet."

---

Hilary was looking through some of the many rooms upstairs along with Ray. Even though Tala and Bryan had said he wasn't up there, there was still a chance they had missed something considering their panic at the time.

She decided to search through some of the rooms the Russians had labeled as "private" even though they weren't supposed to go in there.

These rooms were some of Kai's favourites and there was always a chance he was in one of them.

First stop was his mother's gallery and she was surprised to find the lights already on. As she walked through to the back and found herself gazing at the portraits of Kai she had to wonder how many sleepless nights the Russian had spent in here over the years.

She had often seen Kai walking through the halls on her way to the bathroom during the night.

Maybe he'd been making his way to this room,

where he could immerse himself in the memory of his mother.

---

Ray had been searching through all the rooms and it hit him that Kai might be in his parent's room again.

To his disappointment the small boy was no where to been seen.

"Kai where the heck are you?" Ray asked as he flopped down the chair beside the window.

The neko-jin sighed as he looked out the window and out at the snow covered forest. It was so beautiful this time of year, no wonder Kai loved this season so much.

Ray stopped as he spotted a flash of grey against the snow and pressed himself against the window to get a better look.

There sitting under a large maple tree was Kai.

Ray rushed from the room and down the stairs barely taking the time to pull on his shoes before racing out the front door. It took him a few minutes to find him, but when he did Kai was still sitting peacefully under the tree.

"Kai!"

The small Russian looked over to see who had called his name.

"What are you doing out here? Especially when you're sick! You said you were going to get changed," The neko-jin huffed as he went over to the boy.

"I felt like going outside. I don't see the problem."

"The _problem_ is that you didn't tell anyone and we've been worried! And going out in the middle of winter with a thin sweater while you're sick is not exactly what we call smart! You of all people need to be careful considering how serious even a cold can be to you!"

It was then that Kai picked the wrong time to sneeze.

"UGH!" Ray had had enough.

He grabbed Kai under the arms and picked him up quickly.

"You are coming back inside _now_."

Ray placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "Great your fever is back. Tala and Bryan will never leave now."

Kai looked up at him with a confused expression,

"Never mind," he said as he carried the small Russian through the forest and back towards the house.

After struggling to take off Kai's wet sweater and shoes while still holding the boy, Ray went into the kitchen to discover everyone sitting at the table.

"KAI!"

Tala a jumped up and almost ran over to the Neko-jin and quickly took the small boy from his arms. Bryan pushed back his chair and went over to his red headed friend.

"Where were you," Bryan asked as he eyed Kai's wet clothes.

"No wher-," the boy was cut off as he let out several sneezes.

"Are you alright," Bryan asked.

Kai simply nodded as he shook the wet from his hair.

"Why are you all wet," Tala asked, suspiciously eyeing the boy in his arms.

"He was outside sitting in the snow," Ray said as he gave Kai a disapproving glare.

Tala frowned, "Kai you shouldn't be out there by yourself. Especially if you're sick like this."

Kai coughed into his hand. "I'm fine."

Tala stared down at the boy. Kai's cheeks were flushed from a fever while the rest of his face was abnormally pale. His normally deep crimson eyes were glazed over as he seemed to struggle to keep them from closing.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," Tala sighed as he went to carry Kai up to his room.

"Now that I think about it, Ray can you draw him a bath and get some fresh bandages?"

The neko-jin nodded as he headed off towards the bathroom.

"A bath? I can take a shower," the boy protested.

Tala shook his head, "If you get dizzy from the fever you could fall and hit your head."

The Russian set the small boy down when they got to the bathroom. The tub was now filled with warm water and bubbles while a roll of clean bandages was set on the counter.

Kai stared up at him

"What?"

"Aren't you leaving?"

Tala once again shook his head, "Not when you're sick. If you pass out you could drown."

The small boy glared up at him clearly not keen on the idea.

"Oh come on Kai I've seen you naked before."

The boy gave him a horrified and disgusted look and Tala sighed as he pulled Kai's shirt over his head to reveal the white bandages with small splashes of red.

"You've popped some more stitches by the looks of it."

Kai shrugged, "Probably from when I fell over Ray, or when I was climbing that tree outside."

Tala glared down at him, "If you keep popping them like this soon there'll be none left and that means a trip to the hospital so be more careful alright? Pants off."

Kai stared up at him and made a turning motion with his hand.

"Alright if you insist," Tala laughed and he turned away from the boy.

When he turned back around Kai was sitting sullenly in the bubbly water. He then rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the shelf.

He quickly splashed some water on Kai's hair and began lathering the shampoo onto his head. Other then the occasional cough or sneeze the small Russian remained silent the entire time.

When his hair was done he gave Kai a bar of soap and the boy washed himself making sure to take care around the stitches. When he was done Tala grabbed one of the towels Ray had set on the counter and rapped it around Kai's shoulders before lifting him from the water and setting him on the edge of the tub.

He rubbed a towel over the boy's head giving him a fluffy, scraggly look as his hair stood on end (A/N: so cute in my head!) Tala, with the bandages in hand and Kai in his arms headed towards Kai's bedroom.

"Ray said you guys were going out later," Kai asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, just for a bit. We're going to get some food seeing as Tyson has eaten most of it and hopefully pick you up something that'll help you gain some weight. You're way too light," he said as he placed the small boy down on the bed and went about grabbing him some dry clothing.

"I don't get everyone's obsession with my weight, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're half the size and weight of most kids your age and that isn't healthy. If you want to grow you have to eat properly. Not just half a grilled cheese sandwich everyone once and a while."

He took the bandages and carefully went about re-rapping them around Kai's wounds before slipping a warm sweater onto the boy.

He handed him some pants and underwear and turned around knowing Kai would want it that way. When Kai was done pulling on his pants Tala attempted to flatten out the boy's hair but it was resilient and remained standing on end, swaying every time Kai shifted his head giving the boy an overall fluffy appearance.

"_Well what do you say we go and join the others_?"

The boy shrugged, not really caring either way and Tala picked him up.

"_You know I can walk on my own_," Kai said indigently.

"_Sure, but its more fun carrying you and you're sick, I can't have you over doing it now can I_?"

Kai rolled his eyes as they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bryan smirked at the fluffy boy in his friend's arms, knowing what the kid was in for.

Sitting on the table in front of an empty chair was a bottle of green medicine. When it caught Kai's eye he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

The stuff tasted awful.

Tala noticed him shiver, "Come on Kai it isn't that bad."

The boy huffed, "Then why don't you take it?"

Bryan nodded as he sat down, "He's right Tala that stuff tastes horrible."

"Well its all we've got and it works well enough seeing as he was fine after he took it the last time."

Kai scrunched up his nose looking disgusted at the thought of having to take the medicine again. Ray took the bottle from the table and poured some into a table spoon,

"Come on Kai," he said pleasantly "One spoonful and you won't have to take anymore for today."

Kai thought it over for a moment before holding out his hand and taking the spoon from the blader.

He quickly popped the spoon in his mouth but couldn't stop himself from almost gagging on the liquid. When he finally swallowed it all down Kai couldn't help but shiver again.

He vowed never to get sick again.

"There see? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Tala asked as Kai glared at him.

"Well," Max said trying to stop the argument that was about to occur "Are you guys heading out soon? Because we can take care of Kai for you."

"Oh yeah. We'll take _great care_ of him," Tyson mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that," Bryan asked sharply as he stood menacingly.

The world champion paled slightly,

"N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Tala frowned, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on Tala, he'll be fine. We'll watch out for him and make sure he doesn't kill Tyson. What could happen?"

Tala winced at the blonde's choice of words.

"Well, I guess it'd be alright..."

Max smiled "Good. You guys head out and we'll hold down the fort."

"Wait you mean right now?!" A small ounce of panic slipping into the Russian's voice.

Ray nodded, "Yeah you guys can pick up something for an early dinner. We all slept in pretty late so we don't need lunch after eating breakfast."

Hilary eyed the boy in Tala's arms from where she sat at the table. Kai looked so adorable! His hair was all fluffy looking and the tip of his nose slightly red from his cold.

Tala had put him into a pair of grey cords and a blood red sweater that accented his eyes. She had to hold back a squeal as Kai looked slightly nervously from the Russians to a smiling Max.

A grumble from Tyson caught her attention. The world champion had been in a sour mood all day and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

All his anger seemed to be directed towards Kai and that was simply unacceptable!

"Tyson," she hissed "What is your problem?"

Tyson growled quietly as Max and Ray spoke loudly to the Russians.

"Why is everything about _him_? It's always about him! I'm sick of it! Everyone thinks Kai is the best thing to ever happen to blading but hell, I beat him! What makes him so great? Now everyone is fussing over him just because he has a cold. I mean seriously, just leave the kid alone. There's no point helping him, we all know he turns out to be a prick anyway."

Hilary couldn't help but punch Tyson in the arm "Don't you dare get started on Kai. I know you guys have your differences but this Kai hasn't done anything to you. Stop being so selfish and grow up! He's a little kid and he's hurt and sick; he needs our help. Our Kai hasn't done anything but help you either so _get over it!_" she finished.

Tyson shot her a glare as he continued to rant to himself.

---

Ray carefully took Kai from Tala's arms,

"Go on. We'll take care of him; you guys need to pick up stuff for dinner anyway."

Tala looked anxiously to Bryan,

"Tala, he's right. Kai will be fine. We have to hurry before the store closes and if we get all the way out there just for it to be closed, I'll kill you," He said menacingly.

The red head finally nodded, "Alright. But no grilled fucking cheese! He's had enough for a life time," he said threateningly, but it was clear he was trying to cover his nervousness.

"No grilled cheese. Got it," the neko-jin nodded.

"And don't let him play with knives. Or guns. He might be small but he's a great shot. So if you value your lives no guns. Actually just- just keep him away from everything that he might be able to throw at, hit, beat, or stab you with."

Ray nodded almost nervously. Now that he thought about it; what was Kai like without the Russians to keep him in line? He couldn't be _that_ bad. Could he? Bryan almost had to drag Tala out the front door after forcing him into some clean non-ripped clothes, but in the end they both left.

Ray stared down at the sulking boy in his arms,

"So...what do you want to do?"

"I want you to make me some grilled cheese right now," Kai said commandingly.

"Kai, Tala said no grilled cheese."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him and I have no in-in..."

"Intention," Hilary piped up.

Kai glared at her, "I have no _intention _of telling him and unless you want to die I suggest you not tell him either. And if you keep correcting me like that I'll kill you."

Hilary laughed rather nervously.

"What's so funny? I'm dead serious."

'Oh God,' Ray thought.

Kai was a little version of Tala and Bryan combined. Sure, they had told him about what Kai had gotten up to at this age but, _hell_ he'd thought they were exaggerating.

But now he seemed perfectly capable of hanging someone over a beydish filled with piranha. It was amazing that the two of them were able to keep the small boy in check as well as they did.

"Grilled cheese," Kai said firmly, pulling Ray from his thoughts.

"Kai-,"

"I will tie that pony tail of yours to the banister and hang you from it. For extra fun I'll put a large bin full of rats below you for once your hair breaks. Or I cut it."

Ray swallowed nervously, "You wouldn't."

"Ask Nanny number one. She didn't think I was serious either."

'Save Me'

Ray carefully set Kai down, "I'll go start making it."

"That's what I thought."

The rest of the team stared in shock at the small boy who sat down smugly at the table. He was pure evil hidden under a vale of cuteness.

"What the hell are you all looking at?"

Everyone quickly averted their eyes.

Pure evil.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone! So thanks again to all those who reviewed. I know this was a short chapter but I ran out of time! So sorry but next chapter is going to be a fun one. I think it'll be called Monster, but don't hold me to it.

Well Florida is pretty fun it turns out! But people if you haven't been there yet make sure to bring some headache pills with you! Sure Disney is good and all but, damn. It can really grate on my nerves. I can only take that one same announcer's voice for so long until I scream. After about an hour my dad just kept repeating "There is no alcohol allowed in the Magic Kingdom". I really think they should set up some bars in there. They'd make a killing I mean come on, a bunch of happy-go-lucky sing along shows and little girls wanting you to play fairy princess with them? Seriously parents would be lining up! The rides were pretty good though. But I'm set for life. I have no return trips planned.

But Epcot was simply AMAZING! They have this park set up so it's like you're in all different countries. I mean it's HUGE! They had life size replicas of Japanese temples and French boutiques and there was just so much! Germany was cool, so was Italy. By the pictures we took you'd really think we really were there. My mom wound up spending $109.00 on me in the Japan area. I bought like five pairs of chop sticks (you can never have too many), a cute cell phone charm (it looks like a cute Nyanko sensei from Natsume Yuujinchou!) some fans and well a lot. Screw Disney! Epcot kicks ass!

Plus I discovered the magic that is Advil liquid gels. Normally I'm an Ibuprofen kind of girl but man those things are good. I get a lot of headaches, always have. I've built up a tolerance to all Motrin dosages and even most Ibuprofen doses too. The 400mg is just barely working for me right now. It was my magic drug when I first tried it. The only thing that went wrong was I tripped in the bathroom and slammed by head against the wall then slid down it. I now have all these cuts on my face in the shape of the finish on the wall I hit. It hurts like a bitch. If I ever see a finish on a wall again it will be too soon. HMPH! But yeah, to summarize Florida was fun, walls are my new enemies and Epcot kicks ass! Thanks for reading!

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS Don't forget to R&R.


	8. Silence

A/N: Hey everyone! How were you're week? Good I hope! Well here is Chapter 8 of Ghosts of The Past. I was thinking there will probably be around 16 chapters to this story. Thank you to all those who reviewed, they really make me feel appreciated! All my fellow writers know that sometimes reviewers are all that keeps you going on those stressful late nights! So thanks for reading!

This week's play list addition is: Breakable by Ingrid Michaelson.

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts? _

_Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts_

_So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mass_

_And so stop the muscle that makes us confess. _

_We are so fragile_

_And our cracking bones make noise _

_And we are just _

_Breakable, Breakable, Breakable _

_Girls and boys _

Give it a listen.

* * *

_The rest of the team stared in shock at the small boy who sat down smugly at the table. He was pure evil hidden under a vale of cuteness. _

"_What the hell are you all looking at?" _

_Everyone quickly averted their eyes. _

_Pure evil. _

* * *

Tala sighed as he sat in the back of the cab. "_Damn. Do you think Kai will be alright_?"

Bryan resisted the urge to smack his friend, if only barely "_Yes Tala. What we should really be worrying about is what we're going to come home to. You know how he gets without someone there to keep him in check_."

The red head smirked, "_Should be interesting_."

* * *

Kai was like a little dictator.

He ruled with fear, and man was he good at it.

He had Ray making him grilled cheese while Hilary was polishing the wood banisters, Max was cleaning the small Russian's room, and Tyson was cleaning the kitchen. All the while Kai sat smugly on a kitchen chair over seeing his slaves.

They should never have underestimated him.

---

Hilary sighed as she ran the wood polish covered cloth down the length of the banister. Apparently Kai found the fingerprints and marks annoying, so here she was.

If it wasn't so terrifying she would have found it interesting how the boy's demeanor changed once the other Russians were gone. The way he suddenly took charge.

With the slight accent his English carried he reminded her of someone out of a movie about the Russian Mafia.

Although, a lot smaller.

She didn't mind though, the marks on the banister had been bugging her too. Max didn't seem to mind either, the last she had seen him he'd been walking down the upstairs hall humming a tune while carrying a basket of laundry.

Tyson on the other hand could be heard grumbling from all the way in the kitchen. She couldn't help but be annoyed at the blader. All he had done lately was complain about Kai and it was getting rather annoying.

If he didn't get his act together soon a certain pair of Russians would intervene, which wouldn't bode well for the world champion.

---

Ray set the plate of grilled cheese down in front of Kai along with a glass of orange juice.

The small Russian smiled cutely before taking a bite out of the first half and the neko-jin couldn't help but sigh with relief before scurrying from the room.

When the hell were Tala and Bryan going to be home?!

Ray threw himself down into the nearest chair wishing for the two Russians to walk through the front door. He should never have told them that he'd take care of Kai. Sure, at the time it hadn't seemed like such a big deal.

Hell, he had wanted to get to know the little guy better without Tala and Bryan breathing down his neck. But now there sat Kai in the kitchen ruling over all of them with an iron fist.

The kid was crazy! Cute, but crazy.

He'd even gotten Tyson to clean; there was something to be said in that.

Maybe he should have slipped something into the small Russian's food. With his size it wouldn't have taken much of the old cold medicine in the cabinet to knock the kid out for a few solid hours.

Then when Tala and Bryan came home he could have just said Kai had been tired and fallen asleep. Ray sighed; it was too late for that now. He looked up at the sound of coughing coming down the hall.

A moment later Kai appeared in the doorway, "I'm going outside for a while."

Ray went to protest but stopped after receiving a chilling glare from the small child.

"O-okay just where a sweater." Kai rolled his eyes before disappearing off down the hall again.

Ray held his head in his hands; if Tala found out he'd let Kai outside again he was dead meat.

"Why me?"

"Not why you, it's why us," Hilary said as she threw himself down in a chair.

Ray nodded weakly, "Have you seen Maxie?"

"I'm here," the blonde in question said as he entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Kai?"

"He went outside again," Ray sighed.

"Um...I don't think Tal-,"

"Yeah, I know," Ray cut him off.

Max bit his lip, "Maybe we just need to find him something to do. My little cousins are a huge hassle when they don't have anything to keep them busy and they're a little older then Kai."

"Something to do huh?"

Max nodded, "Yeah! I mean when Tala and Bryan are here he isn't really allowed to do much is he? They're always carrying him around because of his breathing and everything. But he's still a five year old kid; they can get a little stir crazy. So, now that they're gone... maybe he just wants to do something fun...," He continued.

"And I guess ordering us around is pretty fun. Little kids order people around all the time"

Ray nodded, " Hm. You've got a good point Max. They don't really let him do much...and now that I think of it that way, who could blame him for being annoyed about it? He's just taking it out on us because we're easy targets compared to those guys!"

Max nodded enthusiastically, "We just need to find him something to do!"

"Sure," Hilary piped up

"But what?"

The room quieted as everyone tried to think of something for Kai to do.

"You think he'd like arts and crafts," Max asked.

Ray stared at him. Kai and arts and crafts? There was no way.

His thoughts must have been portrayed on his face because the blonde looked away sadly.

The neko-jin felt a rush of guilt, "I'm sorry Maxie. It was a good idea! I just don't think he's into that kind of stuff."

Max brightened and nodded happily.

"What about-," Hilary was cut off by Tyson storming into the room and flopping down onto the floor.

"THIS SUCKS!"

"Well hello to you too," Hilary said staring down at him.

"What the hell is Kai's problem!? I cleaned the whole kitchen and my fingers feel like they're about to fall off!"

"A little manual labour would do you some good."

"Shut up Hilary."

"Genius come back."

"...Shut up."

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyways Tyson before you came in we were trying to think up something to distract Kai with. Do you have any ideas?"

Tyson frowned in thought, "Why don't we just Beyblade?"

Ray froze and was brought up short as to why he hadn't thought of that.

"Well, yeah," he said "That would work. We'll ask him if he wants to once he comes in."

Max nodded, "Any idea how long that'll be?"

Ray shook his head.

Kai followed his own schedule and unless you picked him up and dragged him along; no one could rush him.

Everyone seemed to just want to sit and relax as they waited for the small Russian to reappear.

* * *

It must have been about an hour later when a large sneeze coming down the hall way caught their attention.

A moment later a tired looking Kai appeared in the door,

"I'm back," he sniffed as he flopped down into a chair and curled up.

"Tired Kai," Hilary asked as she smiled.

"A little."

"Then why don't you go up to bed?"

"No."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," Ray said as he watched Kai's eyes begin to slip closed.

"No I don't"

"Don't be silly. You can barely stay awake."

"_Shut up_," the small boy breathed quietly.

"Kai," Hilary cooed "Go on up to bed. We can tell you're tired when you're English starts slipping."

"_My English is not slipping._"

"Kai, you're speaking in Russian."

"Hmmm," was all he said as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Ray could have laughed at how innocent the boy looked as he drifted off to sleep.

Max sighed, "No one that cute should be able to act that evil."

Everyone nodded.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with him for a while now. So no one wake him."

Everyone nodded, knowing that Kai would not be in a good mood if he was woken. It was then that someone picked the wrong time to call them.

The phone on one of the end tables rung loudly, making everyone jump. As it rung again the Bladebreakers ran from their seats and jumped at it.

Ray being on the bottom of the pile of bladers managed to pull the receiver from the bodies.

"Hello?"

He faintly heard a whispered reply.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

More whispering.

"Um...can you speak up?"

"It's Tala," the voice of the red head whispered.

"Tala? Why are you whispering?"

"No reason."

"Are you hiding from Bryan?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Okay maybe. But he'd kill me if he found out I was calling to check in on Kai after I promised I wouldn't."

Ray laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell him."

"So how is everything going?"

The neko-jin sobered suddenly, "You've got to come back soon! He went crazy there for a while, but we think we know what the problem is. But still you guys can handle him better then us so maybe you should head home soon"

The only answer received was some quiet snickering.

"It's not funny!"

"Pfft. I knew this would happen."

"Yeah well good for you. We think he's just bored."

"Kai can be a pain in the ass when he doesn't have something to keep him occupied. That's what tended to lead him into trouble with Bryan."

"Tala! I know you're hiding in there," said the voice of the other Russian.

"Damn it he found me."

"TALA! Get out under that shelf!"

"Shit. I've got to go. No grilled cheese and don't let him fool you into playing cards with him. He'll take you for all you're worth and no fucking grilled cheese. Don't let him go out-BRYAN! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"Not until you get the fuck out from under there!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD! LET GO!- FUCK! NO DON'T-," The line went dead.

"Um...Tala? Hello?" Ray pushed and shoved everyone until he found the base of the phone and stuck it in the charger.

"Well...that was interesting," he said as he disentangled himself and got to his feet.

"Well what did he say," Max asked excitedly as he removed Tyson's elbow from his spleen.

"He said not to play cards with him."

"Okay...," Ray inhaled deeply as he reseated himself in a chair and stared over at the tiny Russian.

He hadn't even stirred when they'd all crashed into the table and the floor. The boy just lay there curled up fast asleep.

He had to admit he'd been a little mad at Kai for ordering them around the way he had...but maybe he was just tired of _taking_ orders. Of being told what to do and how to do it.

Then he comes to this time and he's still unable to do anything he wants, but now because Tala and Bryan's protectiveness. No one seemed to be really looking out for what Kai wanted to do while he was free.

They were too consumed with making sure his heath stayed in check. But really this was also for his heath; maybe not physical, but metal. Everyone needed that feeling of freedom once in a while and Kai was just acting out because he's been denied it for so long.

Ray stared over at the boy who he had come to somewhat understand.

Maybe they could all go for a walk together later. They could go through the fields that bordered the forest, Kai would like that.

Hilary went and sat down on a chair across from him; the closest one to Kai.

"Well what's the plan," she asked quietly.

"Why don't we take him out into the fields for a while since he loves being outside. We'll just have to bundle him up."

Hilary smiled, "He'll like that."

"Well I won't," Tyson cut in. "It's cold. Why should go out there when it's freezing? Just hand him a t.v remote and leave him alone."

Hilary glared over at the world champion, "Just because you can find amusement by watching a screen all day doesn't mean everyone else can. You see other people have what's called a _life_ and others actually enjoy getting off their asses and doing something."

Tyson glared at her and turned away with a huff, "Whatever."

"Guys can't we just try to get along. Why can't you be more like Max," Ray asked.

The blonde in question laughed as he smiled almost creepily. "Um...I think I'm happy the way I am thanks," Tyson said as he stared at his friend.

Max looked insulted, "What the heck is that supposed to mean Tyson?!"

"What?! Oh...um well...I've got to go," he said quickly ducking from the room.

An indignant Max turned to Ray, "What the heck does he mean? What's wrong with being like me?"

"D-don't worry Max he didn't mean anything by it...there's nothing wrong with being like you. So um...ignore him and you just...keep... being... _you_," the neko-jin finished trying to check if anything he said had made sense.

Even if it hadn't made sense to him, apparently Max had gotten something from it because the blonde smiled and thanked him before disappearing from the room.

"Where did you pull that from," Hilary asked as she stared after the energetic blader.

"I have no idea," Ray sighed relieved.

---

It had been around an hour since Kai had fallen asleep and Ray was trying to decide if he should wake the small boy up.

"Well he's been asleep for a while now," Hilary said as she drank some pop.

"Yeah, but he's sick so he should be resting....then again, if he sleeps all day he'll never go to bed tonight," Ray sighed.

"You said we'd take him out into the fields. If you still plan on doing that we should go soon. It gets dark earlier now and Tala and Bryan will be coming back."

The neko-jin finally nodded, "Alright, you go grab his sweater and the others. I'll go wake him."

Hilary nodded before heading from the room.

Ray slowly got up never taking his eyes off of the sleeping boy in front of in. What was making him so nervous? Tala and Bryan woke Kai up every single day. But...Kai actually listened to and liked them.

The neko-jin inhaled deeply before heading over to the child and shaking him gently.

"Kai," he said softly, "Come on you have to wake up."

The small Russian opened a pair of bleary crimson eyes.

"Ray," He asked so innocently as he rubbed his eyes that it surprised the dark haired blader.

"Y-Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Oh, um would you like to go run around in the fields before dark?"

"Outside," the young boy yawned.

"Yeah, outside."

"Where are Tala and Bryan?"

"They're not back yet."

"Oh," Kai said glumly lowering his head.

"They'll be back soon. Probably by the time we get in, so do you want to go?"

"Okay."

Hilary who had been standing in the doorway came into the room,

"Well we'd better get going if we want to have any real amount of time out there."

She walked over to Kai and handed him a thick sweater she'd found in the front hall closet and the boy slipped it on.

"Oh and I found you some mittens," she added as she pulled a pair out of her pocket.

Kai glared at her for a moment before slipping them onto his small hands.

"Alright now we just have to find Max and Tyson," Ray said as he wondered where the two of them had gotten to.

"Oh, Max is all ready to go and Tyson well...he's just being Tyson. But, they're both watching t.v., I can go grab them."

Ray nodded to her and she quickly disappeared.

"Well, come on Kai. Lets get your shoes on," He hesitantly picked the boy up and was surprised when he felt a head press against his shoulder, but he couldn't help but smile.

Maybe the boy somehow sensed that he'd come to understand him. Kids were funny that way. They realized things about people around them that others twice their age couldn't and yet they were always underestimated.

They could tell when you were angry or upset even if you tried to hide it. Their innocence made them so sensitive to the feelings of others, and Kai was no different. After all, no matter how old he acted or if he could swear like a teenager, he was still just five.

So small and breakable, yet he tried to hide it from the world around him.

It was cruel that he'd had to go through so many terrible things in his small number of years. He deserved the chance to just be a kid, before his time was up.

Before he had to grow up like everyone did.

Ray sighed as he carried the boy into the front hall and sat him down a on a bench pushed up against the wall, "Here I'll go grab your shoes from...wherever I threw them."

Kai nodded as he yawned.

The rest of the team walked into the hall and started pulling on their own shoes and coats.

"I don't get why we're doing this," Tyson ranted.

"You had better shut up," Hilary hissed quietly back at him.

The world champion shot her a glare before pulling on his coat and Max rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

Ray slipped on Kai's shoes before setting him down on his feet,

"Well, should be get going?"

Everyone except for a certain blader nodded and followed after Ray as he left through the front door.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for them to walk over the snow covered drive and down the road to where the large fields waited.

Ray had always enjoyed looking at them as he drove or walked by. Many trees dotted the area, the light shining on the ice that covered their branches.

Kai immediately began walking through the tall grass that was almost hidden by the snow.

"Don't go too far okay Kai," Ray called after him. The boy nodded absent mindedly as he disappeared through some bushes.

"Where do you think he's going," Max asked as he stared after his tiny friend.

"I don't know, but at least he's leaving footprints in the snow so we won't lose him. Bryan would shoot us."

Max shook his head, "No way. For something like that he'd want to try out that iron maiden he said he got back at Christmas."

"Well, then I guess we'd get to be the first people in it then huh?"

"Oh gee, aren't we special," Max laughed and Ray soon joined in.

The sound echoed over the snow making them sound twice as loud.

"Well what should we do," Hilary asked "Kai's going to want at least a half hour out here."

"Why don't we just leave him here," Tyson mumbled under his breath earning glares from his team mates.

"Well I've been thinking up some new strategies for the next tournament," Max started brightly.

Pretty soon everyone had joined in and they began debating new moves, techniques and training regimes.

---

They had been outside for about an hour before anyone realized the time,

"Oh man, we should get going incase Tala and Bryan are back," Ray said as he pushed himself back onto his feet from where he'd been sitting against a tree trunk.

"KAI!" Max called loudly. "TIME TO GO!!"

After a few minutes Kai still hadn't reappeared.

"Do you think he didn't hear me," Max asked.

"Trust me Max," Ray said "He heard you. But, that doesn't mean he isn't ignoring you. KAI, COME ON TIME TO GO!"

A few more minutes later and the small Russian appeared from the bushes.

Dirt covered his sweater and there were smudges of brown on his face.

"Where the heck were you? You're filthy," Hilary said as she looked the boy over. Kai gave a shrug and Ray sighed,

"Well come on. Tala and Bryan will be back soon enough and if they think we didn't take proper care of you we're dead."

Ray was tempted to pick up Kai and just carry him home but decided it was best not to push his luck.

The walk back to the house was mostly silent except for the occasional sneeze or cough from Kai, and a grumble or two from the world champ.

By the time they had reached the house Kai was lagging behind and Tyson was shooting him glares that the small boy returned ten fold. It seemed the world champ disliked five year old Kai as much as he did the sixteen year old one.

"Tyson can you stop glaring at him," Hilary asked exasperatedly.

"I'll stop once he stops," He spat as Kai continued to glare.

Ray sighed as he entered into the front hall and pulled off his coat, "Tyson, Kai is five. Can't you actually act your age and stop this idiocy?"

Tyson stared at him "Idioc..?"

"Never mind," He said as he looked around. "It looks like they're not back yet. I wonder what's keeping them."

Hilary laughed, "Bryan is probably just trying to torture Tala."

Ray nodded, that was more then likely. "Well why don't we blade for a while like we talked about earlier. How does blading sound Kai," he asked staring down at the boy who was kicking off his shoes.

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'm sure we can find you a spare blade around here somew-," he stopped mid-sentence as Kai disappeared up the stairs.

"I though he said yes," Ray frowned quizzically.

Max stared after his friend, "He did. Maybe he's going to get something?"

"Yeah, but what," Hilary asked as she threw her coat down on a bench.

"Who cares," Tyson grumbled.

About a minute later Kai reappeared and made his way down the stairs.

"Kai what was that," the neko-jin asked.

"I went to go get my blade."

Max quirked an eyebrow, "But all the spare blades are in the training room."

"Why would I use some blade I've never seen before when I have Dranzer?"

Everyone in the room stared at him. "Y-You have Dranzer with you," Tyson asked incredulously.

Kai nodded, "I don't go anywhere without her being close."

"But where have you had her?! We've never seen her with you!"

Kai looked to his hand which Ray realized had a familiar blue Beyblade clutched in it,

"Well before I wasn't sure who you were and she's important. I didn't know if I could trust you so I hid her under my bed after I took her out of my pocket."

Ray stared, "But at the hospital they took away your old clothes..."

"One of the nurses put her in a drawer beside my bed. I like to have her with me, she helps keep away the nightmares; but she said I wasn't allowed incase Dranzer cut some of the wires or tubes. The next day I put her in one of my pockets and then put her under my bed."

"So this whole time you've been hiding her?"

"I haven't been hiding her the _whole_ time. No one asked."

"What about a launcher," Max questioned.

Kai shook his head, "Boris keeps all the launchers for 'security reasons'. You're only allowed to keep your blade and he even takes that away when you don't do as he says or mess up during training."

Ray nodded as did everyone else.

A blader's most prized possession was his or her blade. It was only natural that Kai would want to keep Dranzer safe, especially when he hadn't been sure he could trust the people around him.

"Well I guess this means we don't need to find you a spare one. You guys can blade until Tala and Bryan get back and then I think you'll have to break for dinner. Alright," Ray asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

"ALRIGHT," Tyson shouted

"I'll take you on Kai and we'll see who the better blader is!"

Max stared at his friend, "You do realize you're twice his size and over twice his age right?"

Tyson nodded, "Yeah so?"

"Well, doesn't that seem a little unfair for Kai?"

"You're point?"

"But, the match is completely in your favor."

Tyson stared at him, "And that's a bad thing?"

"You're obviously going to beat him in a fair battle. He's five Tyson and sick, do you really not see where I'm going with this...?"

Tyson again shook his head until the blonde sighed, "He's giving me a headache. I give up."

Ray placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Maxie. Better men than you have tried," he said dryly "There's aspirin in the kitchen if you want it."

The blonde nodded but remained where he was.

"Look Tyson," the neko sighed "If Kai gets hurt we're all dead so take it easy alright? I'm serious."

Kai looked up indignantly, "What makes you think he can beat me?"

Everyone stared down at the small Russian,

"Well it's just that....you're so small," Hilary mumbled nervously.

"Size and age have nothing to do with blading."

Ray stared down at the angry looking child, "Kai, you're sick so I'm not sure-,"

"I don't care what you're sure of, I'm going to a-ex-," Kai broke off with a frown.

"Accept?" Max supplied.

The boy nodded, "Yes. I'm going to accept his ch-chi-," He once again broke off as he looked deep in thought.

".....challenge!" he finally said, nodding to himself as if satisfied.

"I'm going to accept his challenge. There's no way in hell a moron like him can beat me."

Ray looked rather impressed at the boy; only a few days ago he had been struggling with simple words like 'outside' and now he was speaking almost fluently. And on top of that he was using his new vocabulary to trash talk Tyson.

Bryan would be proud.

"Fine, just take it easy alright? Don't kill Tyson believe it or not we need him."

Kai nodded.

"YES! COME ON GUYS," the world champion shouted as he ran towards the training room.

"This is going to be awesome!"

The small Russian rolled his eyes as he followed, but Ray could see the excitement shining in those deep pools of crimson.

As the two disappeared down the hall Max sighed, "I'm not sure who I want to win."

"I know. If Tyson wins Kai will be pissed, and if Kai wins we'll have to listen to Tyson whine," Ray replied as he stared over at his friend.

"Well we should probably hurry or else we'll miss all the action. Hilary, you coming?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I'm going to head home for a while, you guys go on."

The neko nodded and they made their way after their friends. They arrived to find Tyson preparing Dragoon and Kai standing ready at the dish with Dranzer loaded onto a spare launcher.

"Max you want to be Jazz Man?"

"I don't have to dress up do I?"

"Max! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah Tyson. I'll do it," the blonde laughed as he took his place between the two bladers.

"Guys, why don't you just forget this for now," Ray called suddenly unsure of their decision.

"If Tala and Bryan come back to this we're going to be in deep shit!"

"Ray if you don't want to be here just leave," Tyson snapped. "I'm going to teach this kid a lesson. Who the hell cares if those freaks get mad?!"

Ray glared at his friend, turned on his heel and left. He could hear Max calling him back but the neko ignored him. If Tyson was going to be that way he didn't have to put up with it. He'd just blame it all on Tyson is they got mad.

What did he care? Let them kill the arrogant bastard!

No one disrespected him like that, especially not Tyson of all people.

Ray found himself in the kitchen looking out into the back through one of the many large windows.

"Stupid Tyson," he mumbled.

"What, you just figured out he's a moron?"

Ray spun around to find Bryan waiting in the doorway.

"If you hadn't already realized: we're back," Tala said appearing behind his team mate carrying several large bags.

"So how'd it go," Bryan asked as he threw himself down in a chair and Tala set all of the bags on the counter.

"It went pretty well..." Ray began. "At first things were a little out of hand, but once Kai slept for a while he was easier to handle. Then we just took him outside for a bit, we made sure he was bundled up," he added after seeing a look on the red head's face.

"No grilled cheese...right," Tala asked threateningly.

"Um...yeah. No grilled cheese," Ray lied.

Bryan looked surprised, "I can't believe nothing happened. Kai isn't as fun as I remember him I guess."

"It does help that you weren't around egging him on like you used to," Tala noted.

"Too true. So where is everyone?"

"Oh," Ray hesitated "They're all up in the training room having a beybattle."

Tala nodded, "Kai will enjoy watching them blade."

"Heh heh. Well, actually Tyson is battling Kai, not Max..."

"WHAT?" Bryan shot up from his chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Where the hell did he get a blade?!"

"Well... he brought Dranzer here with him. He was hiding her under his bed."

Tala looked over to Bryan and without a word they both ran from the room.

"Tyson will take it easy on his! Kai will be fine," He called after the two before deciding to run after them.

He caught up just as they were shoving each other in their race down the hall.

"What's the problem," he panted "Tyson won't hurt Kai."

"Kai isn't the one we're worried about," Bryan growled as they pounded up the stairs.

"The Abbey likes to condition their bladers for battle. Failure isn't an option. It's win or be beaten or killed."

Ray could make out the sound of wind as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You're trained to not have any compassion, and show no mercy. You're encouraged to kill your opponent," Bryan continued as they ran past the many doors.

Ray couldn't help but shiver as he remembered his battle against the Russian.

"After a while you can't control it. Kids who before wouldn't hurt a fly are sending their opponents off in body bags," He said as they neared the training room door.

The door itself had been made with a heavy metal. Kai had gotten fete up with having to replace the wooden one time and time again after it was hit by a blade that had been sent flying.

But, even through the heavy metal Tala could hear wind howling.

The red head ripped the door open and was suddenly assaulted by the harsh, hot winds.

The room was practically in shambles.

Tables were flipped and blade parts were strewn across the floor. Max was trying to protect his face by covering it with his arms as he was pushed up against a wall.

Tyson wore a scared look as he was battered by the hot winds. Fire mixed with the gusts sending flames around the dish as Dragoon tried failingly to push back Dranzer.

Pieces of the dish were sent flying through the air, some managing to nick Tyson's face and arms, drawing blood.

Laughing could just be heard over the noise and Ray was horrified to find it coming from Kai.

The boy looked possessed as the fiery winds blew the hair from his face and the flames burned around him. His laugh alone sent chills down the neko's spine despite the intense heat.

It was as if hell had appeared within the room as everything glowed red.

Kai looked like a fallen angel, so beautiful yet so very dangerous.

His crimson eyes practically glowed as he called upon his faithful Bitbeast.

"KAI," Bryan yelled over the noise.

The boy threw his arms wide and laughed maniacally as Dranzer dived at Dragoon, sending the beast flying

"DIE," the small Russian roared as the room continued to burn around him.

Tyson screamed as he urged his blade. The red glow and heat increased until nothing could be seen through it. Ray could only make out the screeches of Dranzer and the roars of Dragoon and then-

....Silence

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you to all those who reviewed! It is much appreciated.

So my brother got sick the other day so I had to pick him up from school. The stupid secretary was giving me attitude. I don't get why she hates me so much! Sure I was late a lot but still, I was always nice! Hm. It might be that in my valedictorian speech I said "Thanks Miss -- for helping to run the school and for all those _wonderful_ late slips you gave us all. I for one have enough to wallpaper my bedroom." But it was all in good fun. Actually when I went into the school I got lost! They renovated everything! Pfft. I'm pissed the school sucked until the year after my class leaves. No more "Don't forget your sweaters because we don't have heat!" or "Bring water! We don't have air conditioning!" And they say Catholic schools get all the funding. Yeah tell that to my frost covered desk when I sat by the window, or the cement playground with no grass, or the bee that stung my friend because we didn't have screens on the windows but had to keep them open to get the little tiny breeze into the class.

They planted trees in the playground the year before we left so they were so small we didn't get any shade and we got air conditioning that year too. Sadly though, no heat until we left. Seriously, it's not fun when you have to wear your gloves in class or have snow blowing in from a window that won't close all the way. My mom used to keep me home some days because it got so hot in the school during late spring/ early summer. If Catholic schools get all the funding I don't want to know what public schools look like.

**_**_**Oh! I came up with the title for the sequel to this its going to be **Whispers of the Forgotten**. It took a while to come up with but I think it ties in well with the title Ghosts of the Past.

I'm also trying to form more of a relationship between Kai and Ray. It won't be anything close to what he has with Bryan and Tala but to me Ray would make like a cool...I don't like cousin figure? I tried to get some into this chapter but I want to build it up kind of slowly. I don't want it to be like...BAM! MEANINGFUL RELATIONSHIP! I want it to take some time. I just think they should be able to...understand one another somewhat.

******Here's an idea for you all! I was thinking I might do a **Prequel** to this. It would be like...one _maybe_ two chapters about the events that transpired before Kai was brought to the future. I figure it would end with him seeing everyone down in the basement. It would be really fun to write I think! So let me know what you all think and I might be able to get that up soon if you're interested.

Well I got sidetracked again! So thanks for reading!

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to R&R

PPS. Check out the prologue I posted for my Bleach/Harry Potter fic!


	9. Together

A/N: Hey everyone! How were your... weeks? Good I hope! Well this is chapter 9 of Ghosts of the Past I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all those who reviewed it really means a lot to me. Between school, final projects, exam reviews, lessons, my math tutor, singing/piano recitals, getting ready to move, and Christmas shopping...life has been hectic to say the least so getting the chapter out took a while. SO SORRY though. Thanks for reading!

"Speaking"

"_Russian" _( or if its in a string of English then it just emphasis on a word)

'thoughts' PS. Don't own Beyblade or the machine from Time Mentors.

* * *

.This week's play list addition is: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself..._

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me _

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

_And we believe, it's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Give it a listen.

* * *

"_DIE," the small Russian roared as the room continued to burn around him. _

_Tyson screamed as he urged his blade on. The red glow and heat increased until nothing could be seen through it. Ray could only make out the screeches of Dranzer and the roars of Dragoon and then- _

_Silence._

_

* * *

_

As the smoke cleared Tala coughed up the dust that had made its way into his lungs.

He could just make out the shape of who he suspected to be Bryan stumble over to the window and wrench it open.

As the dust began to clear Tala inhaled deeply, welcoming the feel of the clean fresh air fill his lungs.

"Kai," Bryan called as he accidentally tripped over something.

"Stupid crap," he grumbled.

"I'm not crap," came the offended voice of Max.

Bryan ignored the blonde's protests as he continued to stumble around. He kept wandering until he slammed into someone,

"Watch where you're going," Tala snapped as he stared into the eyes of his teammate.

"Are you alright?"

Tala nodded, "Kai is going to kill us when he comes home to see this room but for now I'm fine."

"Where's Kai and the moron," Bryan asked as he narrowed his eyes as if it would allow him to see through the dust thick air.

"Considering where I think we are in the room Kai should be..."

Tala didn't have to finish his thought as they both suddenly realized they could hear the sounds of a blade.

"Kai," Bryan called as he ran in the direction of the noise.

It didn't take him long to stumble upon a small body strewn across the floor, the still spinning Dranzer beside him as if protecting her master.

The boy seemed to be murmuring something that the fellow Russian could just make out,

"_I won. It's okay. I won, I destroyed him! I won. I won._"

Kai repeated the mantra over and over as if it was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that was keeping him sane.

Bryan couldn't help but wince as he saw the boy's small hands and arms which were a bright blistering red, clearly burned from the effects of Dranzer.

His face and clothes were covered in ash making it appear as if he'd been sweeping a chimney.

Other then some scratches and bruising the only really concerning thing was the large patch of blood was blossoming over the boy's chest where Bryan suspected more stitches had been ripped from Kai's pale skin.

He carefully picked up the boy as if he would shatter. The small Russian looked like death warmed over and he couldn't stop himself from holding Kai closely to his chest.

His normally deep crimson eyes looked flat and dead, devoid of their normal intensity.

"Is he alright," Tala asked worriedly as he made his way over.

"He'll be fine. We can wrap his burns later, though he probably won't be happy about that," he replied as he rubbed the boy's back soothingly, trying to stop his hyperventilating.

"Hey, have you seen that moron? Or Ray for that matter."

"I'm here," Ray cut in as he appeared behind the Russians.

"How's Kai," he asked looking down at the boy cradled in Bryan's arms as his crimson eyes fluttered closed.

"His arms have been burnt from the fire and he's pulled some more stitches."

The Neko-jin nodded as he spotted Kai's bloody chest. "Do you think he'll need to go back to the hospital? Those burns look pretty bad and he might need some more stitches."

Tala shook his head flinging dust particles through the air that had been stuck in his red locks,

"No, we can take care of those burns no problem, the stitches might be a bit harder but I think if we just bandage the wounds we won't need to sew them up again."

"Alright. Now all we need to do if find Tyson," Ray sighed.

He looked around the room until he spotted an upturned table with two tell tale feet sticking out from under them.

"Never mind, I know where he is."

The neko-jin made his way over and carefully flipped the table, making sure none of the debris covering the top hit his teammate.

"Tyson are you alright?"

He received no answer and he looked down to find the world champion out cold.

Other then a small bump on his head, his shredded clothing, and a few cuts the blader seemed to be in one piece.

"Tala can you give me a hand," He called to the red head. "I don't think I can lift him all by myself."

"Spencer wouldn't even be able to pick up that fat ass by himself," the blader grunted as he made his way over.

The red head roughly grabbed the world champion's feet and yanked him out from the rubble and continued dragging him along without a backwards glance.

"Um...Tala, don't you think you should be a bit more careful with him?"

"No," the Russian answered tersely as Tyson continued to be pulled over piles of wood, cement and plastic.

When he woke up the blader was going to have some slivers in some _very_ painful places.

"Bryan, why don't you take Kai up to his room? I'll grab the first aid kit after I dump this shit in another room," Tala said clearly not in the best of moods.

The fair haired blader nodded as Max seemed to claw himself out from under a large chunk of the beydish and began propelling himself along the ground by his arms.

Ray, not watching where he was going quickly tripped over the blonde.

"Geeze Maxie! What the heck are you doing on the floor?"

"I got stuck under a pile of stuff! Then when I was trying to get up Bryan kicked me in the ribs and I swear he's wearing steeled toed boots Ray! I'm going to have a bruise the size of a small dog. Then just as I'm finally getting up you come and kick me again," he whined pitifully. "In the exact same spot, my ribs will never be the same!"

"I'm sorry Max," Ray said sympathetically as he helped the boy to his feet carefully.

"It's okay Ray," he sighed.

The neko smiled at his friend, glad to be forgiven. He really hadn't meant to kick him again, he just hadn't been watching where he was going and completely missed Max crawling across the floor.

That in itself was a feat seeing as Max's bright hair normally acted as a beacon and the fact that he was clad in his normal florescent colours.

"Hey Ray," Tala called over to him. "Go grab the first aid kit would you? That moron got drool on my shirt so I have to go burn it."

"What? Oh, yeah sure," he said, accidentally shoving Max off him in his haste to grab the kit and ran out of the room.

The blonde toppled over and slammed onto the floor just as he spotted the end of Ray's hair disappearing through the doorway.

"Why me?"

* * *

Bryan carefully set the now sleeping Kai down on the soft covers of the bed, making sure not to aggravate the boy's burns.

Some of them looked to be about second degree, but hopefully they could manage to take care of them well enough there instead of taking him to the hospital.

Take a pissed off Kai throw in some burns, popped stitches, a loud mouth Tyson, and a bunch of doctors and you got a catastrophe waiting to happen.

He carefully slipped off the boy's shirt, trying not to let the soft material touch the burns.

Kai whimpered in his sleep as Bryan pulled the shirt over his head. T

hank God the kid had had a t-shirt on otherwise half of the skin on his arms would have pulled off along with the fabric, which wasn't pleasant he knew for a fact.

"Where is Tala with the first aid," he grumbled to himself as he brushed some of the black off of Kai's face with his thumb.

Bryan looked up as he heard someone come in through the doorway

"Hey," Ray greeted with the fist aid kit in hand. "Tala's busy so he asked me to grab the kit. Do you want me to do it or can you handle it on your own?"

Bryan shot him a look, "I'm not some moron who's never done this before. Hand the damn thing over and screw off."

The neko-jin reluctantly handed over the large white box before turning on his heel,

"Come drop that off in the smaller living room when you're done. Tyson has some deep cuts that should be cleaned if we don't want them getting infected."

"Hm...infected huh," the Russian said as a smirk spread across his face.

"Bryan," Ray growled back warningly.

The blader simply shrugged resignedly before turning his attention back to the small boy asleep on the bed and the neko quietly slipped from the room.

He carefully went about loosely wrapping the Kai's arms, so as to not irritate the skin. The boy's hands posed a bit more of a challenge, but eventually he managed to cover all the burned skin in the soft white material.

Kai wouldn't be picking anything up for a while.

He went about settling the boy in a more comfortable position making sure to elevate his burned arms on a couple of pillows to reduce any swelling.

Once he thought Kai was comfortable enough he quietly made him way from the room, shutting the door with a small snap behind him.

Once the kid woke up he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain. Some pain killers would help, but he knew his blistered skin would still ache for days; weeks maybe.

But who knew?

Maybe the burns would disappear when he was sent back to his time. If not, Boris would surely take advantage of the painfully delicate skin.

Bryan sighed as he headed down the stairs after figuring Kai wouldn't go into shock and the task of bringing the first aid kit to Tyson completely forgotten...or ignored.

* * *

He found Tala sitting in the main living room wearing a new top,

"_What the hell is with the shirt_?"

"_Didn't want to catch something_," the red head replied simply.

Bryan just nodded, not really wanting to know.

"_So how are the burns?"_

"_They're first, some second degree in areas. He's had worse, but that doesn't mean they won't hurt like a bitch for a while_."

Tala grimaced as he remembered all the times the guards had put out their cigarettes along his arms, chest and face.

He could still recall the pain, hearing the hiss of his burning skin and the men's boisterous laughter as he screamed.

Bryan noticed how his friend suddenly paled, "_Hey, you alright?_"

Tala nodded quickly after shaking his head slightly. "_Y-Yeah_."

Bryan gave him another scrutinizing glance before looking to the door where Ray had appeared.

"Tyson should be fine. His cuts weren't as deep as I thought, so I just had to wash off the blood. Still, would have been nice if_ someone_ had brought me the first aid kit," he said through pursed lips.

Bryan just shrugged not really caring about what the neko wanted as he threw himself down into one of the arm chairs.

Tala quietly followed suit and the fair haired Russian had to wonder what exactly was giving his friend that haunted look.

Ray finally sighed as he decided to break the silence, "Kai is going to freak when he comes back and sees that room."

Tala looked at him, his face having regained its normal appearance, "Who says it's going to look like that when he comes back? Personally, I plan on having that idiot fix it. Maybe paying all the money to fix it up will teach him a lesson. After all, let's not forget most of the walls are damaged, the floors are a wreck, and I do believe the ceiling is cracked. Oh, and remember all of the equipment that was in there? That stuff alone is worth a couple grand."

"You're going to make him pay for it all? But he just had to pay for the damages for to Mr. Wilson's pharmacy!"

"I know. He's on a roll this week isn't he?"

Bryan snickered at the thought of the look on the world champ's face when he found out.

"But, you guys could easily pay for it all," Ray protested.

"As I've said before all of our money is in Russian currency, and you know I just don't feel up to going to have it exchanged," the redhead smiled.

The neko stared, "You know...you're kind of...evil."

"I pride myself on it."

Ray rolled his eyes as Max lumbered into the room looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey are you alright?" The blonde shot him a nasty look the likes of which Ray thought he wasn't capable of.

"Yes Ray I'm _alright_. No thanks to you! You just dropped me on the floor _after _you kicked me!"

The dark haired blader laughed nervously as he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

Truthfully, he'd forgotten all about his friend needing his help. Max continued to glare at him as he carefully sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Maxie I'm really—

He stopped short as the blonde rolled his eyes and turned away from him to look at Bryan instead.

The Russian shot him a chilling glare and Max's eyes quickly sank to the floor instead.

Tala couldn't help but smirk at the youngest Bladebreaker's antics. Normally the kid seemed to let people walk all over him; it was time he stood up for himself.

But only to his dumb ass friends of course.

If the blonde thought he could stand up to _him _and get away with it, he had another thing coming. The kid was rather annoying and truthfully he'd been looking for an excuse to rough him up a bit.

Ray finally decided it was time to break the silence, _again_ as he turned to Tala, "So how do you think Kai will handle all this?"

The redhead shrugged, "He'll be ticked about his arms but I can't see him being that upset about hurting Tyson. If anything he'll be happy about it."

The neko sighed, "Yeah well I don't think Tyson is going to be fun to be around for the next few days."

Bryan frowned, "Is he ever?"

Ray shot him a withering glance, "I'm just trying to say he might be, okay he _will_ be really upset with Kai about this. He wanted to teach him a lesson and it completely backfired on him. He doesn't take well to losing against people his own age, never mind a little kid like Kai."

Bryan sat up a little straighter in his chair, "If that little shit thinks he can take out his anger on Kai he's _dead_ wrong. He'll be buried in the back fields before he even knows what hit him," he growled menacingly and Tala nodded his head in approval.

'This isn't getting me anywhere,' Ray thought to himself as he searched for a topic to switch to.

"So have you guys come up with any theories on who was following us the other day?"

The two Russians quickly sobered as they shared a quick glance.

Tala leaned back in his chair, "They're watching the house."

"They?"

The redhead nodded, "There's definitely more then one. You can tell by the way their style of movement changes from day to day."

Bryan nodded as leaned forward and rested his elbows against his knees, "So far I've counted eight. But, there are probably more. Whatever they're up to, it's a big operation. It has to be if they're willing to waste that kind of man power. That; or the person in charge is an idiot. Considering we don't know all of the details its impossible to tell assumption is correct."

Tala shifted slightly in his chair, "Normally for a reconnaissance mission, which we can only assume this is; two people at the most are hired. Any more and the group becomes too conspicuous, but a minimum of eight people are watching us so the person in charge seems to have thrown that standard out the window."

Ray nodded to show he was following along.

"But we should consider the fact that they're making their movements rather obvious. It in itself might be a way of showing how powerful the organization or person they're working for, or they could be trying to make us think that they have no _reason_ to hide from us. That would indicate that they have influence or power over the police, so they have nothing to fear. It could also mean they're a bunch of incompetent fools, but again we don't know enough to be able to really determine that," Tala finally rounded off.

Max stared at the two Russians for a moment before asking disbelievingly, "How much thought have you guys put into this?"

Bryan shrugged, "Not that much really, we spoke about it in the cab on the way to the store."

"And you came up with all that?"

Bryan nodded, "This is just the basic stuff. Spencer's the one who's really good with determining the movements of the enemy. Kai is alright but he tends to overestimate people."

Max continued to stare but otherwise remained silent.

Ray spoke up, "What do you think they're after?"

Tala ran a hand through his hair, "Kai. They didn't send someone to follow us when we left and we know they weren't around before Kai came to this time so it's got to be him. What they actually _want_ with him though is beyond me."

It was then that Tyson decided to wobble into the room looking all together a little worse for wear.

"Where is that snot nosed brat?!"

Bryan immediately shot up from his seat, "Want to repeat that jackass?!"

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, marveling at how the Russian went from serious analyst to short tempered and foul mouthed in a matter of seconds.

Tyson truly had some _wonderful_ effects on people.

"Bryan can you_ please _calm down? Tyson sit down and shut up!"

The world champ turned to face the neko clearing intent on arguing but Ray silenced him with a glare.

"Don't even start Tyson; this was your own fault. You were the one that challenged Kai to a beybattle."

"Yeah but I didn't know—

"That he'd wipe the floor with your fat ass," Bryan snarled.

"Bryan," Ray said in a reprimanding tone.

The fair haired Russian gave him a look that clearly stated that he in no way cared what he said or thought.

While this was going on Tala was still settled in his chair looking like he was simply watching a rather foul mouthed television program.

The two bladers continued to yell until the redhead had finally had enough. He picked up a book that had been set on the table in front of him and quickly threw it.

Needless to say, Tyson was rather surprised when a large hardcover book smacked into his face and quickly jumped back with a yelp.

Bryan snickered while Tyson glared at the redhead.

Really, did the idiot think that he could intimidate him with a glare? A person who lived with Kai, Bryan, and also happened to have a rather infamous glare himself?

"You'd better wipe that look off your face before I do it for you."

The world champ growled, but settled himself down carefully in the seat that Bryan had vacated,

"Will someone explain to me what the hell that was back there?!"

"Actually," Max put it, "I was wondering about that too."

Ray nodded in agreement.

"Well if you couldn't tell, Kai has some control issues," Tala began hesitantly and Tyson snorted.

"The younger and less experienced you are as a blader, the harder it is to control your bit beast. Kai is _technically_ too young to be blading with a spirit as strong as Dranzer."

"They why would they let him use it," Ray frowned.

"Do you really think Boris gives a shit if Kai killed off a couple kids and got himself burnt a few times," Bryan laughed.

"Anyway," Tala continued "It will take him a few years to really be able to control Dranzer properly, and even then he'll still have some _self_ control issues for years. Boris is famous for having his own definitions of 'self control'. He thinks that a blader should harness their anger and hatred and use it for their own gain. That's part of his reasoning behind torturing people the way he does. Kai always had and still has some....rage issues," Tala said looking as if he was considering his words carefully.

Bryan couldn't help but laugh at that, rage issues was putting it mildly.

"He's gotten a lot better in the past few years, but he tends to bottle things up and because of Boris' training his power can go out of control because of all the pent up anger."

Ray listened carefully, clearly interested in his leader's style of blading.

"Once he learns how to have some more restraint and becomes physically stronger, he'll be able to control his blade properly. Actually," He said amusedly,

"Every once in a while he still loses himself. He almost burnt down one of the houses in Russia after Ian painted his room pink for April Fools."

Max quirked an eyebrow: pink?

"It doesn't matter," Tyson spat angrily, calling the attention of everyone in the room.

"He's a – a monster! Look what he did! He He H

He almost killed me, hell he almost killed all of us and you're going to just forget about it because he has 'control problems'. That's just another reason why we should just send him back to his time now before he kills us!"

Ray almost hissed at his teammate but Bryan interrupted him as he swooped down on the world champion and swiftly punched him in the face.

The chair Tyson was sitting in flipped over with the force of the blow and the enraged Russian stared down at the blader.

"Ever say anything like that again and I _will_ kill you."

There was no doubt in Ray's mind that he'd go through with it.

"You know nothing about Kai! You pretend to be his friend when it suits you but as soon as things get hectic you bail out, you pompous son of a bitch. All he ever does is try to help you and yet you have the _nerve_ to sit there and call _him_ a monster," he growled as he grabbed the collar of Tyson's shirt and hoisted him up.

"You only ever take advantage of him and don't even have the decency to thank him you bastard," he shouted as he roughly threw Tyson back onto the floor and Tala came to stand beside him.

In the years after the championships in Russia, Ray had come to see the lighter, better sides of the Demolition Boys.

But right now, with the snarls on their faces and their eyes practically glowing with rage he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"You don't know anything! You've never seen him look completely dead to the world, as if he has nothing to live for. Or who the hell knows? Maybe you have but you ignored it and left him alone! ALL ALONE! Did you ever hear him wake up sobbing because of the pain he was in? Did you ever have to tell him everything would be okay, when you knew it wouldn't be?! When you knew the next day another person you knew, another person you fought along side would die and there was no telling who it would be?! You call him a monster, but he isn't the monster here!"

Complete silence met the end of the Russian's tirade and Tyson seemed unable to meet the fair haired blader's gaze.

Tala grip Bryan's shoulder comfortingly but he shook it off and stormed from the room.

The redhead glared down at the navy haired blader, "We can't send him back. The machine will only work once the timer is out; I was looking at it the other day. Don't be surprised if you don't wake up tomorrow morning," he whispered coldly.

Ray couldn't help but feel shamed by his teammate. Kai was a great guy who yes, did have his problems, but in no way deserved to be called a monster.

He couldn't help but wonder if Bryan had taken it so personally because even now some people in the blading world called _him_ a monster.

Maybe that was what made up part of his strong bond with Kai.

They both knew the pain of being feared and hated by others.

When everyone turned their backs on you it would be easy to form a bond with the few that don't, the few that care to see past other people's labels.

That was what made the Demolition Boys so close; they could all see the people that lay beneath the masks. The masks they had built up together, and were slowly tearing away with the support of each other.

They may not have been brothers through blood, but they were in every other sense of the word.

* * *

Bryan slowly made his way to Kai's room to check on all the shouting it wouldn't have surprised him if the kid had woken up.

Tyson was a fucking bastard.

There was no other way of putting it. But, he actually couldn't find it in himself to hurt the other blader.

It was like there was this...pit in his stomach that ached horribly.

Made it hard to swallow, hard to breathe.

He just wanted to find a dark room and lay there alone for a while. He opened the door to Kai's room and was rather surprised to find him asleep. He was about to shut the door when he heard a quiet whimper come from the dark depths of the room.

He quietly made his way through the darkness until he reached the bed. As his eyes adjusted he could tell the boy was having a nightmare.

He tried not to shift the bed too much and carefully crawled in next to the small body making sure to avoid his arms and hands. Kai emitted another small whimper and he ran his hand through the boy's hair, trying to calm him.

He just lay there listening to Kai's breathing as he continued to run his hand through the duel toned hair until the boy calmed. As he stared down at the fragile face, he decided to just stay there for the night.

It must have at least been eleven, and that way he could look out for his friend. Bryan carefully brushed away some ash on Kai's face that he'd missed earlier with his thumb.

How could Tyson think this child a monster?

People could be cruel and never take the chance to really understand someone.

They'd abandon you the moment they thought you were different.

The hatred wasn't easy to deal with, but the loneliness was the hardest part.

But, he would have to live with that.

"Don't worry Kai," he whispered as he settled down in the bed

"You won't be alone. We can be monsters together."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thanks for reading,I'm SO SORRY about the delay.

So pumped because I finally got rid of my dial up! I'm finally caught up on all my shows and now I can watch Gundam 00 dubbed! I kind of have mixed feelings about watching it online instead of on T.V but it looks like (to everyone who knows what channel this is) YTV hasn't even gotten the rights to play it yet! I mean they will eventually right? They played all the others. But I get the feeling they're treating this more like a Sci-Fi kind of show then the others. I mean in the States I think it's on their version of the Space channel. The problem is you can't really appreciate the picture quality of it online. First anime in high definition. So cool, but like I said online you don't get to really see that.

I'm still catching up on Vampire Knight Guilty and oh it's so good. Finished watching Code Geass and I cried so hard! I need to find a new show to fill its place. I mean to me that took over for Death Note, I know a lot of people hate them being compared but they're both amazing and there are similarities in the main characters and their motives. I don't see the harm really. I love them both.

**Any suggestions on what I should watch to fill the void?!**

****So** it's that time of year again and I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a Happy and safe holiday! It's going to be a very white Christmas where I am. We just had this huge storm and apparently we're in for another one. Can't say I can complain though. I love the cold and love the snow! To me just sitting outside on my deck and watching it fall is just pure bliss. It's so quiet and peaceful and...perfect! Now I should have another chapter up before New Years, but just in case Happy News Years as well. Can you believe it's almost 2009?! It makes me feel old. But you've got to wonder what the next year will bring with it!

Happy Holidays!

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to R&R, come on people '**Tis the season to review!** No, Seriously.


	10. Idea

A/N: Hey everyone! How were your weeks? Good I hope! I also hope you all had a great Holiday! Well this is chapter 10 of Ghosts of the Past and I realize I didn't get this chapter out by New Year's like I'd wanted. Turns out moving sucks! My parents have decided to do some last minute renovations on my house before we sell it so I've barely had any free time between that and school. I swear I'm never letting my family move again. Someone will wind up dead. Namely, me. But there was also the problem that this chapter just kept growing! Thanks for reading.

PS. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Sure was a bitch to space...

**Review Replies**

**KonohaSinX Flame**- Yeah, I hope they play Gundam 00 too and I know what you mean about the switch of days. I hate it! Plus they don't really play anything good anymore so I don't even bother watching although I check out the line up every once in a while to see if there's anything new. I've also heard those rumours about the new season of Beyblade too! But do you think they'll dub it? 'Cause they really butchered it and they cut out like half of the episodes last time. I've heard there will be new characters but that Kai will be in this season. I'm really curious to see who comes back or what. NOW. New season of Fullmetal Alchemist!? I'm a huge fan! I've got the box sets, the limited 2 disc edition movie, never missed an episode; the whole nine yards. As soon as you mentioned a new season I was on google! So they're redoing it to follow the manga plot line. That's going to be amazing! I love the ending to the anime and all but the manga's plot line is so much more...complex. Too bad the next volume isn't out until May, its killing me. Okay, the New Years Animania on YTV I watched it every year! I wish they still did it! I would be up until like four in the morning watching DragonBall Z and refused to go anywhere the next day because I was watching all the shows! Man, how long ago did they stop that? The year that comes to mind is...hm I might have been 9 turning 10 ...or 8 turning 9 (I'm born late in the year) so maybe new years of 2002/2003? Can't really remember but man do I miss it. Last year they had a Death Note marathon which was great but this year they didn't do anything! Good times that's for sure. It was great receiving your message, you're fun to write to! Thanks a lot. I checked Clannad and it was simply adorable, some of the post beautiful animation I've seen in a while and now I'm hooked. Plus it turns out the site I regularly watch all my shows on added it like a month back and its amazing quality. I checked it out on crunchy roll but the audio kind of bugged me (my ears are really sensitive to high pitch noises and some episodes had this ringing to them) so I was searching through and there it was and the audio was great! Thanks for the suggestion!

* Looks up: 'Damn that was a long reply!'*

**FlamingIce94-**Thanks! It is funny that Kai was barely in that chapter! Plus, Tyson could get a saint angry! :P Hope you had a good holiday! Thanks for the review.

**NewPaladin- **Thanks for the review; I'm glad you enjoyed it! About 16 year old Kai...you'll just have to wait and see! But don't worry; I have plans...I'm not done with him yet.

**Haro Kzoids**- Thanks for the review! Turns out having to take French since grade one came in handy seeing as Spanish and French are so similar!

**Beybladeinginjaprincess**- I'm so glad you're enjoying it, I hope I don't disappoint!

**SPB Wolf**- Thanks I'm so happy you like it!

**Kinomiya**- That had to me the longest review I've ever gotten! You get a cookie and a cake! Seriously it was also one of the best reviews I've ever gotten and I was actually have a pretty shitty day when I got this (turns out my dad plus me plus putting up wallpaper equals a whole lot of screaming) and this really brightened my day! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And yes woot for Canada! Still glad I'm not in the coldest city :):P although we did get -40 the other day.

----

This week's play list addition is: Live For Today by 3 Doors Down

_And god only knows all the places I've been  
But I love this life that I'm living in  
I wont look back to regret yesterday  
Were not handed tomorrow so I'll live for today _

Another day and yet another is done spending a life living with in the past  
I'll take the chance before the chance has gone  
You never know when it'll be your last

Give it a listen.

* * *

_People could be cruel and never take the chance to really understand someone. They'd abandon you the moment they thought you were different. The hatred wasn't easy to deal with, but the loneliness hardest part. But, he would have to live with that. _

"_Don't worry Kai," he whispered as he settled down in the bed_

"_You won't be alone. We can be monsters together." _

* * *

It was getting late, Tala noticed as he sat alone in the kitchen with a drink in hand.

The older Kai would kill him if he found out that he had been drinking again. Hell, the guy probably thought all of the alcohol had been thrown from the house. But, he and the cook had come to have an understanding of sorts.

If the man hid the liquor along with a shaker away in one of the smaller cupboards that Spencer and Kai steered clear of, he wouldn't find himself...incapacitated. As he stared down into the drink as white as snow; a 'Russian Bear' they called it, he couldn't help but sigh.

It had been a long day, _far_ too long.

The smell of Kai's burning skin wouldn't leave his nose. The scares along his arms and chest seemed to sting as he remembered the pain of the cigarettes against his skin. The sounds of the guards' laughter echoed through his head and he could feel the bile rising in his throat at the mere memory.

He tipped his head back and let the drink slide down his throat before pouring another one. He'd been having nightmares again ever since Kai had come to their time. Memories better left forgotten had once again surfaced.

When he closed his eyes at night he could see Boris leaning over him as he had when he lay on the floor of his cell in agony.

As he lay in his bed each night every shadow began to take the shape of the purple haired Russian, every creak in the floor as the house settled became the sounds of his foot steps. It didn't matter how far away the man was or how long it had been since he'd seen him, the image of Boris would always haunt him.

His past would always haunt him.

Tala sighed as he set the drink aside and noticed how the sky was starting to brighten. Ray had gone up to bed, as had Max while Tyson had slunk off after Bryan had disappeared hours ago. The redhead had to wonder where his friend had gotten to, but he had an idea.

He set the glass with a mix of vodka, cream, and liqueur aside and headed towards Kai's room, knowing that was probably where his friend was hiding. When he opened the door he saw Kai still fast asleep with Bryan sprawled out beside him.

Tyson's words had hurt Bryan deeply, even if he didn't show it. After all, a sharp tongue could cut just as deep as any blade.

And they could be just as deadly...

* * *

Kai woke up to the sounds of birds outside his window. 'Goddamn birds,' he thought to himself as he tried to sit up.

It was then that a terrible throbbing in his arms was brought to his attention. Two crimson eyes snapped open to stare at his bandaged limbs. 'How the hell...' the previous night's events came rushing back to him.

He felt waves of guilt along with pride over what he had done. He hadn't intended to hurt the moron, but he'd been so cocky and it felt good to have knocked him down a notch.

Kai tried, this time trying to avoid using his arms; to sit up only to fall back against the pillows.

"_Well this is just great_," he mumbled to himself.

"_Stupid. If you keep doing that you're going to hurt yourself_."

Kai practically jumped out of his skin as he realized that someone was lying beside him. The small Russian flung his head around only to have his eyes land on Bryan.

"_What the hell were you doing?! Trying to give me a heart attack?_"

"_Are you always this loud this early in the morning_?"

"_Shut up," _Kai snapped back. "_What the hell are you doing in my bed?_"

"_Can't a guy be concerned for his friend's well being?"_

Kai glared at him, "_If it means you take up most of my bed and all of my blankets? No._"

"_Someone's in a bad mood_," Bryan smirked.

Kai gave a huff as he glared at his friend and Bryan could only laugh before carefully picking the boy up. He noticed the boy wince occasionally as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'I'll have to grab him some pain—

His thought was cut off as he noticed Tala sitting at the table dressed in his night clothes, head in his heads and a large cup of coffee in front of him.

"_What are you doing up this early?_"

The red head visibly flinched at the sound of his voice, "_Speak quieter. Headache_."

Bryan set Kai down on the floor before making his way over to sit across from Tala. He hadn't seen his team mate like this in months and truthfully he had hoped he never would again.

"_You know, if Spencer or Kai find out you're drinking again they're going to have your head_?"

"_I'm not drinking again_."

"_Really? Could have fooled me. What the hell is all this about_," he hissed.

They'd discovered a while back that the red head had a drinking problem. Apparently he'd thought the alcohol would make the memories fade, make the nightmares stop. The meetings and counseling had worked.

Kai had s_upposedly_ gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house. Well, apparently he'd missed a few bottles.

"_Tala you're being an idiot and I'm not dealing with it. I don't know why you're doing this to yourself again, especially after we all worked so hard to help your sorry ass!_"

The red head groaned and held his head as Bryan yelled.

"_Get your fucking act together and take a shower damn it, you smell like fucking vodka for God's sake_," he spat as he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hoisted Tala from his seat.

After a quick shove the redhead went stumbling off towards the bathroom. Kai glanced up at him, "_Is he alright?_"

Bryan walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair, "_Don't worry kid. Nothing can keep that bastard down for long_."

Kai nodded absentmindedly, "_I want grilled cheese._"

---

It was almost lunch by the time everyone, except Tyson was up and about.

Tala had yet to reappear and Bryan had a theory that he'd gone back to bed after his shower. The redhead never handled a hangover well but it took a lot to give him one. That only meant that something was really bothering his teammate if he had been drinking _that_ much.

Ray was standing at the stove making Kai his grilled cheese that Bryan had refused to make.

"I thought Tala said no grilled cheese," the neko muttered.

To that Kai simply answered, "That was just a one day thing. Besides even if he still says that, he's not here is he?"

Max laughed from where he sat beside the boy.

"Find something funny Blondie?"

Said blonde quickly averted his gave, "No."

"I didn't think so."

Ray laughed at the nervous face Max had as he set a plate of grilled cheese in front of Kai along with a glass of orange juice with a straw. It then seemed to hit them all that the boy couldn't move his arms properly, never mind hold something.

Kai stared forlornly at his food as he carefully drank his juice for the straw.

Ray wasn't sure what to do, "Um...I guess I could feed it to you...?"

Just by the glare Kai sent his way he knew that was out of the question.

"No. I'm not hungry," the boy said as he finished his juice and hopped down from his seat.

"But Kai you have to eat something," he called to the small disappearing back.

"I'm going to find Bryan," and with that he was gone.

The neko stared down at the plate, "So...Max. Want some grilled cheese?"

---

Kai sighed as he looked around for Bryan already knowing Tala was up in bed sleeping. His stomach growled and he couldn't help but frown. There was no way he was going to let someone feed him, but damn he was just so hungry.

He'd gotten used to eating over the past week and some odd days, or at least that's what his protesting stomach was telling him.

The grilled cheese had smelled so good... Kai shook his head trying to rid himself of all thoughts of food. He'd gone for weeks without eating he could last a few days without food. At least here he could drink something, even if it was just juice, instead of having nothing at all.

He found Bryan sitting alone in one of the living rooms with the curtains drawn casting the room in an eerie glow.

"Bryan?"

The Russian looked up and waved him over, "_What's the matter kid_?"

"_Nothing_," he said as he tried to figure out how to get up onto the couch across from Bryan without using his arms.

After a moment he resigned himself to sitting on the floor and carefully lowered himself down to the hardwood. If he was at all truthful he would have to admit the floor was in no way comfortable, and it was actually quiet cold seeing as the heat had never been turned up after the arrival of winter last week.

While the Bladebreakers had complained all of the Russians were quite used to the cold and didn't deem it necessary to turn up the heat.

Bryan stared over at the small boy as he carefully flopped onto the floor and couldn't help but shake his head. The kid was just too stubborn to ask for help. But, then again who was he to talk?

He noticed Kai shiver slightly after a moment of sitting on what was surely to be cold, floor. After a few minutes of the kid just sitting there he had finally had enough,

"_Come on_."

Kai looked up questioningly.

"_Let's go get you into a long sleeved shirt instead of that thin thing_."

The fair haired Russian walked to the doorway only to stop and look back to the boy who was still stationary on the ground.

"_Are you coming?"_

Kai nodded but continued to sit there. Bryan sighed as he walked purposefully over to where the kid sat, "_You know, you could ask for help_."

He gently grabbed him around the middle and hoisted the slim frame into his arms.

"_It wouldn't kill you_."

Kai shot him a look, "_Aren't you being hypocritical_?"

"_Hn_. _Big word for someone so small_."

"_Whatever_."

Bryan glanced down at the boy to find him with an odd look on his face, "_Hey, something wrong?"_

Kai looked up at him, "_Is Tala mad at me?"_

Bryan frowned, "_No, he's not mad at you. I don't really know what his problem is. But Tala has always had some issues, hell we all have issues. He's just got a different way of working them out, so don't bother worrying about the bastard_."

"_Hm. You know, earlier you seemed worried, so who the hell are you to tell me not to?_"

"_Shut up_."

"_But...he'll get better right?_"

Bryan glanced down at him with a sad look in his eye, "_I don't know Kai. I'm not sure if he'll ever really be alright. But, he's living. He's moving on and that's all that really matters. Its just right now he's hit a bump in the road, but he's fought so hard he won't let something like this stop him_."

Kai nodded and they continued their way to his bedroom. Bryan made sure to open the door without jostling Kai around and then carefully set him down on the bed.

"_Now to find you a Goddamn shirt_," He grumbled as he began digging through the pile of clothes.

Eventually he pulled out a soft black long sleeved sweater. The material had enough give to it that he would easily be able to slip it onto the kid's arms without having to really touch them.

A pair of jeans had fallen onto the floor and he quickly grabbed those and brought them along with the shirt over to where Kai was sitting. He carefully pulled off the thin t-shirt and slipped on the black long sleeved one noticing as he did, the small winces as his hands brushed Kai's arms.

"_There, that should be fine for now._" Kai nodded as he slid to the end of the bed and hopped down. As he did Bryan couldn't help but notice the way the clothes hung off of the boy's slim frame. Just as he stood there the pants were slowly starting to fall down.

"_...I think you need some new clothes kid_."

Kai looked down, "_Or a belt. I have one but...I guess it might be gone seeing as it's been so long._"

Bryan mumbled to himself as he once again dug through the pile of clothes to pull out a black and green belt a moment later. As he tried to do up the belt he realized it must have been two sizes too big, "_Kai this fit you before the Abbey didn't it?_"

"_Yeah_."

The holes in the material didn't even go back far enough to be able to secure the belt and that was after a year. It was quite worrying to know just how much weight Kai had lost.

"_Did you eat something yet_," he asked as he gave up on the belt and pulled another shirt from the pile.

"_Kind of_."

He quickly tore a strip of fabric off, "_What do you mean kind of?_"

"_I had juice_," the boy mumbled as Bryan slipped the fabric through the belt loops and tied it tightly until it fit.

"_Juice. That's all_?"

Kai nodded as he stared down at his make shift belt.

"_I thought you'd conned Ray into making you some grilled cheese?_"

"_I did. But...I couldn't pick it up_."

"_Oh_."

_That_ was a problem he hadn't thought of, "_We'll figure something out once Tala's up_."

"_Yeah and when will that be_?"

"_Huh. Actually we should do that now I guess. It's about time the lazy bastard got up,_" he mumbled as he picked up the kid and headed out of the room.

When he stopped in front of the red head's door Kai looked up at him, "_So this is it_?"

Bryan nodded.

"_So you're just going to go in there and tell him to get up_."

"_Yeah I guess so_."

"_Seems kind of boring_."

"'Suppose_ it does_."

"...._What if I had a better idea?" _

---

Ray sighed as he stared over at the now cold plate of grilled cheese. Even though he wasn't really at fault the neko still felt guilty for what had happened to Kai. It had been his responsibility to watch him.

Heck he'd practically begged Tala and Bryan to leave so he could look after the boy, and just look what happened. The small Russian had seemed rather down, even if he'd tried to hide it.

'Maybe he's feeling guilty for what he did to Tyson,' he thought to himself. It made some sense. 'I know underneath all of his sarcasm, rudeness and glares he's probably just a sweet, kind, little—

"KAI! BRYAN! WHAT THE _FUCK_?!!"

"Never mind."

---

Max came scrambling into the kitchen, "Ray did you hear that!?"

"Maxie, I think everyone in a five mile radius heard that."

"What do you think they did to get him so mad?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to—

It was then that Tala came stalking into the room looking a little worse for wear. The red heard threw something onto the table and flopped down into one of the table chairs.

Max got closer to the table to examine what the Russian had tossed down and quickly jumped back when he noticed what it was. On the table sat a small lizard.

"Tala...is that a—

"Gecko? Yes, it's a fucking gecko."

"EW," Max squealed as he backed further away. "That thing is gross!"

Ray stared down at the tiny creature, "I don't know, I think it's kind of cute."

Tala glared up at him, "Cute? Yeah it was so cute when I woke up to it crawling around in my pants."

The neko sighed, "Well I guess that would ruin it."

The Russian closed his eyes as he held his head in his hands and it was then that Ray noticed just how disheveled he looked. Tala's normally fare skin was ghostly pale and dark circles resided like bruises under his eyes.

The normally gelled hair hung loose, falling almost to his shoulders as he hadn't taken the time to style it.

"Tala, are you alright?"

The read head looked up through a set of vibrant bangs that almost hid his icy eyes from sight, "I'm fine Kon. Now stop your staring."

Ray nodded as Bryan along with Kai appeared and Tala shot them a dark glare. Kai seemed to be holding in a smiled and he quickly turned away to hide it.

"Don't think I don't see that grin Kai. You'd both better watch your backs," The Russian threatened.

Bryan grinned slyly as he set the small boy down on the floor and walked over to the table, "What don't you like geckos?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Bryan continued to grin somewhat evilly as he picked up the small creature and let it crawl up his arm.

Max shivered at the sight, "Where did you even get that thing from?"

"None of your damn business."

Tala looked up, "_Where the hell did you get him from_?"

"_Found him a few weeks ago and I've been keeping him in my closet. Thought I'd use him to scare the shit out of Ian._"

"_Him? I'm surprised you haven't named it_," Tala shot back sarcastically

"_I've just been calling him Gecko. Guess that's his name if you want to be technical about it_."

"_Whoa. Really inventive. It's so original._"

"_Look can you just shut up about the gecko thing?" _

"_Me shut up?! Looks whose talking bastard! Putting that damn thing down my pants_!"

"_Um...guys_," Kai spoke up.

"_Oh why don't you pull that stick out of your ass_?"

"_Guys, really—_

"_I should kill you_—

"_Guys."_

"—_Stick it right down your throat—_

"_Bryan."_

"—_I'll twist it right off—_

"_Tala."_

"_I'll shove it up—_

"_Can you both just shut up,_" Kai growled, but the two continued.

"—_Stupid flame thrower_—

Kai turned to look at Ray for help but the neko just shrugged.

"—_Cabbage, yes CABBAGE!—_

"_Why don't you go fuck yourself in—?_

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP_!"

Everyone turned to look surprised at Kai although half of the room's occupants had no idea what he'd said.

"Um...Kai are you alright," Max asked hesitantly.

"You're all making my head hurt so just shut up."

Ray cracked a grin at the boy's answer. Kai really hadn't changed all that much between the ages of five and sixteen. 'Still the same temperament,' he thought.

Both of the older Russian glared heatedly at each other before sitting down across from one another.

Tala ran a hand over his face; he was too tired for this. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and sleep for the rest of the day. It seemed Bryan and Kai were starting to team up again...or for the first time for this Kai...but again for Bryan...Tala bit back a moan. Time travel was too confusing when you had a headache.

He looked up at his friend and met a pair of cold, yet playful eyes. To Bryan, fighting was just another way of socializing. Really, it was nothing to take personally if you were his friend.

"Kai needs new clothes."

"Huh?" 'Oh yes, Tala thought sarcastically to himself 'Ingenious response.'

"All his clothes are too big, he can't wear them anymore."

The red head looked over to the boy who seemed to be trying to figure out how to get up onto one of the chairs without using his arms. Ray finally seemed to take pity on him and rushed forward to help.

As Tala continued to stare he realized his friend was right, the clothes were practically hanging off of Kai's small frame and it was quite worrying.

"Hn. We'll go later and pick some stuff up from the mall or something. You're right he can't keep wearing those, they're about to fall off."

Upon further inspection during which Kai was glaring at Max for a reason unknown to the red head, he noticed that what looked to be a torn piece of fabric was tied around his waist to keep the boy's pants from falling down.

Bryan saw what he was staring at, "His belt was too big so I just ripped a strip off of one of the shirts and used that."

"Yeah well, we sure as hell can't be doing that forever. Might as well leave now," he answered as he absentmindedly scratched at his arm.

Bryan nodded as he turned to the others, "We're leaving for a while."

Ray looked at him, "Where are you going?"

Tala, if he had been in a better mood might have smirked at the look of anxiety on the neko's face. It seemed he'd learned that dealing with Kai wasn't as easy as he had suspected.

But he couldn't find it in himself to actually feel anything at the moment. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that, that wasn't healthy and he had to wonder what the older Kai would do if he found out about this.

Would he send him back to that therapist? Have him put back on the medications he'd had to take for almost a year after the Russian Championships? The red head would never actually admit it but, the medications had probably saved his life by helping him get control of his suicidal tendencies.

The only thing was they left him living in a slight haze, something he found to be quite annoying. There was also the fact that he resented that he had to rely on something as pitiful; or so he saw it; as medication.

He hated the fact that, that small bottle had the power to label him to the world. That it told everyone he was _unstable_, as they had so kindly put it.

"—listening?"

Tala looked up to find Bryan looking over at him with a frown on his face.

"What?"

"We're all going to leave in a minute; go get ready."

"Oh, yeah," He replied as he tiredly got up from his seat.

---

"I'll be down soon," the redhead called as he disappeared towards his room.

Max stared after him worriedly, "Is he alright? He's been acting kind of strange since yesterday."

Kai looked up at him, "He'll be fine. Now get me some orange juice."

---

Everyone was ready to go; they were just waiting for Tala to reappear. Bryan knew it would take a while. Between picking out his clothes and doing his hair the red head was never one to be ready quickly.

So, he was rather surprised when Tala came down the stairs not more then five minutes later, but it was easy for him to see why. The Russian was wearing a plane white, short sleeved shirt, a regular pair of jeans, and his hair was still look and falling near his shoulders.

Sure, in all the years he'd know Tala he'd seen him lay around the house in similar attire but never in front of others.

Ray seemed to pick up on this and Max just made a comment about how the Russian should leave his hair down more often. Other than those few comments and a small cough from Kai the hallway was silent.

In fact... the entire house was oddly quiet. It was then that Bryan realized they were missing someone, "Where the hell is the moron?"

Ray frowned at that, "Um, I think he's still in bed. I haven't seen him at all today."

"And you're complaining about that," Kai asked sullenly.

Bryan knew that the kid was probably worried about how the moron would react to him after their beybattle. But, if Tyson mentioned _anything _it would be the last thing he said.

"Well," Ray sighed "I'll go get him...and Bryan?"

He looked up.

"Try to be nice." The Russian growled at that while the neko just rolled his eyes.

---

They all waited rather impatiently until Ray finally appeared with Tyson in tow. Kai stared up almost nervously. Really, he didn't care all that much about what the idiot had to say about him.

The world champ seemed to break out of his morning daze as he laid eyes on him and a sneer replaced his relaxed look. 'Great,' Kai thought to himself.

"So what's all this about? Decided to send the little freak back?"

Ray elbowed Tyson in the ribs as Tala replied in a monotone voice, "I told you already we can't send him back. The machine has a timer. He'll go back when it runs down to zero."

Kai couldn't help a shiver that traveled down his spine at the thought. He dreaded having to return to the Abbey, the mere thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

Bryan seemed to notice his discomfort, "If you don't shut the fuck up I swear I'll kill you myself."

Tyson paled and quickly looked away and that was when Kai noticed a large bruise spreading across the side of his face. 'What did he do,' he wondered to himself.

Something was up with the moron, Tala was acting weird and Bryan was upset and pissed about God knew what.

It was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Ray had called a van earlier so they all piled in when it arrived. No one seemed to feel like talking so the ride was spent mostly in silence. Ray stared over at Kai who was sitting between the two older Russians looking thoughtful.

The boy had been left out of the loop about the previous night's events and the neko couldn't help but think it was for the best. He had seen the way he had flinched slightly at Tyson's words and seemed nervous around him.

Truthfully, Ray thought Tyson deserved what he had gotten last night. He'd asked for it, well demanded for it really.

Max was sitting beside Tyson and leaning away slightly as if afraid he'd get burned. He could practically feel the anger rolling off of their navy haired blader's skin. The tension could be cut like a knife and even the driver looked uneasy.

When they were dropped off outside of the mall Ray turned to see the man let out a sigh of relief as they paid him and walked away.

The mall itself was rather big and packed with people seeing as the Christmas season was kicking into gear.

The neko turned to Bryan, "Why don't you go with Tala and I'll take Kai. Maybe you can find out what's bugging him."

They both turned to find the red head standing a few feet away staring off into space.

The Russian nodded grudgingly, "If anything happens it's on your head. Make sure that moron doesn't say _anything_."

Ray nodded as he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

Bryan grabbed the still out of it Tala by the arm and dragged him off into the crowd.

Sudden cries of, "OH MY GOD! IT'S TALA IVANOV AND BRYAN KUZNETSOV," could be heard through the crowd and Ray quickly picked up Kai and rushed in the opposite direction.

No need to scar the boy for life more then he already was.

Max turned to him, "So where are we going?"

"Um...well I guess we can just walk around until something catches our eyes."

"Ray?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Do we even have any money?"

"No Max. But, that's what credit cards are for."

Tyson was grumbling along behind them, probably glaring at Kai or so Ray figured seeing as the boy he was holding was staring over his should with a pair of cold crimson eyes.

It wasn't the famous Kai Death Glare, but give it a few years and it would be.

They eventually passed a small store that sold children's clothing. The walls were lined with everything from jeans to parkas, to Santa suits. A young woman probably in her late teens came bustling up

"Oh my God! He's adorable," she squealed and Ray smiled politely,

"Yes...um thank you."

She smiled back until she caught sight of the bandages wrapped around him arms,

"Oh, what happened? Did you hurt yourself little man," she asked as he ruffled Kai's hair.

The boy gave a growl and probably would have smacked her if he could.

"He had a little accident with some boiling water," Max supplied happily.

The woman gave Kai a sympathetic face, "Getting burned isn't fun now is it?"

The boy looked like he was about to snap at her so Ray bounced him slightly as if getting a better hold on him, but Kai new it was a warning and kept his mouth.

"Well what are you looking for," the girl asked with another smile.

"Well," Ray began "Basically everything I guess. He doesn't even have a coat and nothing he has fits him, it's all too big."

The girl looked at Kai, "Too big? He's got to be one of the smallest three year olds I've ever seen. Has he been sick?"

"Well—

"I'm five damn it," Kai growled.

"Five?!" the girl squeaked. "But, he's so tiny! Oh he must have been ill and lost a lot of weight right? You poor baby," she cooed.

Kai rolled his eyes as she began scrambling around and grabbing different articles of clothing.

When she picked up a glaringly bright purple shirt Kai practically choked on air. Before anyone could really stop her or say anything a large pile of clothes was on the counter along with a very thick black and green coat.

"I'll even give you a thirty percent discount," she smiled.

"Um," Max hesitated "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Not normally but, I'm the manager and I say it's okay!"

Ray smiled even though he was somewhat creeped out while Kai looked about ready to kill someone.

"Well thank you so much. We'll just pay and get out of your hair," the neko smiled as he set Kai down and pulled out his wallet.

Tyson purposely moved away from where the boy was standing and shot him a nasty look while Max just sighed. As the girl rang them up she continued to stare at each one of them in turn,

"Hey...aren't you Ray Kon?"

She quickly glanced at the name on the card "Oh God, you are Ray. So-so you're Max and Tyson," she squealed.

"Can I get an autograph? I'll make it forty percent off!!!"

"Well, I don—

"No I insist. Here," she said as she pulled out a blank paper and grabbed a pen from the counter, "Sign this."

Tyson, never one to turn down an autograph session quickly grabbed the pen and signed, followed by a shy Max. Ray hesitantly took the pen from the blonde and also signed.

The manager looked around, "But, where's Kai is he not here? I was hoping for the complete set."

Tyson frowned, "That sour puss is out in Russia."

"Oh. You know..."

Ray bit back a moan. All he wanted to do was get out before something went wrong.

"That little boy looks an awful lot like Kai."

Max started stuttering, "W-well, you—you see...um."

The girl's eyes widened, "Is he..."

Ray groaned, and Max sighed while Tyson seemed to snicker.

"Kai's son?!"

Ray almost bit his tongue, Tyson burst out into laughter and Max lost his footing even though he'd been standing still.

"Oh my God. He is isn't he? Who's the mother!?"

"Look um. He's not Kai's son...just a cousin," Max tried, but the girl didn't buy it.

"We have to go," Ray said as Max grabbed the bags and he turned to pick up Kai only to find him not there.

'But- but I put him right there,' the neko inwardly panicked.

"Go Ray," Max hissed as he gave him a small shove in the back.

They all got away from the store as quickly as possible before Tyson noticed, "Where'd the twerp go?"

"That's it I don't know," Ray said hysterically. "Its one thing if we're in the house but this is a MALL! Someone could take him and- and rape him or hurt him and oh God Bryan and Tala are going to kill me. I just put him down for one second and he disappears," he almost cried.

Tyson hopped up on a bench that was near them and quickly looked around,

"I see him," he shouted as he hopped down and chanced after the boy.

As they ran they pushed past and bumped into many people some called after them as they went. They finally wound up in a play area where there was a climber filled with happily playing children.

Mothers and grandmothers were sitting around on the surrounding benches watching their kids playing or sipping their coffee.

"Tyson, do you see him," Max called.

The world champ nodded before shoving past a man and running. Soon Ray could see the small form of Kai walking calmly towards a store front and Tyson quickly ran over and grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards him,

"Damn it Kai what the hell was that? Come on, we're leaving."

The small Russian glared at him with pained eyes, "Let go."

Tyson huffed and tightened his grip, "Not until you're back with Bryan or Tala. Apparently they're the only ones you bother to listen to."

Ray saw Kai flinch as Tyson gripped his arm tighter, "Tyson, careful with his ar—

"Ray, if we don't teach him a lesson he'll never learn!"

The neko went to argue but Kai cut him off,

"I said _let go_."

Tyson laughed, "Yeah, sure. Come on we're leaving."

He went to pulled Kai along but stopped as the boy emitted an ominous growl, "Let go now moron!"

"Tyson, maybe you should let him go," Max suggested.

The blader turned to him, "What are you on the kid's side too?!"

Kai seemed fit to explode and Ray and Max took a few steps back.

"LET GO"

"Like I'm going to listen to you. I'm not going to let you push me around like the others do."

"Tyson," Max tried "I know you're just trying to prove—

"Max with you just shut up," the world champion snapped.

"So," Kai said quietly. "You're not going to let go?"

"Not. On. Your. Life," Tyson sneered.

"Fine then. Have it your way."

They boy took a huge breath and Ray wondered if he was going to start screaming profanities at Tyson. But he only shouted one word....

"STRANGER!!"

Before Tyson even knew what was happening he was being swarmed by women, old and young alike as they began to beat him with shopping bags, purses, and fists.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PERVERT."

"LET GO OF HIM," another shouted.

"TRYING TO TOUCH POOR LITTLE BOYS!"

"SHAME! SHAME ON YOU."

Kai calmly slipped from in between the crowd of women and started walking away. Soon even more people had joined the group and they too began shouting at Tyson and trying to smack him with their bags.

As Tyson continued to be beaten by the mob Max and Ray began heading in the direction Kai had went.

"We don't know him," Ray said simply.

Max just nodded.

---

They found Kai in front of a pet shop staring in the window at a bunch of ducklings.

"Where's the moron," he asked.

Max chuckled nervously, "He's still stuck back there with all those ladies. So, is this what you were trying to see?"

Kai nodded. Ray looked from the small Russian to the equally small ducklings and the look of longing on the boy's face.

"You know Kai," he began. "Those ducklings don't cost too much so, if you wanted you could get one."

Kai turned around to stare at him wide eyed, "Really?"

Ray nodded and Kai smiled back. A truly genuine smile, not a smirk or a sneer.

A smile.

A truly happy and innocent expression which made him look even younger and even more breakable and delicate. It made him want to protect the boy, take hold of his hand and never left go.

"I want that one," Kai said and pointed to the smallest duckling in the group. Ray nodded before taking hold of the boy's small hand and leading him into the store.

The clerk quickly grabbed the duckling when they asked for it and they charged it to Ray's card. The man went to hand the tiny thing to Kai but stopped short when he noticed the boy's heavily bandaged arms.

"Here," Ray said as he carefully took the duckling and set it on Kai's shoulder where it settled down.

Funny how it didn't look quite so tiny anymore when it was sitting on Kai.

"What are you going to name him Kai," Max asked as they headed back to where they were going to meet Tala and Bryan.

"Kostya," he said simply.

Max looked at him, "Kostya?"

"It means constant."

Ray smiled, "That's a great name Kai."

The rest of the walk was silent except from the occasional 'cheep' from the duckling now named Kostya.

Ray could see Bryan standing with a slightly more alert looking Tala by the doors. The red head stared as they walked up,

"Where's the idiot?"

Ray told them what had happened with the mob of women and both Russians burst into laughter until Tala noticed something, "Kai I don't know if you know this but there's a bird on your shoulder."

Ray smiled sheepishly, "Well you see, Kai saw it in the window and I didn't think it would hurt."

Kai then spoke up, "I like him. And he's the last pet I'll ever get. They don't let animals in the Abbey," he said rather sadly.

Tala crouched down until he was eye level with Kai and gave him a small smile, "Don't worry Kai. Once you're out of there you'll get some dogs, cats, even a wolf. You'll be able to get any pet you want."

The boy smiled at that and then went over to Bryan who wanted to see the small bird.

Ray turned to the Russian, "You shouldn't lie to him like that."

Tala looked at him, "Who said I was lying?"

"But Kai doesn't have any pets."

"Says you," Tala smirked, "Why do you think Kai spends as much time as he does in Russia? Sure blading is a part of it, but he's got a couple houses up there. In the main house he's got a couple dogs; Sanya and Borya. Then there's his cat, Yasha and the wolf's name is Hedeon. Don't even bother asking me what all the other's names are."

They both turned to look at the smiling Kai as Bryan ran a finger over the duckling's soft feathers. Kostya nipped at the small boy's hair and both Russians started laughing. Bryan carefully picked it up and then tried lightly setting him on Kai's arm. When the small boy didn't flinch or feel any pain because of the small bird they both began heading towards the door leaving the others to follow.

The neko laughed, "There's a lot about Kai we don't know huh?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Ghosts of the Past. I'm sorry about the chapter delay but it also took me a while to figure out my time line for everything. It turns out I wasn't satisfied the way I had the plot line planned out so I've gone and changed everything! Basically, I changed who I wanted to be following Kai, what happens to them all and how it more or less ends. But, I'm so pleased with it compared to my original idea. So yeah!

I swear this chapter just got out of control. I knew what I wanted to happen but between the transfer from my mind to the computer it somehow doubled in length. Ugh. I've become addicted to Fall Out Boy's new CD. I think they kind of...sold out, not gunna lie. From Under the Cork Tree is still on my Ipod and damn I still love it! Their second release, Infinity On High; was a little different but hell I could appreciate it. It would be seriously boring if they didn't grow as a band. But...it's like half R&B at points now. There's only one song with any screaming and it's only in the intro. Yet...I won't deny its one hell of a CD. Some of the beats are so great and I can't stop listening. Someone from rolling stone said at points it was like they were all suffering from ADD because of the way the songs differ in genre and how they sometimes change mid song. They might have sold out but GOD they're still so good. My friends thought I'd be pissed about how their new stuff sounded but I surprised them. I can't wait until the band starts touring. My dream is to go to one of their concerts...and a Linkin Park one, a Three Days Grace one, and a Breaking Benjamin one. Oh, and a 3 Doors Down one. I bet my dad would like that...but I almost had tickets to their last tour but at the last minute my mum said she couldn't drive me and my friend because she was at a cottage or something. I was so pissed. So close, yet no cigar. Well this time I'm grabbing that goddamn cigar and not letting go. Screw getting a drive if it comes to it I'll grab the GO train. I'm determined, plus I need another t-shirt. My cat made holes in my favourite one and my other is too big *Sigh* I swear I screamed when I saw my t-shirt ruined. *laughs* Scared the shit out of my brother.

So it's that time of year again. Exams. I can tell you that after my math exam which is on Wednesday I'll be able to start writing and then I only have school on the Friday after exams so the next chapter should be out relatively quickly. It also helps that I've drafted everything out. So...yeah.

**Good luck to all of you who also have exams! Study hard! **

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to review, thanks!


	11. Eyes

/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well this is chapter eleven of Ghosts of The Past. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all those who took the time to review. I have said it before and I'll say it again; they really mean a lot to me. I hope you all did well on your exams. God I hate them but really it means two weeks off so that's always good! Thanks for reading.

----

This week's addition to the playlist is: Right Here by Staind

_I know I've been mistaken,  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

Give it a listen.

_

* * *

_

_Kostya nipped at the small boy's hair and both Russians started laughing. Bryan carefully picked it up and then tried lightly setting him on Kai's arm. When the small boy didn't flinch or feel any pain because of the small bird they both began heading towards the door leaving the others to follow._

_The neko laughed, "There's a lot about Kai we don't know huh?"_

"_You have no idea." _

_

* * *

_

Tala woke to something rubbing against his face and tried to swat it away. When the rubbing continued a pair of icy blue eyes snapped open only to fall upon a tiny brown and grey duckling.

It took the Russian a moment to remember why exactly the tiny bird was in the house, never mind in his bed.

"Kostya," he murmured to himself as he carefully picked the duck up. It must have somehow managed to slip away from Kai during the night. When he sat up Tala noticed his door slightly ajar although he clearly recalled closing it behind him.

"Hm. Cunning little thing aren't you?" The bird just 'cheeped' in response as it bit playfully at his thumb.

"Well," he grumbled, not entirely sure why he was talking to the creature "Might as well take you down stairs with me."

The red head ran his free hand through his hair and made his way towards the kitchen, 'Coffee,' being his only thought.

---

Kai was bending down looking under the table.

Kostya was gone.

He'd had him for less then a day and already he'd lost the thing. The tiny Russian sighed as he straightened out and peered into the sink. Still no sign of him. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself 'Where the hell would a duckling go?!'

He carefully opened the fridge trying to use just his finger tips as Tala walked in. He soon discovered it was damn near impossible to open a fridge door without using your hands.

"_Looking for something_," the older Russian asked from behind him.

Kai winced, "_No..."_

"_Are you sure,_" Tala asked as something was set lightly onto his shoulder. Kai looked over to see Kostya nipping at his hair and looked up at the redhead who was smirking at him, "_Try to keep a better eye on him will you? He's a lot smaller than a dog and a hell of a lot easier to lose_."

Kai nodded as he leaned against the fridge, wincing as his arm made contact. Tala sighed, "_You really should be more careful_."

The small boy shot him a look before disappearing through the doorway, "_Pfft. Kids_."

---

Kai huffed as he stalked off. He didn't need people lecturing him on what to and what not to do. He got that enough at the Abbey.

No one seemed to be up yet except for Tala and him which didn't make for a very interesting morning. The redhead was too sedated before his coffee and there was no fun to be had with a guy who just wanted to crawl back into bed.

The small Russian decided to go upstairs in search of Bryan. He hadn't really gotten a chance to play with the gecko yesterday after the whole incident with Tala's pants. Truthfully the tiny creature looked like a lot of fun.

He'd seen other lizards before but none that could move as fast as this one. Plus, Gecko's (clearly Bryan had no imagination for anything outside of violent ways to kill people) body was covered in cool spots and he wanted a chance to count them all.

_If_ he could find the illusive creature, that is. It was always disappearing somewhere, whether it was in the couch cushions or into someone's shoes. The moron sure got a scare the day before when he had gone to put his shoes on to go outside to put something in the recycling.

Kai hadn't known someone that age could naturally scream that high. But apparently they could as the world champion had so kindly proven. Tyson was still angry with him though.

Sure he hadn't apologized, or even acted like he was sorry; because he wasn't, but shouldn't the guy have been over it by then? So maybe he'd gotten beaten up by a bunch of crazed women and held for questioning for several hours before he had, had to pay his own cab fare to get home.

The idiot had deserved it!

Realizing he'd lost himself in his thoughts Kai found himself standing in front of Bryan's slightly ajar door. The small Russian quietly entered the darkened room. The only light was a small beam the shone through the gap in the curtains.

"Bryan?"

The lump on the bed shifted and settled down again. Kai took a few more steps into the room, "Bryan?"

The figure gave a small cross between a moan and a grunt yet continued to otherwise ignore him, "BRYAN!"

The older Russian shot off the bed and landed on the floor in a crouch looking readying for anything. Bryan blinked for a moment as if finally realizing no one was attacking and set his eyes upon the boy in front of him, "Kai?"

"_Have you seen Gecko_?"

The older Russian got up from his crouch, "_Does it look like I'd know where he is? If you hadn't noticed runt, I was sleeping_."

Kai growled, "_What was that?"_

"_You heard me. Runt_," Bryan sneered.

"_Why don't you shut up lavender head?"_

"_It's not fucking LAVENDER! It's a pale grey!" _

"_Yeah sure, keeping telling yourself that_."

The older blader stalked forward and hoisted him up by the collar, "_Shouldn't go messing with people over twice your size."_

"_Shouldn't go messing with people__ with twice your mental capacity_."

The two Russians stared each other down until Bryan rolled his eyes and set Kai down, "_What the hell do you want this early in the morning?"_

"_I told you. I want to know if you've seen Gecko._"

The fare haired blader glanced around his darkened room, "_Last time I saw him he was on the couch downstairs. Haven't seen him since._"

Kai sighed, "_A lot of help you are_."

Bryan ruffled the boy's hair as he yawned before crawling back into his bed, "_Shut the door behind you_."

---

Ray shook his head at the sight of Tala asleep at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him. Max sat down opposite the redhead wondering if he should wake the Russian.

The neko picked up the now cold mug of coffee and dumped the contents into the sink before refilling it. As he set it down in front of Tala he shook him gently, "Tala wake up. Coffee."

The last word did the trick and the redheaded Russian sat up staring at him with bleary eyes, "Coffee?"

Ray gestured to the mug and Tala quickly grabbed it and took a large gulp.

"How long have you been down here?"

Tala looked over to the clock mounted between the windows, "I guess about two hours. That would explain the kink in my back," he grunted as he stretched. "That duck woke me up so I came down here and handed it off to Kai."

Max looked up, "So Bryan is still in bed?"

Tala shrugged, "I guess. I haven't exactly been looking for him. Hell, it seems like its going to be a bit of a slow day."

Ray chuckled, "What clued you in? The fact that we just got up, that Bryan and Tyson are still in bed, or that Kai is lying on the floor in the living room staring at the ceiling fan?"

Tala looked up, "The ceiling fan?"

The neko nodded, "I asked him what he was going but all he did was point at the fan. He's just been laying there."

The redhead set his mug down as he got up, "What the hell could possibly be so interesting about a ceiling fan that it can entertain a five year old for a good span of time?"

Ray shrugged, "Don't ask me."

Tala rolled his eyes as his eyes as he headed in the direction of the living room.

---

When Tala walked through the living room door he couldn't help but stare. Sure enough, as Ray had said Kai was lying on his back in the center of the room staring up at the ceiling fan with Kostya sitting on his chest, "_Kai what exactly are you doing_?"

The boy lifted a carefully bandaged arm to point at the fan.

"_Yes, I get that you're looking at the fan. But why exactly_?"

Kai just continued to point as Tala walked up and lay down next to him, "_So you've taken a new interest in fans have you?" _

The small Russian shot him a glare before looking back to the fan. It was then that the older blader noticed the Kai seemed to be murmuring to him-self. As he strained his ears Tala realized he was counting. As he continued to watch the spinning fan the redhead realized there was an odd streak of colour against the brown blur of the blades.

"_Kai...what's on the fan?"_

"_Gecko."_

"_What," he asked as he looked over at they boy lying next to him._

"_It's Gecko_."

"_Why exactly is Gecko on the fan_?"

"_I don't know."_

"_A better question is what could have possibly inspired twisted little you to turn the fan on?"_

"_Well, I wanted to get him down so I turned it on low. But he still stuck to it. So I turned it on high but he's still up there. I'm seeing how long he can stay_."

"_Huh. How long has he been up there?"_

"_One hour, forty-five minutes and...twenty one seconds-twenty two, twenty three— _

"_Yeah I think I get it.__ Still doesn't it get kind of boring after a while_?"

Kai sighed, "_I got bored after the first two minutes."_

Tala stared, "_Then why_—

The sound of the phone ringing went through the house and Tala frowned. Not very many people called seeing as Kai had an unlisted number and everyone staying with him had cells phones as did he. The only people who called the house a lot were the rest of the Demolition Boys...which meant...

Tala quickly got up from the floor and grabbed the portable phone from the end table. The caller ID read: _Home_ which meant that someone was calling from one of the houses in Russia, "_Hello?"_

"_Tala, I'm surprised you're up this early_." It was Spencer.

"_I'm not up by choice Spence_."

The older Russian chuckled, "_Yeah well I thought I'd check up on you all, see how you're doing without Kai there to mother you_."

Tala quickly glanced over at the younger Kai who was still staring at the ceiling, "_It's like he never left. How are those idiots doing?_"

Spencer sighed, "_Well Ian met some girl the other day so he keeps disappearing out with her." _

"_A girl huh? And what's she like?"_

"_Nice enough I suppose, but I don't think they'll last once we leave. I don't think she could put up with all the coming and going._"

Tala nodded to himself, "_So how's Kai_?"

The younger Kai glanced at him to shoot him an odd look.

Spencer sighed, sending static through the phone, "_Well we were stuck at the airport because of some delays for a while. There was a huge storm up here, took us a good while to even get up the drive. But anyway, the man standing next to him had a cold or something._"

Tala winced knowing what was coming.

"_Needless to say Kai was acting weird for a few days. Kept saying stuff about how he could sense people calling him small or something. Next thing we know he's coughing up a lung and has a fever through the roof. I think its turning into bronchitis_."

Tala groaned, "_Is he alright?"_

"_He's back on his puffer for __now; you know how the cold air irritates his breathing when he's sick. We've been trying to get him to go see a doctor but he's being stubborn as usual."_

The redhead laughed, "_He wouldn't be Kai if he wasn't being stubborn."_

The blonde chuckled at that, "_Yeah I suppose you're right. But, I've been thinking we might head back a bit early so he can be in the more mild weather._"

Tala choked on air, "_E-Early? But- but why?_"

Spencer sounded surprised, "_I thought you'd be happy. You wouldn't have to deal with the Bladebreaks alone anymore....what have you done_," he asked in an accusing tone.

"_W-What? Nothing_," Tala protested.

"_Yeah, right. What did you break_?"

The redhead looked around, "_Um...we broke...the...the kitchen._"

He could practically see Spencer quirking an eyebrow, "_You broke the kitchen_," he deadpanned.

"_Bryan got out of hand with a flame thrower again_."

The older Russian growled, "_I thought I got rid of that thing! Don't tell me he went out and got another one?!"_

"_He must have __because the kitchen was ruined. We're having it repaired it should be done before you get back though."_

"_Yeah well it had better be or Kai's going to kill you all and he doesn't need that stress when he's this sick."_

"_I know,"_ Tala sighed; relieved his friend had believed him. Although truthfully it was quite a believable story considering, Bryan's pyromaniac tendencies.

"_So have you guys been working them to the bone?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_Training. Have you been working them hard?"_

Tala stopped short. Training. Shit, "_Uh, yeah we have. It um, it took some work but Bryan's got Tyson working his ass off._"

Spencer laughed, "_That's good to hear. Kai keeps stressing about that tournament they have next month."_

How the hell was he supposed to get them to train when the training room was in shambles?! "_Well you can tell Kai not to worry." _

"_I'll make sure to tell him once he's up. He's passed out on the couch right now. He's practically been sleeping the days away when his cough isn't keeping him up._"

Tala glanced over to Kai to see him fast asleep while Gecko continued to hold onto the fan blades for dear life, "_That sucks. But, Spence I've got to go...Bryan isn't feeling to well and you know how he gets when he's sick_."

Spencer made a sympathetic sounding 'Hn.', "_Well I'll let you go then. Make sure he doesn't break anything_."

Tala nodded before realizing that the blonde Russian couldn't see him, _"Don't worry everything's fine. I'll see you in a few days."_

"_Talk to you later_," Spencer said before he hung up with a 'click'.

Tala exhaled loudly as he set the phone down and looked over to Kai. It seemed as the sounds of the spinning blades and the soft breeze coming from them had lulled him to sleep.

He looked up to see the streak of colour known as Gecko still holding on.

The Russian sighed as he scooped up Kai, careful not to wake him or hurt Kostya and turned the fan off. As the blades began to slow he could now easily see the small Gecko stuck to one of them. He wasn't sure if he should even _attempt_ to get the thing down. Finally, he decided to just leave it. Bryan could get the thing down once the lazy idiot was up.

After putting Kai back up in his room Tala made his way back to the kitchen to find Ray cooking on the stove while chatting with Max, "Making breakfast?"

Ray laughed, "At this point I'd call it a late lunch. So who was on the phone?"

"It was Spencer."

The neko almost dropped the frying pan he was holding, "What did he want?!"

Tala sighed as he sat across from a worried looking Max, "Kai's sick so he was thinking about coming back early."

The blonde paled, "Are they?!"

The Russian shook his head, "No, I talked him out of it. Told him Bryan burned down the kitchen."

Ray nodded as he set a cup of coffee in front of Tala, "Well that's believable enough I suppose. So what's wrong with Kai?"

"Spence was saying some guy at the airport was sick and I guess he coughed a lot around Kai so he's coughing up a storm. He's back on his puffer for now so they were thinking it might be good to get him somewhere where it was milder because the cold makes him worse most of the time."

Ray cringed, "He needs to take vitamins are something. His immune system hasn't ever been very strong."

Max nodded, "I remember when I caught the flu that one time even though he stayed away from me and made me where that mask and had you wash everything he still caught it."

The neko sighed, "Don't remind me. He even made me walls." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "He dropped around ten pounds because of that. I don't think he ever gained it back. I hope they're making sure he eats."

Tala laughed, "Believe me, with Spencer there Kai _will_ eat."

Max looked around, "Speaking of Kai where did he get off to? Is he seriously still watching the ceiling fan?"

The redhead laughed, "Ah, about that. Turns out he wasn't watching the ceiling fan but the gecko stuck to it. He was counting how long the thing could stay on while it was spinning on high."

Ray gave him an odd look, "That's um…weird."

"No, that's a five year old Kai."

There was a crash in the hallway followed by some Russian swear words as Bryan lumbered in. The neko chuckled, "Well look who's finally up."

The fare haired blader shot him a glare as he dropped himself down into a chair beside Tala.

"_Slept in late enough_."

Bryan scowled, "_I was tired. God, can't a person sleep in for once without being bitched at?"_

Tala just rolled his eyes as Bryan stole his coffee from his hand and began drinking it, "_Why yes Bryan you may have my coffee. I don't mind_," he grumbled.

"_Shut up_."

Ray set another cup in front of the redhead, "So you never did say where Kai got off to."

"Oh, while I was on the phone he fell asleep. Guess he's still a little worn out, we didn't really give him a lot of time to rest after the whole incident in the training room."

"Hm, well that's true. Speaking of that, has he even eaten anything since then?"

Bryan frowned as he set the now empty mug on the table, "He's only drunken some orange juice. He's being stubborn—

"Like your one to talk," Tala cut in.

The other Russian rolled his eyes, "But we got that stuff remember? I don't know what its called but the guy at the store said it would help him gain weight even if he doesn't eat what he's supposed to and it's a drink right?"

Tala nodded, "I guess that'll work. I'd rather have him actually eat something but with his arms I don't think he's going to. This morning when I got up he was trying to get the fridge open to look for that duck. Don't think I've ever seen someone cringe that badly from putting his fingertips on a door handle. Plus when I went to go see why he was watching that fan—

Bryan shot him a look, "I'll tell you later. Anyway he didn't get a chance to say anything seeing as the phone rang, and frankly I doubt he would have even if it hadn't. But, I have a feeling the only reason he was there for that long was because he was stuck. Not exactly the easiest position to get out of without using your arms."

Max grinned at that and Ray chuckled quietly.

"By the way Bryan you might want to get that Goddamn gecko of yours off the ceiling fan."

The other Russian shrugged, "If it found a way up there it can find a way down."

Tala rolled his eyes as Bryan looked around, "Kai's in bed, but where's the idiot?" Ray set down a plate of eggs in the middle of the table as he went to grab the toast, "He's still up in bed. He might actually be awake but he's still ticked about the whole Kai thing."

Bryan growled as he bit into a piece of toast, "He should stop whining about it before I slit his throat."

"Well either way he'll be down soon enough now that there's food—

Tyson came storming in right on cue. The neko set a plate in front of the chair that Tyson threw himself into and quickly began eating.

Bryan had seen many disgusting, even grotesque things in his life. But nothing could compare to watching the moron eat. If only all those fan girls that chased after him knew what he was really like.

Tala glanced over at Bryan to see him looking rather disgustedly at Tyson. The redhead had long learned to look away while the navy haired blader ate. Although, that didn't block out the sound.

He glanced out of the large windows and into the back yard. The sun was shining through the tree tops sending rays of light along the white covered ground. It had snowed well into the night so everything was covered in a fresh blanket.

He could only imagine what it was like up in Russia right now. There were several rabbit and deer tracks hear and there leading into the bushes but other than that nothing marred the perfect sea of white—

Tala stood up to get a better view. Bryan looked up as he walked to the windows but didn't say anything. From there Tala could just make out a track of footprints

"Ray," he called behind him "Has anyone been outside yet?"

The neko thought for a moment, "No. Why?"

"Huh. Nothing. Just wondering."

The neko shrugged before going back to his eggs as Bryan came up to stand beside him, "_What do you see?"_

"_Someone's out there." _

The fare haired Russian scanned the area and quickly picked up on what he was talking about, "_They moving in then_?"

"_Seems so." _

"_Hn. Normally I'd like to be more prepared then this but I guess we'll have to make due_."

"_Yeah...is everything secure_?"

Bryan nodded, "_I tested it all the other night, and everything is in working order. But, we don't know where they're going to come from or what equipment they'll have. There are a lot of unknowns, a fair few more then I'd like ideally_."

Tala bit at his lip, "_Well we know they're coming for Kai, that or this is all one hell of a coincidence. But, we can base the plan around that_."

The other Russian glanced over at him, "_I don't like this at all. Feels like something's wrong. We don't know who these guys are or anything and I don't like the idea of them lurking around in the back while we're none the wiser_."

Tala nodded, "_Neither do I, but we can't worry about that right now what we need to do is_—

"Can you guys seriously speak in English," Tyson moaned. "I've told you it's annoying to have no idea what you're saying."

Bryan glared, "Just hearing you voice is annoying so why don't you shut the hell up?!"

The blader rolled his eyes, "You both think you're so high and mighty. But you're not so great I—

"Tyson," Ray cut in "I think it might be best for you to be quiet now before you wind up dead."

Another eye roll, "Whatever. So, where's the little freak at?"

The neko pinched the bridge of his nose while Max ducked his head. Bryan growled loudly as Tala stormed over to the table, "You're a walking bottomless pit and Kai's the freak? Look in the mirror pig and I doubt you'll ever find anything more freakish! This is your last warning."

"Apparently some guys are coming after him right. And you guys seem pretty worried about it," Tyson yelled as he stood up "Well if you ask me we should just hand him over! He's going to be sent back to his time in a few days, who cares? All he does is cause trouble!

First with the hospital and then with the training room! And to top it all off that duck thing bit me the other day! He's a freaking monster child! The kid from hell! I say we just hand him off to them let the timer run out then act like he was never here."

Max looked stricken, "Tyson do you know what you're saying?! Who knows what they want with him, never mind what they'll do to him if they get their hands on him. This is KAI we're talking about. Our Captain. Our friend."

The world champ rounded on him, "But that's just it Max! This isn't the same Kai! This kid hasn't helped us or trained us! He's a stranger! One day sure, he'll be our Kai but right now he isn't! This kid is boarder line evil, he almost killed me. Our Kai might threaten to do that, but he'd never actually do it! They're not the same. He's—

Tyson was cut off by a hand across his face.

Everyone turned to look at a trembling Max, "L-Look Tyson. You're my friend...but- but I won't have you saying those terrible things anymore. You said it yourself one day this Kai will grow up to be our Kai. You're wrong they _are_ the same person. Now, I don't know if he'll remember any of this once he goes back to his time, but if he does I want him to be able to call us his friends! I want him to know that we care about him. That way even while he's there in that horrible place he knows that he has us no matter how alone he feels!"

Tyson clutched at his reddening cheek, "But Maxie—

"No buts Tyson! Don't you Maxie me! I mean it this time," the blonde said somewhat sternly "I might not be as close to him as Bryan or Tala or even Ray for that matter, but I would still like to think that Kai views me as an older brother...or well, cousin at least! I won't have you ruin this all, so I won't listen to this anymore! Now sit down and shut up!"

The champion fell back into his seat as he continued to stare. Max looked up to catch a smile on Bryan's face. A real smile, not a smirk or a sneer and best of all it was because of something _he_ had done.

"Didn't know you had it in you Blondie."

He smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Kai rolled around in his sleep as a nightmare plagued his mind...

_He could only stare on in horror as person after person fell victim to Dranzer, slowly torn apart by his blade. The blood splattered along the white walls and onto his hands until he thought they'd never be clean again._

_A mark of his sins for the entire world to see. There to haunt him for eternity. He ripped through everyone, friend and foe alike. It made no difference. Max was the first to go._

_He came up to him and crouc__hed down as if to embrace him. His arms began to rap around Kai but stopped as blood began to pour through a pair of pale lips. The small Russian could hear the small choking noises the blonde made as the light faded from blue eyes. _

_He breathed his last breath, taking his heart warming, always caring smile with him. Unlike the others he didn't scream, he didn't curse him in his final moments. There was acceptance in those deep blues, forgiveness. _

_Tyson __fought as he shouted and screamed as Kai slowly beat away at his hope and spirit. 'Why can't I stop,' he wondered to himself in horror until there was almost nothing left of the world champion who's blood was added to the mix._

_Bryan and Tala stood stoically side my side, hand in hand in their last moments. They would face death together as they had life. Brothers until the end._

_Finally it was Ray's turn, and he fought valiantly. He did not beg, or scream like Tyson. He knew when he had been beaten. Soon he too was lying on the ground as a pool of crimson spread around him. A pair of amber eyes met blood red as death took hold and a single question fell from the Neko's lips,_

"_Why?" _

_

* * *

_

Kai shot up gasping for air as Kostya gave an indignant, 'cheep'. His heart seemed to be racing a mile a minute feeling as if it was trying to burst from his chest. The small boy tried to regain his breath and seeing as he was failing he pulled the puffer from around his neck.

As his breathing returned to normal he suddenly felt the need to see everyone, to assure himself it was all really just a dream. The room spun as he shifted off of the bed and slipped out of the already open door.

He had been headed to Bryan's room when he heard the fare haired Russian's voice booming from downstairs. Apparently, someone wasn't happy.

He made sure the Duckling was secure on his shoulder before descending the stairs. As he made his way to the kitchen he just caught Tyson yelling something

"– if you ask me we should just hand him over! He's going to be sent back to his time in a few days, who cares?"

Kai stopped as he listened to the older blader's words. They cut deeply. Was he really that much of a bother? Was he really some hopeless monster child?

He was about to go back off to his bedroom when a slap resounded through the kitchen. To his surprise it was Max who spoke up. As he listened to the blonde's words he couldn't help but feel a new appreciation for him. The American was right; he really did view him as, maybe not an older brother figure, but more of a cousin.

Kai couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he headed back to his room, only this time with much higher spirits.

Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all.

* * *

The man made his way down the dimly lit hallway, only the sound of his boots clanking against the floors to keep him company. Everything was ready. He knocked against the oaken door at the end of the hall before letting himself in.

"Sir," he addressed his superior

"Ah, Lieutenant. I trust you have good news?"

The officer grimaced at the sound of the man's velvety voice. It reminded him of the stories his mother used to read him as a child. Of the man that lured the children into the forest with his sweet sounding voice and promises of treats only to steal their souls.

The only light in the room came from a small lamp on the desk which cast the man's face into an eerie light. Why he'd been stationed in this Godforsaken place was beyond him. He was an up and coming officer with a bright future ahead of him.

Bribery seemed to be more then likely, especially when considering who he was now working under.

"Yes sir, we've located the target and proved beyond a doubt, that it is indeed him."

The older man nodded, "Good. Make sure everything is set up, I want it to be ready for his arrival."

"It will be done," the lieutenant assured as he saluted.

"See that it is. Use any force you deem necessary."

The officer hesitated, "Any force sir? He is just a boy—

"You have your orders! Now, get out!"

The solider left quickly and the man sat back in his chair as the door shut with a snap, "This should be quite fun," he said as he stared down at a photo that had been handed to him earlier.

"Don't you agree? Heh. I'm coming to get you," he laughed as he stared into a pair of

deep crimson eyes.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So everyone how did your exams go? Great I hope.

So I'm trying to make the characters grow a little. Tyson is going to take a while but it was Max's turn today. Not going to lie, I tend to ignore him a lot but it felt like it was finally his time to shine, you know? Maybe now that his best friend is fete up with him Tyson will get the message.

But yeah, beyond bombed my French exam. Seriously. I was on the multiple choice and all I hear from my friend in front of me is, "Oh shit." Then my friend behind me and personally I thought he knew it all is like, "Fuck." And there's me wondering if I'm supposed to understand anything it's asking me. For all I know it could have been absolute gibberish. I tried to understand it and it was hopeless

French sucks. I don't care if I'm French or if my name is French it still sucks. My mother guilted me into taking too! Something about ignoring her heritage. I wanted to take Auto which my dad said was a good idea so I because then once I was driving I'd know how to take care of a car. But no, I listened to my mom she'd never steered me wrong before. Yeah well, first time for everything. Thanks for reading.

**There might just be a surprise next chapter...**

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS Don't forget to review!


	12. Interlude

Hey everyone! Well like I said last chapter I have a surprise for you all and I bet none of you were expecting it! Except maybe Newbie-Interrupters Inc because I mentioned I'd be posting it soon. But, the first chapter of Sorrows of the Lost is up! For those who forget it is the prequel to Ghosts of the Past. I could have just posted this as a chapter but I decided I wanted this to work out as a trilogy and I'm thinking I might wind up doing a side story of what's happening in Russia with the older Kai if I have time. Now I would like to redirect you all to Chapter 1 of Sorrows of The Lost!

The next chapter of S.O.T.L should be posted between chapters...maybe 13 and 14. I'll see you all back here soon.

So just think of this as.....

an interlude!

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.


	13. Shit

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well I'm back after the small interlude last week with the posting of the first chapter of Sorrows of The Lost and I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I might be evil and post chapter two after a rather large cliff hanger I have planned. Would you kill me? I wonder... But yeah, so I hope you all enjoy chapter thirteen of Ghosts of the Past (it's a little on the short side) and thanks for reading.

**104 Reviews Everyone! I'd like to thank you all for your support and taking the time to read this. It really means a lot to me! Thanks so much. **

**PS. Because I always forget the disclaimer I'm just going to do this: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE AND WILL NOT FOR THE NEXT SIX OR SO CHAPTERS! **

**And there we go : ) **

This week's addition to the playlist is: Get out Alive by Three Days Grace.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side_

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go

Give it a listen.

_

* * *

_

"_This should be quite fun," he said as he stared down at a photo that had been handed to him earlier._

"_Don't you agree? Heh. I'm coming to get you," he laughed as he stared into a pair of _

_deep crimson eyes_

* * *

The house was quiet after everyone had gone to bed. The only noise was the sound of the house setting. Tala stood in the kitchen, a glass of vodka in hand as he stared out of the large windows.

A pale hand suddenly reached out from beside him and took the glass, "_Not drinking huh?"_

"_Shut up bastard."_

Bryan laughed as he knocked back the glass, "_Well this can be said, you've got good taste."_

"_Hn."_

"_So they're coming._" Tala nodded. _"I still don't like this. We're practically flying blind here."_

"_True_," The read head admitted, "_But I don't intend to be as blind as they think we are."_

"_I'm going to get to use my guns right?" _

"_Yeah, I guess." _

"_Nice. Even the machine gun?"_

"_If you put more bullet holes in the walls Kai will kill you when he gets back and sees." _

"_True enough. But, holes I can fix easily. I think he'd been a little more pissed if he came back and found our corpses smelling up his carpets. Washing them would be a pain in the ass." _

Tala laughed, "_Yes. Because that would be his major concern. Not the fact that his two life long friends were dead_."

Bryan punched him playfully in the arm, "_Come on lets go, its late. I'm tired, you're drunk, I think its time we call it a night."_

"_I am not drunk."_

"_Fine. I'm tired. Let's go_."

* * *

Kai woke to the sound of a shovel digging into the frozen earth filtering in through his window. The small Russian groaned as he carefully sat up and slid from the bed making sure to mind his arms.

As he peeked through the window his crimson eyes fell on the figure of Bryan who was now filling in the hole he had dug. "_What are you doing_," he called out.

The older Russian looked up, "_Nothing for you to worry about_."

Kai frowned, "_When you're outside my window with a shovel, burying something I think I should worry_."

Bryan scowled, "_Why don't you go annoy Tala or Ray or someone_?"

Kai smirked, "_Why would I go looking for them when you're right here_?"

The fare haired youth plunged the shovel into the ground angrily before stalking off. Kai leaned out of the window to stare down at the freshly turned earth wondering what Bryan could have been doing.

But more importantly, if he _really_ wanted to know.

---

Tala looked up from his coffee as Bryan came in grumbling through the back door, "_What were you doing out there so early_?"

The other Russian lashed out, "_Why the hell does everyone care about what I'm doing?!_"

Tala sighed as he set down his mug, "_Because when we don't you leave, chaos, destruction and panic in your wake."_

Bryan smirked, "_Those were the good old days_."

"_Those were the days when I was afraid to go to sleep at night." _

"_Fuck you."_

"Guys can you please refrain from swearing," Ray asked as he walked through the door. Tala turned, "How the hell do you know when we're swearing?"

The neko sighed, "I can tell just by your tone of voice. Plus you swear enough that I've picked up on it."

Tala grunted in response before continuing to drink his coffee. Ray looked around, "So is it just us up then?"

Bryan shook his head, "Kai's up but I think I pissed him off."

"Big surprise there."

"Shut the hell Tala I'm not in the mood," he snapped back as he stared out the window. Ray looked over to the Russian noticing then that there was something wrong. He seemed almost...nervous? No, Bryan would never be nervous, but he seemed like he was waiting for something, and rather impatiently too.

"Bryan what are you doing?"

The teen in question swung around to stare at him, "Nothing Kon and I swear if you keep pissing me off you won't be alive for much longer," he spat furiously as he turned back to face the window.

"Can I have grilled cheese?"

The neko turned around to see a rather ruffled, tired looking Kai. His hair was standing on end in places and the bandages were coming loose along his wrists causing them to hang off of the tiny limbs. All together he looked rather pathetic, but at the small time undeniably adorable.

Ray sighed, "Why don't you try something else? I could make you an omelet."

The boy frowned, "What's in one?"

"Oh well, cheese and egg...and uh, anything you like I suppose."

The small Russian seemed to think it over for a moment, "I only want cheese." Ray could have jumped for joy but chose to keep calm and simply nodded. Tala swung around at the small figure's words, "You're actually eating something other than grilled cheese," he asked incredulously.

Kai huffed, "Yeah so?" The red head smiled, "Nothing, its good is all."

The boy rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the table and stared at one of the chairs. Bryan turned to watch as the small Russian concentrated, seemingly on how to get up without assistance. The tips of five hesitant fingers were placed on the cold wood and after a moment the boy nodded.

Then an entire palm was pressed against the chair and quickly drawn back with a quiet hiss of pain. "Careful Kai," Bryan warned as he went over and scooped up the tiny frame before setting it down on the chair. "If you need help just ask would you?"

"Whatever."

Ray chuckled as he went about making an omelet, "So what do you guys have planned for the day?" The older Russians shared a glace.

"We'll just hang around here for the day," Tala answered as he glanced out the window, something that was becoming more and more common among the two bladers. "There's some stuff we have to take care of around the house."

Ray refrained from asking what exactly they had to do and instead said, "Well I can take care of Kai for the day if need be."

The boy looked up, "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to sit on me." He thought about correcting him but the neko decided against it. Tala clearly also choosing to ignore the boy's slip up nodded, "That would be good. We might be busy for most of the day or at the very least well into the afternoon."

Ray nodded as he grabbed a plate and slid the now finished omelet from the frying pan. "Take your time, I don't mind."

Bryan ran a hand through his lavender hair, "Well if that's how it's going to be I'm going to head out. I've got some stuff to pick up."

Tala turned to leave as well, "I've got some stuff to do in the basement. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble Ray. And Kai be good," he added as he disappeared. The small Russian gave a huff as his omelet was placed in front of him and he carefully picked up a fork trying only to use his finger tips.

The boy took a bite and didn't spit it out which was always a good sign. Ray watched as the omelet was slowly eaten and he couldn't help but smile. He'd been a worried about Kai only eating grilled cheese, at least now he was getting more protein and maybe now he'd be more willing to eat other foods.

The small Russian got through half of his breakfast before pushing away the plate. Ray frowned, "Kai you barely ate half, can you at least try a few more bites?"

The boy just glared up at him. Well half of something was better than none at all. The neko grabbed a glass and headed over to the tap only to drop the glass when he saw what was floating in the sink. Only in this house could someone find a small duckling in the sink.

He sighed as he plucked Kostya out of the lukewarm water and set him down on the counter, "Now tell me how exactly you got in there?" The duckling gave a small 'cheep' before waddling across the counter top in Kai's direction.

Ray stared down at the now shattered glass and went about cleaning up the shards. "You know you really should keep a closer eye on him Kai."

"Hn."

The neko glanced over in the boy's direction to find him playing with the fraying ends of his bandages with Kostya now sitting in his lap, "How about I rewrap your arms?"

Kai frowned for a moment before nodding. "The bandages are up in the bathroom," he said as he scooped up the small Russian and made his way to the upstairs washroom. He set the small frame down on the counter and pulled the bandages out from one of the cabinets.

Ray carefully went about pulling off Kai's shirt and began unraveling the bandages. He couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the red inflamed and blistering skin, "Does it hurt?"

Kai looked up, "Not really."

The neko could tell it was a blatant lie. Most of the skin from his shoulders to about the boy's knuckles was bright red and then there were still the old injuries from the Abbey that had yet to heal, "I'll redo the ones on your chest too okay?"

Kai nodded as Ray unraveled the slightly red stained bandages. He could see where some of the stitches had been torn from the pale skin and winced. Between the burned arms and the gashes on his chest Kai looked so broken, so fragile. He carefully began rewrapping the small arms, hiding the reddened skin behind the white cloth.

"What are you guys doing?"

They both turned to find Max standing in the doorway with tousled hair and bleary eyes. Ray turned back to his work, "I'm just redoing Kai's bandages."

The blonde nodded as he made his way into the bathroom, "Oh man! That must really hurt," he cried when he caught sight of the burned skin.

Kai shrugged, "It's not that bad."

The American gave him a look, "Sure whatever you say. So," he said turning to Ray. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Bryan is running some errands, Tyson's still asleep, and Tala said he was going to do some stuff in the basement."

Max frowned, "What could he be doing down there?"

The neko shrugged, "Beats me and really I'm not sure I even want to know."

The blonde laughed at that, "So when should we wake Tyson up?"

"How about never," Kai grumbled.

"Oh come on Kai," Max smiled "I know he's been giving you a hard time, but trust me I have a feeling he won't be bothering you anymore!"

Kai remembered what had happened the night before and couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across his face.

"Well I'm done Kai, "Ray spoke up and the young Russian looked down and his finished bandages. The neko slipped the shirt over his head and carefully slipped his arms through the sleeves before picking him up, "So what do you want to do now Kai?"

The boy frowned, "I don't care."

Max smiled, "Well then how about we watch a movie?"

Ray nodded, "Sure I wouldn't mind watching one. You can pick if you want Kai."

The blonde nodded in agreement as they all headed downstairs.

---

In the end they wound up watching some action movie that Kai had randomly pulled from the large stock of DVDs, the only problem for everyone other then the small boy was the fact that it was in Russian.

Ray had quickly turned on the subtitles having not realized the movie wasn't in English. Truth be told Kai had just handed him the disc and he hadn't paid it a second glace before slipping it into the player and sitting down.

The film was filled with swearing, explosions, and gun battles.

Clearly it belonged to Bryan.

Kai surprisingly continued to watch the screen attentively apparently enjoying the fast paced action. The neko had never really paid attention to what type of movies the older Kai liked. Most of the DVDs that were in the entertainment room were action or thriller though.

Some were horror, but very few and there was a surprisingly large number of comedies. Other then all those the rest were all in Russian and a few in what appeared to possibly be German. A sudden explosion from the t.v. recalled his attention to the movie.

Apparently, Yerik had blown up the embassy as a cover for his partner to kill a politician. Kai had slid from his spot on the couch to right in front of the large screen,

"Kai that t.v. is huge you don't need to be that close, you'll ruin your eyes."

The boy paid him no mind as he continued to eye the screen. Max too slid from the couch and joined the boy on the floor, "Max come on, seriously? Don't encourage him!"

The blonde turned back quickly, "but the subtitles are so small!"

Ray sighed in defeat as his teammate continued watching. During the first fifteen minutes of the film Tyson had appeared and quietly joined them, sitting on one of the chairs without a word or glare in Kai's direction.

Tala had yet to reappear from the depths of the basement and Bryan hadn't returned from running his errands. Both of the Russians had been on edge as of late and when he thought back it had all really stared after Tala had asked about the footprints in the snow.

It hit him them how completely obvious it was. Someone had been back there, and it hadn't been any of them which meant whoever was following them was getting closer. Slowly creeping towards them when they weren't looking.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost."

The neko turned to find that Tala was sitting beside him a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"When the hell did you get here?!"

The red head glanced over at him, "Been here a while now, not my fault you didn't notice."

Ray gave him a withering look.

"So what's your problem?"

He sighed, "So those people are coming? That's what all this is about?"

The Russian nodded without taking his eyes off of the screen, "That's about it."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"You," Tala asked. "Nothing. Bryan and I are taking care of things."

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what 'taking care of things' was. "So, everything will be okay," he asked as he looked over at the Russian and he could see the stress in the redhead's eyes, the anticipation.

"I can't guarantee that because truthfully, I have no idea what's going to happen. All I can say is that whatever happens we'll try our best and we'll have some sort of semblance of a plan. We're not going to just give up and die."

It was then that it really hit home for Ray. They were actually in danger and to a point where they might not survive. The thought made his breathing quicken and a flutter of nervousness began in his chest. He had known someone was following them, that they wanted Kai. But, it had never clicked in his mind that it would all end in fighting and possibly dying.

The Chinese blader looked over to the for once, happy looking Kai. To think all of the trouble that was to come was over something so small. A tiny little Russian boy who just wanted a safe place to belong. Fighting wasn't normally his style; Ray preferred to solve arguments with words, not physical blows. But, he would if it meant protecting his friends.

He would fight for, protect and even die for them if need be. Like they said, there was no greater honour then to lay down one's life for one's friends (1). "Do you know where Bryan got off to," he asked new resolve evident in his voice.

Tala shrugged, "I can guess but I can't say for sure. He might be visiting an old friend of ours."

Ray quirked an eyebrow as he asked, "An old friend?"

The redhead nodded, "I won't give you a name, but needless to say if you ever need any papers forged or a few unregistered weapons, he's your man."

"You actually know people like that?"

"Of course," Tala said looking as if he thought the Neko was crazy. "How the hell do you think we can live here?" Ray gave him a questioning look. "I thought you knew! None of us are legal. Okay well, _maybe_ Kai but we can't be sure."

Ray looked at him incredulously, "Are you telling me you're all illegal immigrants?!"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Calm down. If you noticed only Kai actually holds dual citizenship, even if it isn't actually legal. The rest of us just have forged Visas and our family and medical histories as well. We pretty much changed everything once we were given enough freedom to leave the Abbey at times."

The Chinese blader gave him a considering look, "You actually took the time to change everything?"

The Russian nodded, "We were trying to throw people off otherwise once we reappeared in St. Petersburg child services would have been on our asses. Plus you can't go around forever without a past."

"Huh, that must have been complicated to set up."

"You have no idea. In Russian, I'm dead."

Ray swung around having turned away to watch the screen, "Seriously?! You're legally dead?"

Tala nodded, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Well yeah but I don't see _how_ you could manage that unless you forged a death certificate then changed your name to throw people off completely. Wait..." Ray mumbled, "So is Tala Ivanov even your real name?!"

Tala shrugged as he smirked, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But tell me this: Have you ever heard of someone naming their kid Tala? Plus a Russian kid named Ian? Or even Spencer and Bryan for that matter?" (a/n: this is kind of a play on the name differences between the English and the Japanese versions of the anime.)

The neko stared at him wide eyed, "Then what are your real names?!"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

"Tch. Well you suck."

"As if I care."

* * *

Bryan grumbled as he stalked up the drive and through the gates. His bastard of a cab driver had somehow gotten it into his mind that the house was 'haunted' and wouldn't go anywhere near it.

What a bunch of bull.

So people sometimes heard screams. And maybe a few people had disappeared after going inside. He could have easily explained that if they'd just asked.

Dema hadn't really had anything that could have been of any use other than a hand gun and ammunition which had been a disappointment. But, it was still an excuse to catch up with an old friend. The Russian could hear the crunch of the snow under his boots as he trudged up the drive thinking about how they'd prepare for the fight they knew that was coming.

He happened to glance over towards the garage only to notice a path of footprints leading around the small building and towards the back gate. The fare haired blader jogged over to the key pad and quickly typed in the code. As the doors slid up he carelessly threw his bag into the room and grabbed a bat that had been set aside by someone.

He wasn't going to let whoever was lurking around in their backyard get away unscathed. Bryan headed around back careful not to make any noise as he followed the tracks that lead off into the trees.

A few minutes later he spotted the person who had looped around in the forest to the bushes that were situated not too far from the entertainment room's windows.

Bryan snuck through the bushes, careful not to alert the man of his presence. Whoever this guy was he wasn't anywhere close to the Abbey's level of training. The Russian carefully hefted the bat as he neared the man who was squatting on the ground grumbling to him-self about the cold.

Bryan brought down the cylinder down quickly onto the man's head making him tumble onto his front. He stared disdainfully at the blood that now marred his bat. 'Great,' he thought as he set it against a tree 'I'll have to clean that'

The man was rather bulky so it took some effort to roll him onto his back and what Bryan saw made his eyes go wide. They were all in danger, hell they might as well be dead.

It was too late, they had waited too long to start preparing for them. They should have done something the moment he saw them following them. There was no way out now, they were stuck. Although, maybe the Bladebreakers could get out but he, Tala and Kai wouldn't be able to.

It would only put the others in danger if they went too, that is if they could pull a miracle and get out; in short they were royally screwed. Bryan seethed with anger at his own stupidity as he stared down at the man's chest, or more specifically at the badge that was pinned to it,

"Shit."

* * *

(1) So for those who realized that line was indeed from the bible. From where exactly, I'm not sure but it's been drilled into my mind at school. I don't mean to offend anyone and I'm not trying to push my views on others (hell I'm not very religious) I just think it's a good sentiment to carry with you and it transcends religion in my books. It's just about the bonds of friendship so really I didn't mean for it to be a religious reference or anything. I just didn't want anyone to misunderstand. Okay?

--

--

--

Dear Readers,

This note contains spoilers for Gundam 00 season one so if you haven't seen it and want to, I suggest you don't read the paragraphs below the spoiler warnings.

--

--

Okay, so I finally caught up on most of my show that I missed when I had dial up for a bit while I was sick this week.

**SPOILER WARNING**

But yeah so I caught up on the dubbed Gundam 00 (finally) some guy on myspace videos uploaded the entire and season in amazing quality even if he cut off the ending songs and I have one thing so say: WHY? Why do they _always_ kill my favourite characters? God damn it I loved Lockon and what happens!? He gets blown up that's what! First it was Nicol in Gundam Seed then Muu (He did come back but still) and okay I didn't really like Ray from Destiny all that much but that ending was just heartbreaking and then Lockon and Lichty! And only one episode in between their deaths too! Needless to say I was bawling.

Someone hates me out me there. He was such a nice guy with actually practical hair and a normal colour and he had an amazing voice, plus he was so forgiving and funny. Oh man. And he's only my desktop background so whenever I see it I sit there for a moment and miss him. Sure, it's just a show but I got attached to him. Then there was Lichty who was the nicest guy ever! He was so sweet and he got like ripped apart while trying to protect some pink haired chick who I didn't care enough about to remember her name. It was a sad day.

So very sad.

**SPOILER WARNING OVER**

But what has seriously made my week no maybe month was that I found out they're playing another season of Natsume Yuujinchou! I flipped! I was just looking for Hetalia episode 3 (great show. Funny, filled with bishonens, and somewhat educational) and it was right under it! The new season is great though! They were already on episode six so I spent all of Wednesday night catching up! Best day ever! Its seriously one of my all time favourite shows, and animation is just beautiful and the music is great and it's such an awesome story line. I really didn't think they'd have another season, but I sure as hell wish for one! It was a total for reading

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling

PS Don't forget to review.


	14. Black

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. So this is chapter fourteen of Ghosts of the Past and I hope it was worth the wait...cause it was kind of a long one. Thanks for reading!

PS...It's a little short *laughs nervously*

**Also**! I've got a new one shot called _Owning Kai Hiwatari_. Check it out please!

---

This week's playlist addition is: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on_

Give it a listen.

* * *

_Bryan seethed with anger at his own stupidity as he stared down at the man's chest, or more specifically at the badge that was pinned to it,_

"_Shit." _

_

* * *

_

Bryan pulled the badge from the man's chest before shoving it into his pocket. Deciding he couldn't just leave the guy laying there the Russian threw the body deeper into the bushes before taking off at a jog towards the house.

He had to tell Tala.

* * *

Tala yawned as the movie was nearing its end. The sun was slowly setting and he was beginning to wonder where the hell Bryan was.

Normally he would have been back over an hour ago, which either meant that Dema had had a lot of new things in stock or nothing new at all and Bryan was taking his sweet time catching up with his old friend.

Lazy bastard.

Kai was still sitting on the floor next to Max as they continued to stare at the screen as the movie played on. He had long lost the plot of the film. Kai smiled as a building was blown to pieces and people ran away screaming as they tried to escape the debris.

He could see why Bryan would enjoy the film.

The sun sunk below the horizon sending the room into shadows, the screen casting a flickering glow over the walls and people alike. He vaguely wondered what they'd be having for dinner...Spaghetti would be nice...or maybe steak. Yes, steak would be good. With potatoes! That would make his day, after all—

"TALA!"

The red in turned around to find Bryan standing, panting in the doorway. "_And so the prodigal son returns_," the Russian yawned as he turned around to once again face the screen.

Kai glanced back and gave Bryan a wave before returning to the movie. The fare haired Russian threw himself down onto the couch beside the red head, "_We've got trouble." _

Tala smirked, "_When haven't we_?"

Bryan growled taking the badge from his jeans pocket, "_I'm serious Tala_."

The older Russian took the badge from the pale hand, the letters BKCNP embossed onto the thick fabric, "_Oh fuck_."

"_My sentiments exactly_."

Ray looked over to stare at the badge in Tala's grasp, "What's that?"

"Our death sentence."

By now Max was looking over as was Tyson. The Neko's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?!"

Bryan growled, "BKCNP: Временное и Кинестетическое Средство Исследования России."

Tyson stared with fear filled eyes, "Translation please?!"

"Temporal and Kinesthetic Research Facility of Russia."

Kai glanced over his shoulder, "I've heard of them, that's the military branch Boris is always going on about."

Max paled, "M-Military? The _military_ is coming for us?!"

Bryan shook his head, "No, they're coming for Kai. We're just in the way."

Everyone's gazes slide to the boy who had turned away from the movie with a frown, "Me? Why the hell would they want me?"

Tala stretched as he stood, "Think of their name Kai; Temporal, as in time. Where are you from? The past."

Tyson nodded, "Yeah, but why would they be working with the Abbey? Does this mean they're with Boris?"

Tala shook his head, "I know for a fact they severed ties a few years ago. But, the military and the Abbey worked hand in hand for years. Boris was developing super soldiers, something the military would love to get its hands on. So, Boris provided them with information and in return they made the missing persons reports disappear. They got rid of the parents who wouldn't shut up about how their kids had vanished. Then of course they don't let any human right's lawyers get wind of what's going on and the morgues ignore the fact that dozens of children's bodies show signs of torture and experimentation."

Ray growled, "Well the government must know something at least!"

Bryan shook his head as he ran a hand through his pale locks, "The Abbey is deeply rooted in the government. They have connections with people in high places which is part of the reason why the Abbey is still running today. Plus, in some cases no matter how people try to deny it the military goes over the government. Ifsomeof the officials got wind that human experimentation was going on and in part being funded by both the military and the government? Well, things would go to hell in short."

Max bit at his lip, "But then what are we supposed to do?"

Tala smirked, "We're not _supposed_ to do anything. We're _supposed_ to give up and let them kill us. But we've never been good at following societies' standards now have we?"

Kai stood with Kostya cradled to his chest, "So what do we do now?"

Bryan shared a glance with Tala before nodding, "We lock everything down."

The fare haired Russian left the room leaving silence in his wake. Tala swiftly followed and they both headed to the front hall. Bryan pulled a painting off of the wall to reveal a key pad as the red head threw open the closet doors and began running his hands over the walls, "_So you think we'll make it out_?"

He heard a snort, "_I doubt it_." Tala couldn't help but give a bitter laugh, "_Yeah_."

He smiled when he found the groove in the back wall of the closet and quickly slid his slim fingers into it before forcing the two concealed doors open. He could hear Bryan muttering to himself as he keyed in the proper lock down codes while he threw aside the coats that were blocking his view.

Guns lined the compartment walls along with vests and radios, "_Bryan what do you want?" _

"_I don't know give me a minute." _

Tala turned to watch as his friend growled and continued to pound the keys, "_I take it you can't remember the code." _

The Russian turned to glare at him, "_Why don't you just shut up_?"

The red head sighed as he strode over and pushed him aside, "_Let me do it_." He keyed in the proper numbers and a rumble ran through the house.

Shouts of surprise could be heard along with the sounds of deadbolts hitting home and the grate of metal as coverings slid over the windows. Tala peeked out of the glass of the door to see the front gates slowing shutting and he knew an electric current with enough power to fry an elephant was now running through it.

He backed away as a metal covering slide up from a groove in the floor to cover the door. The Russian gave a whistle as he watched the security system continue to lock everything down, "_Man. Kai's more paranoid than I thought." _

Bryan laughed, "_Yeah well I'm not complaining_."

There was a loud 'beep' before an automated voice ran through the house, "_System secure. Key in code to deactivate._" After the message replayed for a second time the house was left in complete silence.

There was no longer any natural light from the moon, casting the rooms into complete darkness. An eerie silence filled the halls; the only sounds were that of the house's occupants breathing.

Tala nodded, "_Alright. Now to business_."

They both stared at the selection of guns that adorned the compartment's insides. "_You know_," the red head grabbed a large gun off the wall "_I think I'll stick with the Desert Eagle." _

Bryan huffed, "_Seriously? I'll take my M249_," he said grabbing a machine gun and ammunition from the side.

Tala sighed, "_Whatever I'll take a Glock then."_ He grabbed the pistol and a few extra clips before stuffing them into his pockets. The other Russian quirked an eyebrow, "_A Glock. Seriously?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with a Glock_," he asked indignantly.

"_Do you seriously think you're going to have time to switch the clips?"_

Tala growled, "_I managed that time down in Mexico didn't I?"_

"_Pfft. Yeah but remember when you nearly got Spencer shot in the ass in Romania because you couldn't switch in time_?"

Tala rolled his icy blue eyes, "_It's not like it was aimed at his heart. Who the hell cares if he got shot in the ass or not?!"_

"_I'm sure Spencer would have." _

"_And since when are you Mr. Sensitive? If I recall you laughed so hard you chocked on your gum that time Ian got shot in the foot!" _

"_Whatever." _

Tala huffed, "_See you always do this! Whenever you don't have a come back its just: 'whatever." _

Bryan stared, "_Whatever is a come back idiot."_

"_No it's not." _

"_Who the fuck says it isn't?"_

"_I do!"_

"_Well I don't give a rat's ass if you do! I— _

"Guys, is this really the time?"

Both Russians turned to see Ray standing with Kai in his arms and Max and Tyson behind him. Bryan quickly flipped Tala off before going back to rummaging through the closet.

Max meekly walked over and gazed into the depths of the revealed compartment, "Where did you guys get all this stuff?!"

Tala frowned as he examined the chrome racks and shelves all covered with different weapons, "Well, our friend is good for guns and grenades, and anything else really. And ammunition is pretty easy to come across if you know where to look."

The blonde gave him a frightened look, "Why do you have it open?"

Bryan bristled, "Why do you think? The fucking Russian military is coming to take Kai. If you think that they're going to let us walk away from this you're more ignorant then I thought."

Max looked downcast as he returned to Ray's side with a mumbled apology. Kai began to squirm in the neko's arms and was soon set down, "You don't need to do this."

Tala gave him a questioning look. "You've all done so much for me as it is. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself if you got hurt because of me." Bryan growled, "We're not just going to hide and let them take you away Kai."

The small Russian exhaled frustratedly, "You don't get it! Either way I'm gone in a few days. Anything that happens to me will probably be reversed. If you get hurt or killed its permanent."

Tala sighed as he placed a hand in the boy's slate locks, "Kai we're doing this because you're like our brother and you don't abandon family like that."

The lights flickered on and everyone turned to see Tyson beside the switch, "Do you guys think that maybe this isn't the best time to be arguing?"

Bryan nodded reluctantly before turning to Ray, "Okay when they come take everyone down to the basement."

The neko looked confused, "What's down in the basement?"

"A bomb shelter."

A pair of topaz eyes widened, "Kai has a bomb shelter?"

"What can I say? Kai's one paranoid bastard."

Ray shrugged, "True enough. So where is it?"

"Across from the stairs."

The neko nodded, "Alright then. I'll take them down then come back as soon as I can."

Tala laughed, "Oh no, you're staying down there too."

Ray looked indignant, "There's no way I'm going to hide down there while you guys are fighting!"

"Ray, do you even know how to fight," the redheaded Russian asked.

"Well, no but I have Drigger—

"A Beyblade isn't going to cut it Ray! These guys have guns and knives and God knows what else." The room was quiet for a moment. "So," Bryan said grabbing a few of what looked to be grenades. "Considering I might have killed one of their guys I'm thinking that they'll be here soon."

Max blanched, "You killed one of them?!"

"I said _might_ have! God, get some listening skills Blondie." There was a sudden boom from outside and no one found any solace in the smirk that now adorned Bryan's face.

"Bryan?"

"Yes Tala."

"Was that a landmine?"

"Maybe."

There were several more explosions as Kai looked thoughtfully over to Bryan, "So that's what you were burying outside my windows?"

The Russian nodded as he fiddled with his gun. "Security should buy us some time but it won't hold forever. Ray," The fare haired blader turned to look at the Neko with a serious look in his eyes "You guard him with your life and no matter what happens don't open the shelter doors until one of us comes to get you or its been quiet for several hours."

Ray growled, "You guys are insane! Just come in there with us. It makes no sense to fight them!"

Tala smirked as he shut the compartment doors and closed the closet, "Our pride won't let us Ray. Sure it's idiotic, and yeah it'll probably get us killed," A sad smile spread across his face and Ray could see acceptance in those cold blue eyes. He was prepared to be killed, he knew full well what he was getting himself into. "But, we're not the type of people to lie down and die. We're going out with a fight."

The neko nodded realizing there would be no arguing with the two. Max gave a whimper from behind him and Ray turned to see the blonde and Tyson huddled together both looking terrified, "You guys head down, I'll be there in a minute."

The two Bladebreakers nodded and they both quickly made their way towards the basement. Kai clutched Kostya to his chest as he looked pleadingly up at his friends, "Please, don't be idiots just come with us!"

Ray noticed how young the boy sounded now. He no longer resembled the older, stoic Kai in his actions. Now, he was just a five year old who was scared and worried for two of the most important people in his life.

Tala kneeled down in front of the tiny Russian and wrapped a pair of slim arms around him, "_Sorry Kai_," He murmured "_But we've got to do this. Just go with Ray and I promise everything will be alright._"

But, they both knew that was a lie. A _horrible_ yet comforting lie.

For a moment they could both stand there and pretend everything would turn out fine. That in a few hours they'd seen each other again, but that was just a fantasy. The tiny boy's eyes narrowed as he pushed away from the redhead, "_Don't make promises you know you can't keep_," he snarled as he made his way back over to the waiting Ray.

"Go. Now."

Ray nodded picking up Kai despite the boy's growled protests and gave both of the Russians a final glance before disappearing down the hall.

Bryan took a deep breathe to steady himself, "_You ready_?"

It was a rhetorical question. Despite their assurances to the others both of them were scared, they were anything but ready. The redhead ran a clammy hand over his face as he noticed a loud ringing in his ears.

The sounds of several more landmines could be heard and then something striking against metal. Bryan growled as he began readying his gun, "_They're cutting their way through the door." _

Tala nodded as he loaded his gun. All they could do was wait for whatever was coming for them. He'd once read somewhere that everyone's goal was to die young as late as possible.

He'd told people that he wanted to die young but _God_ not this young.

Not before he'd lived a little. He'd wanted to see Kai get married, hell he wanted to see all of his teammates get married; find happiness. He'd wanted to meet Ian's little girlfriend over in Russia, he'd wanted to find a woman who loved him and accepted his many faults.

How he'd longed to one day have a son who would look just like him who he could teach to blade and eventually even pass on Wolborg to. He'd wanted to experience being a father, one that stuck around and didn't abandon his child.

He'd wanted a chance to be happy like everyone else.

There was a tingling in his legs and his hand shook subtly as he listened to the sounds of the metal door slowly being cut, "_You know Bryan I— _

"_I know Tala_," his friend said kindly with a soft gaze.

It was then that Tala realized it wasn't just him. He wouldn't be alone in this. It was comforting but at the same time heart breaking.

Bryan would die too.

Bryan who everyone thought was as cold as stone. Bryan who was actually a softie, even though he tried his damnedest to hide it. No one outside of their small group would ever get to see that side of him. Tala couldn't help but notice the stinging in his eyes but he tried to ignore it as he moved to his position in the living room doorway. Bryan mirrored his movements with a casual grace that not many people ever took the time to notice.

---

Bryan sighed as he got into his position noticing how Tala's hands shook. The redhead knew it just as he did: they were going to die.

There was no getting out of this.

There were so many things he'd wanted to do but it looked like his time would be cut short. He would die with many regrets, one being that he'd never properly apologized to Ray. Another being that many people would never realize that he wasn't the monster they made him out to be.

He laughed bitterly as he realized that they'd probably be relieved that he was dead. The only good monster was a dead one after all.

There was a loud bang and he knew the back door had been broken down. The echoing sounds of dozens of footfalls could be heard as men raced down the halls. Bryan glanced out from his hiding place and counted maybe fifty men.

God where they screwed.

One, apparently the leader, made some hand signals and several groups of three broke off from the pack and headed in different directions to search the house. The Russian took a deep breath.

This was it.

He glanced over at Tala and nodded before they both swung around the edge of the doorways and began shooting into the mob of soldiers. Several fell but not nearly enough.

The sounds of gun shots filled the house and Bryan winced when a bullet grazed his cheek. Blood began pouring down his face as he continued to shoot, hitting a man square in the chest. The body fell to the floor with a thud that no one heard.

He noticed Tala shrink back for a moment as he clutched his arm before dropping his Glock and continuing to shoot with his other hand.

Plaster exploded around them and dust filled the air, slowly chocking them.

Bryan swore as he pulled a grenade from his pocket and threw it into the hall. Both he and Tala plugged their ears as the explosion rang through the halls sending people flying through the air.

Blood splattered the walls and limbs went flying. Bryan peeked out and noticed through the dust and debris that more men had begun flooding in. The stairs were blown out and several walls had been destroyed. If the grenade had been any stronger they probably all would have been dead.

But, thankfully Dema had supplied him with small ones and Kai had had the entire house's structure reinforced.

Men began climbing over the bodies of their comrades. Bryan silently thanked the Lord that the house was as large as it was otherwise they would have been easily overtaken long ago.

He continued shooting but the soldiers continued to gain ground. A blur of red caught his eye and he noticed Tala slowly sliding down in the doorway as he clutched his chest. Blood blossomed across the white fabric of his shirt, "TALA!"

The redhead smiled as blood began to pour from his pale lips.

"Sorry," he mouthed as he eyes rolled back, the beautiful blue replaced by white.

The blood continued to seep through his clothes and began pooling on the floor. Bryan swore as he blinked away tears and continued to shoot hopelessly. He longed to rush to his friend's side, be there for him as died. Hold his hand and help get him through the pain as he whispered comforting words that did no good.

There was a sudden flash of pain and he realized he'd been hit. The Russian placed a hesitant hand to his abdomen feeling the blood coat his fingers. He'd been shot before, but there had never been this much blood.

The sounds of shots ceased and he realized it was over.

The world began to spin as he slowly sunk to the floor. His back hit the cold tiling and he was staring at the ceiling.

He was dying.

Bryan coughed harshly pain coursing through his body as felt the blood in the back of his throat. He couldn't let go just yet! The soldiers had moved on, clearly thinking he was hardly worth their time anymore.

He gagged as he began dragging towards his fallen friend across the hall. Never before had it seemed so wide.

He continued to make his way towards Tala who was slumped over, leaving smears of crimson in his wake. Darkness was beginning to creep into his vision as he lay against the tiled floor.

"Hey! This one's still moving!"

There was a loud crack and he moaned as he was shot in the back.

He slowly let a red painted hand snake its way into Tala's still warm one and he realized blood had begun pouring from his mouth and clogging his airway. He coughed as pain racked his body.

He could only hope that they wouldn't be able to get into the bomb shelter and that Ray and everyone would be safe.

He'd done all he could do to protect them, now it was someone else's turn.

His breathing hitched.

The world went black.

* * *

--

Dear Readers,

Well um...holy shit I actually hadn't planned on doing that.... O_O Please don't kill me? *heh heh*

You have to love March Break right? Oh how I love my week off! Staying up until five then sleeping in- okay scratch that my mom keeps waking me up early. Seriously not cool. ANYWAY! Huh...as I'm typing this I just remembered I have a bunch of homework...aw shit. Stupid English newspaper articles. Well, anyway so I don't know about any of you but I've got that Literacy test coming up on the 20th of April. I swear we're actually behind in my religion class because they keep sending us prep work in first period. It's so easy too!

As long as you can actually freaking read and write (and don't have really bad test anxiety) it's a synch. I'm always the first one done because I ignore what my teacher is saying and just start working. I swear she blathers on forever when we could have in done in like 5 minutes. There was this huge booklet we got the other day and she went through each page and slowly did it with the class. Yeah, I went ahead and had half of it done by the time she finished talking about what pens and pencils to use. _Not pink, or purple and definitely not orange! Number two pencils please everyone, yes mechanical works too_. God shoot me now.

Thanks for reading.

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling

PS. Don't forget to review.


	15. Sky

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well this is chapter fifteen (freaking 15!) of Ghosts of the Past. So, um about Bryan and Tala ... some of you seem to be rather upset! But I'm here to say have no fear! I have already written the ending to this story and I'm telling you it's a happy ending. (Okay happy-ish, its kind of has some angst to it but its not sad...well maybe a little!) Does that help to quell your fears? Hm...maybe not. But that's the best I can do without ruining the story for you all! Alright so on with the chapter.

PS. Thanks to all those who reviewed and thanks for reading.

PPS. Sorry if I missed some grammatical errors, haven't gotten much sleep as of late so staring at a computer screen makes my eyes burn like hell so I wasn't paying really close attention like I normally try to. I'll check it over again once it doesn't feel like I have lemon juice in my eyes.

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: Forget It by Breaking Benjamin

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Never mind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
But my mind and all the things I wanted _

_Every time I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
By the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
I'm alive but I can surely fake it_

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see_

_Forget it_

Give it a listen...it might have some clues to the story....

* * *

_He could only hope that they wouldn't be able to get into the bomb shelter and that Ray and everyone would be safe. _

_He'd done all he could do to protect them, now it was someone else's turn. _

_His breathing hitched._

_The world went black_.

* * *

Ray held Kai close to him as they sat in the dark of the bomb shelter; the only sound was that of their breathing.

The yelling and gun shots had stopped a moment ago and the neko wasn't sure if that was a good sign. The house was old enough that they could hear the creeks in the floor as people moved over the hardwood but other than that the upstairs was almost silent.

So far no one had discovered the shelter tucked away in the shadows across from the basement stairs. The seconds ticked by slowly as they sat huddled together in the small space.

Max and Tyson sat side by side while Ray sat with Kai in his lap who had Kostya clutched to his chest. The boy had whimpered at the sound of gun shots, clearly worried over the fait of his friends.

The neko could tell that the small Russian was clinging to the memory of Tala's promise even if he had scorned it. The promise that they would both be okay. He was mumbling under his breathe in his native tongue and Ray thought he might have been praying.

There was a loud creek in the wood above them and Max shrunk down as if trying to put as much distance between himself and the intruders as possible. Then came the sound they had all dreaded: someone was coming down the stairs.

"Get the lights will you," a gruff voice asked in heavily accented English.

'Oh God,' Ray thought. The door to the shelter was very nondescript but it wasn't unnoticeable. Muffled words could be heard along with the sounds of boxes being shifted as the men looked around.

Ray heard a string of Russian and noticed how Kai's heart seemed to flutter at the words as he pressed into his chest. "What did they say," he asked as quietly as possible although it still seemed loud enough to wake the dead. "They know we're down here."

The neko stiffened as he realized that they were going to be found. They sounds of the men were gradually getting closer to the outside of the metal, reinforced door. Before Ray would have thought nothing could penetrate through the thick door but he had heard what they'd done to the back door of the house.

There was a sudden bang as something came into contact with the metal and someone gave a shout. Kai whimpered and the neko held him close as everyone began shifting away from the door.

There was an odd sound and Ray realized they were using a blow torch to burn through the lock. It would take a few minutes but eventually they would be able to break down the door. "What the hell do we do now," Tyson asked not bothering to keep his voice down.

Ray was at a loss, he couldn't see a way for them to get out. None of them could fight and no one had bothered to even grab their blade before running down to the shelter. "I really don't know Tyson," he admitted as he gave the boy in his arms a squeeze.

Kai coughed loudly before turning around the glare at him, "Do not. It's hard enough to breathe in here with you not squeezing the air from me."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." The small Russian rolled his crimson eyes as he breathed deeply.

No one said anything as the men continued to work on the door; there was nothing to be said. They all knew it was hopeless; the only question was what would happen after.

Someone yelled and from what Ray had picked up from Tala and Bryan began swearing. He looked down to Kai who was frowning, "They are looking for something...a machine. But they cannot find it."

The Bladebreakers all frowned. "But the time machine was down here," Tyson pointed out. "No one moved it." Max looked thoughtful for a moment, "Wait...didn't Tala say he had to do something in the basement earlier? While we started the movie," he exclaimed.

"He must have moved it somewhere and hidden it." Tyson nodded, "Yeah that makes sense, 'cause he and Bryan knew they would be coming soon."

Ray nodded, "That's Tala for you." They door suddenly made a groaning sound and it was easy to tell that the men had almost burned through. Max and Tyson pressed themselves into the back wall as Ray and Kai huddled in the corner. "Okay guys," The neko breathed as he tried to steady his voice. "No matter what happens if we just try and stick together it should be okay."

Kai gave him look the clearly told him that he was dead wrong but he tried to ignore it. There was a sudden bang as the door burst open and light flooded into the shelter. Max gave a yell as someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. "MAXIE," Tyson shouted as he lunged forward to get to the blonde but was grabbed by the hair and pulled away.

Ray shoved Kai behind him as two men in military uniforms entered into the small room and came towards them. "Get away," he warned as he the two men advanced on them. The soldiers ignored his warnings and yanked him away from Kai.

"Ray!" One of the men scooped the struggling boy up.

"Kai," he called as he was practically carried away and up the stairs. He could vaguely hear Tyson yelling about something from upstairs but it was drowned out as Max suddenly screamed. "MAX," he yelled trying to figure out if the American was alright.

The soldier smacked him across the head and said something in Russian. Kai yelped as someone wrenched Kostya from his arms and he yelled at them when they threw the duckling onto the ground.

The man holding him just ignored the boy and continued to hold onto the squirming child. They were pulled along as Ray continued to yell at them. The man who had him by the arm glared down at him with cold eyes and in a heavily accented voice snarled, "Be thankful we are letting you live boy."

The neko flinched at he was practically thrown through the basement door. There were men everywhere and the floors were covered in plaster, dust and what appeared to be blood.

As they entered into the main hallway the destruction became more severe. Entire walls were blown out and the stairs had been destroyed. Several dozen men were dead on the floor, their blood running cold on the tile. But it wasn't any of that that wrenched Ray's heart and made bile rise in his throat.

It was the sound of Kai's scream when he saw Bryan and Tala lying crumpled on the floor.

---

His heart lifted at the sight of them and it took a moment for the bright crimson of the blood to register in his mind. Blood so much blood. He heard a strangled scream that cut through the air and he suddenly realized the horrible sound was coming from him.

Blood was pooled around their bodies as it continued to flow through the holes that pierced them. "_TALA, BRYAN! Wake up! Please wake up! Please_," he begged. "_Please get up, you have to get up_!"

But neither of them did, they didn't stir. He turned to Ray who looked stricken, "_Ray why won't they get up?_" The neko gave him a sad look, for some reason not seeming to understand what he was saying. "_Ray tell them to get up, they have to. Tala promised. He said everything would be okay._"

The man carrying him tightened his hold, "_Just leave it kid_. _They won't be getting up any time soon_."

The boy felt a sudden rush of anger at the man's words, "_They're not dead! Let go! Tala! Bryan! Let ME GO." _The small Russian kicked out at the soldier making him drop him.

Kai fell to the floor and quickly scrambled over to his two friends. He ignored the blood that stained his clothes and hands as he shook Bryan, "_Hey Bryan come on. For me? Please?"_

But the older Russian continued to lay there, pale eyes staring unseeingly out at a world that had forsaken him in so many ways. The grieving boy's gaze slid to the fair haired Russian's hand that was grasping Tala's loosely. So he wouldn't feel alone as he passed from this world to the next.

"_Tala_," Kai whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "_You broke your promise_._" _

Two strong arms wrapped around him but the boy ignored them as he stared out with far away eyes.

---

Ray watched as Max and Tyson cried quietly in the corner as they mourned the loss of the two Demolition Boys.

They had never been all that close and yes they'd had their differences; but that didn't make it any less sad.

Any less unfair.

Two soldiers who had just entered into the house through the forced open front door grabbed the two bodies, the lifeless shells of their friends and began carrying them away.

The neko felt more tears slid down his face as he heard Kai scream out to the men in a pleading voice. It didn't need to be in English for him to understand. He was begging for them to bring them back. Demanding where they were taking them.

The boy looked so fragile. His face was tear stained and his breathing hitched every so often as he continued to force air into his lungs. And his eyes, his ever deep crimson eyes seemed dead. The flame that they normally held within them was gone.

No longer did they resemble fire but the cold half dried blood that was splattered across the floors and walls.

Ray growled as his arm was almost dislocated when he was suddenly pulled towards the door. The man holding Kai had placed a large hand over his mouth to stop him from making noise so the room was quiet except for the sounds of the soldiers.

It was dark outside seeing as it was the middle of the night so only the moon and the stars offered them any relief from the shrouds of darkness.

Tyson and Max had been thrown in to the back of a large truck that was parked in front of the door while other vehicles filled most of the drive. The neko was thrown into the trunk with his friends but the man carrying Kai was heading in a different direction.

"Wait! Where are you taking him," he yelled out. The soldier stopped as the small boy began to struggle in his arms. Ray growled, "Can't you let him ride with us?! He's a little kid come on!"

Kai tried to say something but it was muffled behind a large hand. The Chinese teen noticed how the Russian's face was beginning turn red and his chest was rising and falling rapidly, "Take your hand off his face he can't breathe!"

The man ignored him and went to keep walking. "Come back here! He has fucking asthma you bastard he can't BREATHE!"

A soldier who had been guarding the truck aimed his gun straight at Ray's head as he yelled, "You shut up now." The neko refused to back down, "You're going to suffocate him if you don't get your huge ass hand off him!"

The man reluctantly removed his hand and Kai's wheezing became audible as his lungs refused to work. Tyson suddenly appeared at Ray's side, "Just let him ride with us, we can take care of him properly."

The guard turned and began speaking in rapid Russian to the other man who huffed and began heading over only to practically throw Kai into the truck.

The crimson eyed child landed on Max who quickly pulled the puffer from around his small neck and placed it in Kai's hands. The boy pressed down and inhaled the medicine and soon his breathing began to calm.

Ray and Tyson nearly toppled over as the trunk began to move headed to only God knew where.

The neko could tell everyone was rather shell shocked as they sat in silence. After what seemed like hours although surely it couldn't have been more than a few minutes Tyson finally spoke up, "So, where do you think they're taking us?"

Ray shrugged as he leaned back against the side of the truck, "I have no idea and you know maybe I don't want to know." Max nodded from his place opposite his teammate with Kai leaning against him fast asleep.

"But what's going to happen? I mean l-look what happened to Tala and Bryan. If they couldn't do it...we don't stand a chance. A-and they didn't deserve that," the blonde blubbered as tears rolled down his face. "They were kind of scary but they were still really nice when t-they wanted to be! What are we going to tell Kai when he comes b-back and his best fr-friends are g-gone?!"

Ray tried to blink the tears from his eyes but failed and soon they were all huddled together quietly sobbing as to not wake the small boy beside them.

* * *

They had been in the back of the truck for what seemed like-and could quite possibly have been- hours. Max had dozed off, his head lying on top of Kai's who was still fast asleep and Tyson was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Ray had to wonder what their next move was going to be. Tala and Bryan were gone. The two bladers had been the only one with the slightest idea of what was going on and Ray knew that he'd probably never understand it as well as they had.

Then there was always the language barrier. Both of them had been fluent in both English and Russian. Yes, Kai could speak Russian but the boy had a hard enough time speaking English at points and to properly translate something was a whole other ball game. Then there was always the fact that the neko had no desire to put that kind of pressure on the kid.

The fact that they all had no idea why they were still alive when clearly the soldiers were only interested in Kai wasn't helping things either. They'd killed Tala and Bryan without a second thought so why not them as well?

The company they were working for specialized in things to do with time and the body and they'd had ties with the Abbey for years. Obviously they wanted the small Russian because he was from the past the only question was how had they figured it out?

It wasn't like they'd gone parading him around town. They'd been to the mall and to the drug store. 'Come to think of it, Bryan first mentioned someone following them a little while after that,' he thought.

So they'd probably been watching them even before they'd left the house. Which meant that without anyone telling them the company had somehow known that Kai was from the past and staying in that particular house. 'But that doesn't make sense! How would they have known? Something must have alerted them somehow, but what?'

The only thing he could think of was the machine that had brought Kai to the present. If it had some sort of transmitter in it that would explain how they'd known. Ray allowed himself a small smile as he silently praised himself for his genius.

There was a rumble and he could feel the truck slowly coming to a stop and Tyson sat up instantly alert. They could hear the grumblings of the driver and the slam of two doors as they soldiers climbed out.

"Max wake up," the dragoon wielder hissed. The blonde looked about instantly alert, "What's going on?" Tyson shook his head, "I don't know, but we've stopped."

The American nudged Kai who stared up at him bleary eyed. "We've stopped." The small Russian just nodded and leaned back against the wall to begin staring off into space.

They could hear the crunch of gravel and suddenly the two doors were thrown open. Light flooded into the small space making them shrink back into the shadow filled corners as their eyes adjusted.

One of the men trained a gun on them as the other taller one gestured for them to come out. When they hesitantly followed Ray was confused as to why he yelled at them, only to realize he wasn't looking behind them.

When he turned around he noticed Kai still sitting in the back of the truck looking like a lost child. Ray called back to him that he needed to move but the boy continued to stare off in a daze.

The gruff, now rather agitated looking man continued to yell until his partner elbowed him in the ribs. He murmured something as he stared at Kai with sympathetic eyes yet he continued to point the gun in their direction.

"Ilya," the smaller man hissed as he nodded in Kai's direction. The soldier, apparently named Ilya rolled his eyes but none the less climbed into the truck. The Bladebreakers shifted out of the way as he strode back and went to roughly grab the boy. "Ilya! Для ради Бог будьте нежно с им, он будет только ребенком."(1)

Ilya huffed before carefully picking Kai up and walking back out the way he came. Ray wondered what the other could have possibly said but he'd sounded frustrated. The three older bladers hesitantly followed the two men out of the truck and into a large parking lot.

They could hear the rumble of engines and see a control tower attached to a large building. They were at an airport. Max turned to Ray, "Where do you think they're taking us?"

The neko shrugged, he wasn't all that sure.

They were led through the lot and to a back door into the building. The dimly lit hallway was lined with more guards each heavily armed. Some stared as they past while other lowered their eyes. They all looked sickly in the flickering florescent light as they stood straight backed.

Ray had to wonder how exactly they were going to board a plane. If they wouldn't allow a bottle of shampoo on board they sure weren't going to allow about four dozen armed guards with hostages on.

As they continued to walk into the bowels of the airport the walls began to show spider web cracks and the lights not only flickered but went out all together. The only light came from the sunlight that shone through the window panes.

Ray craned his neck as he tried to catch sight of Kai and when he did he couldn't help but flinch. His face was ashen as he stared out at the world with dead eyes. The blood was still on his face seeing as no one had taken the time to wipe it from his pale, tear stained cheeks.

Max and Tyson were looking a little worse for wear but over all a lot better then the young Russian. If this was how the five year old Kai was taking it, after only knowing Tala and Bryan for a little over a week he could only imagine how the sixteen year old Kai would take the news.

The older Kai- however he hated to admit it- had never been one to deal well with loss. Whenever the Demolition Boys returned to Russia he would sulk for weeks and now that two of them would never be returning...well he'd be completely crushed.

As Tala had once said Kai could be rather self destruction even if he didn't acknowledge that part of himself. The coming weeks-if they lived to see them-would probably be filled with darkened rooms, uneaten meals and the smell of fresh plaster (after all he did have a tendency to punch holes in walls when stressed).

The hallway began to widen and the cracks in the walls began receding as they continued to travel down. The lights that were on the ceiling were working as they left the broken ones behind them.

A door came into view at the far end of the hall and they were ushered through it. Ray noticed that the hallway had taken them past security, customs and the metal detectors.

According to a sign they were in Terminal 6 and standing in front of gate 2 was a flight attendant who waved them over. Max looked nervous and Tyson was shaking slightly but no one made a move to get away.

The men around them were armed and one false move and there'd be a bullet between their eyes. After all, it was Kai that they wanted.

The Ilya and his partner exchanged quick words with the attendant who looked upon Kai with sad eyes. The man asked a question as he examined the small boy before laughing lightly at the answer he received.

He had dark brown hair, nearly black and as he moved the light lit up his hazel eyes. The man smiled at Max who, unsure how to react, hesitantly smiled back. Either the guy had no idea what was really going on or he was being a complete jackass.

Deep down Ray hadn't been able to extinguish the hope that someone would have stopped them, that someone would have spotted them and seen that something was wrong.

Clearly, the military had planned otherwise.

They were led through the gate and soon boarded a small plane. Each Bladebreaker sat in a different row with a guard on either side of them while Kai sat near the front near the window beside Ilya's partner.

Maybe it was something in his eyes but the Chinese blader had a feeling that guy wasn't all that bad. He had a gentle nature about him even if he was holding a gun. He would smile kindly and whisper something to Kai and didn't seem to mind at all that the boy was despondent.

Ray sighed which earned him a look from the burly; rather harry guard to his right. The attendants apparently didn't deem it necessary to follow normal flight procedures so there were no safety instructions or announcement of take off.

The plane simply started traveling down the run way without any notice and took off with its unwilling passengers into the early morning sky.

--

* * *

(1) Its basically (I used a translater) means: "For God's sake be gentle he's only a child." See he is nice! Next chapter maybe I'll give him a name...

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I know when I had Kai speaking in English it kind of sounded awkward but I did that on purpose. The next chapter will be out soon! This chapter would have been up sooner but I had to finish reading City of Glass! I was seriously jumping up and down the day it came out! My favourite series EVER. You guys should look into it: The Mortal Instruments trilogy by Cassandra Clare. It has an almost anime feel to it plus it's so serious at points and dark and really sad too, then you get to the funny parts that you put in your Facebook quotes section and make you laugh eat time you read them. Actually just for a bonus and an.... apology(?) for the whole Bryan and Tala I'll put some from City of Bones in this note! Enjoy!

1. "Other crack teams get bat boomerangs and wall-climbing powers; we get Aquatruck."

2. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, and then throw it in the  
face of the person who gave you the lemons until they give you the  
oranges you originally asked for."

3. "Mom and dad won't be pleased when they find out".

"That you freed a possible criminal by trading away your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the hedgehog and dresses like a child catcher from chitty chitty bang bang?" Simon inquired "No, probably not".

4. I guess it's true what they say,' observed Jace. 'There are no straight men in the trenches.'  
'That's atheists, jackass,' said Simon furiously. 'There are no atheists in the trenches.'

5. "What are you doing?" Alec asked.  
"I thought I'd lie on the floor and writhe in pain for a while," he (Jace) grunted "It relaxes me."  
"It does? Oh-You're being sarcastic. That's a good sign probably." Alec said.

---

Okay, I'm done. Man, am I addicted. I have some of these memorized, no joke. The first book I ever laughed out loud to was City of Bones. To me it was better then twilight (seriously I read it before it was some huge fad and now it just annoys me) Its still got the vampires and werewolves and all the supernatural but it also has demons and Shadowhunters and very sexy men on the covers....except City of Ashes is a girl. But the other two are guys :P If you ever see them around seriously pick it up, an amazing read.

Thanks for reading and for sticking with me so far! You guys are awesome.

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to review.


	16. Loud

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well this is chapter 16 of Ghosts of the Past. So for anyone who wanted to see some of older Kai this chapter is for you! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Have any of you seen the new FMA?! I almost died of excitement!

Okay, So instead of putting this entire chapter in Italics this time the ENGLISH will be in italics. Get it? Got it? Good. : )

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: Call Me by Shinedown

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

Give it a listen.

_

* * *

_

_The plane simply started traveling down the run way without any notice and took off with its unwilling passengers into the early morning sky._

_

* * *

_

Hilary grumbled impatiently as she once again rang the buzzer on the gate at the end of the drive that led up to Kai's house. She'd been standing there for several minutes now and no one had answered. She wrapped her hands around the cold metal and sighed pressing her forehead against the bars.

If everyone was still in bed she was going to have a fit. She'd finally managed to sneak away from her over bearing mother to check up on them and she was locked out.

After a few moments of swearing to herself she gave up on the idea of being let in and decided to climb the fence.

Easier said then done.

She quickly glanced once more through the bars in hopes that somehow she'd see someone in the windows. She was not surprised when she saw no one but she realized something was off. Some of the windows seemed to be broken.

It was hard to make out from such a great distance but if she stared hard enough she could see the jagged edges. Had something happened?

She readied herself mentally for the climb and began pulling herself up. Her feet slipped several times and her arms were aching by the time she made it to the top. The brunette stared down at the other side of the fence realizing just how high it was.

"This is going to hurt," she mumbled as she jumped down and jarred her knees before falling over.

The girl carefully stood, wincing as she did before brushing the dirt from her pants. As she neared the house she noticed that the front garden was trampled and tire tracks marred the snow that covered the lawn.

She winced when she realized that Kai was going to flip when he saw that his winter garden had been ruined. Spencer spent a lot of time working on it every year.

None of the lights were on and even the front door was slightly ajar. She began picking up speed until she was running all out towards the house.

Something was very wrong.

When she got to the front door she couldn't help but swear. The inside of the house was in ruins. Walls had been blown out and the stairs were gone as was half the furniture.

What stopped her was the blood.

The now dried crimson liquid was splattered along the floors and walls. Two particularly large patches were situated together in the doorway to one of the sitting rooms. Whoever they'd belonged to was probably long dead if they hadn't been tended to.

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed through the large, seemingly empty house. The flutter of worry in the pit of her stomach was turning into full blown panic. The brunette ran through the halls calling out as she did.

She had hoped that they were fine, just hiding away in case someone had come back. But as she searched every room and one after another turned up empty the reality of the situation set in.

They were gone.

There was no point in searching any longer. She had no idea what had happened, where they were taken or if they were alright. There was only one thing she could do.

Hilary broke down as she sunk to the floor. Little Kai, one of the most adorable children she had ever met could be dead. Ray, nice, kind Ray who tended to purr when he sat in the sun was gone. And Max, smiley blonde Max! Tyson…well Gramps would be heart broken!

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a small 'cheep'. She turned to find a small duckling sitting in a long forgotten shoe. She wiped the tears from her eyes before crawling over and hesitantly picking up the baby bird.

His feathers were soft and grey and she ran her fingers lightly through them. She could just imagine little Kai cuddling up with it at night, "You're Kostya I take it? Ray told me about you the other day over the phone."

The duckling looked up at her rather forlorn and she could only imagine why. She sighed as she pulled herself together and got to her feet. She took out her cell phone and began flipping through her contacts list before finding the number she was looking for.

* * *

_In Moscow..._

Kai woke with a start as the phone rang through the house.

He groaned as it rang again, the sound sending a shooting pain through his head. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep in the front room but it sure as hell didn't feel like long enough.

The phone continued to cut through the silence and he decided that if someone else wasn't going to get it, he was. The Russian slowly got up, the world spinning and his body swaying as he did.

As he made his way over to the end table near the window his legs weighted him down like lead and his breaths came in painful rasps as he tried to breathe evenly. The room had never seemed so large.

He managed to stagger over and grab the phone before flopping down onto the couch beside the table, "Hello?"

"_Kai? You sound absolutely horrible_."

The slate haired Russian pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the caller ID.

"_Thank you Hilary I try_," he rasped. He stared out of the window that the couch sat in front of and looked out into the front yard. He was about to ask her why she was calling when his thoughts were interrupted.

"KAI!"

Said teen looked up to find Spencer standing in the doorway, "I told you not to get up!"

"The phone—

"I don't care about the phone! We had a deal; you stay in bed, I don't take you to the hospital," the blonde growled as he stocked over and took the phone from him.

"Its Hilary I—

"No! I don't want to hear it Kai. Hello," he asked addressing the phone.

"Spencer?"

"_Yes." _

"_I need to talk to— _

"_As you heard he's in no shape to be up at the moment so I'll have to do_." He heard a sigh that sent static through the speaker.

"_It's a very long story_." The blonde frowned, "_Well I suggest you make it short because this is long distance_." Kai began coughing as he sat back on the other couch that was covered in blankets and pillows.

He'd been camped out on it for most of the day, refusing to stay up in his bed.

Spencer covered the mouth piece with his hand, "Kai take your inhaler." The teen shook his head and continued coughing and then wheezing.

The older Russian sighed before addressing Hilary, "_Excuse me for a moment_." He walked over to the now dry heaving blader and pulled the puffer from around his neck and smacked him on the back of the head.

Kai opened his mouth to yell but Spencer stuffed the inhaler in his mouth and pressed down. The sick teen coughed but his wheezing eventually subsided. Spencer rolled his eyes as he stood, "Don't be stubborn."

"Bastard."

The older blader went back over to where he'd set the phone and grabbed it, "_So you were saying?" _

"_Uh, is everything alright over there?"_

"_It's none of your concern. Now, you sounded rather panicked before, what's wrong?_"

He could hear her mumbling to herself. "_Alright; long story short? Tyson screwed around with some machine in the basement and brought a five year old Kai to our time. Some guys were following us after Kai destroyed Wilson's pharmacy, then apparently there was a mall and Tyson got attacked for trying to molest Kai. And there were some guys following us . Now everyone's gone, the house is destroyed, there's blood everywhere, and I'm stuck with a FUCKING DUCKLING NAMED KOSTYA!_"

As she'd gone on her voice had increased in volume until he'd had to hold the phone away from his ear and it seemed like she was hysterical. Maybe Bryan had laced her food with some drug...he'd done it to Ian after all, "_Alright..." _

"_Did you hear me_," she screeched. "_Guys gone, house destroyed, blood everywhere, KOSTYA_." He winced, "_Is this a joke?" _

"_No this is not a fucking joke_," she yelled. "_I have no idea where they are and everything is in shambles..._" she sounded on the verge of tears.

He sighed, "_Alright look; just calm down and explain everything to me again. Without the screeching._"

Hilary retold him the story and this time in a calmly manner. As he listened his stomach seemed to drop. They'd been fooling around in the basement. If anything that was the only fact that made the tale at all plausible.

The house could be repaired, but the blood was a bad sign.

Tala and Bryan would have fought if the house had been stormed and if they'd disappeared things didn't bode well for his friends, "_Is there anything there? A note maybe?" _

"_No, there's nothing!_"

He glanced over at the dozing Kai growling when he realized that he was in no condition to travel. "_Look...we'll get on the next flight out. We'll have to get some stuff together for Kai but we'll be there as soon as we can_."

"_Alright that'll be good. Get Kai to call me when you land." _

"_Sure_."

He pressed the off button on the phone. "Kai," he called. The Bladebreaker's captain looked up at him tiredly. "We're going back to Japan."

---

Spencer yawned tiredly as he drove through the streets of Moscow.

It hadn't been easy getting Kai to a doctor but if the teen was expected to go flying around the world he was going to need some stronger medication.

The aforementioned teen was sitting in the passenger seat asleep with his head resting against the window. The blonde sighed as he realized it was going to be a long trip.

Kai hated traveling enough when he was well forget with a horrible fever and a case of pneumonia. The doctor said it had most likely started out as a case of bronchitis and then led to the pneumonia. "Kai what are we going to do with you," he wondered aloud.

His cell phone rang and when he checked the caller ID he realized that it was Ian. He flipped open the phone as he waited at a red light, "Hello. How's your girlfriend?"

"Oh shut up! Where are you guys? I get home and no ones here."

The blonde ran his hand along the steering wheel, "We're heading back to Japan tonight."

"WHAT?" Spencer winced, "There's something going on over there. That girl called saying that everyone's disappeared and the house is ruined...it's a long story."

"Are you sure Bryan didn't lace her food with something like he did to me that one time?"

"I'm pretty sure. We're just heading back from the doctors."

Ian laughed, "You actually got him to go?" Spencer smirked, "Well...he might have been asleep and I might have carried him into the car and then woken him up when the doctor came into the exam room."

The purple haired youth cackled, "Oh man he must have been pissed." He nodded to himself, "Yeah well, let's just say he wasn't all there...a fever of 104 degrees can do that to a guy. The doctor wanted to hospitalize him."

"Pfft. Kai would have killed you once he realized where he was." Spencer sighed, "Yeah, but it probably would have been best for him. But, we can't afford to leave him behind when we have no idea what's happening back at the house in Japan."

"True. Well I'm killing my minutes here so I'm going to go. I'll see you soon."

Spencer snapped the phone shut and shoved it into the cup holder looking over at Kai as the light turned green and he sped forward. The younger teen that he saw as a brother was ghostly pale.

He'd lost a lot of weight in the past week and a half. His throat had made it painful to eat anything and even if he did eat he couldn't keep it down. His thick coat didn't stop the chills that racked his body and his sweater and track pants hung off of his small frame. It would take him months to gain back half the weight he'd lost, if he even gained back that.

He felt anxious and fidgety through the rest of the car ride back home. He almost envied Kai at the moment who had no idea what was going on. He knew his friends were alright, how couldn't they be? That girl was probably over reacting and Bryan had taken them to stay with Dema until they could make sure the house was completely safe again.

Or so he tried to fool himself into believing.

He pulled up into the drive that led up to the medium sized house. It had belonged to Kai's mother's parents. When she'd died he'd inherited it from her. It was no where as large as the house back in Japan but the slate haired blader clearly preferred this one

It had a warm homey feel to it with its large trees and garden in the front and a wrap around porch.

Spencer glanced over at Kai as they pulled up to the house before getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side. It was easy enough to unbuckle the sick teen and scoop him up. He grimaced when he felt how light he was and the heat that radiated from his pale skin.

Ian was waiting at the door and held it open for him as he carried Kai in and up to his room, "So how is he?"

"He's asleep right now, the doctor said the medication would make him drowsy," he answered as he pulled off Kai's coat and boots before covering him up with the thick blanket that had been thrown across the bed.

As he stepped from the room and shut the door Ian asked, "So when exactly are we leaving?"

"As soon as he wakes up. I don't think airport security would take too kindly to us carrying an unconscious person onto a plane." The big nosed boy nodded, "Yeah well we're coming back soon right?"

Spencer smiled, "What you worried about leaving your girlfriend?"

He blushed, "Y-you just shut the hell up." Ian stormed away and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

---

Spencer had been packing up some things for the plane when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find a half asleep Kai standing in the doorway.

He looked confusedly at the bag resting on the kitchen table, "Are you going somewhere?"

His voice was weak and barely audible as he made his way to the table and sat down.

"We're going back to Japan."

He didn't bother going into detail noticing how the sick teen's eyes were glazed as they wandered the room as if looking for something, "Kai why don't you go lay down and I'll wake you when we need to leave for the plane."

The other Russian coughed as he laid his head on his arms, "Hn. Plane?"

Spencer sighed, "Yes. We're going back to Japan."

Kai looked up at him, his face flushed, "What's in Japan?"

"You're house."

"I own a house?"

The blonde wanted to slam his head against the wall but refrained from doing so, "Yes Kai, in fact you have two. Now, go lay down."

"Hn."

He made no move to get up and instead put his head down on the table. Spencer packed the last of Kai's medicine into the bag along with several of Ian's comic books before zipping up the bag.

He called the purple haired Russian and he soon appeared in the doorway with his coat thrown over his arm, "We leaving?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah in a minute. Could you just grab Kai's coat and boots from upstairs?" Ian glared before disappearing off towards Kai's room grumbling as he did.

Spencer chuckled at his teammate and he heard a quiet mumble from the table. When he turned he found Kai once again asleep slumped over in his chair and onto the table. He smiled as he strode over and carefully picked him up and brought him out into the entry hall.

It was just his luck that Kai was asleep otherwise he would have been yelling and swearing like there was no tomorrow.

He met Ian in the front hall with the coat and boots and sat Kai on a bench that was set beside the large brightly painted door. He took the coat from his younger teammate and began slipping it onto Kai's shoulders while Ian shoved the boots onto his feet.

When they were done the purple haired Russian huffed as he stood, "Man, what I do for this guy."

The blonde laughed as he pulled on his own coat, "I'm sure he'd do the same for you."

Ian snorted, "Yeah, you're kidding me right? If I was this sick he'd be too busy avoiding me like the plague. And then he'd still catch it anyway."

"Well I'd look out for you."

"Yeah you and no one else. Tala would just ignore me and Bryan would laugh...a lot."

"Probably."

Ian stared at Kai who was mumbling what could have been death threats softly in his sleep, "What the hell did they give him?" Spencer chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well...I _might_ have requested a sedative...you know how hard he is to handle when he's like this!"

Ian rolled his eyes as he laced Kai's boots and got up. "You're crazy," he muttered as he slipped out of the front door and made his way to the car.

Spencer frowned as he glanced over at the bench, "Great. Just leave me to carry around Sleeping Beauty."

---

The ride to the airport was rather quiet.

Ian would make a comment then and again or ask about was exactly was going on in Japan that put them in such a rush to get back there. He told him to drop the subject for now because he really didn't want to worry his teammate unnecessarily.

There'd most likely be plenty for him to worry about later.

Kai had woken up at one point but only long enough to ask where the _fuck_ they were going. And while his crimson eyes were still open he seemed dead to the world.

'Maybe next time I'll ask for a weaker sedative...,' he thought to himself as he pulled into long term parking.

Surprisingly, Kai seemed fit to walk on his own once they were out of the car. He tripped several times and almost slammed into a glass door but otherwise he'd been just fine.

Several people had come up and asked for autographs and he's actually managed to sign them...albeit he spelled Hiwatari wrong. But really, who could blame him when he was pumped full of drugs and had a raging fever?

Security was easy enough seeing as Kai's family owned half the airport and two private jets so they were used to seeing the championship blader flying in and out of the country.

They were waiting for take off when Kai finally seemed to come to life, "...Where the hell are we even going?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and he heard Ian snort from behind them. "For the third time Kai we're going back to Japan."

The blader glared, "I was under the impression that we were going to return after Tyson and the rest of them had gone home."

"Do you remember talking with that girl on the phone earlier?"

Kai thought for a moment before nodding, "Hn. Vaguely."

"Something's happening over at the house and we need to get there fast," he continued waiting for the yelling. Kai's face contorted in rage as he rasped loudly, "If they fucking broke anything I swear to God I'll cut off their—

"I have no doubt you will. But for now just relax would you?"

The other Russian glared before turning away and facing the window.

---

About half way through the flight Ian was getting restless and Kai was getting pissed. Having asthma, a headache, and a racking cough could do that to a guy.

The sedative seemed to have completely worn off and the fever medication had kicked in so Kai was back full force for the time being, "Ian I swear if you kick my seat again I'll come back there and throw you out of this plane."

With one final hard kick Ian stopped and instead began humming an irritating tune. The rest of the flight was filled with grumbling, wheezing, the faint sound of music, and coughing.

It was just _lovely_.

---

Spencer inhaled deeply as he stepped out of the airport and into the fresh air. Flying was murder.

Kai was trailing behind him while Ian was lugging along their one bag. The flight had gone smoothly enough, no one had been thrown from the plane and they'd apologized to the flight crew for the short notice.

They found Kai's car in long term parking and the Phoenix wielder pulled the keys from his coat pocket and went to open the driver's side door when the blonde plucked the keys from his hand.

He unlocked the rest of the doors and shoved Kai in back with Ian, "If you almost bump into more then two glass doors your driving privileges are revoked for the day."

He could have laughed at the outraged look on his younger teammate's face but instead concentrated on pulling out from their parking spot and heading in the direction of the house.

When he glanced into the review mirror he saw both Ian and Kai listening to the purple haired Russian's Ipod one, headphone each. He smiled lightly before looking back to the road.

He couldn't help but feel a twist of nervousness and anxiety in the pit of his stomach. It was true that the girl was probably exaggerating and Tala and Bryan had probably taken everyone to a safe place but he couldn't help but fidget.

Kai noticed and he saw him staring at him through the review mirror and shook his head indicating that he'd explain later. The other nodded and turned back to the window and the blonde heaved a great sigh.

As they neared the house he could hear his heart beat in his ears. He spotted the roof through the tree tops and began tapping his fingers along the steering wheel. Kai had pulled the headphone from his ear and was staring intently out the window trying to catch a glimpse of the house.

When they reached the gate Spencer pressed the button on the dash that was supposed to open it. When nothing happened Kai rolled down his window and stuck his head out into the cold air squinting up at the house.

From that distance they couldn't see if anything was wrong.

The blonde pressed the button again and when nothing happened he pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. If it wasn't going to open automatically he'd just do it manually.

He found the old, rather large skeleton key that matched the lock and quickly went about unlocking it and pushing the gates open.

Kai was grumbling about faulty wiring when he got back in and started the car back up. All three of them noticed as they neared the house that a few of the windows were broken and glass was strewn across the snow covered lawn.

Kai could be heard running through all of the profanities he had at his disposal from the backseat as they pulled up.

Spencer stopped in front of the door which was slightly ajar and the slate haired Russian jumped from the vehicle and dashed up the steps with Ian close behind.

The oldest blader quickly followed and was stopped in his tracks when he saw the state of the entry hall.

Plaster and debris lay everywhere. Entire walls had been blown away as well as the staircase and blood was splattered along the floors and several walls. Weapons of various sizes could be seen and even what looked to be grenade pins were scattered across the floor.

In short, it was destroyed.

He looked over to find Kai red in the face and this time it had nothing to do with the fever,

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID THEY DO TO MY HOUSE?!"

For someone who could barely speak, he yelled surprisingly loud.

* * *

--

Dear Readers,

Well that was chapter 16 I hope you all enjoyed it!

So have anyone of you seen the first episode of the new Fullmetal Alchemist? I was like jumping up and down I was so excited! I wasn't sure about how it was going to look because the animation in the trailers was a little off to me even if they were modeling it more after the manga. But it is AMAZING. Great detail and everything looks great. I had a huge fan girl moment when I heard Edward's voice (I rarely have them...actually it might have been my first). I never watched the sub so I only head Vic do his voice. But, when I heard it I was like "TOSHIRO!" Two of my favourite characters played by the same person. Nice. I like how the English Toshiro and Neji Hyuuga were played by the same person though.

Anyway this is going to be simply amazing. Travis Willingham was great for the English Mustang but...the Japanese voice is so much better! Plus Al isn't all wimpy anymore! Thank God. I hated how he was actually a great fighter and pretty strong and they turned him into this sniveling thing. Well, maybe not sniveling but definitely not as cool as he was supposed to be! Whoever came up with the idea to follow the manga story line was a genius. I can't wait until the next episode I'm just dying to see it! Thanks for reading!

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling

PS. Don't forget to review.


	17. Russia

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Good I hope! Well did you all have a nice long weekend? So this is chapter 17 of Ghosts of the Past...damn 17! Um...ok. Obviously the timeline of the story can't exceed 14 days as well all know (or should know...). But I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be exactly. You see I hadn't planned on introducing older Kai until the second last chapter but...that didn't work out. I'm also not sure how many days Kai has been there anymore! Heh, and I call myself an author...But anyway I'm thinking...22 chapters long. Give or take. Alright?

PS. So...this is like another 'setting the stage' chapter....So next chapter all the action will start. All the gory, angsty, nightmarish action....

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: Its Not My Time by 3 Doors Down

_Now the current's only pulling me down  
it's getting harder to breathe  
it won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?_

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing  
this could be the end of me  
and everything I know_

Give it a listen.

_

* * *

_

_He looked over to find Kai red in the face and this time it had nothing to do with the fever, _

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO MY HOUSE?!" _

_For someone who could barely talk, he yelled surprisingly loud_

_

* * *

_

Kai broke off into coughs as he struggled to regain his breath.

Ian glanced around the house wide eyed and his mouth hanging open, "Holy fucking shi—

"Ian," Spencer snapped "Language."

The purple haired Russian rolled his eyes as he walked further into the house, "Man, they really did a number on the place." Kai was still looking furious as he inhaled deeply, "My house. They fucking destroyed it. I'll kill them. I'll slaughter them...," he broke off into incoherent grumbles as he stepped further onto the thresh hold, glass crunching beneath his boots.

"Don't sweat it Kai," Ian mumbled as he tried to consol the out of sorts Russian "You're rich; you can afford to fix it."

The other blader glared at him as if hoping he'd catch fire, "Do you know how much this is going to cost me? The structure probably isn't even sound anymore, the walls are blown out so the roof is probably about to cave in even with the reinforced support beams. Then there's the labour costs do you know how hard it is to find good help no a days? Fucking unbelievable....bastards....painters...granite tiles ruined...hardwood...."

Spencer stared as Kai mumbled under his breath as he surveyed the damage, "Kai look, you need to calm down."

He nodded but continued to kick aside debris and lean on some of the walls that were still intact.

"Grenades, someone had grenades in my house. Bryan...this is Bryan's doing."

Spencer nodded; the grenades had Bryan written all over them. Tala was a gun man, always had been. He could knock a guy's teeth in with the best of them but he loved his guns.

"Spencer...there's a lot of blood over here." The blonde walked over to where Ian was standing. In the doorway to one of the sitting rooms were two distinct patches of blood.

Kai walked over, his brows furrowing as he bent down, almost losing his balance as he did, to get a closer look, "That is a lot of blood." His crimson eyes wandered and fell upon a lone Desert Eagle.

Tala's gun.

He stood up, grabbing onto Spencer's arm to keep himself steady and spotted Bryan's machine gun laying across the hall. Smears of blood led from where the machine gun lay to where the two blood puddles and Tala's gun were. They'd been shot.

"Holy hell they were...," he couldn't hear what Spencer was saying but he could see the older blader's lips moving. He blinked repeatedly as if the scene would disappear, "What happened...I- they were just supposed to make sure the idiots didn't wreck my house and get them to train...but..."

Spencer placed a large hand on his skinny shoulder. The blonde winced at how easily he could feel the bones through the layer of pale skin.

"Spencer...I think it's about time you told us what exactly is going on here."

---

Spencer gnawed at his lip, "Look...I'm not sure that I'm the one who should be telling—

He broke off at the sight of Kai narrowing his eyes as he popped a cough drop into his mouth, "I think you're just the person to tell us."

The blonde Russian relayed the story he had been told earlier to the two teens. When he finished Ian was looking at him as if he were insane and Kai was staring out of the still open door. "A machine in the basement," he rasped as he turned on his heel, staggering as he did, and made his way through the destruction towards the basement.

The two others followed, carefully avoiding the jagged shards of glass and stepping over the gaping holes in the floor.

Spencer was rather surprised that Kai hadn't yelled, been shocked, or at least been angry...well furious really. But the slate haired blader seemed rather subdued if anything.

The entire house held the feeling of a crypt.

Nothing moved except for the flecks of dust that floated through the air illuminated in stray beams of sunlight. Whoever had stormed the house had kicked in doors, broken windows and even put holes in the outer walls.

Snow covered the floor in places where the wind had blown it through the gaps in the brick. Bloody handprints marred the walls in places and patches of red dotted the floor in areas where the wounded had fallen.

The air smelled of metal and wood as they made their way through to the basement. The door to the steep stairs was splintered and hanging loosely on its hinges.

Kai held tightly onto the railing as he made his way down into the bowels of the house telling Ian to get the lights. The sound of the creaking stairs cut through the still air like a gun shot.

White sheets were splayed across the floor, having been thrown off of the objects they had previously been covering. Kai's gaze wandered the room and he frowned when he found no machine in sight.

The Russian made his way towards the bomb shelter seeing that the door seemed to have scorch marks on it. As he neared and placed a hesitant hand to the burned edges he realized someone had used a blow torch to break through the door.

Inside of the small space there were no clues what so ever. No blood, no bodies, no notes, no nothing.

"Kai," Spencer called.

He found the blonde and Ian standing near the far corner of the room holding up one of the stray sheets. "There's one too many sheets. Whatever this was covering is gone."

Kai inhaled deeply only to break into a coughing fit. The others waited until he had regained his breath before he answered, "The machine Hilary told you about. So, they took it with them." He sighed, "I knew I should have gotten rid of that thing when I had the chance."

Spencer eyed his suspiciously, "You mean you knew about it?"

Kai nodded, "Of course. It was grandfather's but he left it here before he was sent to jail. I never bothered to get rid of it."

Ian nodded, "Yeah, can't say I'm all that surprised that he had something like that considering all the experimentation he was involved with. If it were anyone else I'd been pretty damn shocked but when this shit happens to us... it isn't all that surprising anymore. So," he asked looking over at his teammate "Did you ever use the thing?"

Kai grimaced, "I thought about it. But, the only people I could think to bring forward would be too painful to see again. To have them for the short span of allotted time then have them taken away again....I wouldn't be able to do it."

Spencer nodded, "Well that's understandable but we need to figure out what to do next. Do you have any ideas as to who would want the machine?"

Kai shrugged as he took the sheet from his friend and threw it aside, "Who wouldn't want it? Imagine if somebody got their hands on that type of technology. They could do anything as long as they had the person's name and the year they wanted them from. They could prove if Christ existed, they could find out if Anastasia really lived through the rebellion, you'd just have to type in her name and a date after the murders and see if it came up as invalid or the image appeared.

Half of the mysteries known to the world could be solved. Lost knowledge could be found...anything would be possible. But, country's secrets could also be leaked if the right officials were brought forward. Wars could be started, people killed...while it could be a tool for the greater good it could also cause a lot chaos."

"....and you kept it in your _basement_."

Kai glared at Ian, "Shut up. This house has one of the best security systems in the country."

"Yeah, well didn't do much good did it."

Spencer gave the purple haired Russian a withering look, "Can we all just drop it for now and start figuring out what our next move is? We have no idea who could have possibly taken them."

Kai nodded, grabbing another cough drop from his pocket and popping it into his mouth, "Maybe Hilary would know something."

"Oh," Spencer laughed sheepishly "I forgot. You were supposed to call her when we landed."

Kai rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone and found her number in his contacts. The Russian cleared his throat several times before Spencer took the phone off him, "You've been doing enough talking let me handle this. Why don't you guys go make some tea? The kitchen is still more or less intact."

Ian nodded and grabbed Kai by the thin wrist before dragging him up the stairs.

"Hello?" The blonde's attention was drawn back to the phone when Hilary finally answered, "It's Spencer."

"Oh, I thought Kai would be calling me."

"Yes, well he's been doing enough talking today so he's having some tea at the moment."

"Well it sounded like he needed it yesterday. You got here a lot quicker then I'd thought you would."

"Kai owns the airport and a plane so we came straight here a few hours after you called. Now, we're wondering if you had any clues as to who took everyone. Maybe Bryan or Tala had some theories?"

"Yeah...they mentioned thinking that...there were a lot of guys and...That they were from a big company...something like that. But they were sure it wasn't Biovolt. It's been a few days since then so I'm not completely sure anymore."

Spencer nodded to himself, "We'll call you if anything happens."

He pressed the end button without saying goodbye and snapped the phone shut. 'A big company...a lot of men....a time machine...,' he thought to himself as he tired to fit the pieces together.

When he came up with nothing he decided to head upstairs and join the others.

---

Kai was sitting at the dust and dirt covered table quietly sipping his tea when Spencer made his way into the kitchen.

"Did she have anything useful to say," he asked, his voice already sounding stronger. The blonde shrugged, "Apparently Bryan and Tala had some theories about it being a powerful company because of the number of men."

Ian frowned, "So a big company that would be interested in getting their hands on a time machine thing. Other than Biovolt...I have no idea."

Kai set down his mug as he looked out of the window and into the back forest, "I can think of one: The Temporal and Kinesthetic Research Facility of Russia. Remember they worked with Biolvolt for years. It wouldn't have been hard for Grandfather to get his hands on their machine."

Spencer nodded, "That could explain things. But, why now? Why didn't they come and get it earlier? And more importantly what are we supposed to do?"

Kai stood carefully and grabbed the phone from his loose grip, "First I need to make some calls, and then we head to their base."

Ian groaned, "Are we seriously just going to go charging in there? Last time we pulled a stunt like that I got shot in the foot. And Bryan almost choked on his gum from laughing so hard."

"Well this time he isn't here to laugh now is he? We need to get them back...God knows what's happened to them."

Ian nodded, "Yeah. But you know they're probably okay right? I mean...its Tala and Bryan, they always make it out."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah...I'm sure they're just fine."

Sometimes he really hated playing the role of the placating older brother.

Kai cleared his throat and took one last sip of tea before he opened his phone and flipped through the contacts list, which surprisingly had quite a lot of names in it and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello," asked a tired sounding voice.

"Dema, its Kai."

"Kai, my friend, you sound awful," he laughed over the noise of several people speaking the background. "I've been getting that lately. Look, I need you to do something for me," Kai sighed.

"Anything. You sound upset, is everything alright," Dema asked concernedly.

"No, its not. But I'll call you later right now I need some repairs done on my house."

"Again? How much are we talking?"

"The entire front end of my house is in shambles. I mean destroyed—

There was a large crash and they turned to look into the hallway to find waves of dust and splinters flying. As everything settled Spencer walked over and looked up into the sky, "Uh...Kai, the roof just caved in."

The Russian growled, "Part of my _roof_ just caved in. The stairs are gone and a couple of the walls and support beams are too."

"How the hell did you manage that," he asked incredulously "I thought you were over in Russia! By the way Dmitri called me yesterday and apparently my sister is dating a purple haired kid name Ian. Now, I don't know how many purple haired Ian's there are back in Moscow but I swear to God if it's _our_ Ian I'm going to have to..._convince_ him to stay away from my baby sister."

"I'll relay the message," He said as he glowered at Ian. "But I don't have time for this. I need my house fixed and I want it done right."

"Well...I've got these illegal immigrants. They'll do anything if I tell them. They're afraid I'll call the authorities on them and have them all deported. Heh, anyway they'll do a great job and keep pretty good time."

"Illegal immigrants...I was thinking we'd take the legal route this time," Kai said as he ran his free hand over his slightly flushed face.

"Pfft. Well you're no fun and if you're calling me we both know it isn't going to be legal."

"Yes well, just thought I'd give it a shot."

"Anyway if you don't want any illegal immigrants I've got this contractor under my thumb at the moment. Had an affair with this woman and he doesn't want his wife finding out. Also turns out she's Anton's kid. You remember him or course?"

"Of course. How's he been doing? I haven't seen him since Lev's wedding last summer."

"Yeah, not too good. Colon cancer."

"Really? That's terrible; how's his wife taking it?"

"She's fine; she was having an affair anyway."

"Ah."

"But anyway, we're off topic but the contractor doesn't want Anton to find out, because we all know what'd happen if he found out."

"Wouldn't be enough left of him to burry."

"Exactly. So what's the time line on this project of yours?"

"I'd like two days, three tops."

"Oh yeah, _that's_ going to take illegal immigrants."

"Hn. Did you by any chance sell any grenades to Tala or Bryan?"

"Oh hell yeah. Bryan bought a bunch the other day; I gave him a real deal too," Dema replied sounding rather pleased with himself. "Damn it, they fucking destroyed half of my house Dema," Kai tried to yell, but failed miserably.

"Hey, once they're out of my hands they're not my problem anymore."

"From now on I want a detailed list of everything they buy off of you do you hear me?"

"Everything?"

"Everything. The minute they buy something I want to know about it."

"Oh but Kai that's going to ruin a lot of birthdays. Where do you think they got your gift last year?"

"Just fix my house," Kai spat frustratedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it done. Look I've got to go soon, but I'll see you at Vitalya's party next week? His son just got engaged. I assume you've been invited."

"Hn, I got the invitation two weeks ago. But I have a tournament coming up and once I get all of this sorted out I plan on training. I don't think I'll make it."

"He won't be happy! You didn't show up for the last one either."

"Whatever. Anyway...Dema, some...thing's have happened and we're dealing with them right now, but if I'm not back in a week just take the money I owe you from my account alright? Everything is already set up, just speak with Lev and he'll give you the codes."

"Kai...you're kind of making my nervous here," Dema laughed.

The Russian swallowed thickly, "We're all nervous. But I'm serious about this. You can sell my house and keep the money. Just— and I'm completely serious about this alright?"

"Yeah Kai, I'm listening," came the sincere reply.

"There's a real chance we're not going to make it out of this one. So if we don't, I want you to take some of my money and...I don't know. Order some headstones. My family has a plot and make sure mine goes next to my parent's. There's a map to where the plot is in my safe that's in the study. Lev can give you those codes too."

"Kai," Dema started nervously "Man, you're really starting to scare me. What the hell is happening over there?! If you want I can be over in a few hours, because it sounds like you're in trouble."

"No," Kai said adamantly "You stay where you are. I just need you to do this for me if what we're planning doesn't work out."

"Y-yeah. Whatever you need."

"Alright, I want everyone else buried on the plot too. I'm trusting you with this alright?"

Ian nodded grimly and Spencer took a seat at the table as he too nodded.

"I'll— I'll take care of it. But I'll wait a few weeks alright, I mean you'll probably come back."

Kai shook his head to himself, "Truthfully, we think they already might have gotten Tala and Bryan. They're probably still alive...at least I hope, but you know how hard they are to take down and these guys did it. This is going to be hard and its better to be safe than sorry. They've got my team too, so getting out could be hard."

"Kai, just what is going on?"

"It's the Temporal and Kinesthetic Research Facility."

"Oh, fuck. I mean _Jesus Christ _Kai. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?!."

"Yeah, I know. We're in some deep trouble. Hopefully I'll call you in a few days," Kai assured.

"You make sure you guys come back alright? It wouldn't be the same without you bugging me every other week."

Kai laughed lightly, his throat aching as he did, "We'll try."

He flipped the phone shut and took a long swig of tea, "Everything's set. Now we just have to get to their facilities."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You know, you said 'if what we're planning doesn't work out.' I'm pretty sure we don't have any semblance of a plan what so ever at the moment."

Kai nodded and rasped, "Yeah, well we'll think about that on the way there. Right now we just need to get there and try not to be shot the minute they see us on their property."

Spencer stood, "I can talk to the pilot. We can be there by late tomorrow."

Ian sighed, "You know, _normal_ people _run_ from the bad guys. They don't go chasing after them."

Spencer smiled as Kai went into another coughing fit, "Yeah, but normal's overrated."

* * *

Ray woke from the pressure in his ears as they plane began its decent.

The man sitting beside Kai, Ilya's partner who had earlier in the flight been called Luka, was still chattering away to the small boy. Max was sitting nervously between two broad shouldered men while Tyson seemed to have dozed off.

Out of the window the world was white. Snow, Ray realized as the fasten seatbelt sign came on.

The flight had been mostly quiet except for Luka who seemed to be a generally nice man. In fact, most of the soldiers seemed rather reluctant about what they were doing. It made the neko wonder why they were doing it.

Who had ordered the attack and their abduction and the... murders of Tala and Bryan?

Kai still seemed in shock over the event. He had been despondent ever since being carried away from their bodies. Ray had to wonder what had happened to the shells of their friends. He could only hope they'd be buried properly and not disposed of in some disrespectful manner.

They deserved more than that.

The landing gear were dropping and the ground was rushing up to meet them. The plane shook for a moment when it came into contact with the tarmac. Outside, it was like a winter wonderland.

White on white.

It seemed so peaceful, but it also gave off the aura of death. The trees were bare and only crows flew through the cloudy sky. 'Such a somber place,' Ray thought to himself as the plane rolled down the runway and began to slow.

When they finally stopped and a hostess gave them the all clear the soldiers were the first to stand. Ray yelped as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away from his seat and out into the aisle.

Max quietly followed in between his two guards and Tyson was woken by a smack to the head. When the Chinese blader passed by Kai's row he saw Luka picking up the small boy from his seat and standing.

They exited through the front door of the plane and stepped into the harsh elements outside. There had been no time to grab any coats; hell Kai was missing a shoe.

Tyson rubbed his arms in an effort to get warm while Max shivered hopelessly. They were led across the tarmac towards the large airport as the snow swirled through the cold air.

Max slipped several times on the ice that covered the ground sending him flying into the back of the guard in front of him. The blonde smiled nervously, clearly not wanting to anger the _very_ large man.

Kai had been wrapped up in a spare coat and he was calmly surveying the area as they walked. The airport was crowed with families and people trying to reach their flights in time and only a few spared them a second glance.

To them it probably looked like the police were escorting a bunch of trouble makers. If they'd only looked closer they would have spotted the barely concealed guns and the blood stains along Kai's face that was peaking out from within the layers of the coat covering him.

As they walked through the gate and out into the terminal a large sign came into view, written in English for all of the foreigners. The message was written in clear blue and silver writing with a back drop of several different cathedrals and what looked like the Palace of Alexandra.

_Welcome to Russia_

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I hope you all had a nice long weekend!

I think I've done something to my left hand. My knuckle, like normal, was round before but I punched a bathtub last week (seriously...don't ask...) and now that the bruising and the swelling are gone... it's kind of flat on top. It's weird. And if I run my fingers over the area I can like...move the muscle under neither my skin. It's just my middle knuckle but...it's getting a little odd. And where it's sort of flat if you put your finger on it, it kind of dips in like there's a crack in the bone or something. Is that normal? Last time I checked...it wasn't. My mum says it's my own fault, and it is. I always knew my temper would get the best of me one day. But, still. I'm wondering what the hell one does when you can actually shift the muscle in your hand and there's a dip in the bone...And when I move the muscle it like makes this weird cracking noise and it just over all feels pulverized. It doesn't hurt that much anymore but...I'm pretty sure this _isn't_ normal. Thanks for reading.

Yours truly,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to review.


	18. Alive

A/N: Hey everyone! How was your...month? Heh. *smiles nervously* Good I hope! So it's been a while hasn't it? I sort of got distracted and with school and everything...it was a little crazy. Anyway, I'm **really sorry** about the delay. Thanks to all those who reviewed they really make my day. Updates should be back up to normal speed now! Seriously, I probably wouldn't have picked this back up for a while if not for a review from **Kai to Gaara no Koibito **made me kick my ass in gear. It would have been out sooner but school decided to be a bitch...plus I went on a bit of a D. Gray-Man kick...I've discovered the amazing man known as Kanda Yuu. And I've also found a new pairing that I LOVE: LaviKanda 3 Can't get enough of it. Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang) plays Kanda in the English and it grosses me out. He sounds too manly. The anime ruined Kanda if you ask me, he's ugly (Blue hair? Really?). In the manga he's just _beautiful_.

**Dear Kai to Gaara no Koibito,**

**I'm not sure if I responded to your review or not...*heh* I'm a very forgetful person. But if not, then I am now and if I did...well I'm doing it again! That was one of the best reviews I've ever gotten! It really made my day and reminded me that I should be working on this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. I really love long reviews and yours was the longest I've received in a while. This update is for you! **

**ForeverFalling. **

**

* * *

**

This week's playlist addition is: Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Give it a listen.

* * *

_As they walked through the gate and out into the terminal a large sign came into view, written in English for all of the foreigners. The message was written in clear blue and silver writing with a back drop of several different cathedrals and what looked like the Palace of Alexandra. _

_Welcome to Russia _

* * *

Spencer tapped his fingers along the arm of the couch as he was once again put on hold. It as if just about every employee at the airport had to 'go ask someone'.

Ian was playing video games, something a little too violent maybe, while Kai was dozing in one of the arm chairs. "Why don't you two go lie down," the blonde asked, really meaning Kai but not wanting to single him out again.

Both of the younger Russians gave him disgusted looks and continued on with what they had been doing. Spencer sighed as the horrid hold music continued to assault his ear.

He'd been put on hold three times now over the past two hours. He turned to Kai to find the teen asleep again. "Ian," he whispered. The purple haired youth looked up from his game "Go grad Kai a blanket would you?"

His youngest friend rolled his eyes but got up all the same and disappeared through the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?" Spencer heaved a sigh of relief, "Yes, I'd like to book a flight for the Hiwatari jet to Russia."

The man typed away on a computer for a moment before replying, "I trust you have all of the proper codes?"

"Yes, I have them."

"Alright. Now, when would you like the flight to be for?"

"I was hoping in three hours."

Silence was his only reply and for a moment he thought that the man had hung up on him

"...I'll need to transfer you. That would be classified under an emergency flight, and from the records its clear the plane only just landed...the fuel needs to be restocked and the pilot is a union member which means he needs a certain number of hour between flights...Yes I'll transfer you."

"No! I've already been transferred three—

The music began to play again and Spencer wanted to snap the phone in two as he smacked the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Frustrated?" He turned to find Ian with a blanket in hand. "Hn." The younger Russian laughed quietly as he threw the blanket over Kai and went back to his games.

"You know maybe you should just have Kai call. He has a way of scaring them into doing whatever he wants," Ian shrugged as he shot down yet another enemy plane.

"If you hadn't noticed Kai hasn't sounded that intimidating lately. It can be hard to make out what he's saying through the coughing, hacking and the rasping." Ian laughed, "Guess you're right. He sounds like he shit. Like he swallowed a bunch of razor blades."

"Both of you shut the hell up before I kill you."

They both turned to find Kai glaring at them with dark rimmed crimson eyes, "I swear. This time I'll do it."

They believed him.

---

Ray felt the last dredges of hope that had resided in his heart slip away as they were led through the airport.

Not one security guard had stopped them and only a few had even glanced their way. Passers by ignored them, except for the occasional curious child. It was as if no one thought it odd that a dozen armed soldiers with guns clearly held in their hands were leading a trio teens and a young child through the building.

The neko let his gaze slide to the small head resting on Luka's shoulder. Kai had been relatively quiet but had perked up a bit as they walked through the airport. His tired crimson eyes were examining his new surroundings as he was carried along.

When they finally made it through the building a large navy SUV was idling at the curb and they were ushered towards it. Ray was pushed in back with Max and Tyson on either side of him. Luka was in the passenger seat as Ilya threw himself into the vehicle through the driver's side.

The rest of the guards began loading themselves into other cars that filled several parking spaces close by. "...Where are you taking us," Tyson spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him before Ilya answered in broken English, "We take you to headquarters."

"What's going to happen to us?" The guard didn't reply but by the look on his face, it would be nothing good. Max leaned into his shoulder and whispered, "What do you think they're going to do with us? I mean they only want Kai right?" Ray shrugged, "I don't know Maxie. We'll just have to wait and see."

The blonde nodded as the SUV started up and they made their way through the maze of a parking lot. The interior of the vehicle was mostly quiet except for the quiet humming of the heater and the chattering of Kai's teeth as his slight frame shivered.

Luka pulled his coat more tightly around the tiny Russian and reached to turn up the heat, "Are you boys warm enough back there?" The three Bladebreakers stopped short caught off guard by the man's concern.

Tyson finally nodded seemingly the first to recover, "Uh...yeah. We're good." Luka nodded as he looked down at Kai, "He was always sensitive to the cold when he was young."

Ray leaned forward in his seat, "Wait— you knew Kai?!" The man nodded as he turned to face the Neko, "I was the guard assigned to his cell when he was at the Abbey. I've known Kai for many years now, though I can't say I'm happy to see him again, especially under these circumstances."

Ilya snapped something in Russian but Luka just rolled his eyes as he blew his brown hair from his face. Ray was surprised at this new revelation to say the least. But it would explain why Kai was so calm around him.

The neko stared at the still rather young man. His hair was a deep brown and he had a kind face, something you didn't normally expect to find in someone holding you captive and his eyes were a warm blue-green. He had laugh lines around his eyes but the rest of him looked very young, maybe in his early thirties.

They continued driving for close to an hour before Kai woke up and he seemed more alive then he had before. He stared out the window before looking up, "Where the hell are we going?"

Ilya growled in Russian while the small boy wiped his still blood covered hands on his pants clearly averting his eyes. Kai shrugged before he responded and then looked back at Ray, "Did you see what they...did with them?"

The Chinese blader shook his head, "I just saw them carry them away and load them into a truck. I haven't seen them since." The slate haired child nodded sadly before looking up at Luka, "_What are you doing here?"_ The man smiled, "_Working of course_."

"_Do you know what's going on?_" He nodded, "_Yeah, but that's classified. I can't tell you anything_." Kai sighed, "_Whatever. You know you don't look much different since I last saw you_." Luka laughed, "_It's always nice to hear that I don't look like crap in my old age._"

Kai smiled but stayed quiet. The drive was from then on was a little more relaxed as the air was filled with the occasional cough from Kai and Tyson's loud snores. As they continued into the country side the houses slowly became grander until they were mostly mansions.

Luke tapped the glass and pointed out a lovely older house with a rap around porch to Kai who immediately leaned against the glass of the window and smiled. Ray realized he'd seen the house in several photos that belonged to the older Kai.

It was his childhood home, the place where he stayed most of the time when he went to Russia. He vaguely wondered if he was there, so close yet just out of reach. Max apparently knowing exactly what he was thinking leaned onto his shoulder and whispered, "There's no car." The neko realized the blonde was right and nodded, silently questioning where they could have possibly gotten to. Kai leaned back against the guard's chest and ride continued on.

---

They'd been traveling for what seemed like hours when something came into sight on the horizon. As they neared it revealed itself to be a large compound.

They drove up to a heavily guarded gate and when Ilya flashed an ID card they were easily admitted through and into the brightly lit area. The buildings that now lined the street were huge and formidable looking.

Every corner was lit by a bright lamp and personnel were everyone, some walking calmly with folders in hand while others scrambled to get to their destination.

Ray's heart seemed to jump to his throat as he realized there was no possible way any of them could sneak out of the compound. Bryan and Tala probably could have done it...but obviously they weren't there.

They were stuck until they were freed, which would probably be in a few days once Kai returned to his time. But a lot could happen in the span of a few days, a lot of horrible things.

And who said Kai would return? Maybe he actually needed to be with the machine when the timer ran out. None of them knew how the whole process really worked.

As they passed by building after building the sheer size of the place instilled a feeling of awe and fear into the Bladebreakers including the newly awoken Tyson. They seemed to be nearing the middle of the compound as a large grey stone building came into view.

In any other circumstances it might have seemed almost...pleasant. But in its current surroundings it brought with it a sense of foreboding. The neko wasn't sure what went on in there but he had a feeling it wasn't good, and of course it was just their luck that that seemed to be their final destination.

They drove around the side and into a large parking garage that was quickly sealed behind them. The room was only lit by a few lights strung up along the ceiling but the neko could see about ten expensive looking cars filling the rest of the space.

Max trembled beside him as Tyson leaned against the glass of the window trying to make his eyes adjust to the darkness faster, "Guys I don't know about you but I'm getting a little nervous here."

The blonde nodded as he pushed himself back in his seat, "I wonder what's going to happen." Luke turned to look back at them as he unfastened his seat belt, "As long as you're good I don't see why any of you would be hurt." Ray leaned forward, "But what about Kai? They're going to do something to him aren't they?"

The Russian went to reply but was cut off as Ilya shot him a disapproving glare. There was a tap on the glass and Ray turned to find five or six soldiers waiting outside of the SUV looking rather impatient.

Luka nodded and opened the door before climbing out with Kai still in his arms. The smaller Russian growled something and was then placed on his own two feet. It was almost comical to watch the burley looking men surround the small five- year old as if he was a threat.

Tyson gave a yelp as his door was wrenched open and he was almost sent tumbling out onto the pavement floor. The three older bladers were all pulled from the vehicle and quickly found guns trained on them.

"Whoa, whoa," Tyson said as he raised his hands "Lets not doing anything hasty now guys." Several of the men shot him glares before one of them grabbed him by the upper arm and began dragging him along after Kai who was in front.

They were led through a large door and up several flights of brightly lit stairs until they found themselves in a long white hallway. "These people sure like white," Ray heard Max grumbled as he shielded his eyes from the brightness.

The Chinese blader nodded his agreement as he winced at the pain in his eyes. He arched his neck as he tried to keep his eyes on Kai not wanting to lose sight of the boy. If anything happened to him he'd never forgive himself and he was sure as hell that if there was an after life Tala and Bryan would kick his ass later.

He realized he'd slowed down as he shoved forward by the man behind him. He picked up his pace but not before shooting the very, _very _tall Russian a glare.

Needless to say it was a tight fit when they all tried to fit into a single elevator. "Dude," Tyson moaned "Can you move your elbow? I swear it's lodged in my kidney and I might have two but I'd like to keep it that way."

There was a grumble and people began shifting and swearing as a man tired to 'dislodge' his elbow. The world champ spoke up again, "How far up are we going? Don't get me wrong I just_ love _being shoved into a tiny elevator with about ten other guys. It's been a life long dream of mine."

"Tyson," Max hissed from somewhere within the small crowd "What the hell is your problem? They've got guns; they're not the people you want to be giving lip."

There was a huff and then silence before it was broken by a sneeze. "Eww," the American blader moaned "That was my face. Oh man, that was _right_ in my face. Does anyone have a Kleenex? Anyone?"

The neko groaned as he banged his head against the back wall of the elevator glad that his teammates were being ignored. He silently prayed that no one would be shot in the few moments that it would take for them to get to their floor; God knew they were just asking for it.

There was a ding and the elevator doors slid open and several sighs of relief could be heard. Ray couldn't blame them; being in closed quarters with Tyson and Max, no matter how short a time, could grate on anyone's nerves.

Big surprise, Ray thought to himself, another white hallway. The entire building's interior had a very sterile feel to it, almost like a hospital without the kindly nurses. This hallway unlike the others was carpeted so their footsteps were muffled against the grey material and it was dimly lit instead of almost blindingly bright.

As they continued down several paintings hung on the walls adding a splash of colour. Ray didn't have much of an eye for art but they seemed expensive.

Kai was quietly following Luka who had taken the lead of their little procession with Ilya not far behind the tiny Russian. He didn't seem nervous at all and that put the Bladebreakers at ease, well not completely, but Max was no longer shaking like he had been earlier and Tyson seemed to have rediscovered his loud mouth.

A large oaken door came into view and the sight sent chills down Ray's spine for some unknown reason. It was then that he realized that the temperature seemed to have dropped and the lighting grown even dimmer.

Luka hurried ahead and quietly opened the door before ushering Kai in and Ilya after him. The neko swallowed thickly as he and his teammates entered the room.

There was a fire burning but it did nothing to warm up the dark room. The walls were painted a green that reminded him of evergreen trees and the floors were made of a dark wood. The room might have been seen a warm, welcoming even, by normal standards but it still seemed to send out of a feeling of danger.

A large desk was set in front of the only window which had curtains to block out the warm light of the sunset. In the chair behind the desk sat a man and the mere sight of the man made Ray break out in a cold sweat. Even the soldiers seemed nervous of him.

There was a creek as the chair the man was sitting in turned so he faced them but was still cast into shadows, "Welcome."

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"What the fuck is that," he thought as the aggravating sound continued ringing in his ears.

The ache in his entire body was the next thing to register in his mind and for some reason he couldn't seem to pry his eyes open. He went to sigh but ended up choking on something that seemed to have been lodged down his throat.

The teen lifted a hand to feel the tube that had been shoved into him through his mouth and began to panic slightly. He grabbed at the tube with both hands hearing the hiss of the air that was being forced into his lungs as he did.

He relaxed his throat as he began to pull the tube out. He winced as it scrapped against the soft tissue and gagged as he tried to breathe on his own. When the tube was finally out he tossed it to the foot of his bed and inhaled deeply as he tried to catch his breath without coughing up a lung.

When he'd finally recovered he got a good look at his surroundings. The room was filled with hospital equipment and the walls all painted white. He noticed that the windows were barred as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"_Huh_," Bryan rasped "_So I'm alive."_

* * *

Dear Readers,

So how have you all been?

Seriously, it's almost exam time! I was working out my June schedule and I wanted to scream. I'm going to die, I really am. Between school exams, voice exams, piano exams, my lab practical, my dance and voice recitals, my piano and voice competitions, and final projects, history debates....Oh God listing all that wasn't a good idea. I'm so screwed. I really am. I don't deal well with stress. It never fails every year I freak out start screaming and then things get thrown....Normally my mum is the one who tells me to relax and that helps...but this year she's in Italy for work. Freaking Italy while I'm stuck here stressing. I hate when shit like that happens. Its like fate is just rubbing it all in my face. Not cool man, not cool. Thanks for reading

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to review!


	19. Darkness

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope! I'm **so sorry** about the delay on this chapter. It was a bit of a cliff hanger and I suppose I just left you waiting...so uh, sorry about that *laughs nervously*. I got caught up with my other story and between that and just normal stuff...well it took a while... Anyway! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed!! You're great. So there aren't that many chapters to this story left! Makes me sad...Thanks for reading!

PS. Really short, I know but I felt like I had to end it there.

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: Laughing With by Regina Spektor

_No one laughs at God in a hospital  
No one laughs at God in a war  
No one's laughing at God  
When they've lost all they've got  
And they don't know what for_

_No one laughs at God on the day they realize  
That the last sight they'll ever see is a pair of hateful eyes  
No one's laughing at God when they're saying their goodbyes  
_

Give it a listen.

_

* * *

__The room was filled with hospital equipment and the walls all painted white. He noticed that the windows were barred as he forced himself into a sitting position. _

"_Huh," Bryan rasped "So I'm alive."_

* * *

As Bryan scanned the room his eyes fell upon a curtain that divided part of the room from his side.

He groaned as slid off the bed, careful to pull the I.V stand with him and made his way towards it. He was happy to find that whoever had treated him had had the sense to put him in a stiff pair of sweat pants instead of the gowns that public hospitals tended to use.

Bandages had been tightly wound around his back and abdomen and he noticed that they were dotted with red in places where the bleeding had yet to cease.

The curtain must have only been a few meters away and yet he struggled to reach it and found himself gasping for breath when he did. The Russian drew back the curtain was met by a flash of red.

"Tala," he breathed.

---

The room had fallen silent after the rather ominous welcome but Ray was surprised that he didn't recognize the man's voice. He'd been expecting it to be Voltaire or Boris behind the entire ordeal and yet that didn't seem to be the case.

"Ray," Tyson hissed quietly "Do you have any idea who the hell this guy is?"

The neko shook his head, he really had no idea. He stared over at the man trying to peer through the shadows. From what he could make out he seemed rather average looking, no interesting scars or funny coloured eyes. Hell he was rather plain when compared to Kai.

"I'm very sorry sir," The Chinese blader finally spoke up "But we have no idea who you are."

The Russian smiled rather pleasantly, "Oh I have no doubt that you've never heard of me. I'm Konstantin Petrov, it's a pleasure."

"Uh, thanks," Tyson replied unsurely as he shifted closer to Max.

"Mr. Petrov," Ray started grimly "Why exactly have you brought us here."

"Oh for a simple matter really," The man answered as he leaned back in his chair "This all could have gone so much more smoothly in hindsight. You see we're quite interested in your little friend and the machine that you used to summon him with."

The neko stepped in front of Kai, shielding him from the man's gaze, "I have a feeling there's more to it then that considering you just blew up our 'little friend's' house and shot two very close friends of ours."

The older man laughed with a hard glint in his eye. Several of the soldiers shifted uncomfortably, "A misunderstanding I assure you."

"A misunderstanding that cost our friend's lives," Max growled as he narrowed his baby blues. Konstantin stopped for a minute as he stroked his strong looking chin as if considering something.

He suddenly grabbed a folder from on his desk and flipped through it for a moment before nodding, "...Like I said...a misunderstanding. Quite...unfortunate I would agree."

But Ray could tell the man didn't care who'd been killed, in fact he seemed happy for some reason.

"But to business." The pleasant look slipped from the Petrov's face as he stared them down, "The only reason any of you are alive is because it seems you've hidden my machine. Now. Tell me. Where. Is. It?"

Max swallowed loudly as he shook his head, "W-we have n-no idea. We never touched it!"

The Russian smirked, "I find that rather hard to believe. I've been searching for it for years now and I won't let it slip through my grasp again!"

Ray made sure Kai was hidden behind him, "Look, we have no idea where the machine is. The last time we saw it, it was in the basement. Our friends might have moved it," he hissed "Too bad you killed them."

Petrov placed his elbows on his desk as he intertwined his fingers, "You all have no idea?"

"None," Tyson spat. "What the hell do you need it for anyway?!"

One of the guards growled and grabbed the World Champion roughly by the shoulder.

"Ah, no need for that," Konstantin assured smoothly as he ran a hand through his brown waves. "I have no problem answering his question although I must say you should show some respect boy." The Dragoon wielder growled but otherwise remained silent just as the other occupants of the room. "My machine was stolen from me quite some time ago though I'm loath to admit that he was able to slip by security with it...a man I'm sure you're well acquainted with actually. I do believe he is your grandfather Kai," he said as his eyes slid to the small form peaking out from behind the neko's legs.

So far the small child had remained silent; clearly understanding the he shouldn't call undue attention to himself. "And to think, after all these years it would be activated by a bunch of foolish children."

Max frowned, "But how did you know we'd activated it?"

"Any idiot can put work a tracking device. It was just a simple matter of the machine being switched on so that the signal could be sent to our computers here. You could imagine my surprise when after all this time it finally appeared," he smiled slyly. "And I can't tell you how excited I was to find that you'd brought forth a living subject."

"...You'd never tested it before," Ray assumed. The older Russian nodded angrily, "It was stolen before I'd ever had the chance! But you see my problem, is that after the machine was switched off after you brought little Kai to our time. The tracking device's signal died with it and now, I have no idea _where_ it is."

"Like Tyson said we all have no idea."

The man sighed, "Yes I'm aware of what he _said_. I suppose I'll have to resort to other, less enjoyable measures seeing as you're not willing to co-operate."

Ray felt himself break out into a cold sweat and he could feel Kai gripping at his pant leg, "What are you going to do?"

Petrov laughed, "Oh, I'm sure I'll work something out."

---

"_Tala, come on,_" Bryan growled as he shook his friend yet the redhead refused to wake. The Russian quickly checked the heart monitor making sure it was still emitting a short 'beep' every few seconds.

"_There's no fucking way I'm carrying your sorry ass so you'd better wake up!_"

The familiar feeling of worry began to spring up in his chest as his best friend continued to lay there, unresponsive to the outside world. Bryan looked over the unconscious redhead. There was an I.V in his arm and bandages had been wrapped around his chest but other then that he seemed to be in one piece which was all together quite relieving.

"TALA."

He growled when he once again received no response. Bryan sighed as he slapped his friend across the face and watched as the other Russian woke with a gasp, "_What the fuck?!_"

"_About time kid_."

Tala blinked owlishly as he looked from his teammate to the room and then back again, _"How the hell are we alive? I- I thought we were goners_."

Bryan nodded, "_Yeah well I'm not complaining but I have no idea. I'm guessing they need something if they decided to keep us alive_."

Tala nodded as he lay back against the pillows with a yawn actually glad for a change that their healing rates had been sped up in the Abbey from the experimentation they'd have to go through, "_Yeah, guess so."_

Bryan smacked him across the arm, "_No way in hell you're going back to sleep! Get your ass out of bed!"_

The redhead glared, "_Don't know if you've realized but we're being held_ prisoners_. Do you really think they left the door unlocked so we could just waltz out of here? If we're not going anywhere I'm going back to sleep. I'm damn tired_."

The lavender haired blader growled, "_We'll figure out a way to get out of here but that sure as hell isn't happening if you're in bed_!"

Tala groaned as he threw the covers off of his body, "_Fine. But you owe me." _

"_Yeah well when I save your sorry ass we'll be even._"

The captain glared as he disconnected his I.V and got off of the bed... Only to tip right over with a pained growl.

Bryan caught him by the shoulders, "_What's wrong_?"

Tala shook his head as he let himself flop back down onto the soft mattress. "_Okay_," he said in a strained tone "_Lets not do that again."_

Bryan stared down at him, "_What's the matter?"_

"_Breathing while standing up isn't a good idea at the moment. Too much strain on my chest." _

"_Okay so you can't stand..."_

"_You're not carrying me,_" Tala snapped as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Wasn't planning on it."_

The lavender haired Russian scowled and ducked into the only closet in the room, "_We're in luck_," he called as he dragged a collapsible wheelchair out with his foot (bending over didn't seem like the greatest idea even with the painkillers running through his system)

Tala glared, "_There's no way in hell I'm using that."_

"_Suck it up we're getting out of here and apparently you can't walk at the moment so this is our only option_."

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to give in. Bryan swore as he was forced to blink to relieve the burning in his eyes_, "Screw this; it's the only way we're getting out of here." _

He grabbed the chair and began unfolding it, trying to ignore the intense pain coming from his abdomen and back. Tala glowered at him but still slid from the bed and into the chair when his friend had finished setting it up, "_So you figure we're in Moscow_?"

Bryan nodded as he made his way over to the door and looked through the small glass window, "_Yeah I don't remember hearing from anyone that they'd moved their base. I'm just wondering why the hell they kept us alive_."

Tala laughed only to break off into coughs.

"_You alright?_" The redhead nodded as he caught his breath, "_Y-yeah. Anyway, I hid the machine." _

_"What?"_

_"I hid the machine and didn't tell anyone_."

Bryan smirked, "_So they have no idea where the hell the thing is_."

Tala nodded, "_Only reason we're alive right now is because they didn't want to kill us in case we knew where it was_."

The other nodded as he smashed his elbow through the glass, "_Makes sense_."

Bryan stuck his arm through the now open window as he tried to reach the lock on the other side, "_Fuck the lock is pretty far down. Don't think I can reach it_," He grumbled.

Tala wheeled himself over to his friend's side before reaching for the knob.

"Bryan?"

"_What_," he growled as he tried to ignore the pain radiating from his now aching shoulder. The redhead turned the knob in his hand and the door opened until his teammate was forced to extract his arm, "_It's... not locked_. _Holy shit_."

Bryan stared at the now open door as he could make it burst into flames through sheer force of will, "_Huh...well what the fuck kind of security is that_?!"

Tala glared, "_They probably thought we'd be out for a lot longer and stop complaining! There was no way in hell you'd have been able to reach the lock anyway_."

Bryan grumbled, "_But I was going to grab a hanger from the closet like that time in Mexico..." _

"_Can we just get going?! We need to find Kai_."

The other Russian sobered at that, "_Shit you're right. We've gotta find the kid."_

"_The question is: where the hell is he?"_

---

Ray practically hissed as a guard went to grab Kai from behind him, "Back off!" Kai glared at the large men as they advanced and shouted something in Russian. Petrov smiled, "I assure you the boy will be...well taken care of."

The neko snarled, "Oh I'm sure he will be! He's got nothing to do with this!"

The man arched a dark eyebrow, "Nothing to do with this? I'm afraid you're mistaken boy. That child has _everything_ to do with this. He's the first subject to be brought forward successfully. It's not inconceivable that we would need to run some tests, have him partake in some experiments. This is all in the name of scientific advancement."

Tyson glowered, "You really think we're going to let you experiment on him?! He's freaking five!"

The man sighed, "Today experiments are being conducted on unborn children still in the womb. In comparison five seems like a perfectly acceptable age, don't you think?"

"Human experimentation is illegal you freak," the world champ spat venomously. Petrov shrugged, "If you haven't noticed my company is being backed by the military. The experiments that we conduct are sponsored by the government. Those laws no longer apply to my company."

Guns trained, the guards lunged forward towards the teens. Ray growled as he tried to punch one of the large men when they tried to grab Kai. The tiny Russian snarled, "Fuck off!"

Max glared, "Kai! No swearing!"

"This is hardly the time Max," Ray grumbled as he picked up the small boy and dashed away from another of the guards. The neko found it rather odd that while they followed orders none of the men seemed overly enthusiastic about the situation. Ilya and Luka stood stiffly off to the side clearly trying to steer clear of the confrontation.

"ENOUGH," Petrov yelled. "Take them!"

Max yelped as a large man twisted one his arms behind his back and Tyson went down yelling as he was tackled. Ray hissed as the tiny Russian was pulled from his arms before he was thrown over the shoulder of a buff balding man.

Kai continued to swear and lash out at his captor as he was carried through a side door.

"KAI," Ray screamed as he doubled his efforts to escape. "Bring him back you bastards! BRING HIM BACK!"

If anything happened to the boy the neko would never be able to forgive himself. He'd never be able to face the older Kai knowing he'd let him down even if he wasn't aware of it.

"Put them in a holding cell in the west wing and bring the boy to the lab," Petrov said carelessly as he waved them off.

Kai's yells began to fade as he was carried farther away and Ray swore loudly as he kicked out at the man holding him yet it all seemed so useless.

As the three Bladers were carried through the halls they remained silent for the most part aside from the occasional huff or mumbled threat. The Chinese blader scanned the walls looking for maps that could generally be found to help personnel find their way in large buildings.

He felt the lump in his throat grow as the walls remained bare. He knew they were heading to the east wing, but in which direction they were taking Kai was a mystery. They'd gone from seven to three in a matter of forty-eight hours. First Tala and Bryan and now Kai.

There'd be no explaining to the remaining Russians as to how the house had been destroyed and their as good as brothers killed.

They slowed to a stop in front of one of the doors that lined the hallway. One of the men stepped forward and pulled a key from within his pant pocket and unlocked it before letting the door swing open.

Tyson growled as he was pushed in while Max yelped as he was dumped onto the floor. Ray glared at the man who'd been holding him as he was set on his feet, "Where did they take Kai?"

The guard shook his head before pulling the door closed and the three sat quietly when the sound of the dead bolt hitting home rang through the windowless room and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I'm thinking there's like....three more chapters left. Maybe four...I have it written down in a notebook somewhere. Hm...best find that. I think it's in my filing cabinet with all my other notebooks which would make sense...Anyway, so have any of you seen the new Harry Potter movie yet? I saw it opening day with my cousin like we do every year and it was great! It wasn't always faithful to the book but it was a lot better then the last movie. They seriously just butchered the book in the fifth. On top of that the new season of Gundam 00 is finally out in English! It took me forever to find it online but it hit me that the guy who uploaded it last season might be doing the new one; and he is! I think it might be like my favourite show in history. I just LOVE it. I'm going to buy the DVDs once I have the money from Amazon. They're prices are pretty good...hm and maybe Amazon's Canadian branch would have it...that's a lot less shipping to pay...hm well I'll have to check. Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

ForeverFalling

PS. Don't forget to review!


	20. Fine

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope! Well thanks to all those who reviewed, they're much appreciated. SO sorry about the delay on this…again. Crap. I seriously keep getting distracted with my Bleach/Harry Potter crossover. Thanks for reading!

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: West Coast Smoker by Fall Out Boy

_I'm a nervous wreck  
Oh hell yes  
The drugs just make me reset_

Knock once for the Father  
Twice for the Son  
Three times for the Holy Ghost

Give it a listen.

* * *

**It's my one year anniversary of joining FanFiction! To think, an entire year's gone by. **

* * *

_The guard shook his head before pulling the door closed and the three sat quietly when the sound of the dead bolt hitting home rang through the windowless room and they were plunged into darkness_

_

* * *

_

_In Moscow Airport…_

_(All in Russian)_

The flight had gone smoothly enough but it seemed getting through the airport would be another matter entirely.

"Ian," Spencer growled "Put down the cell phone and hurry up for God's sake!"

The smaller Russian had pulled out his cell phone the minute they were past security to call his little girlfriend much to his teammate's annoyance.

"Can we please get going," Kai rasped as Spencer past him several pills and he quickly downed them "We don't have time for this."

Ian nodded but continued to speak into the phone until Kai growled and snatched the phone away.

"HEY!"

The Phoenix glared as he snapped it in two and Spencer groaned inwardly knowing he was going to be the one who had to buy the purple haired Russian a replacement, "Guys please. We need to calm down and get back to the house."

Ian looked up, "Why the house?"

"We're going to need to pick up a few things."

Kai shook his head, "Forget that. There's no time."

The taller teen looked down at him, "How do you expect to storm a heavily armed facility if we don't have any equipment?"

The slate haired blader sighed, "I didn't say we weren't going to get anything. I just said there's no time to go back to the house."

"Then what the hell are we doing," Ian whined.

He cleared his throat, "In the trunk of the car, there's a false bottom and under that there's everything we'll need."

Spencer stared, "Are you really that paranoid?"

"Not paranoid. Prepared."

"Right…"

"Let's just go," Ian grumbled as he stared at the broken remains of what used to be his cell phone, "I really liked that phone… Nice ringtones."

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you a new one," The blonde said as he pulled Kai along after him and he began making his way through the crowds of people towards the doors.

They finally reached the car and Spencer pulled the keys from his pocket and went about unlocking the trunk. Sure enough, off to the side he found a small latch and when he pulled it the bottom of the trunk immediately lifted up. The blonde turned to Kai who simply shrugged and pulled the bottom away to reveal the actual contents of the trunk.

"Kai…," Spencer started as he stared down at the dozen hand guns, several knives, a crossbow the had Bryan's initials carved into the handle along with some brass knuckles that Tala had gotten for Christmas among other things.

"This…is _prepared_?! This is what we call beyond paranoid!"

Ian nodded as he picked up the crossbow before both he and the oldest Russian turned to stare at the Bladebreakers' Captain.

He shrugged before finally conceding, "Alright, ninety-eight percent prepared two percent paranoid."

"How about you flip that," Ian asked as he set the crossbow down with a whistle, "Where'd you get this stuff anyway?"

"Dema had a sale a while back that Bryan dragged me to. I guess we might have gone a little over board. But Bryan likes to buy in bulk."

The other two nodded as Spencer slammed the trunk shut and walked around to the driver's side, "We've got to hurry. It's going to take a while to get there and we don't have time to waste."

---

Tala yawned as Bryan pushed him down the abandoned hallway, "You know, their security is seriously lacking."

"This is the hospital wing you idiot. They probably normally only treat staff and last time I checked people don't normally lock up their coworkers."

The other Russian grumbled as they passed another door that was identical to all the rest, "How the hell are we going to find everyone? This is a pain."

Both teens froze as the sound of a door opening echoed through the empty hall.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Bryan muttered as he quickly pulled open one of the doors and shoved Tala, chair and all, into it before slamming it shut behind himself.

"Damn that was close." A crash suddenly met his ears.

"Ow."

He turned around, "Oh. Sorry Tala. Forgot about the wheels."

"Clearly."

Bryan peaked through the small window in the door and watched as three guards marched through the hall and out of sight, "We need to figure out where Kai and those morons are…we need a map."

The redhead grumbled from his placed on the floor, "Well we're not going to find one hiding out in here. In this type of facility there should be a directory _somewhere_."

The other Russian nodded, "We just have to find it."

"Easier said then done, we're not exactly inconspicuous."

"Huh. You've got a point."

Tala sighed as he pulled himself up using a near by table and sat down on the cool wooden surface, "We can always pull an Alaska."

The lavender haired blader smirked, "Good times, the jail time was worth it. But…it could work," He considered the idea for a moment before nodding, "An Alaska it is then."

He glanced back at his friend, "You'd better get your ass off that table and ditch the chair cause there's no way we can pull it off if you're stuck in that thing."

Tala grimaced as he readied himself to stand, "Yeah, I figured that out myself thanks."

Bryan sighed as he saw that his captain was still struggling, "Look, I'll go grab the stuff and get back as soon as I can alright? You just stay here and pull yourself the hell together."

The redhead glared but nodded grudgingly. His body just wasn't cooperating. Breathing alone was becoming more and more painful as pressure was put on his chest, "Just hurry."

The younger Russian nodded as he slipped out the door and quietly shut it behind himself.

It was only a few minutes before Tala heard the yelling.

---

Spencer swore quietly as he slammed on the brakes so he wouldn't smash into the Honda in front of them.

Kai leaned forward from the backseat to get a better view of the clock in the dash, "Great, just our luck. It's fucking rush hour." And everyone knew traffic near the airport during rush hour was hell.

Ian sat in the passenger seat bopping his head to the music blasting from his earphones.

The large blonde reached over and tugged the headphones from the smaller boy's ears, "Too loud Ian. Either turn it down or turn it off."

The purple haired boy glared but lowered the volume none the less. Kai sighed as he stared out into the large field that ran along the side of the busy road when an idea suddenly hit him, "Spencer…that field."

The blonde glanced over at it before returning his eyes to the road, "Yes Kai, I see it."

The slate haired Russian leaned forward as he glared, "Well on the other side of it is the road that leads out to the highway."

The other nodded, absentmindedly fiddling with the radio, "Yeah, I guess so."

The Captain growled and quickly spat, "Look, just get the hell off this goddamn road and drive into the fucking field!"

Spencer looked back at him clearly horror struck, "But- but Kai this car almost cost fifty thousand dollars!"

The other watched mildly disturbed as the blonde ran a hand over the leather interior lovingly, "It has all wheel drive, I don't see the problem."

The larger Russian sighed as he banged his head against the headrest before turning on the blinkers and pulling out of the line of traffic and over the sidewalk, "This is so wrong."

Ian looked up as he wrapped his earphones around his player, "You mean the whole breaking the law thing?"

"No, I mean what if we scratch the paint?"

---

Tala smirked as Bryan walked back in uniforms in hand and looking all together quite pleased with himself.

"I trust everything went according the plan?" The redhead asked as he leaned forward from his placed on the table. The other Russian smiled, "Everything went great."

"So where'd you stuff them?"

Bryan laughed as he threw one of the uniforms to his teammate, "Just threw them all into a closet. I don't think they'll be waking up any time soon."

"Wouldn't think so."

The two teens quickly- or as quickly as they could-pulled on the stolen uniforms.

"Okay," Tala started as he looked down at his ID tag "From now on I'm…Luka."

Bryan looked at his after he finished rolling up his pants, "Well I'm Ilya…why do these names ring a bell?"

The redhead frowned for a moment as he tried to recall where he'd heard them before, "Uh…probably some show or something. Wait- doesn't Aton have a son named Luka? And…uh Dema…he had his cousin over a few months ago wasn't his name Ilya? It was either that or Steven…"

The other considered it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, that must be it. Need some help up?" he asked extending a hand.

Tala nodded and stood with a groan, "Alright, time for a plan."

"I was thinking we'd just walk around until we found them…"

The Demolition Boys' Captain stared, "You have no sense of stealth."

"Fine," Bryan growled "Then what's your _great_ plan?"

Tala stopped short for a moment, "Well…I dunno I was hoping you'd come up with one."

"Well guess what? You shot my plan down!"

"Fine, fine. I'll figure something out." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh for the love of God," Bryan grumbled "Let's just stick to the main hallway. The cameras are easy enough to get around, there are blind spots everywhere. If we're seen sneaking around the smaller halls it'll look suspicious and I don't know what kind of clearance these guys have."

Tala nodded as he gripped his chest, "Sounds good."

His friend looked at him appraisingly, "You alright? We can always find a place for you to hide out until we can all get out."

Two icy blue eyes glared at him, "I'll be fine. I _am_ fine."

"Whatever you say."

The two Russians slipped quietly from the room and began making their way through the halls.

"Someone sure loves white…," Bryan muttered as he glanced at one of the video cameras fixed to the wall.

They made sure to walk right underneath it to avoid being seen but otherwise continued as if they had every right to be there. The lavender haired teen stopped his in tracks causing Tala to slam into him and let out a loud hiss of pain.

Bryan stared back at his teammate as he tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his back and watched as the other teen gripped his chest and continued to wheeze as he struggled to catch his breath, "You're breathing too loud. It's annoying."

The redhead glared as he finally straightened but the pain was clear in his eyes, "_I'll_ walk in front from now on."

Bryan rolled his eyes but let Tala take the lead none the less, "If we have to run you're so screwed."

"Figured that out myself thanks," came the grumbled response "We need a fucking map."

"A map would be good." The redhead looked back at him. He quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"We need a map."

"I think we covered this already."

"Go find us a fucking map!"

"Why me?!"

"Because I'm team Captain."

"Captain my ass."

"Just go," Tala huffed as they ducked to the side to avoid the eye of another camera.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

---

Kai finally leaned back in his seat as they pulled out of the field and onto the paved road.

Spencer looked like he was in physical pain as he continued to mutter under his breath while Ian was still chuckling over the whole ordeal.

"Kai, you have no respect for a beautiful piece of machinery. Driving through a goddamn field," the blonde grumbled as he quickly switched lanes and pulled out onto the highway access.

"It's just a car Spencer," the smaller Russian muttered as he let his eyes slip shut.

"_Just_ a car?! Sure, a forty-eight thousand dollar car! And a custom paint job…no respect."

"It's not like it's _your_ car. Its mine, I can do with it what I will."

"Still Kai, you need to be more responsible with your things."

"Hn."

"I'm serious."

Ian looked over at him, "The only thing Kai really takes care of is Dranzer."

"Well that's the only irreplaceable thing I have," Kai said defensively from behind them "If I wreck a car, I'll just get another. If the paint job is ruined, I'll get it repainted. I see no problem."

Spencer seemed to choke on air for a moment, "You—you're just as bad as Bryan."

"Hn. We should start coming up with a plan."

Ian frowned, "We'll need to go around to the side I guess...or wherever security is weakest and then…we need a map."

"Well a map is something we don't have," Kai grumbled as he began digging around under the seat looking for a water bottle he was _sure _he'd put there.

"It's underneath Ian's seat," Spencer announced as he cut in front of a Sedan.

The slate haired Russian looked and sure enough, there it was, "We can't split up like we normally do. There's too few of us."

"So how many people do you figure we're rescuing?" Ian questioned knowing full well what he was _really_ asking.

Kai remained stoic, "My team which is three, whatever they brought forward…which is four. And then Tala and Bryan, so six."

His two 'brothers' nodded. It had been decided. Tala and Bryan _were_ alive, no matter what they'd seen at the house.

When they pulled off the highway and onto a smaller side road Spencer stepped on the gas. He'd never really been one for speed limits anyway.

"It'll probably be about an hour until we get there," the blonde muttered as he swerved to avoid a patch of ice. "I think once we're in if we can find an air vent the two of you could get in easily enough." Kai hummed from behind him. "If we can't find a vent we'll look for a low window. They'll obviously be held in the main building so that's easy enough to figure out. Getting past the check points might take some work and getting through the compound might be difficult but if we get there at the right time we might be able to get in without too much hassle."

"Are we going to try and get the machine back or are we just gunna' leave it?" Ian asked.

Kai sighed, "I don't really see a reason to try and get it back, it's not like I have any use for it. But we should destroy it."

"Leave that to Bryan," the purple haired boy laughed "Spencer can I borrow your phone?"

"No."

"But why?!"

"You're not calling your girlfriend if it's going to cost me money."

"Oh come on!"

"No. Call her once we get home."

"You suck."

"You both suck," Kai rasped as he kicked the back of the younger boy's chair "Now shut up."

The two turned to glare at him and got the finger in return.

"Man someone's in a bad mood," the smallest grumbled as he pulled out his player and shoved his headphones into his ears.

"Shut the hell up before I shove those headphones up your ass."

Ian went to snap something back but was cut off by Spencer, "Kai I get that you feel like shit but don't go taking it out on Ian. Ian, lay off."

He could feel the weight of both teen's glares as he kept his eyes on the road. It was going to be a long drive.

---

"Where's the map?"

"I… couldn't find one."

Tala pinched the bridge of his nose, "You left me standing in a freaking broom closet for forty-five minutes and you didn't even find what you went looking for."

Bryan nodded, "Yeah, this place is pretty goddamn big though."

The redhead glared, "So you've just been walking around this entire time?"

"Hn. Pretty much." They both fell silent before Tala finally sighed, "Let's just go. Map or no map we have to find them."

The two Russians continued down the brightly lit hallway only coming across one soldier who nodded to them as they passed.

"There must be a lot of personnel," Bryan muttered as he looked over his shoulder. "I wonder how this pays…Probably better then if they were just working in the military."

"Yeah, probably. I bet the benefits are good. Did you know that on the new contract we signed with the BBA we're covered for dental?"

"Seriously? Nice."

"I wonder if Kai has the house insured…"

"Didn't he look over his policy before we moved in?"

"Huh. I think you're right," Tala nodded.

"Hey Tala, look at that," Bryan said as he pointed towards the end of the hallway that they'd finally reached. There on the wall were several arrows each labelled clearly in Russian each pointing in different directions. "Labs 1-6, holding, lounge, gym, offices 150-188," Bryan read off quietly.

Tala turned to glare at him, "Why the hell didn't you see these earlier?!"

"Well I didn't make it to the end of the hall...this place is huge."

"Forty-five minutes."

"Fuck, we're here now so just let it go. They have a gym… Man, this isn't like anything we've broken into before."

Tala huffed as he grabbed his friend by the shoulder and dragged him along in the direction labelled holding, "We didn't exactly break in though."

"Yeah…I guess that's true. But we're breaking out and that's always fun. The font on those signs looked screwed."

The redhead slowed his pace when his breathing became laboured, "Just what the hell did they give you?"

Bryan laughed, "Man, I have no fucking idea but damn is my attention span shot. I'm actually not too sore though which is cool because otherwise this'd be a fucking bitch."

Tala groaned as he rubbed at his chest, "Let's just hurry so we can get out of here." They both looked up at the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

Bryan elbowed Tala in the ribs who let out a giant wheeze, "Look natural."

The redhead just coughed as he tried to get his lungs to actually take_ in_ air.

A soldier with a large manila folder in hand slowed at the sight of them and looked at Tala worriedly, "Is he alright?"

Bryan nodded, "He's fine. He's getting that cold that's going around."

The man nodded, "My friend's been coughing for days now. Not this bad though, maybe you should get him down to the infirmary."

"We're just coming from there actually, meds just haven't kicked in."

The brown haired man grinned before continuing down the hall, "Take care."

Bryan gave him a small wave before smiling over at the red faced Captain, "Well that was easy. These guys are morons."

Tala smacked him across the head, "Watch it you bastard. And what if there hadn't been something going around? Did you think of that?"

The lavender haired teen frowned, "Not really."

"God lets just go."

"I don't see what you're so pissed about," Bryan grumbled as they continued down the long hall before turning in the direction that the soldier had come from.

"Look, we'll just head down to holding; the passes on the ID cards should get them out. After that…we'll look for Kai…or we could wait in the cell with them until he's escorted…but we'll decided all that crap later. For now, we just need to find those idiots."

"This place is so fucking white it's giving me a headache," Bryan growled as he glared at the walls as if they'd change their colour just for him.

Tala looked over at him shaking his head, "Can you focus? I mean _fuck_, I get the drugs are screwing with you right now but can you try?"

"I'm fine," the younger Russian said rather defensively.

"Put it this way, if I was on whatever you're on we'd be screwed…or at least lost."

"It should wear off soon enough."

"I hope so."

---

"Kai, wake up," Spencer called as he pulled off the road and into the tree line to hide the car from curious eyes.

He heard a grunt from the back seat but when he turned around the Phoenix was still passed out leaning against the window. Ian seemed to be asleep too, or at least he had his headphones in and his eyes shut.

The blonde sighed as he shook the purple haired teen, "Up Ian."

The boy's eyes snapped open and he nodded as he pulled off his earphones and glanced back at Kai, "You're waking him up."

The older of the two glared but nodded as he turned off the car and stuffed the keys into his pocket, "Well come on."

They both climbed out of the car and out into the snow covered forest.

"Kai, up," Spencer called as he tapped on the glass of the window and opened the door.

The slate haired teen caught himself before he went tumbling out of the car and took a moment to get his bearings, "How far are we?"

"About a ten minute walk, if someone's hurt on the way back it won't be too far but it's far enough that it won't be spotted easily."

"Alright," he muttered as he cleared his throat and got out of the car somewhat unsteadily.

The blonde looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Legs numb."

"Take your meds before we head out so you're set, we don't know how long this'll take."

Kai nodded as he looked for the water bottle he'd found earlier as Spencer grabbed the pills from the dashboard.

"What are we taking with us," Ian called as he stood at the open trunk. Kai swallowed the pills as he made his way back, "Take at least five guns and some extra clips."

Spencer nodded as he tossed the bottle back into the car and slammed the door shut. Ian passed several hand guns to Kai before digging around in the mess of weaponry, "Should I bring Tala's brass knuckles?"

The Hiwatari shrugged, "Sure, I'll hold on to them. Pass me the hunting knife while you're in there."

By the time the trunk was closed the three Russians were all at least ten pounds heavier due to the weight of everything they were carrying.

"Which direction is north," Spencer asked as he doubled locked the car.

Ian glanced around before pointing to their right, "That way."

"Alright, the compound was to the west, so to get back remember to go east."

The other two nodded as they took off jogging in the specified direction. It took them about five minutes at their pace for the compound to come into sight. It was obvious that going in through the front was out of the question.

"We'll go around to the side," Kai said quietly as he led the way. There was only a tall fence the ran along the border of the compound as protection against intruders but there were still cameras posted every twenty meters along with the regular personnel who were going about their work.

"It's probably electrified," Ian muttered as they kept low to the ground trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and using the trees to their advantage.

"Can you see a blind spot?" Kai asked as he scanned the area.

"It looks like…there are none," Spencer finished lamely. The other Russians huffed but could tell he was right.

"We'll have to take one of the camera's out," Kai announced as he took aim. "But we'll have to hurry, either they'll come running at the sound of the gun or they'll send someone to figure out the problem."

Ian nudged him and passed the teen a silencer. Kai frowned as he attached it, "I thought I lost this in Alaska."

"Nah, I've just been borrowing it."

"For three years?"

"It's pretty useful."

"The task at hand," Spencer interrupted quietly.

Kai easily shot out the camera and they took off at full tilt towards the fence. The blonde pulled off his jacket and took the lead using his long legs to increase his speed and send his body flying towards the top of the fence.

After that it was a simple matter of catching his coat at the top of the fence and flipping over.

Kai and Ian followed quickly after using his coat to disrupt the current. Ian smiled as Spencer carefully plucked the coat off the fence and slipped it back on his shoulders, "See, I told you rubber lined coats were the way to go."

"Shut up," Kai hissed as they ducked into the nearest alley. "The main building should be in the centre of the compound, but getting there is going to be a pain. Never mind getting in."

Spencer grinned, "I've got an idea." The two Russians looked at him expectantly. "They're going to send a maintenance crew to fix the camera. It's not a one man job."

The others caught on easily, "An Alaska."

The blonde nodded, "Exactly."

"Good times," Ian chirped only to receive an elbow to the gut.

It took about five minutes for four men to arrive with tool boxes in hand.

Spencer lunged out of the alley taking them by surprise and easily knocked the first three out with single blows to the head. The third backed away, dropping his equipment and going for the gun at his waist.

Kai let fly one shot hitting the man in the foot and he went down hard. Spencer smacked him in the head with the butt of his gun and signalled for them to come out once he'd made sure the guy was completely out.

The slate haired captain frowned, "None of these uniforms are going to fit Ian…actually I don't think anyone would actually believe he worked here. He's too short."

The purple hair teen snarled, "I'll manage just fine!"

In the end, they had to roll up the arms and legs on the uniform multiple times despite the fact that they'd given him the smallest one.

"Should we fix the camera? They're going to realize something's up if its not running soon."

Spencer scowled, "I guess you've got a point."

"Just great," Kai sighed as he grabbed one of the abandoned tool boxes and found a spare camera stuffed into the bottom, "Should be easy enough Spence, you've done this around the house a few times."

"Not with it mounted on an electrified fence..."

"Suck it up," Ian grinned "You'll be fine."

"You bet I will because _you're_ helping me!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!" Kai snapped impatiently.

Five minutes and a lot of swearing later the camera was replaced and the bodies of the men were lying out of the any of camera's range of view.

"We still have to be careful," Spencer cautioned as they made their way to the main road. Kai huffed as they picked up their pace, "We've still got to be quick about this."

The three broke out into a jog when they saw no one was in sight.

"We'll look for Tala and Bryan first and then we'll find everyone else with their help."

"If they're in any condition to actually help up," Ian spoke up.

"Don't worry," the blonde assured "I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Shit, I've got to finish Sorrows of the Lost before this is over! *smacks head* I keep putting it off! Crap. I should start on it soon, it's only a two shot but I haven't even bothered to write the last chapter. Ugh. Thanks for reading,

ForeverFalling.

PS. Don't forget to review.


	21. Luck

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope! Thanks to all those who reviewed, they really do make my day. I'm SO _SO_ SORRY about the delay on this. I keep getting caught up with other things. But don't worry. I always finish what I start.

**** I changed the ending I'd already written and um…yeah there's no room for a sequel like I'd previously planned. *cough* So…yeah. Alright. But…if any of you have any requests for another Beyblade story…feel free.**

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: Change by Taylor Swift

_  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

Give it a listen.

* * *

_We'll look for Tala and Bryan first and then we'll find everyone else with their help." _

"_If they're in any condition to actually help up," Ian spoke up. _

"_Don't worry," the blonde assured "I'm sure they're fine." _

_

* * *

_

"_Fuck_," Bryan growled as he kicked at the white tile floor "_We've been walking forever_."

"_Twenty minutes_," Tala sighed trying to ignore the pain it sent pulsing through his chest "_Stop your moaning."_

"_I'm not moaning_," he snapped furiously.

"_Fine, whining." _

"_Shut up_," the lavender haired blader seethed as he glared at the back of the redhead.

They'd been dodging cameras and waving kindly to workers that had passed them and it was all starting to get _very_ old.

"_We got out and they still haven't noticed. What the hell kind of place are they running here? I mean we broke out, knocked out their personnel and now we're roaming the halls impersonating soldiers and they still don't notice!"_

Tala glanced back at his thoroughly annoyed friend, "_I don't think that's something to complain about."_

"_All the excitement's gone! There's no alarms, no dogs, no tasers or guns…this sucks ass_," he hissed vehemently.

"_Only you Bryan." _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean_?"

The Captain tried to calm himself so he wouldn't smack his already injured teammate, "_Nothing. Just walk_."

They continued to follow the various arrows and signs that promised to lead them to the Holding Area but had yet to actually deliver and Tala was beginning to wonder if they'd both suddenly gone insane and been reduced to bumbling idiots with the reading capabilities of a four year old.

When they turned around yet another corner they found the walls to be lined with thick looking metal doors.

"_Well, this must be it_," Bryan grumbled as he gave Tala a shove silently telling him to keep moving.

The redhead suddenly turned on him, "_You've been shoving me around all fucking day!_"

And so the arguing ensued.

---

Ray sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he, along with his teammates, was still locked within the confines of the windowless holding cell.

It was impossible to judge the passing of time but he had a feeling it had been a little over a day since they'd been locked up. They'd been interrogated once by a rather burly man but other than that no one had come to see them and no sounds had been audible from outside the door.

"I'm hungry," Tyson moaned yet again from somewhere in the room.

"I _know_ Tyson," The neko sighed as he banged his head against the wall "We all are."

"No, I mean I'm _really_ hungry."

"Tyson," Max snapped annoyed "We get it already, just shut up!"

"Geeze someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm locked in a pitch black room with no food no water and a guy who won't stop moaning so yeah, I think I have reason to be in a _bad mood_!"

"Calm down Max," Ray said quietly as he looked at where he estimated the younger teen to be sitting.

"Calm? _Calm_?! Oh, I'm_ perfectly_ calm. I'm one with fucking nature! That's how calm I am! Calm was thrown out the window _a long_ time ago Ray! But oh wait! _There is no window in here now is there_?!"

"Feeling better now?"

The blonde exhaled, "Yeah...sorry."

"It's fine."

They lapsed into silence for several moments.

"Hey," Tyson started and they heard him clamber to his feet "Did you guys hear that? I think someone's coming."

Ray, being closest to the door leaned over and pressed his ear to the cold metal and sure enough, he could hear two people arguing.

"What are they saying?" the world champ asked as he followed the sound to the door.

The neko rolled his eyes, "I can't speak Russian Tyson."

"Oh…right."

But the dark haired blader could tell from the _very_ little that he'd picked up around Tala and Bryan that the two men were arguing and saying some...very offensive things to say the least.

The Neko frowned as he listened more closely…the voices were eerily familiar and the way they were arguing was too. Insults would fly and then they'd shout out some things in Russian in justified voices although he couldn't be sure what they were saying.

As the voices grew louder Ray paled...it couldn't be…He reached out a fist and began banging on the door as hard as he could.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing?!" Tyson hissed from beside him.

"I want them to open the door."

"It's not like they're going to let us out!"

The two voices suddenly stopped for a moment before they began speaking more quietly. Suddenly someone banged back on the outer side of the door as if to confirm they had the right one.

Ray banged back.

The voices picked up again and he heard the distinct sound of a pass sliding through the lock.

---

"_You fucking bastard I've been putting up with your shit all day!"_

Bryan stared, _"My shit?! You've been slowing me down this entire time!" _

"_Oh and that's my fault?!" _

"_Yes!" "Oh I'm sorry, next time I'm shot in the chest I'll make sure it's at a time that's convenient to you._"

The lavender haired teen glared, "_You were shot once! I got shot twice and one probably almost hit my spine." _

"_It probably nicked my lung!" _

"_Well you seem to be able to yell well enough!" _

"_You sure as hell aren't having any troubles walking." _

"_Yeah well you're engineered to heal fast!" _

"_Your healing rate was increased as well! A lung is delicate you idiot!" _

"_And a spinal column isn't? And what the hell is that banging? It's pissing me off!_" Bryan growled.

"_Oh focus you moron there's no banging,"_ Tala snapped.

"_Well apparently you fucked up your ears because someone is fucking banging on one of these Goddamn doors_!"

The redhead stopped for a moment and soon enough a loud bang met his ears, "_Huh…you're right_."

Bryan just continued to glare as he wandered over to the door from which the sound was coming and banged back.

There was another bang in response and he smiled, "_Do you remember when we'd be in different rooms and you could knock on the walls and hear from the other side? You know I was thinking Norse Code might have been good but it didn't occur to me at the time. But that was before they put us in the basement there's no—_

"Bryan," Tala hissed as he pulled his stolen ID off and slid it through the lock. "_Focus_!"

A small sheet of metal rolled away to reveal a keypad and the older Russian swore, "_We're going to have to figure out the code_…_it could take a long time and those cameras are on the door so if we don't hurry we'll get caught_."

Bryan straightened himself and stared at the numbers before pressing several random buttons. Tala watched amazed as the keys blinked green and the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the halls, "_How the hell did you do that?_"

The younger shrugged, "_I dunno_."

"…_You don't know." _

"_Nope but damn do I rock," Bryan smirked "I mean come on, who else could do that but me? Well Spence is pretty good at picking locks but I just took one try and I just guessed. That's kind of cool, I like— _

"_BRYAN." _

"_Focus. Yeah, yeah I got it."_

Tala rolled his eyes praying to _God_ that whatever the hell they'd give his friend would work out of his system soon.

The redhead pulled open the door to find Max, Ray and Tyson huddled together on the floor staring up at him in awe.

When they were still silent after a moment and Max had started to perform a rather impressive fish impersonation he sighed, "I know I'm amazing but you'll have to find time to stare in appreciation of my gloriousness later because right now we're in a hurry."

"Holy shit."

"Max, don't swear," Ray snapped as he slowly stood "But I've got to agree. I- I mean, we thought you were dead."

Bryan nodded, "Yeah, I thought we were pretty much screwed too. But it's not like we aren't screwed, we're just not completely screwed. Because being dead is completely screwed and we're alive but we're still here which is half- no maybe a quarter—

"BRYAN."

Ray stared at the lavender haired Russian oddly, "Tala…what the hell is wrong with him?"

"He's as fucking high as a kite."

"Uh-huh…"

Max suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the redhead, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Tala wheezed as the air was forced out of him, "Alright. Off."

The blonde backed off as he wiped some tears from his eyes, "Kai's going to be so happy. You should've seen him before."

Tala nodded as buckled over and began coughing as he tried to get his lungs to function properly once again.

Tyson leaned over, "Hey are you alright?"

"He got hit in the chest," Bryan started "We think it nicked his lung or something. He's been coughing all day. Actually earlier there was this moron of a—

Ray suddenly raised a hand and cut off the Russian, "We can talk about that later."

Tala wiped his face along the sleeve of his stolen uniform a little put off when it came away with splotches of crimson.

The neko leaned forward as he caught smell of the blood, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Are you on anything for the pain?"

"Yeah but not what Bryan's on thank God."

"How are you both?"

"I got shot in the stomach and the fucking back by those bastards," Bryan hissed quietly.

Tyson paled, "How the hell are you still standing?"

"It must have missed my spine plus I'm on one hell of a painkiller."

"But couldn't it have hit something important?"

The lavender haired Russian frowned, "I guess it could have…but it should heal up soon enough. Two week's at the most. I heal quickly. We all do. Kai's a really fast healer. Its funny when you think he can have the same cold for a month but shoot him in the arm and he—

"Bryan," Ray called "You need to focus."

"I'm fucking focused!"

Tala straightened as he cleared his throat and spit the blood out of his mouth, "Alright. We need to find Kai."

"We're not sure how long it's been but they haven't brought him back yet," Max piped up as Bryan led them from the room "Where'd you guys get those uniforms?"

The falcon smirked, "We stole them. The cameras are easy enough to avoid but they're right on the door but since we have the uniforms it'll delay them because they think we're their own."

The blonde nodded, "That's pretty smart. But they said they were taking Kai to the lab. They wanted to study him."

Tala sighed, "Makes sense. Alright, there was a sign that mentioned a lab a while back. I think it's on the opposite end of the building so we'll have to move quickly if we want to make it before we're intercepted."

"But what happens if we get out?" Ray called after the redhead who was already half way down the hall.

The Russian looked over his shoulder, "Not if. When."

"Yeah, but what's to stop them from coming and getting us again?"

Tala's icy eyes locked with the neko's amber ones, "We're going to make them regret ever coming after us in the first place."

"But the machine is gone and they think we're hiding it."

Bryan smirked, "We _are_ hiding it."

Tyson frowned as he matched the lavender haired blader's pace, "When did you do that?"

"Tala did it when he was working in the basement. Kai has a vault hidden in the floor."

The navy haired teen stared, "He's seriously paranoid."

"You have no fucking idea. You should see his trunk."

---

Kai sneezed as they ducked away from yet another camera and continued to quickly make their way towards the main building of the compound.

"You know," Ian started "I've been thinking."

The Phoenix thought about saying something…but it was just too easy.

"Once we get out of here and the machine is broken…what's to stop them from coming after us just to get revenge?"

Spencer frowned, "Actually…he's got a point."

The slate haired Russian scowled, "No he doesn't. All we have to do is go for the root of the problem. Kill him and destroy the machine. Knowing Bryan he'll vote for blowing the entire place to hell but we can grab the security tapes."

"Damn it," the purple haired boy huffed "I didn't even think to bring any explosives."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "It's not like Kai would have any in the car. With the way that car gets driven it'd be ridiculous to keep any explosives in it."

"…Right."

The two other Russians glanced back at their friend.

"Kai," Spencer started as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Please tell me you don't have any C-4 in your car."

"I don't. I just have some RDX and a few blasting caps."

The blond pulled at his hair, "What the hell do you need that shit for?!"

The Russian scoffed, "You never know when you're going to have to blow something up."

"Like what Kai?! A bridge?!"

The slate haired blader shrugged, "Sometimes."

The taller teen choked on his own spit as he tried to regain some self control, "A-Alright," he said as he exhaled calmingly. "Let's just keep moving."

Silence fell upon the small group as the main building came into view as well as the guards that were keeping watch over the main entrance.

Ian frowned as he glanced down at the I.D pinned to his chest, "So what do we do?"

Kai continued onward as if nothing we amiss, "We walk right past them."

And sure enough when the Russian flashed his pass both guards nodded and waved him through without a second glance. The other two followed shortly after and although one of the burly men had done a bit of a double take after Ian they were let through without any trouble.

The main lobby was busy with personnel running left and right some in military dress and others wearing lab coats. No one seemed to notice the three that didn't actually belong, but in all the hustle and bustle it was to be expected.

"We need to get to the holding area," Kai hissed quietly as he glanced discreetly over at a map of the building mounted on the wall to his left.

They would have to descend a level to reach the area. The three Russians darted into a stairwell, careful to look as if they belonged.

No one even looked twice.

---

Bryan growled as hot streaks of pain shot up his spine and radiated through his body.

It seemed that the painkillers were finally beginning to wear off.

Tala glanced over at him and gave a wry smile, "_Welcome to my world_."

The lavender haired teen grunted as he led their little procession down the empty hall in the direction of the labs. Hopefully.

"What the hell are we going to tell Kai when he gets home?" Tyson asked quietly. "He's going to kill us once he sees what we did to his house."

"If we aren't dead already," Ray said under his breath before looking to his friend, "I'm sure he'd understand…to a certain degree."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Tala spoke up as he glanced down an adjacent hallway before ushering them through. "He's got the place insured and just about everything in it. Plus, from what I heard from Spencer he's not going to be killing anyone any time soon."

"Don't underestimate him," Bryan warned as he tried to ignore the headache that had taken up residence behind his eyes. "He'll surprise you."

The other Russian chuckled quietly in response, "I suppose you're right about that."

"But he'll probably have a heart attack when he sees," Max called over to them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows," the redhead muttered as he inhaled deeply. "Spencer was talking about them heading back early if Kai was up to it. And either way they're supposed to be back…shit. What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday…probably. Well, at least I think it is," Ray supplied helpfully. "They're supposed to be back on Sunday and Tyson's grandfather comes back Saturday...and Kai goes back to his time on Friday."

"Oh God," Tyson paled. "Grandpa. He's going to kill me if he comes back and finds out I'm not home— hell I'm not even in the country!"

"I'm sure he won't be mad Tyson," Max assured. "I mean, once you explain everything to him."

The navy haired blader nodded, "Oh yeah. I can hear it now: 'Grandpa, I accidently brought a five year old to our time with a machine I found in this time's Kai's basement. Complete accident really. Then the Russian military stormed his house and took us all prisoner.' Uh-huh. Sounds great Max."

The American blader scowled, "You know what I meant Tyson."

Said teen glared, "Actually no, I don't Max. Care to enlighten me? Because apparently you just have all the answers!"

"You—!

"Both of you shut the hell up," Bryan hissed as he fixed them both with a cold glare. "Or I swear to God my foot is going up your asses."

The two teammates huffed before moving apart so that Ray was separating them. The Neko sighed as he once again found himself stuck in the middle of an argument that he had no place in.

"So…do you think we'll make it back in time?" he asked Tala who seemed rather pale.

"Well, it's hard to say. There's no way of telling what time of day it is but we've probably been here for…two days _maybe_. I could be wrong. But, it all depends on what happens. Getting out is one thing, but actually being _safe_ is another. And we normally stick around until everything's over with."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that we have to make sure there's no way they'd come after us. As in…there's a chance we might have to kill some of these bastards."

"Not some," Bryan yawned "All."

"So…I'd give it two more days. Maybe one if everything goes according to plan. And if we're lucky we'll be back home by Friday and in one piece."

Bryan glanced over at the Neko with a knowing look, "We have _terrible_ luck."

* * *

Dear Readers,

200 reviews! A milestone for Ghosts of the Past. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed and has continued to support this story. It means a lot to me. Okay, so more three more chapters. Maybe four. Seriously, I'm just not sure anymore. OH! If any of you are into Inuyasha there's a new series out. Its called Inuyasha: the Final Act. The first episodes just came out subbed and it picks up where the last one left off. Its seems like it'll be better though, because we all know the last one went down hill. If you can't find it PM me and I can send you a link if you want. Also, the new Bleach movie; Fade to Black, is out subbed now. The fall anime season is setting in and it looks to be a good one. Thanks for reading,

ForeverFalling.


	22. Screwed

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really do make my day. Well, this actually would have been out earlier but I decided to just keep going and make it longer.

* * *

This week's playlist addition is: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on? _

_The dust has only just begun to fall_

_Crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking, feeling. _

_Hide and seek. _

_Trains and sewing machines. _

Give it a listen.

* * *

_Bryan glanced over at the Neko with a knowing look, "We have terrible luck." _

_

* * *

_

Kai carefully leaned against the wall, glanced around the corner and down the empty hallway.

He motioned for the others to follow after him and they did just that as they continued to make their way towards the holding area. There was a sudden bang shattering the utter silence, the sound of metal hitting tile and the Russian flung around to glare, refusing to show how startled he'd been.

Ian glanced down at his large black gun that had fallen and then up at the annoyed faces of his friends, "Uh…whoops?"

"Jesus," Spencer hissed "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Keep it in your pocket," Kai growled at the boy.

The gun was quickly picked up my nimble hands and deposited in the aforementioned pocket.

The three continued on through the halls the only sound their quiet footfalls. They reached another hallway which according to the arrow posted on the wall would lead them to the holding area but so far they'd come across around five and they'd yet to actually reach their destination.

"This is bull," Ian grumbled as Kai once again checked around the corner.

"Yeah well, its bull that might get those morons back."

The slate haired teen suddenly stopped as the sound of fast moving steps met his ears and he signalled for the others to be quiet.

* * *

Bryan growled as Tyson once again 'accidently' stepped on his heel, "I swear I'll gut you."

The World Champion glared but slowed his pace none the less, "Well maybe if you'd hurry it up."

"I was shot you moron. I'm in fucking pain!"

"I liked him better when he was high," Tyson mumbled under his breath. Max smiled in response while Tala shot him a dirty look.

Ray just sighed at his friend's antics wondering if he really understood just how much danger they were in. Both Tala and Bryan were injured and it seemed as if whatever help they'd been given was slowly being undone by their activities.

Their best bets for survival were both going to be out of commission soon enough. As much as both of the Russians would deny it, he could see how worn down they were getting. Just in the past few minutes Tala had coughed up more blood into his sleeve and the neko could smell the blood seeping from the wound on Bryan's back.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked the lavender haired Russian.

"No. I'll be fine."

"Well at least come here for a second," he sighed.

Bryan frowned but moved slightly none the less.

"Do you have anything on under this uniform?"

"Yes."

The Chinese blader nodded to himself as he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the front of the uniform shirt revealing a grey t-shirt under neither, "Can you take this off?"

The teen grimaced but nodded as he slowly slipped it over his head and off. Ray took the slightly blood soaked shirt and pulled up the back of the outer layer that Bryan was still wearing showing off the red stained bandages to the group.

"I'll just reinforce them with this," he muttered as he ripped the fabric and wound it around the Russian's back, making a knot to secure it. "Is it too tight?"

"It's fine."

Ray nodded as he examined his worked before dropping them hem of the shirt and stepping back, "It needed more pressure on it."

Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown a second head before Bryan took a hesitant step forward as if testing the waters before continuing down the hall occasionally glancing back at Ray suspiciously.

The neko rolled his eyes before he began making his way down the hall as well once Tala had found it in himself to keep going.

"I think you creeped him out Ray," Max confided knowingly as Tyson snickered.

"Yeah well, at least he won't bleed out."

The blonde nodded and was about to say something when he almost slammed into Tala's back.

Ray looked over at the redhead questioningly but the Russian merely held a finger to his lips as he crept forward silently. Bryan too had stilled and frowned as he seemed to be trying to hear something. Tala nodded to his teammate, an unknown message passing between them.

"Someone's up ahead," the Russian whispered almost inaudibly. "They're waiting for us."

He nodded once again to Bryan and they both began jogging down the hall their feet falling almost silently against the white tile.

* * *

Kai pulled his gun from within the confines of his uniform as he leaned against the wall. He looked around the corner every few seconds as the almost silent footsteps drew nearer.

"_Alright,_" he breathed "_I'll jump out and you two come in after me._"

Spencer nodded as he pulled a gun out and flicked off the safety.

* * *

Bryan stilled at the small sound that met his ears and looked to Tala who'd clearly heard it too as they turned another corner. The redhead frowned before encouraging him to keep going.

* * *

Kai exhaled calmingly as the two people drew nearer. He held up three fingers signalling for the others to be ready.

Three

Two

One

Kai jumped out gun in hand ready to fire at the sight of the uniformed soldiers.

Tala swore loudly at the sight of the gun ducking down on instinct while Bryan flung himself forward to tackle the soldier to the ground.

A bang rang through the halls as a bullet lodged itself in the ceiling.

Spencer jumped out from around the corner to see Kai plough his fist into the face of his attacker, receiving a knee to the stomach for his troubles.

The Russian wheezed as the air was knocked out of him and the large body bore down on him. The slate haired blader smashed a fist into the soldier's back and to his immense pleasure heard a loud groan.

A rather familiar groan.

"_Both of you stop_," Spencer shouted at the tangle of limbs.

Tala looked up and blinked in the whiteness, "_Spencer?"_

Kai stopped as he tried to catch his breath, finally getting a good look at his attacker, _"Bryan?"_

"_Kai?" _

They were both hauled to their feet and Spencer sighed as he let go of the necks of their shirts, "_Well we've found them." _

Ian crept from around the corner smiling as he caught sight of his friends, "_Hey, you guys are okay!" _

Tala grimaced as he found he couldn't climb to his feet, "_Hardly_."

"_Jesus Kai_," Bryan hissed, spitting blood onto the white floor.

The other responded by coughing painfully as Spencer patted him on the back.

"_What the hell are you guys doing here?" _

"_We came here to get you_," Ian replied.

Tala frowned from his place on the floor leaning against the wall, "_How did you know we were here?" _

Kai suddenly turned a rather startling shade of red as he glared at his friend, "_What the fuck did you do to my house?!_" he shouted seething. Spencer shushed him, sending an annoyed look over at the redhead, "_You really did a number on the place. He practically had a fit." _

"_I had a right to_," Kai hissed quietly "_My house is in shambles. It'll cost me hundreds of thousands to fix and my insurance rates are going to go through the roof!" _

"_Its not like you cant' afford it,"_ Bryan said dismissively. Kai growled and went to take a step towards his friend before Spencer grabbed his elbow and yanked the smaller body back.

"_Where are the Bladebreakers?"_

"_They're a few corners back_," Tala answered as Ian helped him to his feet. "_We went ahead when we heard you guys coming." _

The blonde nodded as he passed the roughly breathing Kai a spare inhaler.

"_I'll kill you both_," the Russian hissed as he popped the cap off and breathed in deeply.

"_Sure ya' will wheezy_," Bryan smirked, straightening his uniform. "_Aren't you supposed to be home sick in bed?" _

The other teen glared, "_I wouldn't be here if we didn't have to come save your asses." _

"_I think we were doing just fine!" _

"_Really?_" Kai asked coolly, clearly having calmed "_Because last time I checked Tala couldn't even haul his own ass off the floor."_

"_Hey!_" the redhead snapped.

"_Now, let's go get my team and figure out our next step,"_ he said as he strode in the direction from which the two had come.

* * *

Max was shaking slightly as they waited in the silence that followed the bang of a gun shot, "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," he chanted quietly under his breath as he clutched Tyson's arm tightly.

"Maxie calm down," Ray whispered soothingly "Everything will be fine."

He was such a liar. They were screwed. So very, very screwed. They'd had Tala and Bryan back for little over an hour and they'd once again been ripped away from them.

The blonde paled at the sound of footsteps coming towards them and the Neko stilled unsure of exactly what they should do. There were no doors to use as an escape and the next adjoining hallway was too far away for them to make it in time.

Oh yes they were screwed. And not 'half-way or quarter' screwed like Bryan had been talking about earlier.

Tyson seemed to be praying under his breath as he and Max hid behind him. Ah yes, he was the human shield. Clearly it was a sign of the brotherly love his friends felt for him.

A soldier suddenly turned around the corner and the Neko quickly backed up against the wall as Max gave a quiet yelp and Tyson screamed.

"Interesting Tyson, I didn't know you screamed like a girl. But it's to be expected I suppose."

The three bladers then realized that the soldier was none other then their very own Kai Hiwatari.

The neko stared for a moment. It had been a while since he'd seen Kai when he _wasn't_ a five year old little boy.

"K-Kai," Tyson stammered as he shifted out from behind the Chinese teen. "What are you doing here?"

The Russian shot him a dark look, "Saving your ass."

"But I thought you were sick back home!"

But he _was_ sick. Ray could easily hear the rasp to Kai's voice and the blue tattoos stood out much too clearly against his pale skin.

"Yes well, apparently I can't leave you for a couple weeks without you getting into trouble."

"What was that gun shot?" Max asked curiously.

"I tried to shoot Bryan."

"Oh…"

"Thankfully your aim is shit!" The group turned to see Bryan, Tala, Spencer and Ian coming down the hallway towards them. The lavender haired Russian was sporting a rather painful looking bruise on his cheek and Tala seemed a little worn out but otherwise they were in one piece.

"Oh uh, guys?"

Everyone looked down at Ian.

"You forgot the cameras." He said pointing straight above them.

Kai paled even further, "Oh fu—

The rest of the expletive was cut off by a very loud alarm that rang through the entire building.

"The building is big enough that we could have some time before the soldiers get here," Spencer yelled over the din.

The group nodded as they followed after the blond to the end of the hall and down yet another. With all the white the building became a maze of halls that seemed to stretch on forever.

A break in the white came in the form of a chrome door handled that Bryan quickly latched on to. The eight of them dashed into the room, the door locked tightly behind them.

"Okay," Bryan breathed "There was a camera at the end of the hall but I didn't see any others so we've got a bit of time."

"Well once we get to the lab and grab Kai we can get out of here," Tyson said breathily clearly excited that the end was in sight. Three of the Russians turned to look at him.

"Grab Kai?" Spencer asked as he quirked and eyebrow. "Kai's right here."

The navy haired teen stammered, "Well uh, you see—

"Save it Tyson," Kai glared "I already know what you idiots did. And believe me when I say there are going to be consequences. I hope you enjoyed your time playing around because after this I swear to you you're going to be in _a lot_ of pain."

The World Champion swallowed loudly as he nodded.

"But there's no time for this. We don't have to get him. We can just leave him. He'll disappear soon enough."

Ray gawked, "But Kai he's just a little kid! He's five years old you can't just want to leave him here."

The teen turned to look at him, "He's _me _Ray. Believe me; I was used to this sort of thing at that age."

"But- but Kai," Max spoke up "We _can't_ leave him. I get what you're saying but we just _can't_."

Tala nodded, "Yeah I'm not comfortable with abandoning him- you either."

The Captain sighed, "Look, he'll be fine. That machine will send him back in one piece."

Max frowned, "But the machine is back in Japan."

Kai's gaze snapped to the blond, "Its…back in Japan?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, Tala and Bryan hid it in the vault in the basement."

"Fuck."

Spencer looked down at him as Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, "What's the matter?"

"If- the machine- alright," he started again "If we don't get that kid back to the machine's signal range...he breaks down. Ceases to exist. The machine can only support a figure for so long."

"But couldn't that affect you?" Ray asked.

"Yes," Kai nodded. "If the younger me is gone then clearly I couldn't exist either. In fact, this could just fuck up the entire time line. This is why," he growled "You don't touch my things!"

"How was I supposed to know you would have something that could destroy the time continuum in your basement?!" Tyson asked angrily.

"Well, maybe you just should have listened to me you moron!" The other yelled back.

"This isn't the time," Spencer interrupted. "So, we can cut the machine off our list, which leaves time to get Kai."

The Kai who was in the room growled frustrated as he pulled a gun and whipped open the door. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"If you want to save me we've got to hurry so get your fucking asses in gear."

A shout was heard from down the hall and the group took it as a sign to run. Tala it seemed though had other ideas as he simply leaned against the wall.

"If you think I'm running you're all dumber than I thought. I'm tired, and I can't breathe. I'll just get caught and get out later. I don't give a shit," he huffed stubbornly.

Spencer growled as he grabbed the redhead and threw him onto his back, "You owe me one."

They dashed down the halls as fast as their feet could carry them and skidded around yet another corner. Kai glanced back to see five guards all dressed in the same uniform rushing down the hall checking door after door. A sign in the shape of an arrow ahead of them pointed towards the right with the word 'lab' emblazoned on it in black. Voices yelling in Russian echoed after them and the sound of pounding feet bombarded their ears.

"Shit," Kai chanted under his breath as grabbed the frame of a hallway entrance and flung himself up against the wall. Bryan ground to a halt while motioning for the others to continue on without him. Spencer looked at him hesitantly before yelling to the Bladebreakers to keep going and he followed after them.

The slate haired Russian took aim at the opening of the other hall as Bryan huffed, "_You'd better have another one of those."_

The Captain nodded, "_In my side pocket_."

Bryan nodded as he pulled out the weapon and fired a round off into a soldier that rushed around the corner. A taser slid from the man's grip across the tile and Bryan picked it up with an incredulous look, "_A fucking taser? They're coming after us with tasers?"_

Kai shrugged.

"_This is bullshit_," he grumbled as he stashed it into his pocket for later use.

Another five flung around into the hall and the two teens found themselves in a stalemate as the soldiers took cover around the corner, firing off their guns intermittently.

"_Well, I hope you're happy,"_ Kai muttered "_Because apparently they're taking us seriously now." _

"_Yeah well, now what the hell do we do?"_ Bryan growled as he shot at the opening, the rounds glancing off the corner of the wall "_It's not like they're going to jump out so we can shoot them and we're not going anywhere. The minute we stop they'll be on our—_

He was cut off as a grenade was shoved into his face by a pale hand. The Russian smiled as he took the bomb from Kai.

"_This is what I'm talking about_."

He pulled the pin and tossed the small device towards the opening before the two friends took off down the hall ignoring the screams coming from behind them.

* * *

Ray swore as he rattled yet another white door, the only difference between this and any of the others was that this one had a large plague mounted beside it labelling it to be the Labs.

_Finally_.

Tyson was fidgeting beside him looking over his shoulder every few seconds looking for Spencer who'd fallen behind, "Come on Ray!"

"Can you get it open?" Max asked as he watched the Neko struggle.

"It's locked!"

"All of you move," a voice yelled from behind them.

The Bladebreakers jumped aside just in time as a bullet was shot off into the lock. Ray stared as the door slowly swung inwards almost being bowled over as Spencer rushed through it with a rather tired, yet gleeful looking Tala on his back.

"Where are Kai and Bryan?" Max called half hysterically as he followed after the two Russians.

Tyson looked rather reluctant but followed his friend into the room as well. Ray exhaled slowly as he glanced around the halls and slipped into the room as well making sure to shove a folding chair under the doorknob before turning to the room.

His eyes received a bit of a shock for a moment when unlike the rest of the building, the lab was a rather nice sunset orange colour and the tiles a warm sand. The only things that ruined the scene were the vials of blood and metal tables along with several jars filled with what looked to be organs strew across the counters.

The Chinese teen walked over to one of the cold exam tables grimacing at the sight of the cadaver. The man's-no_ young_ man's chest had been slit open and stitched back together neatly.

He was tempted to reach out a tentative hand and touch the cold looking skin…golden eyes were suddenly pulled away from the morbidly fascinating sight as he noticed a door thrown wide. Ray forced himself to pull away feeling slightly guilty for abandoning him there, alone in the silent room…alone in death. The Neko bit his lip and he raced through the door towards his friends.

--

Spencer swore at the many reinforced doors that lined the hallway. Max had raced ahead and was rather upset to find a number of them locked securely.

"We need keys," the small blonde grunted before moving onto the next which was open but the room empty.

Spencer nodded as he shot out the nearest lock wondering vaguely where the scientists had gone.

"I bet they evacuated," Tala supplied as he slid off the larger Russian's back as if reading his thoughts. "You know those asses like to look out for themselves."

Ian began making his way after Max knocking on every door with his ear pressed to the metal.

"This room has something in it…not sure what though."

Spencer nodded as he aimed the gun carefully at the lock and fired it, the bang causing Max to jump nervously. The door swung inwards looking for all intentions like a hole into a pool of ink.

"Anyone see a light switch?"

"I don't see one," Ray called having just caught up with them. The Russian nodded as Ian produced a flash flight from seemingly no where.

Tyson slowly crept forward, cautiously leaning against the door frame, "Anybody in there?"

When they received no answer Spencer switched on the flash light and shone it into the small windowless room. Ray swore as he dashed in when the light illuminated a metal bed frame. The Neko felt his breathing hitch and heard more then saw Tala limp into the room and make his way to the edge of the bed.

Spencer stared at the small figure swathed in white sheets, "So, we've found Kai."

Tala nodded as he sat down with a hiss and tapped a pale cheek trying to get a response. The tiny Russian was pale. Paler then the Neko had ever seen anyone and from the marks on his chest and the bandages wrapped around his arms along with various other places it was clear he wasn't in the best of shape.

Tala growled when Kai didn't move and the redhead seemed frustrated over something. "Spencer, I can't carry him like this. You're going to have to do it."

The blond nodded and made his way forward clearly remembering back to when he'd last seen Kai at that age.

"Is he alright?" Ian asked as he stood on tip toe to get a look at the unconscious boy.

Tala sighed as he stood, "His breathing is even but I don't know what the hell kind of shit they did. Those marks on his chest-

"They're on his back too," Spencer interjected as he ran a finger over what appeared to be a healing wound about the size of his fingertip.

"Yeah well," Tala continued "I've seen stuff done before with these small tools that aren't as invasive which makes it easier to heal."

The oldest Russian nodded, catching on, "They use them in biopsies and that sort of thing. They could have messed with his lungs judging by the positioning. Maybe even his heart? It's hard to say," he trailed off.

A bang was heard from out in the lab and Spencer Tala swore, "We've got to go."

"You're going to have to run," Spencer pointed out.

"I can manage. Give me a gun."

A Glock was shoved into his cold hands and the redhead nodded to himself as he began leading the way back out into the main lab area.

They had Kai. He was hurt. But he'd be okay; and he was going to stay that way.

He took a shallow breath, ignoring the pain that flared in his chest as he began picking up speed until he was running. It was a lone soldier that he found standing in his way hefting a rather large gun. Tala raised the Glock with practiced precision and fired. His aim was true and the soldier yelped as the bullet went through his arm. A swift punch to the jaw finished him.

"Come on," he called ushering the others on. The Bladebreakers were looking pale and scared. Not all that surprising considering the circumstances. Max was trailing behind but a quick push was all it took to get the blonde running. The ground met his feet with agonizing force as the Russian ran ahead of the group.

With Spencer in charge of Kai it was up to him to take care of whatever got in their way.

He was going to need a vacation after everything was said and done.

He glanced around a corner almost swearing loudly when he was just about knocked over by the falling body of a soldier.

Tala looked up into Bryan's smirking face as he switched off the taser.

"Jesus," the redhead hissed.

"Actually, it's just Bryan," Kai said appearing from behind his friend "But I know what you mean, the resemblance is uncanny."

"You must be feeling better if you're back to being an ass."

The slate haired teen glared as he brushed past the redhead, crimson eyes set on the small figure held tightly in Spencer's arms. The group fell silent as he examined the small boy critically. Before he'd actually laid eyes on the boy— himself, it hadn't seemed to final. So real. But it wasn't the time.

"We need to get going," he announced calmly as he pulled away from Spencer. Everyone eyed him warily for a moment before Bryan spoke up, "We going for the root then?"

Kai nodded, "We've got to. This isn't supposed to be a branch of the military but clearly, they've got soldiers running around here like ants. It makes me think its either blackmail or bribery. Which means, once the head is gone the program probably won't be starting up again."

"So, we go for the leader."

The Russian nodded as he started forward, "Exactly."

---

Finding the leader. It sounded simple enough. But things that sounded simple rarely were.

The entire building was crawling with soldiers and it was becoming increasingly difficult to get away as everyone began to tire. Bryan was dragging his feet as he reloaded his gun for what seemed to be the tenth time. Tala blinked at him owlishly as if not really sure what was happening.

The others had moved on ahead once again and the two along with Kai had stayed behind to deal with the men that were on their tail. All the Russians were becoming increasingly anxious with the fact that all the personnel seemed to be only coming from one direction.

Mainly, the opposite direction that they were moving.

It could mean a few things really, and one just happened to be that they were steadily being corralled into a dead end. Another could be that they were renovating that side of the building, which was a practical answer. After all renovations meant that the stairs could be out of service and the power disconnected which meant no elevator. Again, bad for the group of bladers.

Kai coughed and cleared his throat as he went about undoing some of the buttons on the shirt of his uniform. Bryan had long since practically ripped his open revealing the rather blood stained t-shirt beneath. Tala on the other hand was shivering with his uniform done up to his neck and his pale hands hidden away inside the sleeves whenever they weren't wrapped around a gun.

"H-Hey Bryan," the redhead suddenly called, his teeth chattering slightly. "You're not using that coat are you?"

The lavender haired teen sighed as he pulled the uniform coat off and tossed it to his friend, "Take it."

The other nodded his thanks as he slipped it over his own and fastened the buttons clearly revelling in the warmth. Kai frowned worriedly but didn't say anything as they began making their way down the seemingly never ending hall of sterile white.

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" Bryan asked quietly.

"Maybe several hours…a day at the most. But, that still leaves getting back to the car and then the airport. We're talking at least two days."

The falcon huffed, "That's not going to do it."

Kai glared, "Well it's the best we can do. If you've got a better idea lets hear it."

The Russian hissed, "How about we just get the hell out of here for now and come back once we _don't_ have bullet holes in us."

The Captain rolled his eyes, "And have them chase us down before we can even board the plane?"

"I was under the impression you owned half of that airport."

"I do, but I would think the military might _just_ trump my authority."

Bryan growled quietly but decided it was better to drop the subject. Every few steps he'd look back to make sure Tala hadn't dropped too far behind.

"Guys!" a voice yelled from up ahead and they looked up to see Tyson waving madly at the far end of the hall, "Come on! Spencer say's after this next turn we'll probably be at the end of the hall!"

The three Russians hurried after the navy haired teen and sure enough when they turned around the bend they reached…yet another white hallway. But this time at the end of said hall was the cold, gleaming metal of an elevator door.

Max was smiling from his place in front of it with Ray by his side, "We did it!"

"It's not over yet," Ian cautioned as he doubled checked that his gun was ready. The American gave him an annoyed look before reaching out to press the button and then again when it didn't light up.

Max continued to jab at the button with increasing urgency until Ray grabbed his wrist, "Its broken Maxie."

"Well than what do we do now?!"

Bryan huffed as he stepped forward and ran his fingers over the crack between the doors, "We pry it open."

"Here," Spencer started as gestured for Ray to step forward "Take him."

The neko took the small body into his arms as the large blonde Russian pressed his fingers into the crevice and began pulling. The Bladebreakers looked on doubtfully as Spencer's arms strained.

Slowly but surely the doors began to pull apart much to the amazement of Max who was staring, dumbfounded at the taller blond.

"There," The Russian grunted when the doors were far enough apart that all of them wound be able to slip through. Kai made his way over and peaked into the dark elevator shaft, "We're going to have to climb it."

"Climb?" Tyson all but shrieked "Are you out of your mind?"

The Captain turned to glare at the teen, "Either climb or you can stay here while the rest of us go."

The slate haired Russian grabbed one of the cables and tested it cautiously before latching on, "I'll go first and open the hatch on the elevator." With that he began pulling himself up using his arms and legs to force himself upwards.

Ray looked down at the boy in his arms, "What about Kai? None of us can climb up with just one arm."

Spencer stepped forward and carefully took the boy, "I'll take him."

"But there's no way—

The Russian pulled open the coat of his stolen uniform and lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal a rope wound through the belt loops, "I'll secure him. We'll be fine."

Ray frowned, "You can't just tie him to you, it'd hurt."

The blonde sighed as he gently held out one of Kai's small arms, "Do you see that red spot right there?"

The Chinese teen looked and sure enough there was a bright red patch of irritated skin that was slightly bruised in the crook of Kai's elbows.

"What is it?" he asked as he held a slender finger to the spot.

"That's where they've been injecting him with sedatives. He won't be waking up for a while, trust me."

Ray looked sceptical but nodded none the less as the Russian wrapped the small Kai in his uniform coat and began securing him to his chest. Tala was the second to step up to the elevator doors grim faced as he exhaled slowly. The redhead grabbed the wire and pulled himself up a bit, testing the feeling.

"Are you sure you can haul your ass—

Tala silenced Bryan with a glare as he began making his way up ignoring the way his arms shook and the searing pain the ripped through his chest.

There was a bang from up above.

"I've gotten the hatch open," Kai called down. Bryan waved Spencer on and the blonde nodded before he too began making the climb.

"You go next blondie," the lavender haired Russian said to Max who was waiting anxiously by the doors.

Ray stood beside the last Demolition Boy eyeing his friend as he started upwards, "Tyson, now you."

The blader looked like he was going to protest but stopped when he saw Bryan's glare.

--

"Kai," Tala grunted as he held on to the side of the elevator, "Pull me up."

The other Russian appeared from over the metal cabin and reached down to grab his arms, "We could have found another way if you couldn't make it up on your own."

The redhead glared as he crouched on the top of the elevator next to his friend, "I'm fine."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"Someone's going to have to take Kai before I can get up," the voice of Spencer called from beneath them.

The older Kai looked hesitant if not a little disturbed before he reached over to grab the smaller version of himself bundled in rope and a uniform coat. Staring down at his young self…it was the oddest, most unsettling thing he'd experienced in quite a while. And that was really saying something.

Spencer climbed up, then Max and Tyson could be heard panting as he tried to climb along with Ray's yells for him to 'move his ass'. Bryan might have been grumbling death threats but with all the noise it was hard to tell. Ian seemed to be holding on just fine.

Soon enough everyone was on top of the elevator, Tyson looking winded, Ray rather peeved, Tala pale, and Bryan annoyed.

Ian was hunched over as he leaned down into the elevator through the hatch, "I'd say we're right on the floor so if we just pry the doors open we're good."

And with that he dropped down into the dark abyss that was the inside of the unlit cabin. Spencer lowered himself in next, and Bryan passed him the small Kai before jumping down. As everyone else followed after them the older Kai looked over at the shaky Tala, "Are you sure you're alright?"

The Russian nodded, "I'm Fine."

When Spencer finally managed to pull the elevator doors open they found themselves in a darkened hallway.

Bryan frowned as he poked his head out, "There's something—

He was cut off as the blinding lights flicked on, the white achingly bright compared to the darkened shaft and elevator.

"Shit," Tala swore as the group surveyed their surroundings.

Soldiers. They were everywhere with their guns aimed and their tasers ready. One of the men in front stepped towards them speaking in broken English for the Bladebreaker's benefit, "You come with us."

There was no way out.

"Well," Bryan huffed. "We're screwed."

* * *

Dear Reader,

So, only a couple chapters left! And I'm officially announcing my next Beyblade story! It's going to be an AU which I've never done before actually…but anyway. Think demon slayers, ghosts, epic battles and Tala and Bryan swearing! Ah yes, it's going to be similar to Supernatural. But just the lore and all that. Not the brothers or anything. Can you picture it? A demon slaying Tala and Bryan? Kai knowing everything there is to know about folk lore? The Bladebreakers somewhere in there as supporting characters? I'm excited but I've got to flesh out the idea a bit more. It's going to be called Those Late City Nights. Thanks for reading,

ForeverFalling.


	23. Room

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope! I'm so, so, so sorry about the delay on this! Writer's block struck me down. I always wind up getting a bit lost when it comes to closing stories. It's like I just don't want them to end so I put it off and off until it's forever since I've updated.

* * *

The week's addition to the playlist is: Libera' Me from Hell by Iwasaki Taku

_Do the impossible, see the invisible_

_Touch the untouchable break the unbreakable _

_Fight the power!_

Give it a listen

(I've been on a giant Gurren Lagann kick)

* * *

_There was no way out. _

"_Well," Bryan huffed. "We're screwed."_

_

* * *

_

Tala tossed down his gun looking rather fed up with the entire situation while the Bladebreakers looked terrified of the soldiers that continued to stare down at them.

Bryan threw down his gun next to his friend's not bothering to flick on the safety with a muttered curse.

The two Russians turned to Kai who sighed before he too dropped his gun and began emptying his pockets. The entire group looked surprised and astounded as he casually dropped several grenades, a few handfuls of clips, three guns and pulled a long knife out of his boot.

He crossed his arms as he glared over at the soldiers as one rushed forward to grab the abandoned weapons.

The one who had spoken before frowned for a moment before speaking again, "All of it."

The slate haired teen huffed before he pulled off one of his boots and poured out two more knives and several clips. The next boot held even more and by the time they were empty and the Captain had slipped the boots back on he looked about an inch shorter.

"Kai," Spencer hissed down at the teen "How the hell were you walking with all that in there?"

The other shrugged, "I'm used to it."

No one was given the chance to consider that statement before the soldiers stormed forwards and grabbed them. Tyson yelped as he was yanked towards another hall, Ray and Max soon following after. A smaller man had taken the young Kai from Spencer although he'd seemed rather intimidated by the blonde and maybe even a little reluctant.

In fact, none of personnel seemed overly enthusiastic about their actions and if anything their hostility was rather forced. Tala swore as someone took him by the arm roughly before he broke out into a bout coughs. The man pulled a tissue from his pocket and passed it to the redhead who took it and wiped the blood from his chin.

"You should have stayed in your room," the man whispered quietly, glancing wearily at the cameras, "It would have been much safer for you there."

The teen scoffed as he let himself be led away.

One of them took Kai by the upper arm, "I don't know how the hell you stuffed all that crap in there but that was impressive kid."

The slate haired blader shrugged as he was shoved down the hall, "It's a skill. So," he drawled "Tell me, why are you here?"

The man looked taken off guard for a moment and with a glance at a passing camera he answered, "I'm supposed to be stationed on the border of Georgia and Armenia right now. But instead I'm shipped out here to Moscow."

"So," Kai muttered "This isn't an actual military branch?"

"Hasn't been for years," The man hissed as they ducked down another hall. "This is all some scam set up by Petrov. He's been black mailing some officials. I've been here for three years with no leave."

The smaller of the two Russians smirked, "Are any of you even loyal?"

"A few," the man intoned quietly "And that's what makes it dangerous. Insubordination is a death sentence around here."

Kai nodded as they turned down yet another hall and up a flight of stairs. He could hear Tyson yelling up ahead and Bryan growling from behind. Soon enough they found themselves in a carpeted hallway with only a single door at the end that had been thrown wide open.

Kai was hauled in to find the rest of the Bladebreakers already there, situated in front of a large wooden desk, the tall figure of Konstantin Petrov sitting behind it.

One of the soldiers who was against the back wall had his younger self in his arms and soon enough the Demolition Boys were dragged in. Tala was still looking shaky and pale while Bryan just looked thoroughly _pissed_. Ian seemed calm while Spencer was silent as per usual in these situations.

"Ah Kai," Petrov smiled, speaking English for the benefit of the Bladebreakers, "You've grown into a wonderful young man. I've been acquainting myself with your younger counter part. I'd think you'd be happy to know that there was no physical damage caused by his…journey," he chuckled "Surprisingly enough even the most delicate of systems is in perfect working order. Though his lungs aren't in the best of shape, but I'm sure you already knew that."

The Russian huffed but otherwise stayed quiet. If he had his way, he'd have nothing to do with the smaller version of himself. It was eerie and odd in the most hurtful way. There were far too many memories that came with glancing at his smaller self. He'd lived through that stage in his life once; he didn't need to be constantly reminded of it.

"What are you going to do with us?" Tyson snarled, clearly trying to control his shaking voice.

Petrov gave him a small smile that was in no way comforting, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to dispose of you. If you'd just allowed us to take the child things would have gone much more smoothly. But, it seems that your own stubbornness will be your downfall," he tisk'ed, "This is a top secret military facility after all, so I can't have you telling the world of the goings on here, now can I?" he drawled as he leaned forward onto the desk.

"It will be…relatively painless I assure you. Though, I can't really promise anything. I've never been shot in the head before you see."

Max whimpered from behind them and the slate haired teen could hear Ray whispering words of comfort to the blonde but otherwise the room remained silent. Maybe it was fear? Maybe it was disgust. Whatever it was, it seemed to stifle everyone's voices. The threat of execution could do that to people.

"_Take them out to the back field, ,and burn the bodies when you're done_," he said as he waved a hand dismissively, "_Put the young one back in his room, and for God's sake_," he snapped "_Tighten security. To think grown men were outsmarted by a bunch of teenagers. Pathetic._"

Spencer caught Kai's gaze as they were pushed and shoved from the room and out into the hallway. The blond nodded discreetly making the younger smirk before he looked down to hide his face from the view of their captors.

One glance over at Tala told them it would be useless to try and involve the redhead, besides he seemed rather content being half carried down the hallway by the guard who was gripping his arms. Bryan it appeared wasn't doing much better on the whole. He was grumbling as he was shoved brutally from behind, his eyes dazed pools of grey.

Kai looked back at the man who was herding him to where there was most likely a back door before sharply elbowing him in the side, making him double over. As the men all turned to look back at the pair Spencer used the distraction to grab two of the men and crack their heads together. Guns were quickly drawn as Kai slammed his fist in the back of his guard's neck sending him crashing to the floor. Bryan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the nearest man's wrist, twisting it which sent to gun clattering to the floor before punching him clear in the face.

t was a quick scuffle needless to say the least despite the fact that they were out numbered. Ian only had to kick up slightly to hit the tank of a man in the groin before the purple haired boy grabbed up his discarded gun and slammed the butt into the back of his head.

Spencer took out the man who'd still been gripping tightly onto Tala, making sure to be a little more careful with this one. He'd treated the redhead well enough after all.

Ray stared down at the man who'd been holding onto him after Bryan had punched him in the face tempted to lean down and assure himself that he was really out for the count.

The group turned to find the only guard still standing to be the one holding the younger Kai, apparently he was having a hard time drawing his gun. With a hit to the neck he was down, and Spencer easily grabbed up the boy before he could fall.

"These guys _really_ suck," Bryan noted as he kicked one.

Tala nodded from his place leaning against the wall, "Yeah but it just makes it easier for us."

The smaller version of Kai gave a grumble as a pair of crimson eyes blinked open blearily, "Tala?"

The redhead nodded as he shoved himself away from the wall and made his way over, "Yeah kid, it's me."

Kai sat up a little straighter as he looked up to find Spencer staring down at him, realizing he was being carried by a stranger, "Who the fuck are you?"

The blond cracked a smile, "Wow. It's been a while since I've heard that voice. Still swears like a sailor though."

Kai scrunched his nose at the tall teen, "Am I supposed to know you?"

"Not yet," he assured as he passed the small body off to Bryan.

The tiny boy sniffed as he leaned into his friend's hold, "I thought you were dead."

"So did I," Bryan mumbled as he patted the boy gently on the back. "But I'm not and Tala isn't either."

The five year old nodded as he sniffed again, "You look like crap."

Tala laughed, "Don't we know it."

Small crimson eyes slid around the group noting that Ray and the rest of the Bladebreakers were there as well but his gaze paused when he spotted a purple haired boy he'd never seen before and—

"Is that me?!"

The old version of himself sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Bryan said "That's you."

Crimson met crimson as they examined each other, "I thought I'd be taller."

The older glared, "I'm a perfectly average height."

"Whatever," the smaller hissed back quietly as he turned to look at Bryan, "You can put me down."

"In a sec," the lavender haired Russian said "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Kai answered reluctantly.

"No problems with you're breathing? Is your chest sore?"

"No," the child huffed "So put me the hell down."

"This is weird," Ian noted "Very, very weird."

"You're not the one with a five year old version of yourself running around," Kai grumbled tiredly.

"Look we need to get going," Spencer said to the group at large. "But first we need a plan."

"We're going to kill Petrov," older Kai replied as he pulled off his boot and yanked out a small hand gun that he'd apparently chosen not to hand over. "If we don't, this'll only happen again."

"He's right," Tala piped up as he shivered, "Unfortunately."

"As much as I'd like to just get the hell out, they've got a point," Bryan sighed as he sat down on the floor and set small Kai beside him, "But let's make it quick. I'm fucking tired."

"Well how're we going to do this?" Tala asked as he joined his friend on the floor. "It'd be easy enough to just swing back and knock a shot off, getting out might be a little harder though."

Older Kai nodded as he checked his gun before discarding it in exchange for one of the guard's higher calibre ones, "They won't be expecting us. That desk is straight across from the damn door so it won't be hard. We'll be in and out before they even realize what happened."

"It's never that easy," Bryan groaned as he tried to ignore the pain lancing up his back.

Tala nodded in agreement, not bothering to open his eyes as he did so. Truthfully, it looked as if the Russian was ready to sleep where he was.

"We're running on a deadline," Spencer reminded the group "There's no time for sleeping."

When the redhead didn't respond Ray leaned over to poke his arm, "Tala?"

The teen still remained still.

"Tala?" the neko called again as he gave him a harder shove.

Two blue eyes slid open and a pale hand swatted at the Chinese boy, "Go away."

Ray sighed, in both annoyance and a bit of relief as he stepped back, "Let's just get going before sleeping beauty here dozes off again."

Tala growled quietly both otherwise ignored the remark, quite content to just stay as he was.

"Either way," Ian sighed "These guys aren't going to stay knocked out forever, so we need to get the hell out of here."

Spencer nodded as he gently hauled the reluctant Tala to his feet, "Well, let's get going. We can get in and considering the direction they were taking us in, the exit is this way so getting out shouldn't be too difficult."

Ian reached down and picked a gun out of a holster before grabbing a few more and tossing them to the rest of the Demolition Boys.

"You all stay back here," the older Kai told the Bladebreakers as he began making his way back in the direction of Petrov's office.

Ray glared, "I'm coming with you."

Bryan stared back into the amber eyes, "Don't you think it'd be better if you guys started ahead? None of you can use a gun and Kai shouldn't have to be stuck in here any longer then he already has," he said nodding towards the younger version of his friend.

"I don't care," the five year old huffed "But I'd rather stay with you," he added looking up at the taller Russian.

The older Kai snorted from down the hall earning himself a crimson eyed glare.

"Just go with Ray Kai, we'll catch up," Bryan said as he looked down at the small boy.

"Yeah, Kai," Ray smiled as he bent down and picked up the child, "They'll be fine."

The small Russian looked unsure but nodded anyway.

Tyson growled, "Look, I don't think we should just leave you guys here!"

Max nodded, "Yeah, it wouldn't be right."

"Just leave it," Tala growled "We'll be fine, just get the hell out or you'll be in the way."

Ray gently grabbed Tyson's shoulder with his free hand, "Come on. They're right. Besides we've only got so much time."

The World Champion scowled before nodding and shaking off the Neko's hand, "Whatever."

And with that he took off down the hall. Max looked between the group and the growing ever smaller back of his friend before wishing them luck and rushing after Tyson. Ray gave them a final nod before he too began making his way down the hall with Kai still in his arms.

The tiny Russian waved to them before they disappeared around a corner.

Bryan huffed as he kicked out at a guard watching amusedly as the man moaned in his sleep, "Well, let's get our asses in gear. We don't have all day."

Kai nodded as he began making his way down the hall trusting the others would follow after him.

"So what's the plan?" Ian asked as he caught up with the older teen.

"We don't get shot," the Russian said with a scowl.

"Whoa, that's… _some_ plan," Ian grumbled.

The slate haired teen glared at his smaller friend, "Better than whatever you could possibly suggest."

"I liked you better when you were bedridden," The other muttered under his breath. Spencer gave him a smack across the head as he walked by, supporting Tala with his other arm.

Bryan shot out a camera as they passed, hissing in pain as he lowered his arm.

Kai cast him a rather unsympathetic glance, "You can rest in the car. Once we're home we can call in a doctor to take a look at you, until than you just going to have to tough it out."

The lavender haired teen glared as he shoved his gun into the pocket of his pants, "I'm not the one who really needs help," he grumbled as he cocked his head in Tala's direction.

The redhead was still shivering despite being bundled up in several layers and his chattering teeth were beginning to get on their nerves. He seemed to feel the weight of their stares and grit his teeth to silence the noise.

Bryan sighed as he glanced around a corner to see if anyone was coming. When he was sure the coast was clear he waved the others on as they checked their guns to make sure they were ready. The door was straight down the hall but two guards were standing on either side to ensure that no one unauthorized could enter the office.

Bryan swore quietly before he took aim only to be cut off when Ian grabbed his arm

"What?" he hissed as he stared down at the purple haired teen.

"Here."

A silencer was pressed into his pale hands and Bryan nodded his thanks as he attached it before training his gun on one of the guard's legs. There was only a quiet hiss as he shot the man who growled in pain before colliding with the floor. Kai rushed from around the corner, Bryan taking out the other guard's foot as the teen ran.

The Russian didn't even stop to open the door, instead opting to jump and kick it down.

Petrov was facing toward the window, his back to the door as Kai let out three shots, grinning as he did.

In the silence that followed he sighed in relief noting that Bryan was at his side. The lavender haired blader huffed, "That was rather anti-climactic."

"I'm fine with that," Kai growled exasperatedly.

"Oh but I must agree with your friend," a voice said from behind them.

The two turned to find Petrov smiling at them from the back corner, a handgun poised to shoot them, "I'm afraid while it may be too late for me to get your friends and your younger counterpart you're an entirely different matter. To think, I was sitting here wondering what I'd do. My other personnel were on the other side of the building, far too great a distance to arrive here in time to catch you," He sighed.

"So imagine my surprise when I check the monitors to see you five heading in my direction to drop yourselves right into my awaiting hands. Now, I suggest you drop your guns," he added as he eyed the two pieces, "Or else I'm afraid I'll have to shoot your friends."

He pulled a second gun from his jacket pocket to aim at Spencer, Ian and Tala who'd appeared unsuspectingly in the doorway.

Ian swore as he dropped his gun and Spencer was soon to follow. Five pairs of eyes fell on Tala but they all dismissed him as it appeared that he'd passed out against Spencer's side.

Kai dropped his gun reluctantly and Bryan followed suit a moment later.

"I hope you're happy," Kai snarled at his friend who only shrugged in response.

"Now," Petrov sighed as he stepped forward and kicked aside the weapons, "As much as it _pains_ me to do this I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you all line up against the wall. I can't have _blood_ on my _upholstery_ now can I?" he asked in scandalized tone.

"God," Spencer mumbled under his breath as he dragged himself and Tala to stand along the wall.

"I'm afraid God can't save you now my boy."

"True, so I'll have to do," Tala said as he opened his eyes and pulled his gun from within the confines of his coat.

"I suggest you move those guns away from my friends."

Petrov growled, "I think not."

The redhead glared, "Than I think you're going to get shot."

The man grinned as he stayed in place, "In the time it takes you to shoot me I can kill two of your little friends. Do you still think this is the best course of action?"

"Probably not," the redhead conceded, "But I really don't give a shit."

Three gunshots echoed through the room.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So…Two chapters left. I'm already 700 words into 24 so it should be up relatively soon. Sorry again about the delay on this! Oh…this'll be 25 chapters long…hm…I like that number.

ForeverFalling.


	24. Normal

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really makes my day to read them all. Well, we're winding down now. One chapter is left after this, which of course, is the epilogue.

This week's addition to the playlist is: The Funeral by Band of Horses

_Really too late to call  
So we wait for morning to wake you  
That's all we got  
And to know me as hardly golden  
Is to know me all wrong, they warn_

Give it a listen.

* * *

"_Probably not," the redhead conceded, "But I really don't give a shit." _

_Three gunshots echoed through the room. _

_

* * *

_

Bryan was hunched over next to Tala, gripping at his bleeding thigh before he slammed into the floor.

"Shit. Fuck._ Fuck_."

Ian was silent as he glanced up at the bullet that had lodged itself in the wall a few centimetres above his head.

Petrov growled as he glanced down from his place on the floor at the blossom of blood beginning to bloom across the white of his shirt.

"You bastard! You _shot _me!"

When the man went to move Spencer dove down and grasped him firmly by the neck.

"I think it might be in your best interest if you stayed still."

Konstantin shifted underneath the blond. "I think not!"

Spencer hissed as a blade swiped at his face, back-pedalling before it could slice into his skin.

The man coughed, choking on his own blood as he reached out for the gun he'd dropped, his nails scraping along with floor. He gave a shout of pain as Kai's booted foot came down on his wrist. The Russian crouched down, increasing the pressure on the joint as he did.

"You're going to stay where you are."

Petrov glared up at the slate haired teen. "You'll be the first I kill."

"I'm sure," Kai drawled before lightly clearing his throat. "Now stay still and _die_ already."

The man glared up at him as his face continued to pale and the stain of red grew. "You'll never make it out of here alive."

Kai simply shrugged as he watched the slowly dying man pant and wheeze. "We'll have to see I suppose."

After a few moments Petrov was still breathing and Kai sighed as he stood.

"Pass me a gun," he called over to Spencer.

"T-Taking p-pitty on me are you?" The man asked through blood flecked lips.

"If that's how you want to see it," The Russian commented as he turned off the safety and aimed for the man's head.

"Better you die quickly anyway."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Being a midget paid off," Kai said and dropped the gun as he turned to look at his purple haired friend.

"Sh-shut up," Ian stammered back as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm done with this crap," Tala muttered as he dropped his gun and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Spencer made his way to Bryan's side to get a good look at his still bleeding leg, "Someone, get me a belt or something! Crap. We need to tie this off or he'll bleed out!"

The falcon glared up at the redhead with a pale face, "I hate you Tala. You got me _shot_. Again!"

Tala who was equally pale waved him off, "You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Are we done here?" Kai asked tiredly as he kicked out at the now corpse of Konstantin Petrov before scrunching his nose at the blood that came away on his boot.

"Because if we don't hurry I'm betting anyone who actually liked the guy is going to want out heads."

Spencer ignored him as he grabbed Ian's offered belt and quickly began securing Bryan's leg, "If we're not careful he could die because of the artery."

The blond turned to the still hissing Bryan, "Can you walk at all?"

"No you dumb fuck," the falcon yelled as he lashed out at the blond, "I just got shot in the leg."

"Calm down Bryan," he sighed.

"_No_, I won't calm down! I just got shot! For the third time in as many days! Fuck you. Fuck all of you!"

Spencer sighed as he hoisted the smaller Russian over his shoulder, "You really need to work on your misdirected rage. Kai, help Tala will you," he added with a glace in the younger teen's direction.

"Oi," the Russian called as he gave Tala a shove. "Wake up."

The redhead gave a grunt but continued to ignore him. Kai finally sighed as he dragged his friend to his feet and began hauling him out of the room. Ian shut the door with a snap, none of them seemingly caring that they'd left Petrov's body laying in the middle of the floor slowly growing cold for everyone to see—and possibly trip on.

---

Catching up with the rest of the Blade Breakers wasn't an altogether easy feat seeing as two of the group were out of commission but they still managed to catch the others in their sights just beyond the tree line. Tyson was the first to notice their approach and the group subsequently stopped to allow them to catch up.

Ray frowned as he finally got a good look at them in the twilight. "What happened to Bryan?"

"Ask Tala," the teen in question growled as he glared in the redhead's direction. The redhead didn't dignify them with a response but instead continued to doze while standing up, a skill he'd learned well from watching Kai during his visits with the Blade Breakers.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Max asked, nervously eyeing the compound in the distance.

"We've got Kai's car about ten minutes into the forest. Though…I'm not sure we'll all fit," Spencer trailed off in a mutter.

"That's fine," Kai grumbled as he grabbed Tala's arm and began dragging him none too gently in the direction that they'd abandoned his car, "We'll tie Tyson to the roof."

It took them a little longer then they'd expected to reach the car with Spencer having to assistant the still sluggishly bleeding Bryan and Tala practically falling asleep on his feet but they did eventually make it. When it came into their sights the Blade Breakers expressed their relief while Kai frowned as he rifled through his pockets.

"Spencer, where'd we put the keys?"

The entire group turned to stare at the slate haired teen.

"You don't remember where you put the keys?" Tyson deadpanned.

"It's been a two days," the other shot back as he riled through his pant pockets. "Didn't _you_ lock up?" Kai shot at the blond.

Spencer thought back, "Maybe…"

"Well I suggest you find them because we are _not_ hotwiring my car."

Ray sighed as the two began to bicker back and forth while everyone else shivered in the cold Russian air.

"Alright," Spencer said as he looked down at his younger friend, rolling his eyes as he did. "So this is all completely my fault—

"YES, it is!" Kai yelled before he broke off into a fit of coughs.

Spencer gave him a small pat on the back before an idea struck him and he reached into his back pocket. The teen smiled triumphantly as he withdrew it with the keys clasped in his fingers, "Sometimes I amaze myself."

As Kai cleared his throat he was rather surprised when a small hand tugged at his pants and looked down to find his younger self holding out his puffer.

"You can borrow it if you want."

Kai stared rather taken off guard. "I've…got my own. But…thanks. I guess."

The small boy nodded before walking off to stand by Tala's side, giving him a hard smack to the ribs to wake him up.

Tyson quickly went around and brushed all of the snow off of the windows as Spencer helped Bryan into the back seat, Tala and the smaller Kai quickly following after.

"Alright," Ray huffed. "How exactly is this supposed to work? This car only seats five and there are nine of us. Though, I suppose Kai can sit in someone's lap."

"Tyson," the older Kai barked as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Lay on the floor, Max you too. Ian, we'll share the front seat. You're small enough so it'll be fine until the airport."

Ray sighed as he sat down in the back beside Bryan before Kai crawled into his lap and they buckled in. Max moaned from his place scrunched up on the floor.

"Bryan's blood is getting on my shirt."

"Get over it," the Russian shot back as he kicked out with his good leg. "Just be thankful Kai bought a car with a lot of leg room."

"Is everyone ready?" Spencer called from behind the wheel. There was a collective mutter of yes before he carefully pulled out of the trees and onto the road. The older Kai shoved Ian with his elbow so he could easily reach the glove box and pulled out the various varieties of pills that were stashed away. Crimson eyes glared down at the various labels as he tried to find the one he was looking for.

"I've got some painkillers if anyone wants one."

"Oh good God pass them back," Tala grunted and the bottle was unceremoniously tossed at his head.

"So where to?" Spencer asked.

"Hospital," Bryan muttered. "I vote hospital."

"The airport," Kai said, ignoring the teen's words.

"Kai, I don't think these guys will last that long."

"There'll be a doctor or something at the airport. They can get help while the plane is being prepared. We're on a deadline."

"We'll manage," Tala called.

"Speak for yourself, ginger," Bryan spat as he gripped at his leg, ignoring how Max lurched away from him.

"Hey," the teen shot back. "Leave my hair out of this, lavender."

"Both of you shut the hell up," Ian yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be dying or something."

"Sure as hell feels like it," the two answered.

"Just be quiet, all of you," Max wailed.

The Russians glared down at the blonde but fell quiet none the less. As the sun continued to slip from the sky casting them into twilight, snow began to fall from the sky, catching on the windows and chilling the air.

The drive to the airport was a long one but rather quiet as one by one the vehicle's occupants began to drop off into sleep. Tala was the first, quickly followed by both the young and older Kai. Bryan took a little longer to fall asleep but much to Max's relief he soon let his eyes slip shut as he rested against the window.

Ray sighed as he glanced down at the small boy in his lap wondering vaguely just how much time they had left with him. It was hard to believe that they'd only had two weeks with him. That all of what had transpired hadn't taken months…_years_. It sure as hell felt like it. And with that feeling came a bone deep tiredness. And maybe…a little relief as much as he hated to admit it. After everything that'd happened he just wanted it all to end; to curl up in bed and sleep for a week straight.

"Sorry," he whispered into the small boy's ear knowing he wouldn't hear him, and wanting it that way.

Tyson gave him an odd look that questioned his sanity, and the neko just questioned it right along with him. Amber eyes fell on the figure of his team captain fast asleep as he leaned against the cold glass of the window. Kai was strong. He'd survived the Abbey even if he'd come out a little broken, somewhat jaded and very bitter. But he was _alive_. And that was what mattered.

The Chinese blader exhaled slowly as he tried to calm himself, his grip on the boy in his arms tightening. It would all be alright. They all knew how this ended. The result was sitting right in front of him.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't get a plane?" Spencer railed at the woman behind the desk.

She leaned back to put some distance between her and the intimidating blond. "I'm sorry sir, but the plane is undergoing regular maintenance. If you'd called ahead of time we could have told you. But as it is, it won't be ready for take off until late tomorrow at the earliest."

"We need to get to Japan now," he stressed.

"Well I would suggest buying tickets then."

Spencer glanced back at the group waiting over in the sitting area. There was no way they'd be able to get onto the flight without their passports.

"Look," he sighed. "Is there anyway we can rush the work?"

"I'm afraid not sir," the woman informed as she continued to stare down at her computer screen, her nails clacking against the keys. "The next flight to Tokyo is in seven hours; from there you can get a connection to your local airport. I can make the arrangements if you need."

The blond glanced back once again, catching Kai's eye and waving him over. The smaller Russian made his way over, fatigue weighing at his limbs.

"Is there a problem?"

"The plane is getting maintenance done."

"So?" Kai drawled as he leaned against the counter. "Get another."

"They're all booked sir, and the cost would double with the rush anyway," The woman-Elena according to her nametag- said.

"Look," the phoenix huffed as he glared at the woman. "I'll need to see your manager."

The woman looked slightly offended before she nodded and called out at the man a few feet down the counter. The dark haired man smiled as he came over.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We need a plane. Now," Kai said tersely.

"Well I'm sure Elena can assist you with making the proper arrangements."

"They want a private jet," the woman frowned. "And the one they want is undergoing maintenance. Apparently they don't want to wait."

"Can I see the call number?" the man asked and she passed over the form with the number. Blue eyes scanned the page before slowly widening.

"Oh…my," he stuttered. "I am…very sorry Mr. Hiwatari!"

Elena's own eyes widened, "Hiwatari…as in…?"

"Kai Hiwatari," the teen greeted. "Nice to meet you."

The woman paled. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't worry," he waved her off. "It's not like I'm going to have you fired or anything. But in the future, I suggest you learn to recognize your employer's benefactors by face."

The manager began tapping rapidly into the computer calling up several different pages and he grabbed a nearby phone and dialled in a number.

"We'll get a plane ready for you in under an hour sir," he said before he began barking into the phone.

Kai smirked up at his friend. "My work here is done."

And with that he went to return to his seat, growling out at Tyson to move when he noticed that the world champ had taken over it in his absence.

The manager looked up from his work as he set the phone back. "He's…something else isn't he?"

"Oh yes," Spencer chucked. "He's _something_ alright."

In the end that plane was ready for them in about fifty minutes and they were seen off by half of the staff. In all of the hustle they'd only asked Kai for some identification but otherwise thankfully ignored the normal procedures. Intimidation could work wonders.

"How long is this going to take?" the younger Kai asked from his place between Bryan and Tala.

During the wait for the plane they'd both ventured off to find the first aid area and come back in more or less the same state as they'd left in. When asked they'd simply said:

"The guy threw a fit when he saw, so he patched us up pretty quickly. But he kept going on about the hospital which we don't have time for. So we left."

Needless to say it did nothing to quell the worry everyone had been feeling.

"Quite a while," Ray called from the row behind the boy. "So if you're tired you can sleep."

The child frowned and glanced up to seek confirmation from Bryan who in turn whispered something back in Russian. Kai gave a huff as he settled in, casting a glance at his older self situated in the row across from him.

It was weird seeing himself so…old. But hell, it was pretty cool to think that he'd actually survived. And made friends. Even if they were pretty idiotic-Tyson-at times. He looked up when a blanket was suddenly thrown across him.

"I'm cold," Tala grunted as he hid beneath the thick material. Bryan tugged some in his direction, yawning as he settled in. Kai shifted uncomfortably at the pain in his side and the odd feeling in his stomach as he leaned against Bryan's arm and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The plane ride was quiet and rather peaceful for the most part. People were far too tired to put the effort into terrorizing each other as they normally would have. Even Ian refrained from kicking Kai's seat and instead remained silent by the teen's side. Spencer took over a row of chairs and spread out across them, snacking on peanuts when it suited him as he watched the in flight movie.

When they finally began their approach the better part of nine hours had gone by and everyone was in a considerably better mood. Although Tala was still worse for wear and looking extremely pale he'd managed to stop shaking and Bryan was…well Bryan. Which was a good thing to most and a nightmare to some.

Ray picked up the younger Kai who'd only ignored their attempts to rouse him and carried him off the plane after the others. They'd been waiting on the runway for about a half hour because of some delays until they'd finally made arrangements that didn't involve actually getting into the airport.

The boy muttered to himself as he shifted in the neko's arms trying to get comfortable.

"Can you not hold on so tightly?" his small voice asked. "It hurts."

Ray frowned but complied, wondering if there was some bruising that they hadn't noticed earlier.

A car was waiting for them directly on the tarmac and upon inspection it turned out to be Kai's normal vehicle.

"Hurry up you guys!" Spencer called from the front seat as he turned the keys that were already set in the ignition. Everyone sped up and quickly climbed in, taking the same seating arrangements as they had in the last car.

"I'm going to need a chiropractor after this," Tyson grunted as he settled into place.

"Stop your complaining," Tala groaned as he shivered. "I think I opened something up again."

"What do you mean you _think_? Shouldn't you _know_?"

"Well…I think I've lost feeling in my chest."

Tyson frowned up at the redhead. "I…don't think that's a good thing."

"Yeah well, I do believe you're right. For once."

"Stop whining about _not_ feeling pain," Bryan shot back from his place near the door. "I voted hospital. But no one ever listens to me. Instead, I'm dragged around an airport and onto a nine hour flight. Nine hours of sitting in the same position doesn't work well when you've got shit healing over."

Tala nodded in agreement as he leaned back in his seat. Surprisingly though, it was the younger Kai who let out a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as he looked down at the small boy.

"I don't know," Kai muttered as he curled in one himself.

"Shit," the Chinese blader swore. "Do you think they did something to him?" he called to Spencer.

"I don't know," the blond frowned into the review mirror. "I didn't see anything earlier. Should I pull over?"

"No!" the older Kai growled. "We've got to keep going; it's only another twenty minutes anyway."

Ray frowned as something warm seeped onto his hand. "Oh God."

"What?" Max yelped out from in front of Bryan, colour draining from his face.

"He's bleeding," the neko hissed out as he stared at his crimson covered hand. "He's fucking bleeding."

He quickly ran his hands over the boy, stopping when he let out a yelp.

"It's his chest," he muttered as he pulled up the hem of his shirt. He gingerly ran a finger over the angry red wounds. "They're…the ones from before."

"As in when he first got here?" Tala asked as he leaned towards him.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, trying to figure out what'd happened. They'd been stitched up and healing…

"What the hell is going on?" the redhead growled out to no one in particular as he got a better look at Kai.

"He's all freaky thin again. Kai!" he barked out, addressing the older of the two. "This is your fucking machine! What the hell is happening?!"

The Hiwatari frowned for a moment. "It might be because time is running out…it would make sense," he muttered, looking to Spencer for his own theory.

The other Russian nodded, "It could be something that prevents the timeline from being altered. The subject reverts back to their original state…it would probably effect memory as well. Which would be why you can't remember this happening Kai," he added, his gaze slipping over to the younger teen.

"So you mean he's not going to remember _any_ of this crap?" Tala growled. "He'll be the exact same?"

"Hey," Kai snarled as he turned around in the front seat to stare back at his friend. "Do you have a problem with the way I turned out?"

"Hell yes I do."

The argument began to slip into Russian as tempers flared and resulted in Kai reaching out to try and strangle the redhead and Ian grabbing hold of his arms to try and hold him still.

"He didn't mean it like that," Spencer assured the Bladebreaker's captain.

"Who says I didn't?" Tala grunted as he sat back.

"If you did, then you owe him an apology."

"Screw you."

"Look," Ray shouted. "Everyone's tired and on edge! Let's not fight."

The car fell into silence except for the younger Kai's occasional whimpers and the quiet shushes and comforting words that Ray whispered back. Faded bruises began to reappear on the boy's pallid skin as the minutes ticked by, his hair matting with blood that hadn't been there a few moments prior. Ray tried his best to remain calm as he rocked the small child back and forth, trying to relieve his pain in any way possible.

Spencer floored it, sending the car flying ahead of the others occupying the road leaving horns blaring in his wake.

"Don't you think we should slow down?" Max asked nervously as he peered over the seat. "You don't want to get pulled over."

"I've got a deal worked out with the local police," the blond muttered as he made a sharp turn that sent the American blader flying.

"You _bribed _them?!"

"Not bribed per se," the other said as they pulled out onto the smaller dirt road that led out to the more secluded homes.

"Alright," The older Kai said, catching everyone's attention. "We're all going to jump out and get our asses down to the basement. You guys," he added, looking to his friends. "Once this is all over I'll call someone in to take care of you. I don't want you bleeding out on my floors if you've ripped everything open again."

The teens nodded as Tyson cast a nervous glance up at Ray.

"What about the…you know, house?" he whispered.

The neko blinked for a moment. "I…have no idea."

The car sped down the empty road for a few minutes before Ian went searching through the glove box only to pull out a small black device.

"It opens the gate," he informed when he noticed the Bladebreakers' looks. "We can't just leave it on the visor when the car's in long term parking."

The purple haired teen held it to the windshield as they pulled up to the gates. There was a small beep before they slowly swung open and everyone craned their necks to get a good look at the house.

"It…seems alright from the outside," Ray noted. "But then again, we didn't get a good chance to look at it that night."

"A few windows were blown out on the front," The older Kai said flatly. "The inside was demolished, and the roof caved in over the front hall and sitting rooms."

"Then how are we going to get in?" Max asked as they pulled up to the front door.

Spencer pulled the keys from the ignition and tore out of the vehicle. Ray carefully climbed out following after the blond, making sure not to jostle the boy he was carrying. When the oldest Russian threw open the front door the group stopped for a moment.

"It's…fixed?" Tyson asked confusedly as he stepped onto the threshold.

"I had the repairs taken care of while we were gone."

The colours on the walls were all different, tastefully done but all together a little more welcoming compared to the cool shades that had once adorned them. The tile was gone, replaced with shining hardwood that spread out into the sitting rooms that new furniture occupied.

"How'd they get it all done so quickly?" Ray wondered as he adjusted his hold on Kai.

"Illegal immigrants," the older version stated as he made his way to where the basement door used to be and hopefully still was.

"Illegal…immigrants…"

"Can we hurry?" the younger Kai asked as he shifted. "I want to sit down."

Ray nodded as he followed after his captain, Tyson and Max hurrying after him as Ian shut the front door.

The young Kai frowned as he tried to get comfortable, not liking the feeling of warm blood rolling down his side. He was beginning to feel rather dizzy as they went down the stair and into the dark of the basement. A tingle of fear made its way into his rapidly beating heart as he struggled to see.

"C-can someone get the lights?" he asked, hating the stutter that marred his words.

"I'll get 'em," Max called as he ran his hands over the walls looking for the switch. It took a moment but soon enough the switch was found and they were blinded for a moment as the overhead lights flickered to life.

"It's alright Kai," Ray assured as they descended the rest of the stairs.

He glanced up at the older blader who smiled back down at him.

"It's going to be fine, so just breathe alright?"

The area was filled with long forgotten pieces of furniture and old boxes all covered in musty sheets that smelled of age and neglect. He glanced down at his arm as pain rang through the limb and watched as a dark bruise began to appear. Ray noticed the mark as well and made a noise in the back of his throat as he carefully ran a finger over the damaged flesh.

"Come on," Spencer yelled from the other end of the basement. The tall Russian located a keypad on the wall and quickly punched in the code. The group stepped back as a part of the floor slid aside to reveal another deeply slanted floor beneath.

The older version of himself slid down into the compartment. "Spencer, give me a hand!"

The other nodded as he joined his friend and together they began pulling and pushing the odd machine onto the normal floor. Kai frowned as he got a better look. When he'd first arrived he hadn't noticed the machine but now he could see that it was an odd looking computer with wires and antenna sticking out every which way making it look like it was half dismantled. But what really stuck out were the numbers slowly ticking by on the screen; the countdown.

Only ten minutes left.

A wave of panic flittered through him as Kai glanced around. "Where are Tala and Bryan?"

"I think they're still out in the car," Ian answered.

"I want them here," the boy said anxiously. "Can you go get them? Please?!"

"I'll go get them for you."

He nodded as he held on to Ray's shoulder. His older self watched him for a moment before looking away and busying himself with whatever needed to be set up. It took a few moments but soon enough he could hear people making their way slowly down the stairs. Tala and Ian were both half carrying Bryan down, the two looking even worse under the lights.

"You wanted us?" The redhead smiled.

He nodded as they made their way over and set Bryan down on a sheet covered armchair, sending a cloud of dust flying.

"What," the lavender haired Russian laughed. "Thought we'd let you get away without saying goodbye?"

Kai frowned but otherwise didn't respond as Ray carefully set him down on the chair next to the teen.

"What's wrong kid_?_"

"You know what's wrong."

"Scared huh?" Bryan asked as he carded his fingers through the boy's slate locks. Tala grunted as he sat down on the arm rest as leaned back, blue eyes slipping closed.

"Well," Bryan continued. "I know it doesn't mean much, but everything's going to turn out alright in the end."

The child nodded. "But…I'm going to forget. _Everything_. It'll be like…like I never met you," he muttered as he tried to hold back tears at the thought of leaving his new found friends.

"I'll tell you a secret Kai," Tala whispered as he leaned down, eyes twinkling conspiratorially. "About a year from when you go back, I meet you. And then I promise you're never alone again. Even when you want to be."

"I'd never _want_ to be alone," the child huffed.

"You'd be surprised," the redhead chuckled as he shared a glance with the older Kai.

"Believe me kid," the other him nodded. "You'll never be able to get rid of them. Not that you'd want to," he added a small smile slipping onto his face as he made his way over to lean against the wall by Tala's side.

"_It'll be hard_," the older Kai continued in Russian, his team mates glowering as they struggled to understand what was being said. "_And God knows it'll hurt like hell and there'll be days that don't seem worth it. But you're strong_," he said, turning to stare into eyes that were so alike yet so different.

"_You'll be okay eventually. Not right away, but things get better."_

"_And we'll be with you_," Spencer nodded.

"Well except me," Ian chimed in. "I don't come until about two years after you meet the guys. But still, once I'm there I'm irreplaceable."

The Russians stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"It's true," he said defensively.

Kai looked down only to find the clothes he was wearing slowly fading into the ones he'd arrived in.

"Well," Tala drawled. "That's odd."

The timer was down to five minutes and Bryan looked over at the Bladebreakers who were watching nervously. "Why don't you all head upstairs?"

"What?!" Tyson yelled. "Why?"

"Come on Tyson," Max said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the stairs. "This is a private moment."

The blonde looked over at the boy. "It was great meeting you Kai. Even if you forget us, just think, in a few years you'll meet us all over again!" he smiled, sticking his tongue out before dragging the world champion up the stairs and onto the main floor.

Ray stood there for a moment before speaking, "It was…amazing getting to know you Kai. I know you'll do just fine. After all, it's like they said: we already know how this all ends."

He gave the child a smile and walked over to give him a quick hug before following after his team mates.

Bryan hummed to himself as he relaxed, still winding his fingers through Kai's hair. "Let's just sit here. It's better than anything else we could do."

Ian flopped down onto the floor as Spencer grabbed another armchair and dragged it over to where everyone was sitting.

And so they sat together, huddled around the small boy as the timer counted down.

Bryan shifted so that he was closer to the child, practically embracing him as if trying to hold on forever. The five year old whimpered as another injury reappeared on his body, and Tala smoothed his bangs away from his face. No one said anything as the countdown began to near zero, their time together truly drawing to a close.

"It's okay Kai," Bryan finally whispered as he ran his thumb over the boy's pale bruised cheek. "It'll all be okay. Just close your eyes. Everything's fine."

A small hand came up and grabbed onto his, squeezing tightly as the time continued to slip by. Tala shushed him as he smoothed out his stubborn hair once again.

"Close your eyes Kai," the redhead whispered as his own glanced over at the machine that would soon pull him from their world.

"But I'm scared," the child whispered back into the cool air.

"I know," he answered back softly. "Just relax. Breathe. We're here."

The boy nodded as he let his eyes slip shut. Bryan continued to hold him tightly, whispering nonsensical words of comfort as he rocked back and forth.

It was a gradual shift.

From a solid body to merely a shadow of the boy they'd been sitting with until he was gone.

Just like that.

The machine's screen flickered for a moment as words flitted across the screen before going black. The group sat in the still silence, empty of the machine's quiet hum that'd stayed with them. After a few moments Tala finally stood, biting back a moan as he did before he reached over and pulled Kai into a hug.

"Tala?" the teen asked, rather surprised at the sudden contact.

"I'm so sorry," the other said back, his words muffled as he pressed his face into the teen's shoulder.

"For what?"

"I don't even know," Tala chuckled wetly before he pulled back and breathed deeply.

"Come here," Bryan barked as he extended his arms to the boy he thought of as his younger brother. Kai complied after a moment, feeling a little awkward as Bryan hugged him before ruffling his hair.

"You were a good kid."

"Yeah Kai," Ian laughed. "What happened?"

"_You_ happened dumb ass," he snapped back as he glared at the younger.

"Alright guys," Spencer sighed. "Calm down."

The two continued to bicker back and forth as Tala leaned back against the side of the chair, and Bryan huffed.

"Can you guys shut the hell up?! We're fucking bleeding over here. What happened about calling that doctor? I'm thinking sooner is better than later."

Tala smiled as he listened to his friends, brothers, team mates…everything really; shout at each other as Spencer tried to prevent the fist fight that was sure to break out. Ian shouted as Kai's elbow connected with the side of his face before lunging to tackle the older. Spencer easily grabbed hold of the two, scolding them as he did.

And suddenly everything was back to normal.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So one chapter left and it's already written. Actually I've had it done for almost a year now so maybe I'll edit it a bit but otherwise it's done. Thanks for reading,

ForeverFalling


	25. End

A/N: Hey everyone! How have you been? Good I hope. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really makes my day to read them. Well, this is it! After about a year and a half, it's done.

* * *

The final playlist addition is: Without You by Breaking Benjamin

_Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_

_I'm with you, forever. _

_The end. _

Give it a listen.

* * *

Kai frowned as he downed his drink and tossed aside the cup as he sat out on his new deck. He couldn't deny that he was quite pleased with the liberties Dema had taken with the design of the house.

Tyson's grandfather had returned the day before, quite happy to find his own home in one piece with his grandson tucked safely away inside. Ray and Max had followed after their friend leaving Kai alone with his fellow Russians. But even the Demolition Boys had had plans of leaving after Tala and Bryan had been seen to.

Of course they'd asked-told-him to come along but with the upcoming tournament he'd opted to stay behind and train with his team. He'd also had enough of plane trips and Russia for some time. He'd probably head over in the spring for the Russian blading season's start. But either way, for now he was left alone in his house.

His very big house; far too large in fact for just one person.

Even when the others stayed over it was still overly large.

He sighed as he glanced up at the structure, eyes wandering along the brick work until they settled on what used to be his parent's window. Maybe it was time to let it go. To move on as they said. He'd been told countless times that it was _unhealthy_ for him to remain in the house that held so many memories that were better left forgotten. They were far too painful for him to continue to swim through, drown in, every time he came home.

He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a long memorized number. "Lev it's me."

The familiar voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Could you send someone by tomorrow? I'm…wondering about selling prices."

* * *

_Ten Years Ago... _

Kai stared down into the dish in which Dranzer spun madly in the centre. His launch had almost been perfect. _Almost_ being the key word.

He barely flinched as Boris brought the whip down across his back, the crack of the leather ringing through the air. He had long gone numb to the burning pain, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the blood running down the back of his legs in small rivers.

"You call that a launch? Again," Boris shouted from behind him.

His limbs ached and he was feeling rather light headed but despite that he recalled Dranzer and launched her into the dish once more.

"You're hopeless; I should just give up and kill you now."

'Why don't you,' Kai vaguely wondered to himself as he watched his beyblade spin. He longed for death, to finally be able to rest and be out of the cruel grips of Boris and his grandfather. Death was probably his only way out; he'd accepted that fact months ago.

He would come close time and time again, only to be suddenly pulled back, this life unwilling to let him go. Fate was cruel like that.

His cheek stung as Boris slapped his across the face, knocking his head to the side as he continued to spit out insults. Kai stared up at the purple haired man with dead crimson eyes.

"You had better do better young Kai. Or I may just decide you aren't worth the effort. Take him back to his cell," he ordered to one of the guards.

Kai felt someone push Dranzer into his blistered hands as he was roughly shoved along by one of the men. He made no move to resist them as they led him down the windowless halls. It had been months since he'd been outside and even then it had only been for survival training.

How he longed to see the sky that he wished he could fly away into and never return. He had once hoped to see the sky again, but that spark had died out. He probably wouldn't see anything other then the dingy Abbey walls for the rest of his short life. He would die there like so many others before him. That too was a fact he had accepted because there really was no point in fighting. Death would mean his freedom, so he couldn't help but look forward to it in an odd way.

The guard unlocked his cell as the key clanged against the heavy metal of the reinforced door. Kai limped his way into the cell and the door shut with a bang behind him. It took him a moment but he realized he was no longer alone in the tiny room. Someone was huddled in the corner, leaning against the dirty wall.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he realized it was a boy. He looked rather tall and was maybe a little older than himself. The most noticeable thing was his flaming red hair, almost the same crimson as his eyes or Dranzer's feathers. Kai slowly made his way closer him as the boy cracked open a pair of blue eyes. A shade of blue as bright and pure as the sky.

"So I guess you're my new cellmate huh?" the boy asked as he surveyed the stranger in front of him. "Looks like Boris did a number on you."

Kai could only nod as the boy motioned for him to go and sit beside him. He slowly made his way over to his new acquaintance and slide down the wall until he sat beside the red head.

"I can look at those later if you want. We've got to stick together if we want to make it out of here alive, you know."

Kai stared into those two pools of blue. Make it out? As in out into the real world? As if reading his mind the red head nodded.

"One day I'm going to leave this place. I'm not meant to be cooped up like this and I'm tired of it," he growled. "I've been here as long as I can remember! I want to see what else is out there and I don't plan on leaving in a body bag like all the others." He smiled before a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"You can come too, we can run away together. You can be like my little brother, I've always wanted one, seems like it'd be cool."

Kai stared over at his cellmate wondering if the kid was crazy, after all half of the people there were. But, there was something about him... and he _had_ always wanted an older brother.

"I'm Tala. Who're you?" the red head ask as he smiled and Kai couldn't help but return the smile as his new friend held out his hand.

A friend...something rare and valuable in the Abbey. As he stared into the blue eyes that were like windows to the sky and the outside world he couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. The small Russian grasped the slightly larger hand in his.

"I'm Kai."

* * *

**.End. **

* * *

Dear Readers,

I just want to thank every one of you for sticking with me. I hope it was everything you wanted and more. Thank you all for your support and reviews throughout this entire story. It's been a pleasure.

ForeverFalling.


End file.
